Becoming a Part of Something New
by zombie-hunt
Summary: A girl with supernatural powers is recruited by Director Nick Fury himself to become a part of the Avengers Initiative. When she arrives on the Helicarrier and meets three of the Avengers, a certain captain can't take his eyes off of her and she notices. Steve/OC and slight Clint/OC WARNING: I don't own the Avengers. I own my OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As she continued to beat the punching bag to a pulp, Sarah Anastasia Chandler couldn't help, but think of everything that has happened to her in the past years of her childhood. She was dying of a sickness that couldn't be cured at the age of three, being injected with a serum that could keep her alive, four years later she starts to discover she can hear people's thoughts and emotions at the age of seven, she can levitate objects with her hands and mind, three years later she finds out she is a telepath and has telekinesis at the age of ten. As the flashbacks of her past keep flooding her mind and as she keeps punching the bag rapidly, the flashbacks keeps coming back to where she was bullied in middles school to her first year of high school to where she lost control of her powers. Her last punch knocked off the punching bag off of its chains and into the wall. The flashbacks stopped all together and she breathes heavily. She stares at the cracked wall for a long moment and sighs heavily. She slowly walks back to the bench, grabs a quick drink of her water and puts another punching bag on chain. She began to punch the bag again until she was interrupted by strong voice.

"Sarah Anastasia Chandler." She stopped punching the bag looked over towards the entrance of the gym. She saw a dark brown skin man that could be in his late 40s, he was bald, dressed in black with a black trench coat and a black eye patch over one of his eye. She looked at him weirdly; she doesn't like strangers that know her name. Even though she new in New York City, has her own apartment and she's only eighteen. She hasn't even started school yet and is now a senior. She looked at him once more and went back to punching the bag.

"Who wants to know?" She continued to punch the bag harder. She heard footsteps slowly coming towards her.

"I hear you've been living on your own. You left your friends and family behind because of what you did and because of your powers." She stopped mid way of punching the bag again; she looked up at the guy with the eye patch and gave him a glare.

"How do you know about my powers?"

"We received news about a young girl in her teens with supernatural powers that went on a rampage and ended up destroying half of the school yard. Fifty students had minor injuries, ten students with major injuries and five students died. We had one of our own follow you from a distance. We also took over the scene at the school and took care of everything."

"Why?"

"Because there are horrible people out there who want your powers for experiments or world domination. We understand that you captured a year ago from a terrorist group called HYDRA." She went stiff when she heard the name HYDRA, the people who were tracking her down and captured her to get what they want which was her powers and the serum that was keeping her alive now. Yes, it has enhanced her strength, hearing, seeing, speed and also her immune system and everything else. However, it doesn't explain how she got her powers or why they came all of a sudden. She stared at him with a stern look.

"You're from HYDRA."

"No, I am not."

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

"You tell me. You can access my mind with your telepathy, but you can feel my emotions as well. Do you think I'm from HYDRA?" It took Sarah a minute to answer his question. She knows he's not from Hydra and she knows that he's not the bad guy. She didn't have to go through his mind, she saw it already.

"No, you're not from Hydra." He gave a small smile at her, his hands were behind his back, but there was no kind of weapon in his hands. Only a file. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nick Fury, I'm the director of SHIELD."

"SHIELD?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Division."

"Whoa, that's a mouth full, stick with SHIELD."

"I plan too."

"What do you want Director Fury?"

"I'm here to recruit you to be a part of something extraordinary."

"And what's that?" He handed me a file that looked top secret only for his eyes only and this one looked personal because the file had my name on it. I opened it and it had my picture and my information along with my abilities, medical reports, personal information and everything else. In the middle of the report it was stamped saying 'APPROVED". I looked back at him with confusion.

"What am I approved for?"

"You are approved to be a part of the Avengers Initiative."


	2. The Journey Starts Here

**Hey guys! Okay here's the thing, I'm putting on hold of the Chronicles of Anya series for right now. I'm not stopping the series, I just need a break from it because I've been working on for so long and noticing that I've been working on it for a long time and it was time for a change. For right now, that doesn't mean I'm stopping it, I promise. So here is my first ever The Avengers fanfic. **

**The prologue is already up and people have already started following and favorite the story. If you read the prologue it's basically already summarized for that matter. So here's the first chapter I hope you guys like it and yes I brought back HYDRA because I thought it would be a fun twist to the story and also it's during the time of the movie and I kept watching the movie over and over again just to get the lines stuck in my head and almost every line is stuck expect for a few lines, but that's okay because I have the movie. HA! **

**Anyway, HYDRA is not coming during the story just yet, they come back after the Loki tries to take over Earth, but they will come. So here's the first chapter and I hope you guys will love it! Please favorite and review! **

**Hugs and kisses! **

Chapter 1: The Journey Starts Here

Sarah Anastasia Chandler was packing her military green duffle bag with her clothes and any personal stuff she needs for her trip, she knows she wouldn't be returning anytime soon. She was supposed to start her senior year of high school up at Midtown High School, but that's going to have to wait since she was recruited by Director Fury himself. She was recently approved to be a part of the Avengers Initiative because he told her she could do wonders with her powers. For the good of the people. Even though she was a run away, she was fine on her own, but she couldn't tell who she really was when she got close to people she met along her way to New York City. She couldn't get close to anyone; she kept real name and middle name, but changed the last name so no one could track her down. However, it didn't last long; a group from World War II has come back to life. They had captured her a year ago and discovered that she was destined to help them to take over the world. They had tortured her to give them information about her powers, but she would not give up herself to destroy mankind. A month went by and she made her escape from HYDRA's facility and destroyed all of her blood samples that they forced her out. She made her way out of and finally made it to New York City and now she has an apartment near Midtown High School and has a job as a bartender at ESPN Sportcenter restaurant near Time Square. Yes, she is young to be a bartender; however, she went to Bartending School while she was on the road. It was the only thing she could afford.

As she finished packing and closed her bag, she looked around her room even though it was basically boring and plain, but she just recently moved in, she didn't have time to decorate. She looked at the nightstand were it held a picture of her father in his Navy summer whites. She picked up the picture and stared at it for a long time. She remembered that day; she remembered meeting half of her father's staff that day. He was working for the Chaplain School over at Fort Jackson Army base in South Carolina, but that was like five years ago before her powers went on a rampage. She touched the picture and lightly ran her fingers over the glass that was protecting the picture from getting damaged. A knock came from the door and interrupted her deep thought.

"One second!" She turned over the picture frame, took out the black cover, taking the picture out of the frame, folded it and put it in her pocket. She walked out of her bedroom and towards the door of her apartment. "Identify yourself."

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson; I'm on the agents that you will be working with at SHIELD." It took her for a moment to think that he was from SHIELD and not from HYDRA. She started to get paranoid since her escape, so she would ask for identification.

"Show me your badge and a photo ID." The man outside of the door sighed and took out his badge with the SHIELD insignia on his black leather wallet. She could make out his name and his photo as clear as day. Even though she doesn't want to risk, so she used her telepathy to see if he was telling the truth. She could see images of the insignia and people in dark blue skintight suits and she saw Director Fury. She quickly got out of his mind and shook off the aftershock. She unlocked the door and opened to see Agent Phil Coulson standing there waiting for her. He was patient. "Sorry, ever since I was captured and escape from HYDRA, I've gotten a little paranoid." He shrugged.

"It's no problem, I read your file, I'm sorry we couldn't be there to get you out of that situation. We should have showed up to get you out of there."

"Its fine Agent Coulson, neither of us knew they were still alive. All blood samples of mine were destroyed before I escape, I made sure of that."

"We know, we infiltrate the facility, we didn't find any of your blood samples or any sign of experimentation on any subjects. Looks like they didn't have any time to do experimentation before you escaped."

"They have kept me prisoner and tortured me until I gave up and show them my powers, but I was able to with stand the pain of the torture they did to me. It still haunts me while I sleep though; sometimes I can sleep other nights not so much."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Almost two years, but I've been meditating since the escape and it's been helping a lot, but still doesn't get rid of them as hole though."

"It takes time to heal those memories in order to forget them maybe even years for all of them to go away."

"I know, I know in time they will go away, but I know they won't be going anywhere for awhile now."

"Understandable, I'm sorry to cut this conversation short though, but we do need to get going. We have one other person to pick up" She nodded and walked back towards her bedroom to put on her black leather jacket that was covering black tube top that was covering half of my stomach. She was wearing her dark blue torn up jeans, black high top converse that up to my shines and her black leather fingerless gloves. Sarah also put on her oval shape locket that has been engraved with the family crest and picture of both her parents on their wedding day. Once she put it on, she started to pray. After she was done, she grabbed her medium military duffel bag over her shoulder and walked out of her bedroom to meet with Agent Coulson out in the living room. "Ready?" It took her a moment to speak because she was thinking about everything that has happened in the past years. From getting the serum that was keeping her alive, to discovering her powers, to the event at the school, to being captured by an enemy from World War II and now being approved to be a part of something extraordinary. After thinking about everything, she looked up at Agent Coulson who was still waiting for an answer and he was going to get one.

"Ready."


	3. Welcome to SHIELD

**Hey guys! I'm glad this story is getting so much reviews and favorites already and it's only been up since two night ago. I'm getting positive reviews which are good and it makes me want to write more. So here it is, this is a longer chapter then I expected for that's okay, there's more coming and I already started working up on chapter three as week speak. It might be up tomorrow morning or in the afternoon depends on how long its going to be and what I'm going to throw at you guys. Depends on how much I really want to write. **

**So, with further ado, I give you chapter two of 'Becoming a Part of Something New'. **

**Favorite, follow and review! **

**Hugs and kisses! **

Chapter 2: Welcome to SHEILD

Sarah's POV

"How long with this take?"

"It won't take long, he knows were coming." I nodded at Agent Coulson and continued to look out the window. We were in a black SUV that was Government Issue and had the SHIELD insignia. We were in Brooklyn and it wasn't as I would imagine. It was full of darkness or something like that, there are kids playing out in the street, teenagers hanging around smoking weed or dealing with their customers in the dark allies. It was a lot different when I came to visit a couple of years ago. I opened the window and let the wind blow through my long black raven hair along with blonde highlights underneath the first layer of my hair. I could feel the wind against my peach skin and tears started coming down from my sea, blue eyes. I heard the laughter of children as they play baseball and running around with each other. I closed my eyes and thought of my life before I ran away.

_I was happy, happy to be with my family and most of being with my friends. We lived in Fort Worth, Texas not too far from the military base. We lived near a university called Texas Christian University. My father and mother went to the university, so it felt like home. There was a high school not too far from the school. I would skateboard everyday just to get to school and always ended up being late. However, I had friends to back me up. Allie and Scott were my two best friends. I met them on the first day of school when I moved to Fort Worth. I was known as the new kid for awhile, but it started to die down. I remember walking down the halls, more like sneaking down the halls so I wouldn't get caught again for being late again. I silently and quickly unlocked my locker, grabbed my textbooks for the two first classes of the day and notebooks along with my sketchbook. I put my skateboard in my locker and silently closed and locked it. I looked both ways to make sure I wasn't heard or seen in that matter. I silently walked down the halls to my first period class; I looked in the window door and saw that there was no teacher in the room. I saw Scott in the last row, fourth seat in the last row. He nodded giving me the sign that the teachers not here yet. I nodded back and opened the door to the class. None of my classmates noticed the door was opened and closed and silently sat in my seat in the third row, in the forth seat next to Scott. As I sat in my seat the teacher came in and it was a sub. _

_ "Alright class, settle down so we can begin." I looked towards Scott and gave him a knuckle punch._

_ "This has to be a record for not getting caught in the first three weeks of school started." Scott laughed and shrugged._

_ "Yeah, that is a record for you. I'm surprised you didn't get caught yet. You're one sneaky bitch you know that."_

_ "What can I say, it's a gift." It kind of was. I told Allie and Scott that I was a telepath and I have telekinesis including my parents. They only know and they haven't told anyone. I trust them and they trust me. They are the only ones I can trust. _

_ "Those martial arts lessons are kicking in aren't they?"_

_ "You could say that I guess." He was about to say something until the sub started to talk to the class again._

_ 'Alright settle down people, settle down." Everyone stopped talking, opened their textbooks and notebooks. The guy looks like he's in his 30s, he wore glasses and he was buff. Not like really buff, but like he's an athlete or something like that. He smiled at everyone and spoke. "Morning class, my name is Hank McCoy and I'll be substituting for the remainder of the year."_

"Sarah?" I snapped out of my memory and looked at Agent Coulson who was calling my name. "Are you okay?" He looked kind of worried since I was in memory flashback. I gave him a soft smile at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just in train of thought, that's all."

"You sure you're okay?" I nodded at him and looked back outside the window, watching the kids play in the streets as we pass by. I was about to go back to the memory of me and Scott until the car stopped. "This is it, I'll go get him, you wanna come up?"

"I think I'll stay here, but I do want to get up and stretch my legs before we go back on the road again." He nodded in agreement.

"Okay, don't wonder off. Stay near the car. We don't know if HYDRA is still out there." I nodded and I opened the door. I got out and stretched my legs. They were stiff as a board from all the sitting and I was glad that I got some fresh air. I looked around and walked towards the driver.

"Hey you think you can open the back, I need to get something out of my back." The driver nodded. He opened the back; I walked towards the back, opened the door and opened my bag. I got through it and I found what I was looking for. I know at my age I'm not supposed to have this on me, but this was personal and precaution. I grabbed my firearm which was a glock 22 with a small flashlight next to the trigger. I grabbed my black leather belt from my bag that had a holster for my gun; I put it on around my waist and put my gun in the holster, closed my bag and closed the door to the back of black SUV. I walked around the SUV until I noticed someone watching me. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black hoodie. He had shaggy dirty blood hair, his skin was pale and mostly covered in dirt and his clothes were ruined to the bone. I just stared back at him; however, I he was only looking at me and not the black SUV or the driver, maybe it's because of the clothing that I'm wearing. After all, I'm wearing a black tube top that covers half of my stomach so my slim belly is exposed, dark blue torn up jeans, black high top converse that go up to my shines, black leather jacket, black leather fingerless gloves and wearing an oval shaped locket that was engraved of my family's crest. Yeah, not a good choice of clothes to be wearing in this part of town. Whatever this guy wants, I wasn't going to stand here and find out. I walked up to the driver who was an agent from SHIELD. I knocked on the glass lightly and opened the window. "How long are they going to be?"

"They should be coming down any moment. Why, what's wrong?"

"There's a guy in ruined clothes, black hoodie, dark blue jeans and shaggy dirty blonde hair looking straight towards us." The agent gets out of the driver's seat and looked down the corner of two apartment buildings down the block. The agent looks at me and shrugged.

"He's homeless; he's probably staring at you because you have fresh clothes and probably thinks you're rich. I wouldn't worry about it." I was going to say something until the agent was interrupted by Agent Coulson's voice in his earpiece. He nodded and looked back at me. "Agent Coulson and Captain Rogers are coming down now."

"Captain? Is he in the military or something?"

"You could say that." He smirked at me and I was lost and confused, but as I was about to say something, the door opened and the voice of Agent Coulson interrupted my thoughts.

"Is everything okay?" I looked towards Agent Coulson who looked worried again and I hate it when people worry about me. I gave him a smile.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I looked over his shoulder and saw a guy who looked like he's in his twenties, he has almost the same eyes like me, but they were much bluer, he was wearing a nice pair of dark pants, a checkered top tucked into his pants, a brown leather jacket and his hair was slicked back. He looked like he a guy from the like the 1940s or something like that. No one dresses like the nowadays, but I won't hold it against the guy. He looks handsome, but I wouldn't let that distract me. I sighed. "Are we ready to go, this place kind of gives me the creeps. Reminds me of a horror a movie that I saw not too long ago." Agent Coulson try to hold in his laugh, but I could see that he was making fun of me. "I watch a lot of horrors movies."

"I'm noticing that." He gave me a grin and I gave one back and started walking towards the backseat door. "What's that on your belt?" I looked at him then looked at my own belt that has my gun holster and then back at Agent Coulson. I sighed in defeat.

"It's just a precaution." Once I said that, I heard a gunshot and it was heading towards me. I dodged it, grabbed my gun and shot the same guy who was staring at me from before. I looked at Agent Coulson before I could say anything until I heard more gunshots coming straight at us. I looked back towards the ally where the guy was and he has some friends. Agent Coulson and the other agent took out there guns. I looked back at them and yelled. "Don't waste your bullets, I got you covered." I my telekinesis to make a shield that was one big circle that's shielding everyone including me. I looked back at everyone and nodded. "Get in the car!" They didn't need to be told twice, the first agent went into the driver's seat and started to the car. Agent Coulson went around the front and got into the passenger's seat and the blonde guy made in the back seat in which was covering for. I glanced back and saw the blonde guy get in the car and scooted over to make seat for me. I used the shield and pushed towards them and hit the guys to the ground. I ran towards the car and got in the back seat and closed the door. "Drive!" The agent put full gas on it and drove fast and away from the guys who were shooting at us. It was mostly me they were after. I looked back and saw them slowly getting up from a far distance, I looked back towards Agent Coulson.

"You alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, no wounds, but that was a close call though."

"Yeah no kidding." The agent cleared his throat.

"Sir, Director Fury is on the line, he wants to know what happened." I looked at Agent Coulson and he looked back at the agent who was driving. He motioned him to give him the phone and he did. He looked back at me and spoke to Director Fury. I sighed and looked out the window noticing we weren't in Brooklyn anymore. I knew there was something off with that guy; I just didn't want to believe it. I looked down at my gun and ejected the magazine; I only used one bullet so basically I was good on bullets. I inserted the magazine back into the gun and put the safety lock on it and put it back into my holster. I laid back against the seat and closed my eyes, I haven't used that much of my powers before in my life and made me this exhausted. I need to be trained again. I glanced at the blonde guy who was really calm about it the whole situation which is kind of weird to me, but if he's this calm about it then he probably used to be in the military since he is a captain or was. He glanced at me, but I quickly looked at the ground and I could feel sleep was about to take over me. "You okay Sarah?" I glanced at Agent Coulson who twice as worried about me, I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I haven't used my powers to make the force shield. It drained my energy fast."

"You're gonna be okay, were not far from where we're supposed to be." I nodded in agreement and glanced back at the blonde guy who was staring at me with interests. He gave me a smile and put out his hand.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"My name is Steve Rogers." It took his hand and gave him a hand shake.

"Sarah, Sarah Anastasia Chandler. Just call me Sarah." I gave him a sheepish smile since I was so exhausted, I couldn't give him a real smile. I was too tired. I glanced back at Agent Coulson who was looking straight ahead at the road. I noticed were heading towards the airport since we passed a sign that says we're heading towards the airport. I glanced back at Steve whose hand was still in mine. I slowly took my hand away and put them in my lap. "Hey you think you can tell me when we stop, I'm gonna try and get some sleep." He nodded in agreement and I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

30 minutes later

"Sarah, Sarah wake up. We're here." I groaned and rubbed my eyes so my eyes can adjust to the light. I looked out the window and saw a black stealth jet that you only see in movies and stuff like that, this was real. I looked back at Steve who gave me a grin and I let out a chuckle.

"Thanks for waking me." I smiled at him and he smiled too.

"No problem ma'am." I was a little taken back by the whole 'ma'am', he's being a gentlemen. I know what that means; he's being a gentleman to me so he can try to sleep with me. It happens all the time with me and it happened before I came to New York City. However, I don't know that for sure, but I need to keep my guard up. The door on my side opened and it was Agent Coulson.

"Ready to go?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm ready." He offered a hand and I took it and helped me out of the car. I was about to go to the back, but Agent Coulson stopped me. "We already got yours and the captain's bags on the jet, we're just waiting for you and the captain." I nodded and I started walking towards the jet, Steve was already walking beside me. I glanced at him and he is an extremely handsome guy. I haven't seen anyone this handsome since high school I guess. However, he's looks different from the guys I've met throughout my run away years. I shook the thought off my mind and I was handed a high tech tablet and Steve was handed one too. As we walked on the jet with our tablets, we sat down next to the pilot's cockpit and Agent Coulson sits in front of us looking at the navigation systems. Steve and I sat next to each other and turned on our tablets. It had the files of the people who were approved for to be a part of the Avengers Initiative. I sighed and started going through the files.

"Oh and one more thing," I looked up and looked at Agent Coulson who had a grin on his face. "Welcome to SHIELD."


	4. Meeting the Avengers: Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm getting a really good response on my story, I was a little afraid at first, but people sure do enjoy it enough to start following and favorite. By the way, I did mention in the last chapter it was long and said that I was in my good writing mood and that I didn't want to stop writing…well, I did it with this chapter and I keep telling myself that the chapters wouldn't be this long, well I lied. Looks like my chapters are going to be this long or maybe even long. **

**Anyway, here is chapter 3 part 1, part 2 is in the works right now and surprisingly, I'm still up and it's like what 2:30 in the morning here in South Carolina….I should get some sleep, but I'm going to continue to write some more. So without further ado,**

**Here is Chapter 3, Part 1. **

**Enjoy!**

**Hugs and kisses! **

Chapter 3: Meeting the Avengers Part 1

**Sarah's POV**

"So this Dr. Banner, was trying to replicate the serum that they used on me?" I looked up from my tablet to see Agent Phil Coulson looking over Steve's shoulder. I still hadn't gotten to his file yet because this guy named Bruce Banner intrigued me. I scrolled through his file and saw a video of a giant, green, rage monster destroying a university grounds, I'm gonna guess that was Dr. Banner. He picked up a military tank and threw it at the other tank and exploded.

"Many people were trying to replicate the very first serum that created you, unfortunately when injected it himself the serum it made an opposite effect on him and well it didn't go as plan." Steve looked at the green, rage monster in the video throwing a military tank and roaring the entire time.

"Looks like it didn't go as plan for him."

"Yeah." I gave a grin at Agent Coulson and shook my head and went back to my tablet of files. At first, I didn't understand what Agent Coulson was saying about Steve saying 'being the first serum that created you' and it's gonna start making me think about this. I shrugged the thought off and decided to look into it later. I was done with Dr. Banner's file and went on the next one which was Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye. He was a master marksmen and a master at archery. He was an orphan at a young age and was taken in by a circus group. One of them had taught him archery and then in his teens, he was betrayed by his own group and was on his own from there. He was recruited by SHIELD and became a marksmen assassin. His only partner is Natasha Romanoff. I swiped to her file and she was really beautiful. She has short red hair, flawless skin and a very slim body. I sighed and went through her file. She was injected with a serum called the super solider serum. She was from a Russian group called Red Room and was trained to be a deadly assassin. Years later, she escaped from her masters that transformed her to who she is now. Later on she was on SHIELDS radar, but in a really bad way. It said that Agent Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye was sent on a mission to kill her. However, instead of killing her, he gave her a chance and from then on she joined SHIELD. I was gonna keep looking through files until my eyes started getting tired since I used my powers to almost its limit. I turned off the tablet and just let my eyes drop. I know I wasn't gonna get much rest since we're almost there to where ever were going. I sighed and I remembered something. I reached into my pocket and unfolded the picture of me and my dad. He became in influence on my life even though we moved around so much, but it did bring us closer. I was much closer to my dad then my mom even though I loved them both equally. However, that all changed when we lived in Texas, it just wasn't the same anymore.

"Is he a family member?" I looked up and saw Steve glancing at the photo I carry. I gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"He's my father; he's been in the Navy for 22 years now. This picture was taken after his chain of commands ceremony a couple of years ago." I paused for a moment thinking about my father. I haven't contacted him since I ran away or anyone in the matter because I couldn't afford being tracked down. It was the only way to keep them safe, all of them. I folded the picture up and put it back in my pocket and leaned my head against the seat head rest. The sad thing is that I could feel the tears coming from the back of my eyes. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat, closed my eyes and sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't bother to open my eyes, I know its Steve.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I bit the bottom of my lip and hesitated.

"There's nothing to talk about. Leave at that." I know Steve would want to protest what I'm saying, but I think he would know his limit when I mean I don't want to talk about it, I DON'T want to talk about it. He sighed.

"Okay, I'm here if you need to talk." I gave him a slight nod and my eyes were still closed. I kept thinking about dad and mom. I wonder how they are doing and how they are coping. I also wonder how Allie and Scott doing are. I sighed and opened my eyes right as I heard Agent Coulson spoke.

"We're here." I sighed and got up from my seat and grabbed my duffel bag and walked towards the door. I heard more footsteps coming from behind me and it was Agent Coulson and Steve. I still didn't get to read his file yet so I guess I'll read it later. The doors opened to revel that we landed on an aircraft carrier. It looks different because it's SHIELD issued aircraft carrier. I smiled to myself and started walking down the ramp. Just being on this aircraft carrier makes me feel home. I am home.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Steve Rogers and Sarah Anastasia Chandler."

"Ma' am." She doesn't look happy to see us, I wonder if it has to do with her partner. Then again most assassins are not really happy after what they have become. However, that was not the point I put that thought away and spoke.

"Call me Sarah." She nodded at me.

"Will do. They need you on the bridge." Agent Coulson nodded.

"I'll meet you both on the bridge." We both nodded at him and he went on his way. As I was about to get my bag, I reached for the ground only to find nothing next to me. I looked down and saw that my bag was gone. I was confused and looked around and back at Agent Coulson and saw that he had my bag. I grinned and shook my head; he was taking my bag to a room that I will be staying in on the carrier. I looked back at Steve and saw that he was walking with Natasha. I my grin faded away and I turned sad, but I don't know why I turned sad. I looked at the ground and closed my eyes. I could feel this twinge of jealously inside of me. I opened my eyes slowly and still confused about this feeling. Overall, I wasn't going to find out now, I will later. I looked back one more time and saw Natasha, Steve and another guy that I recognized. He had brown hair, tanned skin, he was dressed in a pair of brown pants and wore a purple top and a brown blazer that matched his pants. My guess was it was Dr. Bruce Banner. As I looked back at them once more time, I turned towards the door where Agent Coulson and found my way towards the bridge.

It wasn't hard to find the bridge, you just follow the agents and they lead you to where you need to go or use their minds to get directions. It could be either one for me. The doors opened to the bridge and it was nothing that she's never believed in her life. There were many SHIELD agents sitting at computers, some other agents walking around to make sure everything was in tip top shape and others who were giving out orders. I saw Director Fury giving out an order to his second in command name Agent Maria Hill. She was wearing the dark blue skin tight suit like everyone else in the bridge room. I didn't know we were already up in the air, actually I didn't know this aircraft carrier could fly at all. Well, you learn something every day, finding out that SHIELD is full of surprises. I walked towards Director Fury and he spoke.

"Hello Sarah." He didn't even look at me like he knew I was right beside him this whole time. Although, I was really looking at him either because I was too busy being memorized at the fact that we are up in the air. He glanced at me as I continued to watch the sky and the clouds. "You seem surprised that she could fly."

"I've been to many strange and unbelievable places; this just went on the top of my list." There was a brief of silence that consumes the air, but Director Fury broke it.

"I heard about what happened in Brooklyn, in front of Captain Roger's apartment building." I closed my eyes and he paused for a minute then continued on. "We examined the man that you shot and we found a tattoo that had a skull with snakes around it in a circular tattoo on his wrist." I know that insignia and it was something that will never get out of my head.

"HYDRA." He nodded.

"I had thought we got them off your scent for good, but I believe there is a traitor in our midst. My own agent."

"It's not Agent Coulson or anyone else I met today, I read their minds, however, when I went into Steve's mind I found something that might be impossible."

"I'm all ears."

"He was from the 1940s, he used to be a scrawny looking guy and tried enlisted in the army, but failed until one night he was enlisted by Dr. Abraham Erskine. He was the one who created and gave the super soldier serum to Steve. It became a success, however, Dr. Erskine was killed on sight by a HYDRA agent and there forth, Steve became.."

"Became what?"

"He's Captain America isn't he?"

"You are correct. Steve Rogers is Captain America, that's probably why you recognized him in the gym where it has posters of Captain America. Even though his face was half covered, but you still recognized him."

"I should've read his file."

"You didn't know, it's okay, you're still all new. You'll have plenty of time to catch up to everyone else. We just have to take one step at a time." I nodded in agreement with Director Fury.

"Thank you Director."

"Anytime." I heard footsteps coming towards us, but I didn't want to be bothered by anyone. I glanced up at Director Fury and he nodded. I walked away from the rest of the group that gathered at the table, I walked down the stairs and walked on the catwalk to the end of it. I stared out the huge window of the bridge and just got lost into the sky and how beautiful it was. Since I would be missing the briefing, I decided to use my telepathy to hear on the briefing just in case if I missing anything important.

"Dr. thank you for coming." I could tell he was hesitant about shaking hands with Director Fury. However, he sighed in defeat and shook Director Fury's hand.

"Thank you for asking nicely, so um, how am I staying?" Director Fury told him until they located the Tesseract. Bruce asked how far they gotten and Agent Coulson told him everything that they know of. He also asked if they have the equipment to try and locate the Tesseract and can put an equation to locate it faster. Agent Romanoff spoke and her voice was worried.

"It's still not going to find him in time." My guess was she was talking about Agent Barton. I would be worried about my partner too. So, I decided to speak up and give my pin point on the problem with Agent Barton.

"Maybe there's another way." Everyone's eyes looked towards me, but I didn't move a muscle. No one had the guts to speak up, but apparently Steve spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know this about me because you didn't read my file yet." I paused for a moment and closed my eyes. This was the tough part because I don't trust anyone from this point on. I turned around and looked at everyone. Director Fury's eyes made contact with mine and nodded.

"Sarah, it's time for them to know." I looked at the ground for a minute then back to everyone else. Director Fury was right, it is time.

"I'm a telepath and I also have the power of a level five of telekinesis. I can tap into Agent Barton's mind to see if I locate him along with whoever is controlling him." Agent Romanoff stiffened up a lot and one thing for sure is that I don't even know who is controlling Agent Barton's mind. "Who is controlling Agent Barton's mind?"

"His name is Loki, he's from Asgard and is the brother of Thor. He's the one who has the control over Agent Barton's and Dr. Selvig's mind. He also took the Tesseract and trying to create another portal." I started thinking through this.

"If I can get into Agent Barton's mind and locate him, I might be able to cut off the connection between Loki and him. I just need something that belongs to Agent Barton and I may be able to get a good connection to his mind." Everyone looked at each other and at Director Fury to get a conformation. "Also, if I do get in contact with Agent Barton, I would have to go undercover and locate him wherever they are."

"I have something of Barton's." Natasha took out his dog tags, walked over and handed them to me. She put them in my hand and I looked at them for a minute, turn around and closed my eyes. I closed my hand with the dog tags and hold them against my chest. I could defiantly feel a connection coming through. I could hear a voice coming through and it was a plea for help.

"_Somebody, somebody help me!"_

"_Agent Barton, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened."_

"_You have to help me! I can't break from his control!"_

"_Calm down Agent Barton, I need to focus. Listen to the sound of my voice and concentrate. Can you do that?"_

"_I can do that."_

"_Okay, tell me what happened, from the beginning."_

"_Loki came out of the portal back on our ground base, he killed men and women and he put a spell on me and Selvig too. Please you have to help us!"_

"_I will Agent Barton, I promise. Where are you? Where did you and Loki go?"_

"_A base, a base that's underground. We're always moving, not staying in one place for a long time."_

"_Where are you heading?"_

"_Stuttgart, Germany. We have to get uranium to stabilize the Tesseract and to open another portal. The scientist has it, but its under lock and key. We need his eye to open the door."_

"_We'll be there as soon as we can, I promise."_

"_I didn't ask this, but who are you? I've never seen you before."_

"_My name is Sarah Anastasia Chandler; I joined SHIELD not too long ago."_

"_How am I talking to you if I'm under Loki's spell?"_

"_I'm a telepath, I can read people's minds and I have the power of level five of telekinesis. That's how I was able to come into your mind. I'm going to try and weaken the spell that Loki put you on. Once you see me in Germany and hear my voice, the spell will break."_

"_How will I know you're in Germany?"_

"_These dog tags are yours, Natasha gave them to me to make the connection to you stronger. The clink of the each dog tags come together then you will know it's me."_

"_Then I'll see you in Germany Agent Chandler."_

"_Call me Sarah, I haven't earned the agent part yet."_

"_Sarah, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman like you."_

"_You think I'm beautiful?"_

"_Of course, I can't wait to meet you in person."_

"_I can't for it either. I can feel the spell is weakening, that's my cue to go back. I'll see you in Germany Agent Barton."_

"_Clint, call me Clint."_

"_Okay Clint. I'll see you soon."_

"_I'll be waiting."_


	5. Meeting the Avengers: Part 2

**Hey guys! So this took me longer then I thought because I had so much in my mind and decided to change it up a little bit, but it turned out to be a lot of changing from the movie itself. Didn't tend to do that, but it came to my mind and I wanted to spice it up a little including the Steve's POV which is short I know, but his POV will come up in the next chapter I promise. I also said that the chapters weren't going to be that long. I lied they are going to be at least this long if not even longer or shorter. Anyway, in this chapter I decided to make Steve a little bit of a jerk, but still caring about Sarah because he wasn't so sure that she could do an undercover mission since she's all new to this and that she's new to being a SHIELD agent so he gets a little over protective. **

**And yes, the Clint and Sarah relationship is just a start I don't know how far I'm gonna go with it, but I think it's going pretty well, however, Sarah thinks she has feelings for Steve, but she's not so sure because she's been heartbroken and hurt in the past and she doesn't know if she can be in a relationship with anyone so I'm still experimenting with that. It's still going to be a Steve/OC, but it could also be Clint/OC too, but I'm still working on so be patient people. It's a work in process. **

**Anyway here is chapter 4, part 2. Hope you guys like it!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 4: Meeting the Avengers: Part 2

**Sarah's POV**

I my eyes snapped opened, I gasped for air, my knees gave out from under me and I fell to the floor. However, I didn't feel the ground under, someone managed to catch me. My breathing was hard and coughing really hard in which at sometime I couldn't catch my breath. My vision was blurry and my eyelids started to get heavy.

"I need a medic over here!" That was Agent Romanoff's voice. I heard more voices surrounding us and I saw Dr. Banner kneeling at my side and asking me questions, but I couldn't hear. All I heard were muffled voices and I couldn't concentrate on those voices. I felt my something in my hand besides the dog tags; it was Agent Romanoff's hand. She was holding my hand and kept telling me you're going to be okay. I squeezed her hand and she looked at me with a worried face. "Sarah, what is it?" I tried to speak, but no words came out of my mouth. My breathing was getting heavier and it was hard to even breathe. I closed my eyes and I saw Agent Barton's memories of when he was at the ground base of SHIELD. The portal opening, reveling Loki and of him killing agents and scientists along with taking control over him, another agent and Dr. Selvig. Killing other agents that came across his path, almost killing Agent Hill, Loki's disturbing smiles at him and his evil laugh that fills his ears.

_"Somebody, help me!" _I still hear his voice of fear and I promise I would come and save him from Loki's grasp. My eyes snapped opened and I screamed his name.

"Clint!" All eyes were on me when I said Agent Barton's name, my breathing was back to normal, my vision was no longer blur and my hearing was back to normal. I looked at Agent Romanoff and back to everyone else. "Stuttgart." Agent Romanoff's face showed confusion. She squeezed my hand and leaned in closer.

"What is it?"

"Stuttgart, Stuttgart, Germany. That's where their heading." She was about to say something else, but one of the agents interrupted her.

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match." I motioned Agent Romanoff to help me up, she put her arm around my shoulder and started to help me up. Once I was on my feet, she guided me towards the conference table. Dr. Banner poured a glass of water and handed to me. I gave him a sheepish smile and drank the cup of water. He checked my pulse to see if it was stead and looked at his watch to count how many seconds for my pulse.

"You should be good to go." I nodded and drank more of my water. "May I ask what happened?"

"I went into Agent Barton's mind, he was pleading for help and he was panicking. I managed to tell him to calm down and tell me what happened. From what I got from being in Agent Barton's mind, Loki is pulling strings on Agent Barton's mind and expanded it as well. I was able to cut half of the strings and he may be able to cut the rest of them."

"How do you know?"

"Because I told him I would meet him in Germany." Dr. Banner opened his mouth until the agent at the computer interrupted again.

"Wait, cross match, seventy nine percent." I turned my attention towards the agent.

"What's the seventy nine percent match too?" Director Fury pulled up the file.

"Loki." I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at Director Fury. Another beep came from the agent's computer and looked at it.

"We have a positive match."

"On Loki?"

"No, Agent Barton." I immediately walked up to the railing of the deck and looked at the computer screen. He's there, he's with Loki. Agent Barton was wearing a dark blue silk suit with a white dress shirt under the dark blue blazer. I looked him closely and noticed his eyes. His eyes were bluer then I thought, however, looking it more closely it wasn't his eye color. It was the color of being controlled by Loki. Director Fury stared at me and so did Dr. Banner, Agent Coulson and Steve. I promised Agent Barton I would save him from Loki's grasp and I was going to do just that.

"I'm going after them." Director Fury sucked in a lot air and crossed his arms across his chest. There was brief silence for a minute until Steve broke that silence.

"Sarah, we don't know if that's Agent Barton or not." I snapped my head towards him.

"It said it was a positive match. He's with Loki and I know what their after."

"What is it then?"

"Their after the uranium, their using it so they can keep the Tesseract stable. They need the scientist's eye in order to unlock to where ever they keep the uranium." Steve was giving me a stern look.

"How do you know that?"

"Did you not see me collapse on the floor and having trouble breathing!? I went into Agent Barton's mind and he was pleading for help, he gave me the location and who they are after." There was silence again in the room. I glared at Steve and look away from him. I sighed and ran my hand through my long black raven like hair. If he wasn't going to do anything about it, then I'll do it without him. "I'm going after them no matter what. I know it's risky, but we may not have any other choice. I made a promise to Clint to meet him in Germany and I sure as hell I will." Director Fury was admired by my determination. He took over the situation.

"I agree with Sarah on this one. We don't have any other choice. If she did weaken the spell on Agent Barton, then her present alone will break the spell since he seen her in his mind. The scientist they are after is hosting a gala and he will be there announcing his new project's success." He turned towards me and I stood in posture waiting for his order. "Sarah, you will go undercover and one of the guests at the gala. The dress wear for the event is formal; you will have to wear a dress." I raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Does it look like I kid around?"

"I don't even why I asked. Just one problem, I don't have a dress."

"Agent Romanoff and Agent Hill, would be so kind to help out and get ready for Sarah's first undercover mission?" They both nodded, Agent Hill walked towards the door and Agent Romanoff walked towards me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I've been undercover many times, I'll help you pick a dress." She led me out of the room and I knew Steve was going to protest so I used my telepathy to listen on Steve's protest.

**Steve's POV (very short I know, but more is coming)**

"Sir, do you think it's a wise decision to send Sarah undercover?"

"She made a promise to Agent Barton and she's determined to bring him back. I have full faith in her."

"I guess there's no changing your decision?"

"I'm afraid so captain."

"With respect sir, she can't go in alone, if Loki spots her,"

"Loki won't know she's coming and he won't know she's just there for Agent Barton."

"What if it's trap?"

"If it is a trap, we will have a strike team waiting for it to happen."

"May I ask who is on the team?"

"Agent Romanoff is and you."

"Sir?"

"You're up captain."

**Sarah's POV**

I had a mission and one mission only, to keep my promise to Clint Barton that is my mission. As I walk around the great halls of museum in Stuttgart, Germany where the event was being held. I walk around casually, holding a glass of champagne briefly greetings to people who came across my path. As for the dress that Agent Romanoff gave for me as a gift, it's a black, short dress with black lace sleeves and black lace collar. My back was half exposed and in my chest was a little exposed too, but not by much though. I wore black ballerina shoes with silk ribbons that wrap around my ankles. It was also a little long, so Agent Romanoff cut of the end of the dress just above my knees. Plus, she only did that because you never know what's going to happen like you might have to fight of that might blow your cover. My hair was half up bun and the two lose strains of hair on each side of my hair. She also curled my hair and did my make-up as well. She lightly put black eyeshadow, massacre, black eyeliner foundation that matched my skin tone and red lipstick. At first, I thought it was going to look ridiculous, but when I saw myself in the mirror, I looked different and pretty. I didn't have a purse with me, so I wore Agent Barton's dog tags, although it didn't go with the dress, but this was the only way he would hear dog tags clash together. I wore a pair of simple diamond earrings that Agent Romanoff let me borrow.

_"Sarah how are you holding up?"_ The fact is that Steve thought I wasn't ready to undercover and being a little protective, he had to be on the strike team with Agent Romanoff and one other agent. I had a small ear piece in my ear so I can communicate with Agent Romanoff and Steve who is Captain America.

"The fact is that I'm completely out of my comfort zoon and waiting Agent Barton to be here other than that, yeah I'm holding up." I heard Steve chuckle a little and I could imagine him shaking his head.

_"Any sign of Agent Barton or Loki?"_

"No sign of them yet, but they'll be here. I sure of it."

_"What makes you think they'll be here? I mean say they come and it's only Loki and not Agent Barton, what then?"_

"Well, if he's not here, then I'll find him, he has to be."

_"What if he's not?"_

"Look, I made a promise to him that I would me him in Germany and save him from Loki's spell, if you don't believe me, fine I don't need your help. So you do your job and I'll do mine and leave it at that." I know I was harsh at Steve, but I know Clint is going to be here, I just know it. I sighed, drank the rest of my champagne, a waiter came by, put the wine glass on his tray and grabbed another one. I know I'm eighteen and not suppose to drink, but I don't drink someone will ended up being curious and start asking questions. So, I had to blend in, although Agent Romanoff and Steve are going to kill me later on, but I can handle them. Right now, I just need to find Clint as soon as possible. I kept walking around and taking in the sights of the big great hall. I looked around when suddenly I felt someone's aura, a certain someone's aura. I turned around and looked all around the great hall, scanning each person in sight. "Agent Romanoff, do you copy?"

_"I copy you, what's your status?"_

__"I feel a strange aura in the room, but I can't be sure about it."

_ "Give me the word."_

"Check the scans see if anything comes up strange. I'll have another look around."

_"Copy that, stand by." _I walked around the room one more time and scanned each person with different aura signatures. Then I used my telepath and I saw the path of the aura signature. I walked casually along the path and then I stopped in mid path. I couldn't believe my eyes, I can't believe it, he's, he's.

"He's here."

_"Who's there? Loki?"_ I couldn't answer Agent Romanoff's question right away I was too memorized to see him actually here and he's leaning against the pillar of the great hall. I quickly turned around so he wouldn't see my face. My breathing started becoming heavy, but I quickly regain myself and then I heard Agent Romanoff's voice in the ear piece._ "Sarah, do you copy? Who's there at the gala?" _I swallowed the lump and ran my fingers on his dog tags.

"I copy you, Agent Clint Barton is here."

_"Any sign of Loki?" _Steve asked me with a concerned voice and I swallowed the lump again and glanced at Clint.

"Negative, only Agent Barton is here, I'll keep looking around." As I cut of the connection, I heard people screaming. They all started running out of the hall and outside in the streets. I looked around the great hall and tried to stop someone and tell me what had just happened. I moved past people going the opposite way. I made my way towards the main hall and I stopped in mid tracks. "Agent Romanoff, I found Loki. He got what he wanted." Loki had the man on the table screaming his head off while Loki uses a scanner that destroys the eye, but create a perfect scan to open any secure door. He looks around at everyone running out the doors and gives a devilish smile to everyone. "Target sited, I repeat target sited!" I grabbed my gun and started shooting at him. I knocked the eye scanner out of his hand and he groaned in pain. He looked straight at me and I could see the evil in his eyes. I kept shooting at him, but the bullets kept deflecting off of him. Then realized that he's not from here, he's an Asgard god. Instead of running away like everyone else, I just stood there, lowered my gun and waiting for him. I noticed at the corner of my eye, I saw Clint coming towards me also. This was it; this is the moment were we finally meet. I glanced back at Loki as he comes towards me; I ripped off the dog tags, held them against my chest and closed my eyes. I felt Clint's hand on my arm and he pulled me towards him and I could feel his possessed eyes staring at me. Once he pulled closer to him, the clanging of his dog tags made the familiar noise he was suppose to hear. He stopped, his breathing was heavy and I could feel his hot breath against my skin. "Clint," His breathing stopped for a moment and rested his hand on my cheek.

"Sarah?" A smile came across my face and I slowly opened my eyes. I used my telepathy to help Clint cut off the rest of the strings. The possessed blue eyes went away and I could see his true eye color. They were icy, blue eyes.

"I told you I would meet here in Germany. I don't break a promise." A smile grew on his face and so did mine; he was free from Loki's spell.

"Oh, how adorable," We both turned towards Loki who was in his Asgardian armor with black and gold armor plates and a long green cape. He has a specter with a blade at the end and a blue glowing ball. I'm going to guess it has the power of the Tesseract. "You managed to break the spell on Agent Barton," I raised my gun at him and he laughed. "Do you honestly think, you're weapon can hurt me? You already tried that and failed, you're weapons can't harm me." He was right, nothing can hurt him unless then it got me thinking. I lowered my gun and stood in front of Clint. Loki's smile went into a frown and pointed his specter at me and Clint. "You're a foolish girl, now say goodbye." Loki's specter launched an energy ball at us, however I stopped it with my telekinesis and it stopped like five inches to my face. Loki's eyes widen as I stopped his attack and back up a little bit.

"Who's the foolish one now?" I launched the energy ball towards Loki at a fast rate and didn't have time to dodge it. It hit him in the stomach and flew backwards into the stone table. He groaned in pain and glared at me. I grabbed Clint's hand and we both ran towards the door. "Agent Romanoff, I have Agent Barton. Repeat I have Agent Barton. We have engaged the enemy. I repeat we've engaged the enemy."

_"What is your location?"_

"Outside of the building, in the plaza."

_"Copy that, I see you and here comes Loki." _ Loki quickly walks out of the building and sees us in the plaza. I tossed my gun to Clint and I went into my defensive stance. We both glared at Loki who had his specter in his hand ready to fight us too. I heard the jet come from above us and Agent Romanoff's voice from the intercom. _"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."_ He launched another energy ball at the jet and that gave me that perfect time to attack. I ran as fast I could, jumped in the air and punched him in the face. He was taken by surprise; he stumbled, but gain balance again. He swung his specter at me, but I dodged and I did a jump spinning kick to his face again, but he manages to block it and knocked me to the ground. I fell on my side and groaned in pain. I managed to dodge his attack and got up quickly. He swung his specter at me again and I grabbed it and held a tight grip on it. We glared at each other for a minute and he managed to use the end of the specter, hit me in the face and kicked me in the leg. I fell to the ground hard; I groaned in pain and spit out blood. Loki was about to stab me until I heard gunshots. I glanced behind me and it was Clint shooting at Loki. However, all shots were deflected, but it gave me a chance to catch by surprise. I kicked him and he fell from under his feet. I scrambled to my feet and ran towards Clint; to my surprised he caught me before I fell to the ground. Loki was already up and was shot at us again. However, it was blocked by a circular red, white and blue shield.

"Steve?" He glanced behind him and spoke to Clint.

"Agent Barton, take Sarah to safety, I'll handle Loki."

"Steve you don't know what you're doing? You can't fight him alone."

"Ma'am, I used to this for a living." I could feel Clint's arm around me and started to pull me away from the plaza. I started to protest, but Clint whispered in my ear.

"Sarah, he's going to be fine, he can take care of himself. Right now we need to get to a safe place. Loki already knows you can break the spell and he will do anything to get rid of you and he doesn't know your powers. It's better to be selfish then getting everyone else killed." I knew he was right, but I wanted to help Steve, but looking back at him while he takes on Loki, I knew he could take care of himself.

_"Sarah, Agent Barton is right, you've been pretty beaten up as it is. Time to let Captain America do this thing." _I couldn't win this argument, so I gave in and let Clint lead the way. I was limping pretty badly since my leg to a beating and so did my side. I yelped in pain and my knees gave in. Clint put his arm around my waist to support me up. _"Barton, I'm going to," _

_ "Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?"_ I didn't' recognize the strange voice, but the blaring music I do recognize. It was AD/DC then I saw something flying in the sky, it shot at Loki and flew back and hit the stairs hard. I know who that it is. He was wearing red and gold armor and chest piece that was an upside down triangle. I know who it is.

"Make your move, Reindeer games." It was Iron Man. Loki had no choice, but surrender. He put his hands up in the air and his armor had disappeared. Steve ran up to Iron Man's side.

"Mister Stark.

"Captain."

**30 minutes later**

We were finally heading back to the helicarrier, we capture Loki and I was sitting in my seat in pain for my leg and my side. Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man was leaning on the chairs to have a look outside. "How long will it be?"

"Not too long, I hope." Tony nodded and looked back at Steve. I sat in silence bearing the pain I had and tried to meditate. Wasn't working at all, so I gave up and sighed. Clint found the first aid kit, opened and started rubbing alcohol on a cut across my cheek. I hissed and slap Clint's hand away and chuckled.

"Will you stop slapping my hand away, if I don't clean these cuts they'll get infected."

"I know, but you're not being gentle. You're practically stabbing my face with that cotton ball." He chuckled and shook his head.

"If I be gentler, will you not slap my hand away?"

"Why me?" We both laughed and he applied more alcohol on the cotton ball and gently cleaned my cuts. I glanced up to Steve who was glancing back at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, jumped in shock and yelped in pain because of my leg.

"Whoa, take it easy there jumpy, didn't mean to scary you." I growled and put my hands in my face.

"What do you want?"

"Well jeez; I was just going to introduce myself,"

"I know who you are; I read your file Mr. Stark." I put my elbow on my knees and closed my eyes. I was really frustrated and in pain. I glanced where Loki was sitting and he was simply just staring at the wall across from him. I looked back at the floor and sighed. "Sorry, just in a lot pain, I'm surprised I'm still alive after the beating I took tonight." Instead of Mr. Stark answering my comment it was Steve with an upsetting and disappointment voice.

"You shouldn't have engaged him in battle, you're inexperienced in combat. Your right though, I'm surprise your alive as well." I was taken aback by Steve's comment; I looked away from him and stared back at the floor. I gulped a lump in my throat and tried to fight the tears away. I was doing a pretty good job, but one tear slipped and this rate I didn't care who sees. I thought back to where I was heartbroken by my brother's death that occurred six years ago until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on her capcicle? I mean she did defend off Mr. prima donna over there and she saved bird boy over here from his spell. I say I'm rather impressed." Even though that was a compliment from the famous Tony Start of Stark Industries, it still wasn't making feel any better. She sighed and was about to speak until the plane started shaking from multiple lightning strikes.

"Where's that coming from?" The plane shook even more, Agent Romanoff was trying to keep it steady while everyone in the back braces themselves. I noticed Loki was getting nervous and so did everyone else. Steve was the one who spoke.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lighting?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Just as he said that, the jet smashed opened and relieved non other then another Asgardian. I know this one from a mile away and I read his file before I went undercover. He's the brother of Loki.

"Thor." He looked over at us and as Tony was about to shot him, Thor knocked him and Steve over to the floor of the jet. Agent Romanoff was trying to keep the jet steady, but the engines were failing. Thor was about to grab Loki, until I put a firm hand on Thor's shoulder. He turned around towards me.

"You can't take him!"

"He's a part of Asgard and he needs to be punished for his crimes!"

"He may be part of Asgard, but he knows where the Tesseract is and he has a dear friend of yours. Dr. Erik Selvig." Thor's tensed a little and then he lowered his hammer, I could tell that he was taken my surprise by the mention of the name Erik Selvig. I gripped his shoulder and he made eye contact with me. "If we find the Tesseract and Erik Selvig and free him from Loki's spell, but if you take him back to Asgard then our chances of finding the Tesseract and Erik will be lost. We can find them both, together." It took him a moment to respond to what I just said, but he knows that I am right. If he takes Loki, then we lose our chances of saving this world. Thor sighed and nodded in agreement.

"You are right fair maiden. If I take Loki back, there will be slim chances of finding the Tesseract and Erik." I nodded in agreement and pressed the button that closed the ramp of the jet. The lighting has settled and finally went away. Agent Romanoff was able to keep the jet steady and back on course to the helicarrier. I looked back at everyone else and they all stared at me with astonishment. I shrugged.

"What? Stop staring me like that." I glanced down at Loki who was giving me his most infamous smiles that was creepy me out. "Whip that smug off your face before I do it for you." Loki smile turned into a frown when I made that comment, I walked back more like limp back to my seat and sighed in relief. "This is going to be one long night." Clint put an arm around me and I leaned into his chest. I glanced up at Steve who was avoiding eye contact with me, at first I thought I would care, but at this time, he was being a jerk to me. Well, all I know is I met the entire Avengers recruit. "My leg is killing me thanks for asking." Clint, Tony and Natasha chuckled at my remark; I think I could get used to this.


	6. The Phoenix

**Hey guys! Sorry this took me forever to write, I had so many ideas that I couldn't hold it any longer. It's a like a kid opening presents on Christmas. Anyway, so again I had my own scenes to this story, but it still has some of the lines from the movie itself so I tried to keep that in the story as well. Also, I added a little twist in the story too and I also promised that Steve's POV would come in during this chapter, but I lied, it will come up in the next chapter, I promise. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter and I know it's long, but I think this is a really good chapter myself and couldn't stop writing about it. Now, the real good parts of this chapter is the middle and the end, but I'll let you guys decide.**

**Also, I would really appreciate it if there are no rude comments, I have been bullied because I write stories like these and telling me there not good or it doesn't make sense or why did you do that some sort of like that. If you do have suggestions on making the story better, leave a review or send me a message, I'll be happy that you guys left me some tips and I'll make the story better. **

**That's all I have to say, so other than that, here's chapter five.**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 5: The Phoenix

**Sarah's POV**

Agent Romanoff landed the jet on the helicarrier and I was limped towards Dr. Banner since Agent Romanoff called for medical assistant for the pain in my leg. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around and it was Agent Barton. He motioned to his back and I raised a brow.

"Get on."

"Um, what?"

"I'm gonna give you a piggy back ride to Dr. Banner's lab. You are not limping on your hurt leg, plus I can tell you're in pain." I was going to protest, but I really didn't want to argue at all so I sighed and gave in. He turned around; I walked up and climbed on his back. He grabbed both my legs to keep me from falling, but put less pressure on my left leg. I groaned in pain and sighed.

"You're going to be the death me Clint." He chuckled and continued to walk towards Dr. Banner's lab. "No one is looking up my dress right?" I felt a jacket or a blanket wrapped around me and Agent Barton and glanced over my shoulder. It was Agent Romanoff.

"I forgot that I cut half of the dress and don't worry I got you covered." I smiled back and she rubbed my back. We made it to Dr. Banner's lab that was waiting for my arrival.

"Dr. Banner, Agent Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye." Agent Barton set me down on the metal table, wrapped the blanket around me and shook hands with Dr. Banner.

"It's nice to meet you Agent Barton."

"Likewise Dr. Banner, I read your file, impressive work."

"Thanks." I didn't know what he was referring too, his scientific work or about the 'other guy'. They shook hands and Dr. Banner made his way towards me. "Okay, let's have a look here." He examined my leg and told me that it wasn't anything major, just bruising and cuts. He gave me painkillers to ease the pain. Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff left to go get debrief by Director Fury and to see Thor about Loki and his plans. Dr. Banner had left to go see if he could get me some clothes so I can take off this dress. My hair was out of its half fancy bun and hanging in my face. I ran my hands through my black raven hair and revealing the other half that was blonde underneath and a knock came from the door. I looked up and didn't expect him to be here with my clothes in his hands.

"Hi, Agent Romanoff wants me to give you these." Steve placed my clothes on the table next to me.

"Thank you." I looked away from him because I was still mad him for making that comment to me on the jet. I fought back the tears and swallowed the lump in my throat. I took the clothes and turned around from him. He knew exactly what I was going to do; he turned around and blocked my view in case someone comes in or tries to peak through the window. "Can you help me with the zipper of my dress?" He turned around and I swear I heard him gulp a little.

"Sure." He walked over and unzipped my dress; I could feel his hesitation of him helping out of my dress. "Maybe I should get Agent Romanoff come and help you. I'm not really comfortable doing this."

"Oh lighten up Cap." Both me and Steve turned around and saw Mr. Stark leaning against the doorway. I immediately turned away from him because of embarrassment and I could feel my cheeks become warm.

"Mr. Stark, is there any reason why you're here?"

"Actually there is, Agent Barton would like to see you along with Dr. Banner as well. I didn't get your name." I slowly turned around and stared at Mr. Stark.

"My name is Sarah Anastasia Chandler."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you Sarah; I will escort you to see Agent Barton and Dr. Banner."

"I still need to change."

"Ah, well, quickly change and I'll be waiting outside and don't worry I won't look. Promise." He winked at me and I could tell a smirk was tugging in the corner of his lip. I sighed and unzipped the rest of the dress. Steve turned around quickly and he was leaning against the table. I took the dress of quickly, put on my black shorts that stop at my mid thighs and a white, tight, strapless shirt. I put on my regular black converse, grabbed the dress, the shoes and started walking towards the door. Steve grabbed my wrist and sighed.

"I wanted to apologize for what I earlier. I didn't mean any of it, I was just, and I don't know maybe I was just a little paranoid. I know you're still new to all of this and I guess I thought you weren't ready going undercover, but I can see that I was proven wrong. I'm sorry." He was taken by surprise when I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him with ever last energy I had left. I buried my face in the crock of his neck, he was a little hesitant, but finally gave in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me gently.

"I accept your apologize Steve, it's just that those words felt like venom and I don't know I was hurt by them."

"I know, I guess I was being a little over protective I guess, but it's my nature especially when it comes to women."

"I understand that you can become over protective, but sometimes you have to let go and stay focus. I'm not a girl who needs to be saved, I know how to take care of myself, and I've done it all my life. I don't need saving, not this time." With that I walked away from Steve and towards the door where Mr. Stark was waiting. I know I shouldn't have said that because now I know he's going to worry about me and I don't want him too, but I didn't know what else to say to him. I quickly walked down the halls and found my room to drop off my dress and shoes. I heard a something hit the metal, I looked down at the floor and it was Agent Barton's dog tags. I picked them up and rubbed my thumb against the cold metal. He wasn't as I imagined when we met in person and how he was helping with me cuts and bruises. I thought he would be like Agent Romanoff, always serious and taking the each mission seriously, but he was kind of laid back and I don't know there's something about him that makes me want to just be with him. I don't know I shook it out of my head and put the dog tags around my neck and walked out the door where it relieved Mr. Stark leaning against the wall.

"Are you ready to go princess?" I rolled my eyes, shut the door and walked down the halls to the bridge.

"Don't call my princess."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because my father used to call me that when I was little and till this day. So don't call me princess." Mr. Stark raised his hand in surrender.

"Okay, sorry, I didn't know." I rolled my eyes and walked away. He sighed and jogging towards me. "Look, I'm sorry I called you 'princess' I don't know why it's a big deal to you." I spun around and glared at Mr. Stark.

"You read my file, you should know why that makes me upset."

"Uh, sweetie, you're file wasn't in the package that I got. So no, I don't know why." I sighed and walked away from him. I heard him sigh out loud probably getting annoyed by me, but I could care less. As we entered the bridge, Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton and Dr. Bruce Banner were all sitting at the table and Thor was standing with his hand over his mouth. He's probably figuring out what Loki is up too. Agent Romanoff was sitting at the table, Dr. Banner was standing also trying to figure out Loki's scheme and Agent Barton was sitting, but he got up as I entered the room. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me lightly, I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I looked over his shoulder and saw Agent Romanoff looking at us. I was getting worried that she might be jealous, but I saw a great big smile on her face I guess saying she knows something I don't. I smiled back and pulled away to see Agent Barton's face. He strokes a piece of hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"You okay? You're trembling. What's wrong?" I looked into his eyes that I couldn't stop staring at, but I broke eye contact and looked away.

"It's nothing; I guess I'm a little tired that's all." He put two fingers under my chin and turned my head to the right to check the cuts.

"You're cuts are healing quite well and their not infected. Looks like I did well." He chuckled and a smile grew on my face. I heard the door opened and it relieved Steve. I glanced over my shoulder and he went to his seat. I sighed and looked back at Agent Barton; he was looking at my chest, but not in an uncomfortable way. He saw that I had his dog tags around my neck; he lifted one of them in his fingers and rubbed his thumb across the cold metal. I reached for his dog tags and took them off. I handed them in Agent Barton's hand.

"I think these belong to you." I put them in the palm of his hand. "Agent Romanoff gave them to me to help me to help me get a better connection with you in your mind. They really came in handy to free you from Loki's spell. I'm just grateful that you're free." He stared at them for a moment and then back at me.

"Thanks, I've been looking for these and I thought I lost them on my last mission, but to see someone found them and didn't tell me about it," He turned to see Agent Romanoff putting on an innocent smile and waving at Agent Barton. He both let out a small laugh, he then turned back to look at me. "But being these were the reason they helped you and saved my life, I think you should have them."

"Agent Barton, I don't think I should have,"

"Director Fury is about to interrogate Loki." I looked at Agent Hill then back at Agent Barton.

"We'll talk later." I nodded and I was going to sit down, but I really don't want to sit next to Steve or Mr. Stark. So I leaned my back against the wall. As Director Fury went on about the new cell he had and if Loki made a single scratch on the glass he would drop thirty thousand feet. I had to admit it was kind of hilarious. However, Loki had a different approach about the new cell.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh I've heard." Loki looked directly at the camera, even though I wasn't watching it on the screen, I could just picture it in my head of Loki smirking at us. I don't think I could ever get that out of my head. "The mindless beast, make play to be the man. How desperate are you to are you? To call on these lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Oh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." This was way worse then we thought, I looked at Thor for answers, however, I don't think he knows either.

"Yeah, well, let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something."

"And what of the girl?" Director Fury stopped in his track, but didn't turn around. I didn't move because I know he was talking about me.

"What girl?"

"I think you know who I'm talking about. The girl who was at the gala, who freed Agent Barton from my mind control spell, who stopped my attack in mid air and who stopped Thor from taking me to Asgard even though he needs to the Tesseract to bring me home. That girl who is very much different from the rest of those creatures."

"That is something you don't need to know."

"Are you hiding something director?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"Well, I simply don't know, you know something about that girl, something she may not know herself especially what happened to her on that fateful day of the incident. I think you know what I'm referring too Director Fury." I body completely froze and so did my mind. All eyes turned on me and I didn't even move a muscle. I could feel my breathing getting heavy, my heart skipped a beat and I was panicking from the inside. No one knows about that day when I destroyed half of the school, it's not even in file that everyone has, only Director Fury knows. No one else knows. "The girl who holds extreme powers at such a young age, who holds an extraordinary creature inside of her waiting to burst out, who is ready to fly and sing its song and flames of destruction as it destroys everything in its path." There was silence in the bridge area and in the detention level where Loki was being held and Director Fury who still faced the entrance to the detention level. My face was full of horror and everyone could see it. I didn't really know what happened that day. I only remember waking up on the roof of the school and looking out and seeing the school was half destroyed. I don't remember turning into a bird unless.

"You hear me and you listen good, you will not go near my agent and you will never get your hands on the Phoenix. If you even try go near my agent and abuse her powers for your own world domination, I'll make sure you regret it."

"I'll see till that day comes." With that Director Fury walked out of the detention level. Loki looked back at the camera and smirked one last time. I turned off the screen and swiped it away. I moved from my spot when they Loki talked about destruction of my powers. I stared at the table with a blank stare finding out the truth about my powers and how dangerous they can be. Everyone's eyes were still on me with questioning looks and wanting answers. I didn't know any of this; I didn't know that my powers were somehow connected to the Phoenix. All this time, I thought I was using my powers for good and to save the ones I love, but now I know that it was all a lie. My hands balled into a fist and I could feel the anger following through me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my anger stopped following through my body started to disappear.

"I'll make sure Loki doesn't come near you and use you for his own game, I promise you that Lady Sarah." Thor squeezed lightly on my shoulder and my anger disappeared all together and I sighed.

"Loki is going to continue to drag this out."

"I know Lady Sarah."

"Do you know what he's planning?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world knows. He means to lead your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Dr. Banner pointed that out and I had a feeling Loki was going to open another portal. The mention of Erik Selvig made Thor feel unease.

"It was no accident for Loki taking Selvig

"It was no accident for Loki to take Agent Barton either, but since we have him back, they won't be able to locate the stuff that they need like Iridium." Before Thor could say anything else, Dr. Banner spoke up.

"Iridium, what does he need iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony sat up from his seat and walked towards the control panel and touched the screen. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it at SHIELD." He looked at the screens to see if he could find anything that Agent Barton had already taken, but now that he's back at SHIELD, Loki won't be able to get what he needs for the portal. Thor's hand was still on my shoulder giving me comfort. I lightly brushed his hand off my shoulder and I walked up to Mr. Stark and see what he's pulling up on the screen.

"What are you looking for?"

"Looking for a reason why Loki wants you're powers."

"It won't do any good, unless one of us talks to him, but I think that's out of the question."

"Indeed it is." He puts one hand over his eyes and turns then turns back towards Agent Coulson and Hill. "How does Fury even sees these?" Agent Hill leans against the railing and folds her arms across her chest and looks at Mr. Stark.

"He turns."

"Well that's exhausting." He turns back towards the screen. "The rest of the raw materials that Agent Barton already got his hands on were pretty easy, so the only major component Loki still needs is a power source of high energy density." Mr. Stark ran his fingers along the underneath and inserts something at the end on one of the ports. I guess he's more paranoid then I am. "Something to… kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermo-nuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked with such a great sarcastic tone. Mr. Stark looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Last night." I was more confused than ever and merely shook it off and went back looking at the screen. "The packet, Selvig's notes. The extraction theory papers. Am I the only who did the reading?" He's not the only one who read Selvig's notes though I did get confused one part of his notes, however, my thoughts were interrupted my Steve's voice.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Dr. Banner stopped pacing and took of his glasses.

"He'd have to heat the cube to one-hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the barrier,"

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum-tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that. He could achieve heavy ion-fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Mr. Stark moved closer to Dr. Banner and shook his hand and for the first time ever from all that knowledge that was just put into my brain. I have a headache. Steve raised his brows and spoke. "Is that what just happened?" I couldn't help, but be sarcastic in that response.

"I have a headache from all that knowledge into my head." I mumbled and rubbed my temples to try and make the head go away. All I could hear was Mr. Stark admiring how Dr. Banner turns into the Hulk and after that all Dr. Banner said was thanks. I heard the door opened and walked in Director Fury.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner looked at each other and smiled in agreement. Steve spoke up from all that confusion about what they had just said.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful like a HYDRA weapon." My entire body instantly tensed up when Steve mention HYDRA. I looked away from the screen and had a short flashback of when HYDRA captured and tortured me. I rubbed my forehead and sighed. I could tell Director Fury took a quick glance at me that none of the others could see expect for Agent Barton, Hill and Romanoff. They noticed I tensed up, I shrugged it off and looked back at the screen and swiped through the footage of the school I used to go to being destroyed.

"I don't about that, but it is powered by the cube and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn the sharpest man I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand."

"I do!" I closed my eyes and sighed. Agent Barton was trying to hold in his laugh until Agent Romanoff slapped him on his chest. Mr. Stark simply rolled his eyes and Dr. Banner lowered his head. "I, I understood that reference." Thor looked even more confused then I was. I pause the video at the flash of a white and light red light in the footage. I couldn't tell if it had the shape of a bird or what, but I could see a faint shadow in the middle of it.

"Hey Mr. Stark," He looked up at me.

"Please, call me Tony princess." I didn't respond to that, but I gestured him over here.

"Can you come over here and clean up this footage I found?" He walked over towards me and looked at the screen. "It's too pixilated to see it clearly."

"What are you looking for?"

"This is the footage of a school before it was half destroyed and all you can see is a white reddish light and then the footage stops for maybe like ten seconds and comes back on."

"Okay, stand aside, let me see if can clear it up." As Tony was working on cleaning up the footage, I leaned against the railing, rubbed my eyes and sighed of exhaustion. I felt a hand on my shoulder and this time it wasn't Thor, it was Steve.

"Are you okay?" I glanced at him and sighed.

"Yeah, just curious about something." I glanced at the floor and ran my hand through my hair. He noticed what I was referring too, so there was no lying to him about it.

"You're curious about what Loki said?"

"Why shouldn't I be? He obviously knows something about my powers that I don't even know myself. I think I have right to be curious about it." I didn't mean to snap at him, but he worries way too much especially when it comes to me. I looked over at Director Fury who was talking with Agent Hill. "Director Fury," He turned around and looked at me along with Agent Hill. "Why didn't you give them my file?" Director Fury didn't respond and neither did Agent Hill, Agent Barton, Romanoff and everyone else look at them as well. "Unbelievable, you didn't give them my file, didn't you?"

"Sarah, you have to understand,"

"Sarah," I looked over at Tony and so did everyone else. "You might want to take a look at this." I looked over at Director Fury and said nothing. I walked over to Tony who was looking at the screen then at me. The rest of everyone else came over and surrounded me and Tony. I looked at him, who sighed and moved away from the screen. I looked at the screen, my breathing became heavy and my eyes were wide.

"Oh my god." The screen showed a huge, fiery fire bird in the sky and a shadow figure in the middle of its chest. I had short flashbacks of when I got angry for some reason; I could hear people's thoughts, emotions running through my mind, my entire body on fire and my eyes went from sea blue eyes to red fire. I screamed, a huge white light came into view, a screeching cry came out and that cry came from non other the Phoenix. My flashback slowly faded away from my eyes and back to reality. I had a blank stare and I couldn't take my eyes off of the screen and whispered. "I'm the Phoenix." Everyone's eyes were glue to the screen, I can't believe it. I never thought I could be out of control and turned into that thing on the screen. "Loki is right. He's right. He was right all along. I'm a walking time bomb." Tony put a hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me. Agent Romanoff took my hand and squeezed it saying it's going to be okay. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and my breathing wasn't as heavy as it was before. "What now?" No one answered right away, but Director Fury broke the awkward silence.

"We find the Tesseract, stop Loki's scheme of world domination and protect you from Loki as well."

"It won't be enough to stop him. He's gonna find a way to get to me and the Phoenix."

"We'll do what we can to protect you. The Phoenix is part of you and no one will ever take it away from you." Agent Romanoff was trying to be sincere, but I couldn't help to get the thought that why did the Phoenix chose me?

"I thought this was a gift, but now I'm starting to think it's a curse."

"It's not a curse Sarah. It's a gift given to you for a reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"I don't know, but we'll find it together. You're not alone." She was right, the Phoenix chose me for a reason and I have a feeling the reason is coming soon. I can feel it. I squeezed Agent Romanoff's hand and she looked at me with a smile on her face. I sighed and Director Fury spoke.

"I think we all had enough news for one night. Everybody, get some rest it's been a long day for everyone. In a couple of hours we start getting to work in finding the Tesseract. Agent Barton, Sarah, you will both give me your statement as soon as possible." I nodded in agreement and glanced at the ground. "You are all dismissed."

Since Loki is after me and the Phoenix, I was escorted to my room by Agent Romanoff. As we were walking down the halls, I kept getting weird stares from the agents and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. I hugged myself and lowered my head. I'm being branded as a freak. I felt Agent Romanoff's arm around my shoulder and glaring at agents that went by.

"You know every time you glare the more wrinkles you give to your face." We both chuckled and she rubbed my shoulder. "You didn't have to walk me to my room you know. It's only like down the hall."

"Director Fury made it clear that one of us would be with you at all times and Loki made you is target. As soon as we find out what Loki wants with your powers, you can do whatever you want when this is all over."

"Now that I like to hear." We let out a small laugh that kind of echoed in the halls, but I could care less who could hear us. When we got to my room, I swiped the keycard and the door opened. It relieved a small bed against the wall, a couch on the other side, a bathroom to the right and a small table in front of the couch. I saw my bag in the corner of the bed; looks like Agent Coulson put it there when we first got here. "Well this is going to be your room for a while." I turned towards Agent Romanoff and smiled.

"This is perfect; I don't know what to say."

"I know, you need sleep." We both laughed, I went to my back and got my toothbrush, toothpaste and hair brush. "You're only getting a couple of hours of sleep and so are the rest of us. However, you get to sleep more hours than us."

"Why's that?"

"Director Fury thought you could use all the rest you needed since you went on your first undercover mission and all. He thought you deserved it." I couldn't help, but smile. I have been exhausted in the past couple of hours so I guess I do deserve to rest up.

"What about you?"

"Me? I don't need that much sleep. Just a few hours of sleep can get me through the day."

"Whatever floats your boat." I laughed and walked in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and combed my long black raven hair along with the blonde highlights underneath the first layer of my hair. I just know I'm going to need to cut my hair when this is all over. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Agent Romanoff sleeping on the couch. I couldn't help, but smile to myself and shook my head. I walked over, got into bed and pulled the blankets on me. Once my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep instantly, however, little did I know, I was gonna get an unexpected visitor in my dreams.

"Hello, who's there?" I was in a really bright white room and I started to glow. I looked around to see if there was a way out, but there was nothing until I hear a voice.

_"Hello Sarah." _I saw a woman wearing nothing but a red dress and a red cape. She had red hair and peach skin. She's at least maybe five inches taller than me. She slowly walks towards me and I slight back up.

"How do you know me?"

_"I've been watching over you from a far."_

"What do you mean from a far?"

_"Sarah, there's not much time to explain."_

__"Then start explaining."

_"What would like to know?"_

"Who are you?"

_"My name is Jean Grey. I used to be a telepath, just like you."_

"Why are you here?"

_"I came to warn you."_

"Warn me about what?"

_"Your future, you future with the Phoenix."_

"What do you know about the Phoenix?"

_"The Phoenix used to be inside of me. It used to be in control of me."_

"What do you mean used to be?"

_"Sarah, I died."_

"How did you die?"

_"It was more like being saved."_

"Saved from what?"

_"Saved from the Phoenix. I couldn't control it. I couldn't control my powers and I killed many people, innocent people and the one man I loved, but I saved a dear friend of mine and set me free."_

"How did he save you?"

_ "He killed me."_

"That's not being saved that's committing murder."

_"The Phoenix will try to take control over you just like it did to me and people will try to abuse your powers. I'm only here to warn you, to protect you."_

"Are you saying that the Avengers are using?"

_"What do you think? Do you trust them?"_

"I'm not having this conversation."

_"Then we don't have too. I'm just here to protect you. I don't want you to end up like me. I know you lost control back at the high school, but that wasn't your fault."_

"How do you know about the high school?"

_"Like I said I've been watching over you. I've always watched over you."_

"Why are you helping me?"

_"I have to go now; all of your questions will be answered soon. Just remember, from way up above, I will be here for you no matter what."_

"When will you come back?"

_"Soon, goodbye my sister."_


	7. Unknown Feelings

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I almost ran out of ideas and I had writers block for a couple of weeks, but it's finally done. I'm happy that this story is getting so many followers and favorites. 21 favorites, 39 follows and 10 reviews. All in a month at least, so I'm really proud that people really like my story. Okay, so I did promise Steve's POV and I did so his POV is in and so is Sarah's and it goes back and forth, to make it more interesting. **

**Also, I did put in Jean Grey from the X-Men in it too. The only reason I did because it would make it interesting for Sarah and also Jean Grey did posses the Phoenix and I thought it would be make it even better if Jean was Sarah's older sister and she's getting visions from her, however Sarah doesn't remember her because Jean wasn't home a lot because she was at the Xavier's school and being member of the X-Men she was rarely home. I am going to get more into that, but it's too early since Director Fury doesn't have an actually file on Sarah only the basic information about her and that's it. So, everyone will learn more about Sarah's past and about the accident that happened at the high school she went too and more about Scott as well. **

**Chapter 7 is in the works also, I don't know how long it will be and how long it will be to write probably maybe until next weekend, I'm not so sure yet. Anyway, I'm really glad that you guys like it also I would like to say thanks to ****Cara Tala****, you've encouraged me to keep writing and be who I am and to stand up against those who have bullied me and to never feel ashamed or afraid. I have told two of my friends about my story and all the others and they have read them and they were like keep writing and don't be ashamed so I never stopped. I am really happy they accept them and that I can write them while they read it so they are like getting a sneak preview of the next chapter, so there the lucky ones. HAHA! Anyway I would just like to thank you and major hugs!**

**So here is Chapter 6 and chapter 7 will be up by next weekend, I promise! Also, I do not own the Avengers, Jean Grey or the X-Men! I own Sarah Anastasia Chandler, she is my own character!s Enjoy!**

**Hugs and kisses! **

Chapter 6: Unknown Feelings

**Steve's POV**

I can't stop thinking about her. I can't stop thinking about Sarah. It was just like how I couldn't stop thinking about Peggy, but Sarah was different. She was different from Peggy. I don't know how to explain, she just is. I was lying in my bed and my eyes are wide open. I mean I need to sleep since we go back to work in a couple of hours, but I couldn't fall to sleep. I sighed and sat up and ran my hand through my blonde hair. The thought of Peggy came into my mind; the sad part was Sarah was nothing like Peggy. However, both of them have beauty, Sarah may be even more beautiful then Peggy. I don't know what I'm thinking anymore. I still love Peggy, but the other part of me is starting to care of Sarah. I mean the she's been an agent for one day and now she's in danger because of her powers and this so called Phoenix. However, she is strong headed and she was very determined to find Agent Barton and she uses her powers for good. She's also a run away and she's been on her own for a long time. I sighed since my mind is on other things I decided that I need to do something. I got up from my bed, put on my gym clothes, grabbed my duffle bag and left my room. It was quiet in the halls looks like either everyone is working on the bridge or taking the night off and getting some rest. There the lucky ones, me not so fortunate.

As I made my way towards the gym, I heard music, some weird kind of music with heavy beats, a weird voice that is singing I guess or something like that. I looked in the distant of the gym and saw Sarah. She was punching and kicking the bag. She did a spinning back fist along with a spinning jump kick and then back to regular punching combo. I have to say, she's pretty good. I spotted Agent Romanoff in the corner of the gym; I make my way over towards her and stand next to her.

"Rogers."

"Ma'am."

"What you doing up? I thought you would be asleep like everybody else."

"I couldn't sleep ma'am."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Her too or at least I think it was."

"What do you mean?"

"Sarah woke up gasping for air like she was being drowned and her face had a horror look to it like she's seen a gruesome murder or something like that. She said it was either a dream or a vision, but she doesn't know and it was bothering her that she couldn't go back to sleep. So she decided to come down and blow off some steam in which I think she's succeeding."

"Well, I give her credit; she can take care of herself."

"You thought she couldn't?"

"Well,"

"Steve she's been on the run since the incident, she's been on her own most of her life, she left her family and friends behind, and she was captured and escaped from HYDRA,"

"HYDRA? What does HYDRA have to do anything to do with her?" I heard Agent Romanoff swear under her breath. There was something she's not telling me about Sarah. Agent Romanoff was avoiding eye contact; yeah there was something she's not telling me. Sarah's energy yells broke my train of thoughts; she punched the bag so hard that the bag flew into the wall. Both Agent Romanoff and I were stunned that she was defiantly strong and she could defiantly take care of herself. Agent Romanoff whistled from a high pitch going low.

"I knew she was strong, but I did not know she was that strong." I could hear her panting hard and noticed the song was over or whatever that noise was. Back in my day, music was just jazz and folk songs, now the music is more of noise and obnoxious singing. She put her hands on her hips and walked towards her bag on the bench.

"What is she wearing?" Agent Romanoff gave me a look that Agent Barton was warning me about and to never get the look from Agent Romanoff, I was a dead man.

"What are you saying captain?" I was getting hesitant of answer Agent Romanoff's question. I scratched the back of my head and I could feel my face getting hot with red and I was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Well, I mean, uh, she, uh, um." 'I'm screwed.' I thought to myself and I know there's no way out of this one. I had to come with something fast, but nothing could come to my mind.

"Spit it out captain!" Agent Romanoff's voice loud and echoed in the quiet gym, I glanced over at Sarah who was looking at the both of us and she was very confused and I thought I was seeing this, but I think she looked hurt. I could see it in her eyes, not physically, but emotionally. She turned back towards her back, unwrapped her dirty bandages on her hands, threw them in the bag, grabbed her water bottle and her bag and walked towards the door. I sighed heavily and mentally slapped myself in the face. 'Great job Rogers, you had to say something' I said to myself, I was a bigger moron then I thought.

"Great job captain, now she thinks you've been hitting on me." This is not what I imagined my time at gym would be. I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

"I didn't mean to,"

"Didn't mean to what cap? Didn't mean to do what?"

"Look, I haven't been myself since Sarah's undercover mission and this whole thing with the Phoenix, I don't know maybe it's just me, I don't know!" I turned away from Agent Romanoff and ran my hand through my hair and leaned against the pole. "Ever since Sarah and I met, she reminds me of Peggy, but she different from Peggy a lot different. I always have these feeling that I need to protect her from any kind of harm that comes her way and I can't stop worrying about her. Also, she's constantly always on my mind all the time. Am I crazy?"

"Steve, those are signs that you have strong feelings towards Sarah. She also has the same signs too, but she's good at hiding them."

"Why is she hiding hers?"

"Because she doesn't want to get hurt again."

"You mean she's been hurt before?"

"Not physically, but emotionally yes. She found out about someone that she really loved and then basically stabbed her in the back. She hasn't been with anyone since."

"Has she told anyone about it?"

"She only told me because she had a nightmare and she couldn't fall back to sleep so we talked for awhile."

"And she just told you, just like that?"

"I mentioned to her on how Agent Barton has been acting around her, he's been protective too."

"What are you saying?"

"I think Agent Barton may have feelings for her too, but I can't be sure though." I didn't know how to respond to that, but she did save Agent Barton's life.

"Maybe she owed him for saving his life."

"I think it's more than that. I haven't seen Barton like this since the last mission Barton and I were on."

"And what mission was that?"

"Budapest." I remember hearing about the mission to Budapest from the other agents. How Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff almost didn't make back. However, they did survive, but came back with a mess on them. I shook the image of Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff out of my head and turned back towards her.

"Agent Barton has acted like this since then?"

"Yes, however, I think it might it's because Sarah went into his mind."

"So you're saying the way Agent Barton acts now is because she went into his mind?"

"Steve think about it. She was able to contact Barton in his mind even though he was under Loki's mind control spell; she made a promise to him to meet him in Germany, she finds Barton and Loki at the same location she said they would be and once Barton saw her and the sound of his dog tags she used her telepath to help Barton cut off the rest of the strings of Loki's mind control spell."

"And the point being?" Agent Romanoff glared at me and smack behind my head. She smacked me so hard that I know it will become a red mark later on today. I rubbed the back of my neck and stared back at her. "Ow!"

"Focus here!"

"I am focused."

"Ugh, my point being is that I think Sarah created a bond with Barton."

"A bond? Like as in, what?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure she probably doesn't know that she created a bond with Barton since it was her first time actually going into somebody's mind."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means Sarah is bonded with Barton."

**Sarah's POV**

I walked back to my room, took a nice hot shower, put on anything I could find and walked out of my room and headed down to Dr. Banner's lab. Everyone was running around getting their tasks of the day done and getting answers that may help in finding the Tesseract. So far as I heard, we got nothing. I walked down the halls and finally found Dr. Banner's lab, I heard Dr. Banner's voice and I knew I was in the right place.

"The Gamma rays are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract," I saw Dr. Banner scanning the golden specter. "But it's going to take weeks to process." I walked in quietly so I wouldn't disturb him working. He looked up and smiled at me. He motioned me to come in. I couldn't but smile that he was being so kind to me ever since what happened last night. I found an empty table, walked over and sat on the table and watched Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark doing their thing.

"If we bypass their main frame," Mr. Stark started explaining the route that he already have inside of his head. I have to admit, he is a pretty awesome genius.

"All I packed was a toothbrush." Dr. Banner joked at himself and I couldn't help, but smile. Mr. Stark finally turned around and saw me sitting on the table. He walked over and gave me warm hug and I couldn't help, but hug him back. He pulled away and cupped both the sides of my face.

"And how are you on this fine morning?"

"A little better than last night."

"That is very good to hear, you've been through a lot. Letting you know if there's anything you need help with, I'm always here and I'm just a call away."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Mr. Stark."

"Please call me Tony. I hate it when people call me Mr. Stark." I nodded and tried to hold back my laugh, but Tony pointed his finger at me. "You wait and see, you'll hate just as much as I do." I raised both my hands in surrender, I heard Dr. Banner quietly laughing as he continued his work. He walked over Dr. Banner and spoke. "You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. The top ten floors are all R and D. You'd love it. It's like candy land."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. The last time I was in New York, I kind of broke… Harlem." I looked at Dr. Banner with sympathy.

"Was it that bad?" He glanced up at me and nodded. I didn't bother asking him how it happened; I glanced at the floor and sighed. Tony broke the awkward silence.

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No surprises." I was about to ask Dr. Banner for a favor, until he cried out in surprise. I snapped my head toward them and saw that Tony poked Dr. Banner with a shocker wand and peering into the Dr. Banner's eyes and he looked back at him with a 'what the hell' look.

"Hey!" I jumped off the table and slipped on something wet and fell backwards and hit the back of my head on the edge of the table and yelled.

"Jesus Christ!" Dr. Banner looks my way and saw that was hold the back of my head and hissing in pain. He quickly walked over and kneeled next to me.

"How did you,"

"I slipped on something wet and hit the back of my head." I looked at my hand and saw blood, but it wasn't much. I could feel Dr. Banner's hand on the back of my head with a white cloth and put pressure on it. Tony walked over and looked at Dr. Banner still continue to talk after I hit my head.

"Nothing." Dr. Banner looked at him with a expectant stare and Steve continue to talk to Tony who was ignoring him.

"Are you nuts?"

"Jury's still out. You really have a lid on it, don't you? What is it? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." I glanced up and so did Dr. Banner. "No offence to both you." Dr. Banner helps me up and finally had stopped the bleeding from the back of my head. I have a headache from hitting the edge of the table and moaned in pain.

"No it's alright, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle… pointy things." Steve nodded and then looked at me. I glanced up at him and shrugged.  
"I could care less." I rubbed the back of my neck. I glanced up at Dr. Banner. "Dr. Banner,"

"You know you can call me Bruce if you want."

"Sorry, habit, you know. Anyways I was wondering if you could do a DNA test on my blood. I need to confirm something." Bruce looked at me confused as well as Tony and Steve as well. Steve asked before Tony could speak.

"Why do you need to run your DNA test?"

"It's complicated."

"May I ask why Sarah?" I glanced up at Tony and Steve and looked at them with sad eyes. I didn't want to tell them about the dream just yet, but it's bound to come out eventually. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair and looked at Bruce.

"I had a dream or a vision, I don't know, but something came to my attention when I woke up." Bruce walked up closer to me and crossed his arm to his chest.

"What was it about?" I sighed and avoided eye contact with Bruce, Tony and Steve.

"That's the point, I don't know, but it came with a warning."

"What kind of warning?"

"She said it was about my future along with the Phoenix and she thinks the Avengers are using me. Only for my powers and not me." Bruce looked at Steve and Steve looked at Tony who was in his process thought. Steve spoke while Bruce was in his process thought also. Steve walked closer to me with a worry look on his face. He leaned against the table, looking at me at eye level. "Do you think SHIELD is only using me for my powers or do they want me as myself?"

"They didn't just recruit you for your powers. Yes, you have extraordinary powers, but Director Fury recruited you for a reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"He believes you can save lives from a great evil that threatens the earth not just by using your powers, but how your presences alone and your determination." I never really thought of that and I guess he does have a point, but I wasn't fully sure if I am being used. "And you have kind heart and a kind heart means that you can accomplish anything by just being you. No one can take that away not even Loki. Can you remember that?" I glanced up at him into his blue eyes that were crystal clear. Damn, does ever guy I meet have gorgeous blue eyes? Seriously? Anyway, Steve was being honest with me, but I could tell that he was worried too. However, I understand what he was saying. I nodded in agreement and he flashed a smile at me. He laid his hand over mine, but it was covered with a red glove. I didn't notice this before, but he was already in his Captain America uniform. I must've hit my head pretty hard if I didn't notice that. "So, why do you want Dr. Banner to run test on your blood?" I was brought back to reality when I heard Steve's voice. I looked up at him and sighed.

"I need to confirm something."

"What is it?"

"In my dream, there was a woman, with long red hair like Natasha's, wearing a red dress and cape. She had peach skin and a little bit taller than me. She said she used to be a telepath."

"Do you know her name?" I hesitated and bit my bottom lip. I was afraid of saying her name, but he needs to know the truth, they need to know the truth, I need to know the truth. I sighed and looked at Steve.

"Her name is Jean Grey and she called me… sister." He looked at me with a blank expression and I didn't know what to make of it. The only sign I got was his hand squeezing mine. That was a sign of 'I'm going to protect you no matter what' sign. "Please say something." He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Bruce.

"I just started running test on your blood and should come back in a couple of hours. It will take some time though." I looked at Bruce and nodded. "Do you want me to run your blood samples to this the person you just mentioned in case if it's a match for blood relative line?" I glanced at the floor and nodded. He made a quick nod and used SHIELD's database to find the name Jean Grey in the system. However, finding her name will take some time also. I looked at Tony and he was already back to work with finding the Tesseract and for any Gamma radiation in the area of the world. So far, he got nothing. I knew I wouldn't be much help here and they were already working hard as everyone else was too, so I got off the table and tried to walk away, but Steve's hand was still on mine. I guess since I got up, he got up with me. I led him out of the lab and glanced one more time at Bruce and Tony. Bruce was too busy to notice that I left, but Tony glanced up and winked at me. I gave him a half heart smile and continued to walk. We both walked in silence hand to hand, I was leading him towards the elevator to get to the floors were the rooms were. I pressed the button to go up and waited. I didn't glance at Steve because I didn't know what to say. However, I was feeling this strange feeling inside of me. It felt like my whole body was on fire, not physically, but mentally. It was surging throughout my entire body and it felt like I needed to be touched. I heard the elevator ding and the doors opened, I walked in with Steve still holding my hand, and I pressed the button to go to the next level. Once the door closed, I let go of Steve's hand and I pressed both my hands and forehead against the cold metal walls. My breathing was getting heavy and my heart was racing inside of my chest even my mind was racing with thoughts that I can't even put my finger on. I closed my eyes as a tear slips out of the corner my eye wondering what's happening to me. I sighed out a shaky breath and let the tears fall. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I didn't bothering glancing at him. I know it was Steve.

"Are you okay Sarah?" I didn't answer him, my back was towards him and I didn't want him to see me like this. "Sarah what's wrong?" I know he was getting worried since I'm not answering him. I don't even know how to answer him since I don't know what to say to him at all. The feeling of being touched is getting stronger and I'm trying so hard to resist it, but I don't know for how long though. I felt Steve's hand lightly squeeze my shoulder; he turned me around so that I'm facing him. I didn't look at him, my eyes stared at the floor and I couldn't look at Steve. "Sarah, are you crying?" Again I couldn't answer him. The feeling was getting stronger. The way Steve speaks made my heart melt and god he's so handsome. Why did he have to be so handsome? It just makes it worse for me to resist. "Hey," He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head so my eyes can meet his. His blue gorgeous eyes stared at my blue sea eyes. Our eyes were almost the same color expect mine was a little bit darker then his. We both gazed into each other's eyes and it felt like the world had stopped around us. I don't know how long we gazed at each other, but I know I can feel my face getting closer to Steve's. He noticed that my face has gotten an inch closer to him and he even leaned in towards mine. I wanted to stop this, but the feeling was a lot stronger then I thought, it was like it was taking control over my body. Our faces were getting closer that our noses touched each other, his hot breath send shivers down my spine as it hit my skin, his hands moved down slowly from my shoulders to my waist and my arms instantly wrapped around Steve's neck.

"Steve?" I managed to say his name in a whisper and couldn't say anything else besides his name.

"Sarah." My heart melted when he said my name and it gave me butterflies in my stomach. It was too late to turn back now because our lips lightly brushed up against each other. I opened my eyes to meet his and we both gazed into each other eyes. I unwrapped my arms around his neck as my hands slid down and rest on his chest. Both of our breathing echoed in the elevator, I'm surprised the doors didn't open on our floor yet. I looked at Steve and I could see a pink blush spread across his face and I know that I was blushing too. We both stared at each other for a long time and didn't know what to say to each other, but I could see in his eyes lust for hunger. A hunger that cannot be contained, Steve leaned in and gave me a firm kiss. I was taken by surprised, but I didn't hesitate to kiss him back though. I closed my eyes and I kissed him back. By this point on, there was no turning back.

**Steve's POV**

At first I didn't realize what I was doing, one moment Sarah is crying and then the next moment I'm kissing her. Wait, I'm kissing her! Her sweet pink lips were kissing mine and suddenly, I lust for more. I pulled her closer to me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and the kiss became more passionate. 'I'm going to hell for this,' I thought to myself and for sure enough, I really thought I'm going to hell. Her hands got tangled in my blonde boyish hair and I kept on hand on her waist and moved my other hand up her back. I'm practically devouring her lips as she kept up with pace of our lips moving. She moaned in pleasure and it just made me want her even more. 'Yup, I'm going to hell.' I kept that thought to myself because after this, I am going to hell. God, why did she have to be so beautiful? The kiss deepened until the elevator made that ding sound. We both separated more like pushing away from each other before the doors opened. I hit the wall hard that it made a huge thud sound and we both were breathing very heavily after our little I guess you would call nowadays 'making out' session. We both stared at each other and both of us didn't say a word. We even both looked out the elevator doors and no one was there waiting for us to get off. Sarah made one swift move and was out of the elevator in a flash. It took me a moment to register of what just happened; finally I shook out of my state of shock and went after Sarah. I lost her at first until I found her room, I was about to knock on her door until I heard whimpering on the other side. I listened closely and then it hit me. She was crying, but why was she crying? Was she crying about what we did in the elevator? This made start to worry. Did she regret it? I backed up and started heading towards my room. I swiped my keycard to unlock my door, burst through my room and quickly shut my door. I leaned against my door and sighed. Sarah was defiantly on my mind now. I mean I can't believe that he kissed Sarah. Sarah of all people! Why couldn't be someone else like Agent Hill or Agent Romanoff? Probably not Agent Romanoff, but why Sarah? I touched my lips as they still burn when Sarah's lips touched them. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I need to talk to someone about what happened between me and Sarah. If I don't talk to anyone about it, my mind is gonna go insane. I sighed and got up and went to go see someone who can help me with this whole situation.

"Hey cap!"

"Agent Barton."

"What can do you for you?" Agent Barton was doing some target practice in the gym. He put his bow down and turned towards me.

"I need some advice about a situation."

"What's the situation?"

"It concerns Sarah." Agent Barton stopped drinking from his water bottle and looked at me.

"Is she okay? Did something happen to her?"

"She's fine."

"So what's the problem then?" I hesitated a bit, but I have to tell someone. I sighed in defeat.

"Well something happened between me and Sarah." Agent Barton raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Go on"

"Once Sarah and I left Dr. Banner's lab, she acted differently and once we got to the elevator, she started to cry. I asked her what's wrong, but I she didn't answer. It almost felt like she was ashamed of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it."

"She probably started thinking about the Phoenix and how it has impacted her. Knowing the true nature of her powers, I kind of understand why she's starting to feel different around others. Let's start from the beginning, first why did she go to Dr. Banner's lab?"

"She asked him if he could run some tests on her blood. Sarah had a dream or a vision, something like that, but she was visited by a women name Jean Grey and she called Sarah her sister." Agent Barton didn't say anything while I was telling him why Sarah wanted to Dr. Banner to run blood tests. He put his water bottle away in his bag and gave me a serious look on his face.

"So Sarah gets a dream or vision about this women saying that she's her sister, did I hear that right?" I nodded. Agent Barton scratched the back of his head and whistled. "So why is Dr. Banner running blood test of her blood?"

"She wants to know if this Jean Grey is telling the truth. Since Director Fury only had the basic information of Sarah and not her history of her past, maybe she thought running her blood in the system maybe there could be a match."

"Probably, what else did this Jean Grey say to Sarah?"

"She gave Sarah a warning."

"What was the warning?"

"She warned her about her future with the Phoenix and that we are using her for her powers."

"Did Sarah say any more about the vision?" I shook my head to Agent Barton's question.

"No, but she kept thinking that we are using her powers instead of her."

"And what did you say to her?"

"I said she's here because she has the determination of protecting others and she has a caring heart. Yes, she may be extraordinary because of her powers, but she's more than that."

"Steve, are these feelings towards her? Do you have a crush on Sarah?" I froze right as Agent Barton said that. I stared at him and he raised an eyebrow at me. Nothing came out of my mouth and I turned away from him. I could feel my face getting heated when he asked me if I had a crush on Sarah. I sighed in defeat. "Wait, you DO have a crush on Sarah." Now I know for sure I can't look at Agent Barton. My cheeks were so heated that they turned red because I do have a crush on Sarah and I couldn't deny it any longer. "Cap, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I think you guys would make a cute couple, if anything happened between you guys yeah I could see you guys in a relationship."

"Yeah, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Agent Barton leaned against the pole and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm listening." I held in my breath and sighed out loud and ran my hand through my hair. A moment went by and I couldn't keep it in so I basically blurted it out.

"I kissed Sarah."


	8. Phoenix's Wrath

**Hey guys! So I finished this early then I thought, started writing it right after chapter 6 and well let's just say there are a lot of things going on and a lot of people's POV. So let's get started shall we. **

**So first, is Natasha's POV this is where she and Clint discuss Sarah and Steve's fling they had in the elevator and Natasha is annoyed with Clint already because she's basically doing all the work. Since Fury didn't give the proper file of Sarah, in order to get the full background on Sarah, they have to dig up the information and how she got her powers thus finding something out that both Natasha and Clint thought it's impossible, but then again, they work at SHIELD, anything is possible.**

**Next is Sarah's POV basically she has another visit from Jean which is her sister or she thinks it's her sister, but she has no memory of having a sister whatsoever. When she wakes up from her sleep, she remembers that she was crying hours ago, she remembers that she and Steve shared a moment with each other in the elevator and has feelings for him, but she doesn't want to get hurt again. She gets her mind off of everything and she starts to sing, however, Clint sneaks up on her and they both go into a little brawl, but no one gets her. Then they both almost shared a moment until Sarah gets a headache and it starts to get worse.**

**Next is Clint's POV, Professor X's POV which is short, but I wanted to throw it in there because I thought it would make a little more interesting then back to Sarah's POV, but it's in her mind and she pleas for help and then she contact Clint. Then it goes back to Clint's POV and he talks with Sarah for maybe about five to ten minutes and tell Fury to contact help which has to be Professor X.**

**And the last POV is Jean Grey/Phoenix's POV in which she is watching Sarah on Asgard and Jean Grey is an adoptive daughter to Odin and Frigga. So she is the adoptive sister to Loki and Thor in which Loki and Thor haven't met yet, but will soon. **

**Yeah a lot to take in, but I hope you guys like it anyone, in this chapter it's a lot more detailed then I thought, but I hope you guys like it and don't worry I am keeping it to the plot line of the movie, but I wanted to throw in some of my own ideas instead of following straight through the movie, but there will be more parts of the movie, it's just going to be a lot different. I did start writing the next chapter, but I know it's going to be a lot longer, so stay with me and stay calm.**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 7 of Becoming ****a Part of Something New!**

**Hugs and kisses! Also I do not own the Avengers, the X-Men or any of the characters from Thor! ****I own Sarah Anastasia Chandler!**

Chapter 7: Phoenix's Wrath

**Natasha's POV**

"He did what!?" Barton leaning against the wall while I'm working on a file of Sarah and since Director Fury only had the basic information, we had to find the rest of it on our own. Bruce was already doing a DNA test to find out who her parents and any other siblings and also doing her blood tests to see what type of blood she has. So that's getting done and I'm working on looking for medical records, criminal records and anything else we can find. Barton was not much help, but getting the information wasn't that hard. I looked up at Barton who was still grinning about the captain's little make out with Sarah. "Steve as in Captain America, kissed Sarah!?" Barton's grinned was even wider then before and he was holding in his laughter about the whole thing too.

"Yup, now this wasn't just a regular kiss, it was full on make out with Sarah in the elevator."

"You're lying."

"If I were lying about Steve making out with Sarah, then why does he keep touching his lips and he face started turning a shade of red." Just imaging Steve and Sarah making out in the elevator that we all take to get to Dr. Banner's lab. I don't know whether if I should be happy or worried.

"Are you sure they made out the in the elevator?" Barton grinned even more and nodded. "The one we take to get to Dr. Banner's lab?" It took him a minute to think about it and when he looked at me, he nodded. "Oh god." Barton let out his laughter that he was holding in and it echoed in my room. I was already annoyed with him, but the fact that he had to tell me about Steve and Sarah's make out session, I actually rather be around Stark then talking to Barton right at the moment. I glared at him while he clutched his stomach and wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. He saw my glare and grinned.

"What? Come on Nat, it's not like they did it on purpose." I rolled my eyes and scowled at him.

"ты идиот." Barton was always amazed when I speak Russian to him especially when I tell him off whenever I'm pissed. He finally stopped laughing and I still continued to work on finding the rest of Sarah's papers for the file.

"So why didn't Fury get the rest of everything for Sarah's file?"

"Because Fury doesn't want the council to know about Sarah and this file is only for the eyes of Fury, Agent Hill and the rest of us. No one doesn't know we're completing the file."

"How come Fury doesn't want the council to find out?" I was already getting annoyed with Barton. He keeps asking questions about this whole ordeal and I'm pulling answers out of my ass. I sighed and looked up at Barton.

"Fury doesn't want the council to abuse Sarah's abilities. Fury recruited her for a reason and that reason is stopping Loki from ruling this world. He knows that Sarah is a good person and willing to do anything to keep everyone safe even if it does kill her in the end, but her legacy will continue on. If the council found out about Sarah, they will just use her as an experiment, make her use her powers in the wrong way and use the Phoenix's powers to make nuclear weapons. We wouldn't be better any better than HYDRA." There was a silence in the room and we both know that I hate the silence. Barton's face went from being his stupid self to a serious concern for Sarah. He thinks he can hide it from me, but we all know that he can't. He truly cares for Sarah ever since he saved him from Loki's mind control. I looked back at the computer screen and found Sarah's medical records. My brows furrowed at the records. "Barton, did she ever say that she was supposed to be dead?"

**Sarah's POV**

"What did you call me?"

_"Sister, you are my sister Sarah."_

"That's not possible. I didn't have any brothers and sisters growing up."

_"That may be true; however, you don't know the full truth because they were erased from your memory."_

"How do I know you're telling the truth? That this isn't some sick game of yours."

_"All in time, you will discover the truth and how you possessed the Phoenix."_

"Why are you telling me this now? Why not tell me years ago?"

_"You were still young, you wouldn't understand at the age of thirteen. I only kept my distances was for your own good."_

"I don't believe you."

_"I know, but in time, the truth will be revealed."_

I woke up gasping for air, but didn't scream. I was breathing heavy from Jean Grey's visit again. I groaned at the sight of the light, I guess I forgot to turn off the light before I crawled into bed. I rubbed my forehead and sighed. Am I really her sister? I don't remember mom and dad mentioning a sister to me and I know they didn't have any other kids. Rambling thoughts went through my head along with Steve's and I's make out. My lips still burns from his touch and the dried tears I shed when I locked myself in my room. I do feel bad that I literally ran off, but I couldn't stay any longer. The feeling is still there, but it's not like how it was a couple of hours ago. I don't know whether to be happy that Steve kissed me or to be extremely worried about the whole situation. I stared at my hands for a moment and sighed. I don't know how I'm going to face Steve or how I'm going to see him at all. I groaned and fell backwards that my head hits the softness of the pillow. I rubbed my eyes from the left over tiredness and stared at the ceiling. My mind was on Steve and how much of a gentleman he is, how much he cares about my well being, his overprotective nature and how handsome he is. However, I don't think I can be in a relationship with him, ever since the whole thing with Scott and the incident, I just don't think I'm ready. Yes, I do have feelings for Steve, ever since we met, I can't get my mind off of Steve. It's like he put a spell on me. I shook my head to get all the thoughts out and I got up. I went into the dresser, grabbed my black shorts and dark blue spaghetti strap tank top. Maybe a nice hot shower will take my mind off of things. I walked in the bathroom, turned on the shower, took off my clothes that still have the scent of Steve on it and walked in the shower. The hot water it my cold skin making it steam. As the hot water run through my hair, I couldn't help, but start to sing.

_Bring along your tricks and trade _

_We will lie here_

_Here we lay_

_And though this ship is out to sea_

_I'm content to lie peacefully _

_Tall and agile, seaside born_

_My parents death did I dear mourn_

_Now in this wicked world risk I_

_Bold endeavors by and by_

Every time I sing this song, it reminds of something, something I've seen before, but what could that be. What is the memory that reminds me so much of this song? I kept humming the tone as I finished up from my hot shower, plus I don't want anyone to hear me singing. I know I don't have a terrible voice, but still I never really liked singing in front of people. I dried myself with the towel, put on my shorts and tank top and dried my hair with the towel. I walked out of the bathroom still humming the song that's stuck in my head, after a few minutes I started singing again.

_Oh and now we have no chances _

_They fill the empty caskets _

_And leave you with your tears _

_And oh now we take our chances_

_We all will take more chances_

_Before our lives end too_

"I didn't know you could sing." I jumped and dropped my hair brush, spun around and pointed my glock 22 at, "Whoa, hey, I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Clint?"

"Yeah who else would it be? Now would you put that away before someone gets hurt?"

"Sorry." I lowered my gun and threw it on the bed. "How did you get into my room? The door locked." He grinned and pointed up. I looked up and saw the vent was opened. "Oh, I see." He then let out a chuck and I rolled my eyes. I walked towards the bathroom until I felt Clint's arms around my waist. I tensed up and didn't know what to think, but the only thing I did was my reflex kicking in. I grabbed one of his arms and tried to throw him to the ground, however, it was the opposite instead of me throwing him to the ground, and it was Clint who threw me to the ground. His full body was on top of mine as he pinned my arms. I tried to get out, but he was a little stronger than me. I struggled to get out from under him, but I sighed in defeat. We both were breathing hard, I looked into his icy blue eyes and I couldn't help, but admire the man. We both stared at each other realizing that there may be something between us. However, I couldn't help, but thinking of Steve and the kiss we shared in the elevator. I snapped out of the gaze and looked away from Clint. "I can't. I'm sorry Clint, but I can't do this." I felt tears slipping from my eyes. Why is this happening to and only me? I felt Clint's hand resting on my cheek and brushed the tears away. As he got up, he pulled me up with him and pulled me into a hug. The tears were spilling out and I clenched onto Clint's shirt for dear life. I cried hard and I couldn't stop crying until I had a painful headache, but it was painful. I clenched my head, squeezed my eyes closed and cried out in pain.

"Sarah, Sarah what's wrong!?" I couldn't answer to Clint because I was hearing different voices in my head. However, they weren't speaking at all; the voices came from their head. I can hear everyone thoughts including Clint's and Steve's even Loki's too. I groaned in pain and I heart items in my room being levitated up in the air.

_"That's right! Free the beast that longs to be released! You can't hold the beast any longer! Release the bird that longs its song for destruction!"_ It was Loki's voice; he was trying to release the Phoenix. This was Jean's warning. She was warning me about Loki, not the Avengers. This all my fault. I felt Clint's hands on my arms, shaking my lightly.

"Sarah, talk to me what's wrong!?" I opened my teary eyes and looked at Clint for help.

"Clint, help me, I can't stop it, I can't I," I couldn't say anything else because after pleading for help to Clint, all I could hear was Loki's laugh and everything faded to black.

**Clint's POV**

"This is not good, this is not good!" I know was talking to myself, but right at this moment, it was not good at all. Running through the halls to get to Dr. Banner's lab with Sarah's body limp in my arms, yeah not very good at all. I could hear Dr. Banner, Stark and Steve's voices as I got closer to the lab.

"I think Loki is trying to wind us up, this is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."

"Following is not really my style."

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Of all the people in this room, which one is a) wearing a spangly outfit and b) not of use?" I know Bruce was about to say something until I burst through the doors. I was breathing heavily. They all stared at me like I'm still under Loki's control, but once they looked at Sarah's limp body; they knew something was not right.

"Dr. Banner I need your help fast!" It didn't take long for Dr. Banner to make his way over to us, he felt Sarah's forehead and his eyes widen with horror.

"She has a fever, put on the table!" I quickly walked over to the metal table and gentle laid Sarah. Once I laid her down, all sorts of items started levitating around the room and violently being thrown around. Stark and Steve made their way towards the table and dodging the items that are being thrown around. Some of them even started to circle around in the air and around Sarah. Steve quickly made his way at Sarah's side.

"What happened to her!?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, I came to check up on her, one minute she's fine and all of a sudden she's telling me that she can't stop it!"

"Can't stop what!?"

"I don't know Cap! I don't know!"

"Guys stop arguing!" We both looked at Dr. Banner who was checking Sarah's vital signs and his eyes widen with horror again. I do not like the looks of this. "Her vital signs are through the roof, get Director Fury!" Tony didn't need to be told twice, he had already on his phone.

"He should be down here in five. What happened to her!?" I threw my hands up in the air giving Stark the same answer I told Steve.

"Again I don't know! She was okay when I checked up on her!" Before Steve could say anything else, Director Fury walked in and so did Nat and Thor.

"What happened!?" Again I threw my hands up in the air for explaining what happened for the third time.

"I went to check up on Sarah to see if she was okay and when I saw her she was fine and all of a sudden, she's in pain and tells me she can't stop it and I don't know what that means!" Director Fury looked at me with answers and I don't have any. He then looked back at Sarah lying the metal table with no sign of life. Dr. Banner pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Director, her vital signs are through the roof, I don't know if I can stabilize her. I can't estimate her conditions if I can't stabilize her."

"What about her mind? Is her mind stable?" Dr. Banner went to pull out a machine that can monitor Sarah's mind and mental stability. He attached small patches on Sarah's forehead and the side of it that had small thin wires connected to the small patches to the machine. He turned it on and the machine started to make beeping noises. It was steady, I almost sighed in relief until it started beeping rapidly until the monitor started to spark and steam came out of the machine. My eyes widen in horror as did everyone else, I looked at Dr. Banner who was waving out the smoke.

"What just happened!?" Dr. Banner coughed from the smoke and looked at all of us.

"I don't know, mental and vital signs are off the charts! There's nothing to describe it!"

"Director Fury, we have to find someone who knows what's happening to Sarah! If we don't who knows what's going to happen next!" As I finished my sentence, everyone as in everyone was flown across the room by a force unknown to us. I groaned in pain and looked towards the lab and saw something I wished I hadn't seen. Sarah had levitated in the air, the lab was destroyed and items were flying around the room. I looked at everyone else, Director Fury groaned in pain, his clothes were torn as well as everyone else, Dr. Banner rubbed the back of his head and looked up at Sarah, and Nat rubs her arm to ease the pain. Stark and Steve couldn't help, but stare at Sarah as she arched her back. I couldn't just sit here and watch her like this, so I did the stupidest thing I could ever think of. I got up quickly and started running towards Sarah.

"Barton!" Nat yelled for me, but I didn't stop and everyone else yelled my name as well.

"Barton stop!"

"Clint its suicide!"

"No Barton!"

"CLINT!" I almost reached for Sarah that I almost touched her hand, however another white flash blinded me and after that everything went black.

**An hour later**

"We can't just leave Sarah in that state! There has to something else we could do!?" Steve's voice was loud that my headache came back again. I felt something wet damp on my forehead, I opened my eyes slowly, my vision was blurry and I could see everything was fuzzy. I saw blurry figures and I'm just guessing at this, it was Steve, Stark, Dr. Banner, Director Fury, Agent Hill and Coulson. I tried to rub my forehead until I winced at the pain that came from my side.

"If you keep moving Barton, I will give you more pain." That was Nat alright, I looked up at her, and she had a small bandage on the side of her forehead, glanced at her arm and she hand white bandages wrapped around her arm. I groaned in pain as I sat up, Nat was still damping my forehead with a wet cloth and she gave me a light smile. "You're lucky to be alive Barton. You got hit pretty hard after the second impact you took."

"What happened?"

"You were being stupid and ran towards Sarah and she blasted you away from her only it's not her." She paused and pressed her lips together and looked away. I could tell she wasn't telling me something. She looked at me with fear in her eyes which you never see unless she gets flashbacks of her days in Red Room. I rest my hand on her arm and light squeezed and she sighed. "The Phoenix is trying to take control of her." I stared at Nat with horror, not to mention my fear for Sarah too. More yelling came across the room discussing what do about Sarah and the Phoenix.

"We can't just leave Sarah down there suffering while the Phoenix is crawling its way out of Sarah and take control of her!"

"Don't you think I know that Rogers!" The room started to tremble for at least a second and then stopped. Steve glared at Fury and yelled at him again.

"It's gonna get a lot worse if we don't do something!"

"For once I agree with capcicle on this one, we can't just sit here and watch the Phoenix slowly taking control over Sarah! We have to act now if we want to save Sarah from further damage by the Phoenix! Time isn't on our side right at the moment!" Fury stayed silent while Stark and Steve yelled at him. They both were right, we don't have any more time on our side, the more damage the Phoenix does to Sarah, the more in the long run for her to recover. Fury turned around and tapped the screen showing a file of someone that we don't recognize.

"His name is Charles Xavier, headmaster of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Westchester, NY also known as Professor X. He posses the power of telepathic powers, by the time he graduated from Harvard University at the age of 16, he studies and receives Ph.D in Genetics, Biophysics and Psychology. Later on his life, he started recruiting young mutants and thus creating the school. His first five students are Marvel Girl, Cyclops, Beast, Iceman and Angel, the original X-Men. After defeating their enemy named Magneto. After defeating Magneto some of them went their separate ways, the rest stayed at the mansion and continued to be a part of the X-Men. He created Cerebro by using his knowledge he had learned, creating Cerebro was a way to locate mutants around the world who stand out. Professor X also a survivor of the attack by the Dark Phoenix. The Dark Phoenix is very much different than the Phoenix residing in Sarah. Professor X and the X-Men managed to save everyone from the Dark Phoenix, however, by saving everyone from the Dark Phoenix; it only brought grief by not saving its host. That host is the older sister of Sarah Anastasia Chandler." Everyone was silent after a brief of the briefing about this guy who's been in this situation before. If he can save Sarah, then it's the only option we got. "However, I was hoping to avoid contact with him, but seeing the situation has gotten out of hand. I'm afraid we have no choice, but to ask him to help us and most importantly to help Sarah." Avoid contact? This is where I stand up and ask him why. I started to get up, groaned in pain and Nat helping up to stand on my own two feet.

"What do you mean you were trying to avoid contact with the professor? What do you mean by that?" Fury stayed silent again, turning away from us and avoid to answer my question. "There's something you're not telling us, isn't it Director?" He let out a sigh in defeat.

"A couple of years ago, Professor X tried to force a young girl who possessed the Phoenix at a young age, bring in a few X-Men members Ororo known as Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops and the known other Jean Grey went to the home of the Grey family. Jean thought she was doing the right thing in protecting her younger sister from Magneto and the group he created called the Brotherhood. The X-Men and the professor himself thought by taking Jean's younger sister to the school was the best way to keep her safe unfortunately the parents refused to give up their second daughter to the school. Jean tried reasoning with her parents, but refused for their youngest daughter to go to the school and be branded as a mutant. With all the yelling going on, Cyclops thought by taking the younger sister without everybody knowing was probably the biggest mistake he made. The sister ended up using her powers against the X-Men. Jean tried to convince her to come to the school telling her it was safer there, however, it made the entire situation worse. The sister almost used the full force of the Phoenix, however, she managed to take back in control, but with in control she lost her memories of what happened that night along with Jean Grey. SHIELD then stepped in and saved the sister and the parents from being forced to give up their daughter. We then protected them the three of them from being encountered by the X-Men and forcing the younger daughter into Xavier's school. Until one of their own decided to pose as a student in Forth Worth TX where he revealed himself as Cyclops. He forced the sister to come with him to the Xavier's school in order to keep her safe and protect her that it until she felt betrayed and heartbroken by all the lies he said and gave thus releasing the Phoenix for short brief moment. The same encounter with the Phoenix, the loss of her memory on the fateful day and the sister of Jean Grey is here on the Helicarrier, down in Dr. Banner's lab suffering from the Phoenix herself."

"Sarah."

"Correct Agent Barton, Sarah Anastasia Chandler is known other then Sarah Anastasia Grey. Youngest daughter the Grey family and youngest sister of Jean Grey."

**Professor X's POV**

"Is everything alright Charles?" Ororo asked as she made her way towards my desk. I was concreting on a similar force I've encountered a long time ago. I could feel the young girl cry for help, a force trying to take control over her, yes this force feels familiar. As the girl screamed, a white flash of power gave me the idea of what this force is. I gasped out of my concretion and my breathing was heavy. "Charles, what's wrong." I looked Ororo with horror in my eyes as she looked at me with concern. "What is it?"

"Get the Blackbird ready and gather the X-Men, she has resurfaced." Ororo stared at me with wide eyes of horror as she covered her mouth from gasping.

"You don't mean,"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"But we believed she was killed when she destroyed half of the school. She could've have possibly survived that whole ordeal. Scott said,"

"I do believe what Scott said, but I believed she had survived the incident and has been on the run since." Ororo stayed quiet, trying to process all of this news; however, she doesn't doubt that I may be right about Jean's sister resurfacing once again.

"If she did resurfaced, you know that means,"

"Yes, if Sarah has resurfaced than the Phoenix has resurfaced as well."

"Are you going to contact him?"

"I have no choice Ororo, he's been hiding Sarah for so long, we may have no choice."

"When do you want to leave?"

"We leave now."

**Sarah's POV**

Every thought, every voice I can hear. I can't control the Phoenix anymore. I can't hold on, please I need to help!

_"Somebody help me! Anybody!? Please someone, help me!"_ I screamed in my mind hoping to connect with someone on the outside. However, no one was there. My powers are going to destroy the Helicarrier if I can't connect with anyone. _"Somebody please answer me! Help me please! I can't stop it, please help me please! Help me Clint!" _I tried to contact Clint through his mind; I'm just hoping he hears my plea.

**Clint's POV**

_"Help me Clint!" _I jerked my head towards the door from the bridge. I swear I heard Sarah calling for me, but not just speaking out loud, but in my mind. _"Clint, where are you!? Help me Clint!" _I looked around the room and everyone thought I was going insane. I grabbed my head from the splitting headache I have, but now I know where the headache came from, it was Sarah trying to contact me. _"Please, Clint help me! I can't stop it! I'm losing you!" _

_ "Sarah, I'm here! I'm here! Focus on me!"_

_ "I can't! Please help me! Make it all stop!"_

_ "I will Sarah, we're doing everything we can to stop the Phoenix from taking control over you! I promised you I will protect you no matter what! Just hang in there sweetheart! I have to go for now, the others are looking at me like I've gone insane, I'll be back I promise."_

_ "Please hurry Clint! Hurry!"_

_ "I will, I promise! Just hang on!" _My eyes snapped opened and I gasp for air that was taken from me. I was breathing heavy as Nat put an arm around my shoulders and help me up.

"Barton what happened!?" I looked at her with eyes with either fear or relief that I was able to contact Sarah through our minds.

"Sarah, she needs help."

"How did you,"

"She contacted me through my mind, she was pleading for help and she contacted me saying that she can't stop it, she's too weak. She wants it all to stop." I looked at Fury for guidance. "Fury we don't have any other option, we have to contact Professor X. He's the only who's experience this before! He can save Sarah, but we won't let him take her! We just need his help! Please I'm begging you, contact Professor X! It's the only way!" I know Fury doesn't want to, but he knows that I'm right and it IS the only option to save Sarah. Fury doesn't want to contact him, but he knows that it might save Sarah from going insane in the long run. He sighed and nodded in agreement. He turned away from us and tapped the screen. We could hear a ring tone for about a minute until we heard another voice on the other line.

_"Professor X speaking."_

"Charles, this is Nick Fury of SHIELD." There was a long silence on the other end of the line, I was getting nervous. I understand why Fury hid Sarah and her family from the X-Men trying to take her away. I also understand why Fury recruited Sarah to be part of the Avengers Initiative; he wanted her to be herself and do something great in the world. He cares for her like it's his own daughter, he believes she can do great things even if she does have power, he still believes in her. We all waited for an answer on the other end of the line, but we heard nothing. You could feel the tension in the air as everyone waited patiently for Professor X to answer. We were all holding our breaths, it's been at least thirty minutes and we all started to give up. Stark and Steve were looking at the screen; Dr. Banner took off his glasses and looked toward the screen as well. Agent Hill and Coulson were silent they entire time, Hill was leaning against the railing and Coulson was leaning against the wall away from everyone else. Nat squeezed my shoulders and I balled my hands to fists. Fury was about to hang up until the professor spoke, but it was something we didn't expect to hear.

_"I warned you."_

**Jean Grey/Phoenix's POV**

I watch my sister in pain and horror while the Phoenix inside of her tries to take her over. It's that damn Loki guy getting into her head and forcing the Phoenix to come out and bring destruction. I couldn't do anything since I'm deceased and I don't have my powers. My little sister, suffering in pain and desperately pleading for help. She already contacted one of her friends name Clint Barton. She had created a bond with him and is able to contact him in his mind along in her dreams. He cares for her so much and would do anything to save Sarah even if it means taking a bullet for her, he will always protect Sarah. However, I do see Sarah has some unknown feelings for the Captain Rogers as well. They already shared a moment between them, but she is unsure whether he feels the same way. However, Clint didn't mean to trigger something between him and Sarah when they almost had a moment, something else was invading Sarah's mind. Loki invaded Sarah's mind, broke the walls she created so she could keep control of the Phoenix and Loki was breaking each wall. He was releasing the Phoenix as a distraction so he can escape. I gasped at the realization and looked around to find someone to tell. I got up from the bench and ran out of the gardens to the throne. As I ran up the stairs to the palace, I tripped over the hem of my dress, but scrambled to my feet and kept running. I burst through the doors of the throne. Everyone was looking at me with concern faces, I fixed myself and quickly walk towards the throne were King Odin was sitting along with his wife Frigga. Once I made it to the edge of the stairs to King Odin, I bowed in respect of the king.

"Rise my dear," I glanced up and rose up and stood straight. "What has brought here in such a hurry?"

"All-Father, I come here with disturbing news from Midgard." He stiffened a little; Frigga looked at Odin for an answer and everyone else looking between me and Odin.

"What is this disturbing news you speak of milady?"

"It concerns my sister Sarah."

"What has happened to dear Sarah?"

"Loki has invaded Sarah's mind and she is in a state of crisis. Loki is manipulating the Phoenix and Sarah is losing control. I don't know how long she can keep the Phoenix inside of her." Odin put his elbow on the arm rest and started to rub his chin. Frigga rested her hand on Odin's.

"Odin, it is time." He looked at his wife and squeezed her hand.

"Please All-Father, I can't stand on the sidelines and watch my sister die, I don't want her to end up like me. I know I don't have my powers anymore and I know I won't be much help, but just my presence alone will get through to her along with another she has bonded with. Please All-Father, let me help her." Odin stared at me, he knows I love my sister and I would do anything just to be with her. He looks into my eyes, he knows Sarah is the only family I have left and I can't lose her. Odin stood up from the throne and walked towards me. He rests a hand on my cheek and brushes the tears away that I wasn't aware of.

"You are a strong warrior goddess my dear and you have a true heart. I give you permission to go to Midgard in helping your sister, however, I will not let you go alone. The Warriors Three and Sif will go with you and aid Thor and his friends."

"Thank you All-Father." I hesitated in giving him a hug, however, Odin gave me a warm hug and I hugged him back. I became grateful for Odin's decision. I pulled back and he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Go, help Sarah from being taken over by the Phoenix, bring her back and bring her peace. A sister should always be there for another especially if they are family."

"Thank you All-Father." I ran quickly jogged towards the doors; I looked back and smiled at Odin. "I won't let you down All-Father!"

"I know my dear, you never let me down. Now go! Go my child, go!" My smile grew even wider and I left the throne to find Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Sif and inform them of our new task. I run through the city of Asgard in finding them until I found ran through the gardens. They were at peace and enjoy the nature, I smiled and then frowned that I have to disturb their peace. I sighed and walked towards them. Hogun spotted me before anyone else and smiled at me.

"Dear Jean, to what do we owe the pleasure in seeing a beautiful flower such as yourself." I couldn't help, but smile, although the thought of my sister in pain took my mind over.

"Good to see you Hogun, however, I come with news from Midgard." That got everyone's attention when I mention Midgard because Thor is at Midgard and we all know that we worry for him every day. Sif got up and her hand was already on the handle of her sword.

"What has happened? Is Thor alright?" I glanced at the ground avoiding eye contact with Sif and everyone else.

"I don't know if Thor is alright or not, but we are going Midgard to aid Thor and his friends." Volstagg stepped forward and spoke.

"Is your sister out of harm's way?" I shook my head and looked at him with fear in my eyes.

"I'm afraid not." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I know it was Hogun. He always worried about me whenever I tried to contact Sarah in her dreams or even tell her the truth or just warning her about the future. Yes, Hogun always worried about me, but who could blame him. Frigga and Odin have always worried about when Heimdall felt my presence upon the Bifrost. Odin and Frigga have taken me in as their adoptive daughter yet I have not met Loki or Thor who are my brothers. Living in Asgard was very different on Earth, but it's a new beginning for me and living on Asgard means no harm will come to Sarah if I still lived on Earth. I looked at Hogun with once again fear in my eyes. "Loki has invaded Sarah's mind and is manipulating the Phoenix. He's trying to bring the Phoenix out of Sarah as it is a part of his scheme in taking over Earth and also a distraction for him to make his escape. Sarah is holding on, she made contact with one of her friends she had created a bond with and was able to contact him."

"What did this friend say?"

"He said to hang on as long as she can and he will find a way to help her and save her in any he can."

"What name is this friend of Sarah?"

"His name is Clint Barton, he was under Loki's mind control spell at first, but Sarah was able to contact him and was able to break the spell."

"This Clint Barton, does he care for Sarah?"

"Very much, he would do anything for Sarah; he would take a bullet for her and protect her with his life. However, I'm afraid she will be taken away from Clint Barton."

"Why do you say that?"

"My old friends and teammates from the X-Men are now on the move."

"What do you mean?"

"Professor X, who was my teacher, was afraid that Sarah wouldn't be able to control her powers along with the Phoenix at such a young age. We tried to force her to come to the school where she would be safe; however, that was not the case."

"What happened?"

"Sarah got angry from all the yelling and she didn't want to go. She wanted to stay with mom and dad, but the professor insisted she comes with us. At first I agreed with the professor, but then I quickly realized that it was a mistake, a mistake that I can't take back. The Phoenix was released for a brief moment until Sarah took back in control, but she ended up losing her memory of the night. A man named Nick Fury put Sarah and my parents in witness protection program so they wouldn't be tracked down by us or our enemies. Ever since then, we couldn't find her or my parents like they disappeared out of thin air, but it was for the better."

"I know that must have been hard for you my dear Jean, but now that she has resurfaced, you able to help her and watch over her. You had to do what you had to do."

"Thank you Hogun, I really appreciate that." We both smiled at each other and then turning our attention back to the new task that Odin has assigned us. "Now, the task is we go to Midgard and we aid Thor, Sarah and their friends to stop Loki's scheme." They all nodded in agreement. Sif was the first one to speak.

"When do we leave Lady Jean?" I looked towards Sif who was ready to fight and I couldn't help, but smile at her bravery. I looked at all the others who are also ready to fight and aid their friend Thor.

"We leave now. To Bifrost!"


	9. Unexpected Guests

**Hey guys! This chapter was a little harder than I thought and I had to a lot of research while I was writing this chapter, but I feel like I've done great with this chapter so here we go!**

**So the X-Men have arrived! Director Fury called in reinforcements to save Sarah from being taken over by the Phoenix. Jean, Sif and the Three Warriors don't come until the end however Sif, Thor and the Three Warriors have went to the detention area to stop Loki from escaping along with Agent Coulson so that scene is not in this chapter. Jean ends up going to the lab and tries to help everyone else to save her sister. **

**And also I didn't mention this before I completely forgot, but the song that was in the last chapter the song I used for Sarah to sing is by Eisley and the song is called Many Funerals. Just letting you guys know. Also I did research on the original X-Men while I was writing a brief descriptive of Professor X. **

**In this chapter it's only Steve's and Clint's POV, the rest of the character's POV will be in the next chapter along with Sarah's POV. **

**Hope you guys love it! **

**I do NOT own Marvel's Avengers, Thor and the Three Warriors, the X-Men! ****I own Sarah Anastasia Chandler!**

**Hugs and kisses! **

Chapter 8: Unexpected Guests

**Steve's POV**

First off, I don't' know what to think anymore or how any of this is possible, but when you're working for a secret government group and working with assassins, genius scientists and an Asgardian god, anything is possible I guess. A lot has changed when I woke up from being frozen in the ice for 70 years, but that's what you get when you crash a ship into freezing ice cold water and saving everyone from being destroyed. However, that's not the case here. The fact is that the girl that I'm completely falling for is now down in Dr. Banner's lab and a creature called the Phoenix is trying to take over her and bring destruction on mankind, yeah that's where we're at right now. Director Fury went to the platform and waited for Professor X to arrive while we're here waiting patiently. We all were sitting the huge round table; Tony was sitting across from me tapping his fingers on the table which was getting annoying, Thor was leaning against the railing next to Agent Hill who was tapping the screen learning more about Professor X, Dr. Banner was standing with this elbows on the chair and his glass in his hands. Agent Romanoff was sitting next to Agent Barton still cleaning his wounds that he got from Sarah when she blasted him towards the wall again and knocked him out cold and Agent Coulson was with Director Fury waiting for, well you get the idea. Everyone was quiet, I mean yeah Sarah almost killed us; learning about Sarah's past and how she was taken away from her parents and learning that she has an older sister which has visited Sarah in her dreams. For some reason I don't know how this could get any worse.

"We've been waiting for two hours, why are they not here yet?" Oh yeah, I forgot that Stark whines a lot.

"They'll be here soon Mr. Stark, just be patient for once." Said Agent Hill with a stern voice, we were all getting annoyed with Tony's annoyance even I was getting a little annoyed. Tony huffed and sat back into his chair, none of us like waiting. The more time passes by the worse Sarah gets. Another tremor came and this time it was worse. It knocked almost everyone off their feet, we all fell out of our chairs, Thor managed to catch Agent Hill, but they both fell to the ground. I looked over and saw Agent Romanoff using her body as a shield to cover up the wounded Agent Barton. Tony was under the table and so was Dr. Banner. I was on my stomach and I used my arms to cover my head from falling debris. It last longer than the last ones in the last hour and by the looks of it, it's getting worse. After ten minutes, the tremor stopped. I took a peak and there was no more debris falling from the ceiling. I uncovered my head and slowly stood up as did everyone else. Thor help Agent Hill to get her back on her feet, Dr. Banner and Tony got up as well. Agent Romanoff helped Agent Barton to his feet, she had her arm around his waist to hold him steady and Agent Barton had slung his arm around Agent Romanoff's shoulders. I slowly got up and looked around and saw that no one was harm majorly. I looked over at Agent Hill who was helped up by Thor and leaning against the railing.

"Agent Hill, were losing time, there has to be a way for us to help Sarah. We can't just stand here waiting for the professor to get here. Time is running out."

"Don't you think I know that Captain Rogers!" She snapped at me, I know she's under a lot of stress and me yelling at her won't making any difference. "We just walk in there blinded and risk everything we worked for. It's suicide."

"Hill," She looked at Agent Coulson who finally came out of the corner that he was standing in. "Captain Rogers is right, we can't wait any longer. We need to act now." Agent Hill held in her breath and looked away from Agent Coulson. If she let us go down to Dr. Banner's lab, she would be disobeying orders from Director Fury. However, given the circumstances, we may have no choice. She let out sigh of defeat and turned to look at all of us. She tapped the screen and the doors unlocked. Right as we were all about to walk out to save Sarah, Director Fury came in along with the professor.

"And where do you think you are all going?" No one didn't speak up, so I did for all of us.

"We're going to help Sarah."

"Not without the help you are not." I was going to say something until Agent Romanoff spoke before I did.

"Director, we can't wait any longer, it's only going to get worse for Sarah."

"I am fully aware of the Agent Romanoff, which is why the Professor is here to help." He glanced at the professor. He looked like he was in his maybe late 40s, he had no hair and he always have metal braces on both his legs. There were at least five to six people behind him, three of them wearing uniforms that has belts with an X in the middle and the other three were either wearing normal clothes or they have their own uniforms they made themselves. "Everyone, this is Charles Xavier known as Professor X." We all didn't really say anything, after what he tried to do to get to Sarah; none of us were really fond of his actions. "Professor, meet the Avengers." He looked at us and nodded.

"Hello everyone, I'm Charles Xavier and this is the X-Men." He motioned each and everyone one of his students who are members of the X-Men, I already know three of the original members maybe even two. "This is Bobby Drake, we call him Iceman." He waved at us and gave a small smile.

"Hello." He stepped aside from the group since they were all huddled in the door way. Professor motioned over to a small girl with a small creature looking thing on resting on her shoulder and glared at us. It started to growl at us and she scratched underneath its chin and started to purr.

"This Kitty Pryde and Lockheed." She stood next to the professor and smiled at us.

"They call me Shadowcat, but you can call me either on. This is Lockheed, a dragon from another world, he saved my life twice. Been by my side ever since." Lockheed let out a roar, spread its wings, and flew off of Kitty's shoulder and towards us. He landed on the table and looked at each of us. He looked at Tony first and growled; he took a few steps back, looked at Bruce and titled his head at him. Bruce titled his head the same way mimicking Lockheed. He then made his way towards Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton. Both of them slowly reached to pet Lockheed, he sniffed their hands and purred like a cat. They smiled at Lockheed as they petted him. Lockheed flew towards them and landed on Agent Barton's shoulders and snuggled into his neck. Agent Barton rubbed under its chin and made a noise and Tony made a remark.

"Well I see Bird Boy found a new friend." Lockheed glared towards Tony and roared angrily at him. Tony hid behind a chair, Lockheed simply laughed at him. Agent Barton petted Lockheed on the head and smiled.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine." Lockheed crawled on Agent Barton's head to Agent Romanoff's shoulder. He did the same thing, snuggled into Agent Romanoff's neck. She rubbed the side of his body and scratched the back of his neck. Lockheed slouched its shoulders, mouth gaped opened and its tongue hanging out of its mouth. Kitty then smirked at the two agents.

"Looks like you found his soft spot." She stood next to Bobby with her arms across her chest, leaning against the wall.

"This is Piotr, we call him Colossus." I couldn't help, but blurt out my thought.

"Why do they call you Colossus?" The professor stepped aside and Piotr stepped up and right before all of our eyes, Piotr's skin transformed into a metallic form. He was also quite strong and he at least has to be like 6 feet tall. "Never mind." He smirked at us and walked towards Kitty.

"This is Anna Marie we call her Rogue." She stepped forward and flashed a smile at us. She has long brown hair with two white highlights on each side of her hair.

"It's nice to ya."

"Rogue why don't you tell them about your powers and tell them how they will come in handy?" She nodded and pulled off one of her black leather gloves.

"I can absorb the memories, skills and powers just by touching one's skin. They also becoming a part of me, I'm also an expert at martial arts and unarmed combat." Agent Romanoff looked at her and smirked.

"Well, this should be fun." Rogue smirked, pair of hands was on her shoulders, and she glanced at the man and smiled.

"This is Logan," He stepped up, with one of his hands on Rogue's shoulder.

"They call me Wolverine." She rolled her eyes and everyone groaned for showing off. He glared at them and out of nowhere; claws came out between his knuckles. They all went into silence and looked away; Lockheed flew off of Agent Romanoff's and hid behind my back. It started to crawl up my back and made its way up to the top of my head. I tried getting Lockheed off, but he tried to bite me. I gave him a minute until he started to shake violently. Kitty then glared at Logan.

"Great Logan, you scared Lockheed. You know he doesn't like when your claws come out when we're not in battle!" He shrugged.

"Hey, I'm only showing them to let them know why they call me Wolverine. Now they know." I sighed and carefully picked up Lockheed off of my head and gently pet him. For a creature that looks fierce and all, is scared out of its mind. He snuggled in my arms and he lightly whimpered. I looked up at Kitty with a questioning look.

"Is he always like this?" She shook her head and walked over towards me.

"Only when Logan likes to show off or scare him." I gently put Lockheed in her arms and she cradled him like a small child. She glared at Logan and he put his hands up in the air and shrugged. The professor motioned two more students.

"My last two students are Kurt Wagner and Scott Summers." We all froze and so did everyone else in the room since we all know what happened between Sarah and Scott five years ago. We shrugged the awkward feeling off and looked at Kurt who waved at us.

"Uh, helloz, I'm Kurt, but you can call me Nightcrawler or Kurt." We all stared at him with confusion. I was the first one speak.

"Why do they call you Nightcrawler?" He smirked at us and now I'm starting to wonder why I keep asking questions. He pressed a button on his watch and then it showed his true self. He was blue skin, yellow eyes, black hair and a pointed tail. He also has three fingers on both hands and two toes on his feet. He was in his X-Men uniform which contains red and black. At first I didn't know what to think, but again anything is possible when you're involved with SHIELD. "So what are your powers?" I really need to stop asking questions. Kurt turned into blue and black smoke until I realized that his tail tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped away and looked up at the ceiling. He waved and smiled.

"I also have enhanced night vision, superhuman acrobat, stick to walls, and blend in the shadows, skilled in martial arts and hand to hand combat." All I could do was nod as did everyone else. Everyone was still looking at Kurt, but I glanced at Scott. I do not like the fact that he is here. He looked almost close to age with Sarah maybe two years older than here, but still. After what he did to Sarah a few years back, I don't trust him and neither does everyone else. It was his fault; he shouldn't have lied to Sarah. She trusted him and he betrayed her. I could feel Agent Romanoff's eyes on me and she looked in my direction. I motioned her not to and she simply nodded as did Agent Barton. Professor gestured towards him and did introductions.

"And the last member is Scott Summers,"

"We know he's Cyclops." I know interrupting is rude, but under the circumstances, I could care less. He didn't look at either of us. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with yellow strips from his shoulders to his legs, yellow wrist bands, a yellow belt with an X in the middle just like Kitty's and he was wearing some sort of goggles. I was about to say something else until another tremor came and this time it was bigger. It knocked everyone off their feet's including the agents in their chairs. Huge debris started falling from the ceiling, Kurt teleported off the ceiling and under the table were Tony and Bruce were. Thor used his body as a shield for Agent Hill, Kitty, Bobby and Wolverine phased through the debris that was falling. Piotr transformed into his metallic skin and covered Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton. Rogue wasn't under any cover and a huge piece of debris was about to fall on her. I ran towards her, grabbed her away from the falling debris and covered us with my shield. Sarah managed to hold on for almost about an hour until now. The tremor last for about thirty minutes. I noticed that the floor the huge crack in the floor that was making its way towards Rogue and I. I put my arm around Rogue's waist and pulled up with me. We made our way towards the table and took cover. It's getting worse, we keep stalling from saving Sarah. Why can't we act now? Another white flash of light blinded us all and the tremor stopped. Looks like Sarah took back in control, for now. I uncovered Rogue and we both got up and looked around. Agents were hurt, but not majorly, but they did receive minor injuries. Everyone got up and looked around at the damage of the bridge; this has gone on long enough. I tighten my grip on my shield strap, balled my other hand into a fist and took off running.

"Steve!" Agent Romanoff's voice echoed in the hall that it started to fade away. I heard footsteps close behind me as I made my way towards Bruce's lab. Another tremor started coming, but I kept running. Sarah needs help and I wasn't just going to stand around not do anything. The footsteps got louder and I heard wings flapping. As I got to Bruce's lab, things just got worse. More stuff started flying around the lab, Sarah was still levitating in the air, and her back was still arched. I looked closer at her and I could see her face expression that she was still struggling to stay in control. Out of nowhere a screen came flying towards me and shielded myself until I heard Kitty's voice.

"Look out!" She ran to my side wrapped her arms around my waist and the screen phased right through us. I saw Lockheed started spitting out fireballs at the debris. Kitty let go and smiled at me.

"Thanks! I owe you!" She shrugged it off.

"No problem!" She looked up at Sarah and her eyes widened. "She looks almost like Jean expect Jean had red hair not black!"

"She has blonde highlights underneath her hair too!" She nodded and looked at me.

"What are we going to do!?"

"I don't know! Where is everyone else!?"

"There on their way down! The big blonde guy went with Director Fury to the landing plat form!"

"Why!?"

"He felt something coming towards here like from another universe! He knows them too, I think it's his friends, but I don't know, he left in a hurry!" I looked over her shoulder and saw everyone else. Colossus was still in metal skin, Rogue dodged the flying debris that came her way, Wolverine used his claws to smash and blocked the debris, and Cyclops used his laser eyes to destroy the debris to try and make a path. Iceman created a ice wall to protect Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, they were shooting at the flying debris circling around Sarah. Nightcrawler teleported around the room to see if there was another way to get to Sarah and Tony was in his Iron Man suit covering Nightcrawler from any debris coming at him. I saw Professor X near the door, his hands touched the side of his head and his eyes were closed. He's using his telepathy to try to contact Sarah. I knew that was a bad idea, what if she remembers the professor? He opened his eyes and his face expression wasn't good. It showed fear.

"I fear we may not have much time!" My eyes widened and I looked at Sarah, her body was showing little bits of red fire around her body. He's right; we don't have any more time. It's not or never. There has to be a way getting through to her wait,

"Agent Barton!" He looked over at me with a face of determination. "Sarah contacted you through your mind right!?" It took him a moment; his eyes widened, looked back at me and nodded. "If she can contact you through her mind, then maybe you can contact her!"

"Cap, I don't know if I can! I wouldn't know where to start if I even tried! I'm not a telepath like her! There has to be another way!"

"We don't have any more time Clint! You have to try! If you don't, the Phoenix will take full control over Sarah and we might lose her!" He hesitated about the thought of losing Sarah. He was paying attention until a metal pole with a pointed ended headed towards Agent Barton. My eyes widened, I started running towards Agent Romanoff, Iceman and Agent Barton who wasn't paying attention. "CLINT LOOK OUT!" His head looked towards the pole and his eyes widened and didn't have enough time to move out of the way. "CLINT!" I knew I wasn't going to make it until a metal shield blocked the pole in time. I was breathing heavy and saw the metal pole stop. Agent Barton turned his head and saw a woman with red hair wearing a white sleeveless shirt with not straps, a gold armor on her shoulders, a white armored skirt that went down above her knees with gold lining, white armored boots that also have gold lining, armor wrist warmers, a gold arm band on her other arm, a white and gold choker on her neck. There were also some strange cravings on some of the gold pieces, but I couldn't make out what they are. Then it hit me, Kitty said that Thor sense a few life forms coming towards the Helicarrier's landing platform. A few of Thor's friends, from another universe. I got up, walked towards the woman and stared at her. She looked at me with her emerald green eyes. I know who she is. "Jean Grey." She nodded and spoke.

"Captain Rogers."

**Clint's POV**

"Captain Rogers." I stood up and looked at them both. This was Sarah's older sister Jean. Everyone else stopped including the X-Men. Since she was a member of the X-Men, she had made a great impact on them when Jean couldn't control her powers and was killed by Wolverine. Ultimately, I don't know how it's possible that Jean is here, standing next to me is still alive. I looked around and all of the X-Men were staring at her with wide eyes like she came back from the dead. Well, it's probably true, but where did she come from? "It's good to finally meet you given the circumstances." Steve just nodded.

"It's a pleasure ma'am. It's finally good to meet you too Ms. Grey."

"Call me Jean." He nodded; she then looked at me and smiled. "You must be Clint Barton. It's nice to meet you." I was speechless, but I regain myself and gave her a simple nod.

"Like wise."

"Jean?" She looked at Cyclops who was in shock because Jean was alive.

"Hello Scott."

"But, how, I mean, it's not possible."

"I know, but we don't have time to stand around, right now we need to get through to Sarah and the Phoenix and tell them it's a trap." I looked at her with a brow furrowed at what she just said.

"What do you mean a trap?"

"Loki invaded her mind and is manipulating the Phoenix and what's to release its power as a distraction to make his escape." I knew something was up with him knowing about Sarah's powers and the Phoenix. He knew more than she did. Now I know why he asked about her. It all made sense. I closed my eyes in frustration, how did I not see it. My hands balled into fists, how I could be so stupid to not see it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice broke my frustration.

"Clint you didn't know. No one did and if we did, Loki would have found a way to get to Sarah. Right now we need to focus on getting Sarah out of this state and stop Loki's spell." Nat was right, I can't just stand here beating myself up while Sarah is up there in pain and counting on me to help. I shook off my frustration and looked at Jean.

"What's the plan?" Jean smiled and nodded.

"Sarah made a bond with you when you were under Loki's mind control spell, with going into your mind and making contact with you, she was able to create a bond without her knowing it. She told you that she would meet you in Germany and when you heard your dog tags, she then went into your mind again and helped you cut the strings to Loki's spell."

"My dog tags!" I forgot that I still had them and never gave them to Sarah when this all happened. I took them out of my pocket and showed them to Jean. "She told me once I heard the dog tags cling together; I'll know it's her."

"And if she hears the dog tags cling together,"

"Than she'll know it's me!" She smiled at me and nodded so did Steve, Nat and Iceman. I looked at Cyclops, but he had no expression on his face. He clearly was mad at me because she created a bond with me instead of him. I'm not the one who betrayed and lied to her, she saved me and this time, it was time for me to save her. I looked at Jean with determination in saving Sarah. "What do I need to do?" Jean looked at Sarah and saw the debris flying around and circling all around her. She scanned the destroyed lab to find an opening or at least a weak spot. She looked back at me with a look that has a plan.

"You need to get close enough for her to hear the dog tags cling together, so we need to either teleport you the table where Sarah laid or we try to run towards her and clear a path." I shook my head with the last part.

"I tried that already, it didn't end well for me. She blasted me away from her and knocked me out cold."

"So that leaves us with teleporting you there, that is are only option." I nodded; I looked to find Nightcrawler on the wall dodging the flying debris.

"Nightcrawler!" He looked over and teleported to where we are. He teleported next to Cyclops who is a lifeless statue at this point. "I need your help." He nodded.

"Whatever you want my friend."

"You think you can teleport me over there." I pointed at the table; he peaked out of the ice wall that Iceman made for us. He looked back at me and nodded.  
"It should be simple however, I'm afraid that we will both be lifted from the air if we do make it over there."

"That's all I need you to do, after that get out of there and get somewhere safe." He nodded, moved towards me and put both hands on my shoulders. I looked at Nat and she squeezed my arm. I know she doesn't show emotions during a mission, but at this point she can't hold them back any longer.

"Don't get yourself killed; Sarah won't be happy if you do."

"If I don't make it out, let her know that I will always be with her no matter what." She nodded and took a step back from us. I closed my eyes preparing myself and closed my eyes. This is it. Sarah's life now rests in my hands.

"Whatever your ready, Agent Barton." I slightly turned my head to Nightcrawler and then back to everyone else. My eyes snapped opened, ready to free Sarah from Loki.

"Now!" Nightcrawler teleported and the last thing I saw was Nat smiling and mouthing 'you won't be alone.' I could feel blue and black smoke around us like flying through at light speed. The smoke disappeared and we were on the table until Sarah's powers lifted us in the air. We were circling in the air; I tried finding something that solid to hold on too, however, it was hard trying to find something that's still solid in Bruce's lab. I looked around quickly and then I found a piece of the metal ceiling that looked like a large dagger. I reached for it and held on tight and the best part is that it's close enough to Sarah. Her face expression broke my heart, she was in pain. Her eyes squeezed shut and she was grinding her teeth together. She's trying so hard to keep the Phoenix in from losing control, she's fighting off Loki from her mind and she's getting weaker by the second. I could feel another tremor coming and her body started to glow with fire. "Sarah! It's Clint, I'm here! Listen to the sound of my voice! I'm here!" I'm out of time, the Phoenix is getting out, Sarah can't hold on anymore. "Sarah, focus on my voice! Everything is going to be okay! Loki is manipulating the Phoenix; it's a distraction to make his escape! I know you say you can't stop it, but I know you can! How do you know why!? Because you're the strongest, kind, smart, caring, beautiful, courageous woman I've ever known! I know we only met last night while I was under Loki's control, but you helped and free me from his control! I'm gonna do the same thing! I'm gonna free you from his control! You saved me, now it's my turn to save you!" I pulled the dog tags from my pocket, held them close to my chest and reach for Sarah. "Remember that talk were gonna have about me giving my dog tags to you!? Well, I'm giving them to you! Whenever I'm gone or on a mission, these dog tags are a piece of me and now they are a piece of you!" I lunged for Sarah and threw the dog tags in the air. Everything went in slow motion as I threw the dog tags, I watch them as they made their way towards Sarah but, they wouldn't make it until a hand grabs them by the chain. That hand belonged to Sarah. The sound of the clinging of the dog tags ringed in my ears and hers and she said my name.

"Clint?" I smiled to myself as she said my name. Another white flash of light came at us; however, it wasn't just a white flash of light that threw me into a wall that knocked me out cold. No, it was different like Sarah took back in control. I look at her and she bucked her head back and grunted and everything stopped. The flying debris stopped flying around her and fell to the ground. Sarah then fell on the metal table really hard that made a really loud oomph. Her face expression was no longer in pain, it was calm and tired. I smiled and was relief that she was okay and that she's free from Loki and I didn't realized that everything had dropped and I was still in the air.

"Oh no." I started to fall to the ground fast; I flapped my arms like I could fly and then made contact with the ground face first. I groaned in pain and got up slowly. "That will be the last time I do something like that again." I rubbed the back of my neck and stretched my back. Now I know I'm going to be sore when this is all over. I looked down at Sarah who was lying on the metal table, she looks a little pale, one of her hand was on her stomach and holding in her hand was my dog tags. I walked closer to her and rest my hand on hers. Her stomach was rising up and down which means she's still breathing and she's still alive which made me smile even more. She was free and safe again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew who it was. "I'm gonna guess your gonna give me a lecture of not to do that again if my life depends on it?"

"I'll let it slide this time." I know I probably scared everyone by doing that, but I scared Nat more than anyone. Nat has gotten close to Sarah; she's like a sister to her. I thought I was going to lose her, Nat thought she was going to lose a sister, Steve thought he was going to lose his love, we all thought we were going to Sarah. However, she's safe now that all it matters. I glanced up and saw Steve walked towards us on the other side of Sarah. You could see in his eyes that he's really relieved Sarah is going to be okay. He gently rubbed Sarah's cheek with two of his fingers and smiles. I smiled to myself because I know Cap has feelings for her. It's still a little weird, but in time we'll get used to it.

"Clint." I looked up and Jean was next to Cap. She had tears of happiness and relief that Sarah is okay. She smiles at me. "Thank you for saving Sarah."

"She saved my life, I'm just glad I got to return the favor." She lets out a little chuckle and wiped the tears away. I was about to walk over and hug Jean until I heard footsteps coming towards us. I looked in the damaged door way and saw Thor and other people that I didn't recognized. Thor looked over at us and saw Sarah on the metal table sleeping. He and the other people made there way over to us, Jean turned around, ran towards Thor and hugged him for dear life. He hugged her back and pulled away and smiled.

"It's so good to finally meet you dearest brother."

"It's good to finally meet you too dearest Jean, mother and father have told me so much about you. I am sorry that I wasn't there upon your arrival."

"Apology accepted Thor; I have not been alone while you were gone." I don't know whether to be confused or shocked, but I know everyone else was both. I shook off my confusion and shock and spoke up.

"Wait, Thor, Jean is your sister?" Both Jean and Thor look at us and smiled.

"Adopted, Heimdall felt her presences upon Bifrost. Mother and father took her in while I was gone on a mission." At this point, I just nodded saying that I understand, but really I don't. I was going to say something else until I heard Fury's voice in my earpiece. I felt like I was going to pass out at the news and the rest of the Avengers heard it too. Jean and Thor looked at me with a concern look.

"Clint, what's wrong?" I looked at them and saw that my eyes were filled with sadness and so were the Avengers.

"Agent Phil Coulson is dead."


	10. It's an old fashioned notion

**Hey guys! **

**First off, I would like to say I'm so SO sorry that I didn't update soon, I was busy with school and then Thanksgiving came up and I was leaving for Texas to be with my family and friends and then I went to the Thanksgiving game for college football because my brother's school was playing against their rivalry. I know you guys won't guess it so I'll just tell you. My brother goes to Texas Christian University and they were going up against University of Texas known as the Longhorns. It was big, HUGE!**

**Anyway back to the story. Again I'm really sorry that I didn't update soon enough, but here's a little preview.**

**So Sarah is saved by none other Agent Clinton Barton aka Hawkeye and yes Agent Coulson is dead, I didn't want to kill him off, it made me sad. Also there is a missing scene where Loki does make his escape and fight the Three Warriors, Sif, Thor and Coulson, don't worry I will write a flashback I promise, it just won't come up yet. Sarah ends up getting a flashback from the past and knowing that this wasn't the first time she lost control of her powers. Also, the X-Men are trying to get custody of Sarah because they honestly think she is better off at that mansion where she belongs. Who will win the custody and will Sarah have a voice in this saying? **

**Sarah, Thor, Kitty and Steve's POV are in this chapter along with featuring songs that are in this chapter **

**Songs:**

**The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Call You Out by Flyleaf**

**Also Sarah does have a suit that I really thought it fit her perfectly and I did my research on this suit so don't hate me. The suit I describe and choose is from DC Universe character Helena Wayne aka the Huntress. I know she isn't from Marvel, but I saw her suit and I really thought it fit Sarah perfectly and the name does fit her too so, ****the suit of the Huntress belongs to DC Comics!**

**Here is the link to the suit if I didn't describe it well enough. helena-wayne/29-45563/**

**So here is chapter 9 and chapter 10 will be up next week I promise.**

**I do not own Marvel's the Avengers or the X-Men! I own Sarah Anastasia Chandler!**

**Enjoy!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 9: "It's an old fashioned notion"

**Sarah's POV**

_ "I'm not leaving!"_

_ "Sarah, you have to understand that this is for your own good! We are only trying to protect you!_

_ "I don't need your protection! I want to stay with mommy and daddy! I will never go with you!"_

_ "There are bad people out there who will try anything to try and get to you! They will use mom and dad as hostage! They will try to kill them!"_

_ "I'm not leaving mommy and daddy! I'm not going with you! I will not be branded as a freak!_

_ "Sarah please, you have to understand, with you living here your putting everyone at risk! We can protect you and teach you how to control your powers!"I felt my entire body was on fire, I could hear some sort of strange noise like a bird, I could feel fire on my skin, but it wasn't burning my skin. My telekinesis levitated me into the air and I could feel my eyes change colors like from ocean blue to fire red. _

_ "LEAVE US ALONE!" All I could see was eight figures in the room that faded away in a white flash of light. _

I snapped my eyes opened, gasped for air and screamed. I grabbed the side of my head and yelped in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain started to burn throughout my entire body from limb to limb. I felt a pair of arms on my shoulders, trying to push me back.

"Sarah! Sarah, it's okay, you're safe." That voice was familiar to me, but I don't know whom though. I calmed myself down, but hissed in pain. "Sarah, you're safe, he can't hurt you anymore. You're safe." I slowly opened my eyes only to see a blurry figure sitting next to me. I could see red, white and blue colors, my vision started to clear up and as now I could see clearly, I know the red, white and blue.

"Steve?" He smiled and rested his hand on mine.

"It's alright, you're safe." I blinked my eyes and looked around. This isn't Dr. Banner's lab at all. It was very different from Dr. Banner's lab. I looked at Steve with confusion in my eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the SHIELD's Medical Ward."

"How did I end up here? I can't really remember." I rubbed my forehead trying to think until Steve squeezed my hand even harder. I stopped and glanced down as I could feel his gloved hand make that squeeze noise and looked at him. His face was worry and sadness. "Steve," I whispered to him and looked up at me. "What happened?"

"Loki was manipulating you're powers so he could try and release the Phoenix," I didn't know what to say or what to think. My eyes were wide; I turned away from Steve and shut my eyes. "Sarah, this wasn't your fault."

"What do you want me to think Steve!? That this isn't my fault!?"

"Because it wasn't, you didn't mean to do this Sarah. It's not your fault." I turned my head towards him and looked straight into his blue eyes.

"What else happened?" He was hesitating to tell me. I know he's hiding something else from me. "Steve, I need to know." I tried to squeeze his hand even more, but I don't have any more strength to. He noticed I was trying so he squeezed mine and sighed in defeat, but he knows I deserve to know.

"Agent Barton ran down to Dr. Banner's lab, told us that you couldn't stop whatever was happening to you. Dr. Banner quickly went to work, you had a fever and we asked Agent Barton what happened, but he didn't know either. You're vital signs went through the roof, Tony called down Director Fury and everyone else came down to see if they could help out, however, we were all flown across the room by a force that we couldn't describe. The force destroyed half of Dr. Banner's lab and you started to levitate in the air and debris started to surround you. We tried to figure out how to get to you, but some of us had major injuries, but most of us had minor injuries. Agent Barton ran towards you, but a white flash of light blinded us and Agent Barton was flown back to the wall. He was knocked out for an hour and then came back around when we tried to figure out how to save you. We also figured out that the Phoenix was trying to take control of you."

"How did this happen?"

"At first we didn't know until Agent Barton heard your plea of help in his mind. That's when we realized that we were running out of time." I closed my eyes and tears started to sting; my breathing became heavy as Steve told me what happened.

"I destroyed Dr. Banner's lab and I hurt everyone including Agent Barton. How could I not see this?" That's when I realize something and snapped my eyes opened. "The voice."

"What voice?"

"I heard a voice that sounded familiar to me. He told me that I couldn't keep the Phoenix inside of me. He called the Phoenix a beast and I could feel it getting angry at the voice."

"Who did the voice belong too?"

"It belonged to Loki."

"Loki was using you as a distraction so he could make an escape."

"Did he succeed?"

"Unfortunately yes, but the Three Warriors, Thor, Sif and Agent Coulson tried to stop him."

"How did they know it was Loki?"

"Jean Grey came with the Three Warriors and Sif by permission of the All-Father to come and help. Jean felt you were in pain and felt Loki's presences, she felt you were pleading for help and decided to confront the All-Father to letting her come back here to help and save you."

"So Jean Grey is my,"

"She is your older sister Sarah."

"So that means,"

"It means you're a Grey. You're Sarah Anastasia Grey."

"How did you guys get me out of the state that I was in?"

"Director Fury called in help that he regrets already."

"Who did he bring in?"

"He brought in Professor X and the X-Men." My eyes widened as I sat up from my bed, but not to were I'm not in pain. I remember the dream I had not too long ago. The voice that sounded familiar, the levitation, the burning sensation of fire and the red fire eyes. I let go of Steve's hand and started to get out of bed. "What are you doing?"

"I need to see Director Fury."

"Not in this condition you're not. You need rest, its Dr. Banner's orders."

"Does it look like I'm gonna listen? I feel fine, I don't feel pain anymore."

"Doesn't change the fact that the Phoenix tried to take control over you."

"Steve, I need to know what happened in my past and why I don't remember anything and why?"

"It's going to be a lot harder if you we go up to the bridge."

"Why?"

"Because Professor X is trying to get custody of you."

**Thor's POV**

"This is ridiculous! You can't take Lady Sarah! She is not yours to calm!" I yelled at the man with the mechanical legs. "Taking Lady Sarah away is a flight risk, she's safer here!"

"I understand you all can keep Sarah safe, but from what we all saw today is that she cannot control the Phoenix powers fully. She needs to be in a safer environment where there is not chaos roaming around her. She is much safer at the mansion among others who are like her."

"You speak of chaos yet you speak of control."

"Sarah does not belong here." I was getting angry with this man and I was about to speak more words, but Sister Jean put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. She then spoke on my behalf.

"Professor, she doesn't belong at the mansion, SHIELD has been keeping her safe and the family from any enemies who know of Sarah existences and kept their scent off of Sarah. There the ones who kept Sarah safe until you decided to send in Scott to pose as her friend and love interests to get close to her and then take her away from the family and sending in Hank was also wasn't even bad enough. Sarah was happy, why did you have to ruin it?"

"Jean you have to understand,"

"I don't have to understand anything you say Scott! You hurt my little sister; I will never forgive you Scott."

"I had to do what I had to Jean. She has the Phoenix inside of her and she was risking everybody's lives including her parents. I was doing what I had to do to protect her."

"And yet you're the reason the Phoenix came out for a brief moment because you betrayed her. You lied to her Scott. She trusted and loved you. Yet you go and tell her everything was a lie from the start. You will never take my little sister away and she will not be branded as a mutant." Everyone was silent and my Sister Jean was in full of anger and hurt by a friend that she used to love and yet betrayed my sister. She speaks the truth and they all know their own actions. The Three Warriors and Sif were still here, Sif was leaning against the railing, and the Three Warriors were standing over to the side of everyone else. Lady Natasha and Hawkeye were standing to the Man of Iron who was sitting in a chair. The Doctor was attending to agents who have been injured during the siege of action. The Director of Fury and Agent Hill were in the center between Sister Jean and the man with mechanical legs and his people. I felt a familiar presences coming towards the bridge, I looked over everyone and saw the captain.

"Captain to what we owe the pleasure." Captain Rogers came into view as everyone moved out of the way to only be revealed that he wasn't alone. Lady Sarah was hiding behind the captain so she wouldn't be seen by everyone just yet.

"I came here to hear more news about the custody of Sarah. She would like to know." I caught what the captain was doing and I joined in as well.

"Has Lady Sarah awoken yet?" He nodded.

"She woke up not too long ago." As I was about to speak the mechanical man spoke.

"May I see her? I would like to speak with her about what happened in Dr. Banner's lab." The captain shook his head as note that she is not at the ward of medical.

"I'm sorry she's not expecting visitors at this point. She needs rest; no visitors will be permitted to visit Sarah at this point." Sister Jean walked up to the captain and looked straight into his eyes.

"Does she remember what happened?" Captain Rogers was hesitating, but I saw his hand being held by Lady Sarah's hand. The captain motion Lady Sarah to come out from hiding behind him. She slowly showed herself to everyone while still holding the captain's hand. Sister Jean had tears in her eyes as she sees Lady Sarah for the first time in a long time. "Sarah?" She looks at Jean and could see tears running down her cheeks.

"Jean?" She slowly walks up to Sarah and gives her a gentle hug. Sarah let go of the captain's hand and hugged Jean back. Jean strokes the back of her head and kissed the top of her head. It brought everyone warm smiles, well almost everyone. Sarah was the first to pull away from the warm hug and looked at Jean. "What is this I hear about having custody over me?" Jean looked at the captain and he glanced at the floor.

"You told her?"

"She needed to know. She has every right to be a part of this discussion as we all do." Jean was about to speak, but was cut off by Scott.

"Sarah doesn't have a say in this matter." I looked at Sarah and noticed that she had glanced at the floor in deep thought. I realized that she has remembered the man's voice. Jean looked at Sarah and put both hands on her shoulder.

"Sarah, what is it?" She did not answer her; she was still in deep in thought trying to recognize the man's voice. She then looked over at Scott who was glaring at Jean's back. Jean turned around to look at Scott and put them together. I walked over to where Jean, Sarah and the captain were standing.

"You." She looked at Scott with anger, hurt and betrayal in her eyes. Jean moved to the captain's side and Sarah slowly walked towards Scott, but stopped. Scott was still glaring at Jean, but moved his glare at Sarah like he was going to shot his laser eyes at her. Sarah's face grew into anger and hate.

"It's been a long time Sarah, far too long." Sarah didn't say anything to Scott, but he merely smirked at her. "You know I've been trying to track you down and bring you to the institute were you would be safe, but you're too damn good."

"What is he doing here?" Jean looked at her with astonishment.

"You remember him?"

"How could I ever forget the voice, the voice of betrayal?" Sarah's voice was filled with anger and hurt. She trusted the man with every secret she had and told him that she loved him. He betrayed her by telling her lies.

"Again I did what I had to do Sarah. With you being with everyone else is putting lives at stake. I had to get close to you in order to gain you're trust."

"So you could take me away from my family and branded me as a freak!?"

"It was the only way to keep you safe from harming the people you love! You're risking everyone's life just by being here!"

"Don't give me that crap to me Scott! I was perfectly happy with my life until you ruined everything! You're the reason why the Phoenix came out, but she saved me from losing control! You don't understand what I've been through since that day! I've been on the run for two years and been captured by HYDRA. I was tortured for three months; I escaped and destroyed all blood samples before I escaped! I survived on my own and I didn't look back! Yeah, I did leave my family behind, but it was the only way to protect them! If I went back and pretend nothing happened, everyone would be in danger and I did what had to do!"

"You wouldn't be on the run if you would have just come with me and I would have kept you safe!"

"Bullshit Scott! You would have treated me like a freak and kept me away from my family!"

"Because you don't know how to control your powers and you can't control the Phoenix!"

"You don't know anything about the Phoenix! She and I have become one! She saved my life and I use my powers when I want! I will not have you or your professor order me around like a pet dog! You will never take me away from SHIELD! They done more then protect and kept me safe! I'm a SHIELD agent and I'm also an Avenger!" She walked back towards us grabbed both the captain's hand and me and held on tight. She looked at us and we all couldn't help, but have smile upon our faces. She looked at Scott who was glaring at us. "These people have helped me greatly and I wouldn't never give up on them. I am an Avenger and you will never take that away from me." Everyone had smiles on their faces including the Shadowcat with the small dragon called Lockheed. Sister Jean couldn't help, but have tears in her eyes and is happy for her little sister who has grown into a lovely woman well almost. The Shadowcat and Lockheed walked towards Sarah and gave her a warm hug. She returned the gesture and Lockheed crawled on to Sarah's shoulder and nuzzled in her neck. The Shadowcat pulled away and smiled. She then looked at Director of Fury.

"I agree with Sarah,"

**Kitty Pryde's POV**

"Kitty, you can't be serious!?" Bobby yells at me, but I don't tolerate being yelled at by my own boyfriend so I stood my ground.

"I am serious Bobby! What we've been doing is wrong and I won't stand for it any longer!" I walked towards Director Fury, Lockheed on my shoulder glaring at Bobby so he wouldn't try anything stupid. "Director Fury, I would like to join SHIELD and become a part of the Avengers." He smiled at me and nodded.

"Now that we agree on." I nodded and I turned around at my fellow members who stood there in shock along with the professor.

"Professor, you've taught us that we should embrace of who we are, not hiding because we are different from the inside. I'm tired of hiding and having to pretend to be someone else. I can't, I just can't. No more hiding. It's time we come out and stand for what we've believe in and that's what I'm going to do."

"Kitty, I understand. If you want to join SHIELD, I will not hold you back." I smiled at the professor and nodded only Bobby and Scott have something different to say.

"Professor, you can't be serious about Kitty leaving the X-Men then joining SHIELD! Who knows what they might teach her especially with Phoenix's powers!" Lockheed roared at the Bobby and Scott for saying harsh words towards Sarah and everyone here. I raised my hand telling Lockheed to settle down and not fire at Bobby and Scott.

"You will not talk to my teammates like that Scott! I won't allow it!" I glared at Scott, I thought he would understand, but he's been so hung up on find Sarah and being with her for so long. However, Sarah doesn't want to be with him and she doesn't want to go to the school with us. Plus, I don't like the way we've been acting towards the Avengers, they didn't do anything wrong nor did SHIELD. They've been the ones who have been protecting her and keeping her off the radar. All what we've been doing is been hunting her down like she's one of the Brotherhood. Sarah doesn't deserve this, if she doesn't want to go with us, I understand, but the rest of them don't. "I think it's time for all of you to leave. We have to find Loki and stop him from taking over our world."

"Kitty, we're here to help not become the enemy."

"I don't think you understand Professor, we don't need any more help. You're only here because you want to examine Sarah like she's some lab rat. No, I know your play professor, you're going to go into Sarah's mind and try to make her go with you guys to the school where she can be contained for the rest of her life. No, I won't let that happen! If she doesn't want to go then she doesn't have too." They all glared at me and they weren't happy that I left the X-Men or the fact that I'm joining SHIELD, none of them were. The professor bowed his head and motioned the X-Men to leave.

"I understand Kitty, I wish you well." I nodded as in for me saying thank you and he turned to walk out of the door. All of the X-Men walked out including Bobby and Scott all expect Kurt, Rogue and Logan. They gave me hugs and wished me luck.

"If ya need anything darling, I'm a call away."

"Thank you Rogue." After she hugged me, Kurt gave me a bear hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Take care Kitty, we'll come visit you soon I promise."

"Thank you Kurt, take good care of Rogue and keep Logan out of trouble."

"You know I will."

"You know, I'm standing right here." We all laughed and hugged Logan. I think I would miss him the most of everyone in our group including Warren. He couldn't come with us because of his dad. He's still not used to Warren with angel wings and being part of the X-Men. Warren is known as Angel, he's one of the original X-Men members along with Scott. Logan returned the gesture and kissed me on my forehead.

"Stay safe and be careful Kitty. I don't want to read the newspaper saying that you died while saving the world. Warren will have my head so will these two." I couldn't, but laugh at his comment.

"Don't worry Logan, I won't get killed. I have Lockheed here with me." Lockheed roared goodbye to Logan and he scratched Lockheed in his soft spot.

"Stay safe kid." All three of them walked towards the doors and waved goodbye and made their way to the landing platform. I couldn't help, but tears started to stream down my cheeks, but I quickly wiped them away. Lockheed nuzzled in my neck telling me they'll be okay and I petted him. I turned back towards everyone else and they gave me warm smiles. Sarah walked over to me and gave me a warm hug. I returned the gesture and Lockheed crawled onto Sarah's shoulder and nuzzled into her neck.

"You didn't have to leave them."

"I know, but I wanted too." She nodded at me and I smiled at her. Lockheed then flew off of Sarah's shoulder and flew towards Director Fury and Agent Hill. He landed on the table and walked towards him. Lockheed notices something about him; he cocked his head to the side and looked at Director Fury with confusion then lowered his head and started to whimper. Everyone starts to notice that we are missing one more person. Agent Phil Coulson. Sarah and I walked towards everyone else, Mr. Stark was already sitting in a chair, Steve went to sit across from him, Thor leaned against the wall along with Jean, and Agent Romanoff was sitting next to Mr. Stark on his right and Agent Barton was sitting next to Steve on his left. Agent Hill stood next to Director Fury, but he started to walk forward towards the table. He had some sort of cards in his hands that had red spots on it. He rubbed his thumb over the cards and stared at them for a few minutes. Lockheed started to whimper louder because he could feel Director Fury's emotions; he then slowly walked over to him and nuzzled his head on Director Fury's long black coat. Director Fury started to pet Lockheed gently and then looked at everyone else and broke the silence.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket." Agent Hill looked up at Director Fury when he threw the cards on the table revealing it was Captain America trading cards. "Guess he never did get you to sign them." As the cards landed more towards Captain Rogers, he picked up one of them and rubbed his thumb against the blood splattered trading card. I heard Sarah whispered no, she and Agent Coulson have become very close friends; he was the one who has been keeping an eye out for her. He's been her handler for a long time before the whole incident and now he's gone. "We're dead in the air up here, our communications, and location of the cube. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye." He paused, looking at the ground. "Maybe I had that coming." Director Fury began to walk around the table not making any eye contact to any of us. We were all sad because we lost a good agent, even though I didn't know him well, but the stories from everyone else, he sounded like a great agent. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea-Stark knows this-called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people…see if they could become something more-see if they could work together when we need them to, to fight the battles that we never could." He paused and let out a sigh. "Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes." Mr. Stark stood up knowing that he heard enough and left the room. Everyone felt the sorrow of sadness and the loss of a good agent. I looked over at Sarah who had tears running down her cheeks. I turned her towards me and hugged her tightly. She returned the gesture and silently started to cry. Director Fury then let out another sigh and lowered his head in sadness. "Well, it's an old fashioned notion." We all hung our heads in sorrow and sadness, everyone knows what it feels like to lose someone including assassins and Norse gods. Thor wrapped an arm around Jean's shoulders to give her comfort; Bruce already had his glasses off and sighed in sadness. Agent Romanoff and Barton said nothing to each other; Steve was still holding and staring at the old vintage trading cards and I was still hugging Sarah to give her comfort. I honestly didn't know what to say because I for one haven't lost a friend, but I have lost a fellow member when I used to be with the X-Men, but I guess it's the same from losing someone close to you. I felt Sarah pulling away from my warm hug and started to wipe the tears away.

"Thank you Kitty,"

"We've all lost someone that we hold dear to us, but we will never forget them and that makes us stronger." She nodded and started to walk away. "Are you going to be okay Sarah?" She stopped and glanced at me.

"I'll be okay; I just need some time alone." With that she walked away from everyone and out the door. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I fell to my knees and started to cry. My cries were silent for a couple of minutes until they started getting louder. I buried my face in my hands as I remembered the death of a fellow X-Man. Ariel known as Vanisher. She saved us from being killed in Utopia. Even though she was from another world, she was still part of the X-Men. I remember her words when she was traveling with Logan and Laura known as X-23. Before their car was shot by a missile, she talked to me and I remember her words and never left me.

_"Kitty, Kitty are you there!?"_

_ "Yes, I'm here Ariel, what's going on!?"_

_ "Kitty there isn't much time to explain, but I need to you to give everyone a message for me."_

_ "Ariel, what's going on!? You're scaring me!"_

_ "Listen to me Kitty, I don't have much time. I need you to be strong and deliver this message for me okay?"_

_ "Okay."_

_ "Tell everyone at the mansion that I love them and never to pretend who they are. Tell the professor thanks for everything, he's done a wonderful job in helping with my powers and I will miss him dearly and Kitty,"_

_ "Ariel?"_

_ "You've been a great friend to me despite with all my problems, you were there for me and you never shut me out and thank you for everything."_

_ "Ariel, everything is going to be,"_

_ "BRACE YOURSELVES!" I heard an explosion for five seconds until the phone line went dead._

_ "Ariel?" Nothing came out of the phone, not a sound. "Ariel? Please come back. Come back." I tried to keep myself calm, but I couldn't. My sobs became louder and I was crying telling Ariel to come back, but I knew she wouldn't. "Ariel, come back. Come back."_

"Come back. Come back." I kept repeating the words not knowing that I had a flashback of Ariel. I felt a pair of arms hugging me and stroking the back of my head.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." It was Bruce Banner. His arms wrapped around me protectively and I felt eyes on us. Everyone was watching me cry like a child and Bruce trying to calm me down. I also felt Lockheed squeezing in between us and giving me comfort.

"Ariel, come back. Come back." I was still crying out for Ariel to come back home, but I know she never will, but I still kept calling her name. Bruce tightens his grip and Lockheed nuzzled closer into both me and Bruce. I started violently coughing and hyperventilating, my breathing was heavy and my chest was in pain.

"Somebody get me the medical kit!" I heard rapid footsteps running around and I felt someone grabbing my hand. I looked over to my right and saw it was Jean. She strokes my hair and whispering comforting words as the hyperventilating started to get worse. I saw Agent Romanoff handing the medical kit to Bruce opens it and took a syringe out. "Kitty can you hear me? Everything is going to be okay. I'm giving you a sedative to calm down okay?" I managed to nod at him and he stuck the syringe in my arm. Lockheed was picked up by Agent Romanoff as he cried for me not wanting to leave my side. She was trying to calm him down telling him that I will be okay. He nuzzled into Agent Romanoff's arms and hugged Lockheed. I felt my eye sight become foggy and blurry. My hyperventilating started to subside and my eyelids were getting heavy. "Kitty? Kitty stay with me, don't fall asleep just yet. Hang in there Kitty." I tried to keep my eyes opened, but sleep started to take over me. "Kitty stay with me, stay awake." I fought to stay awake, but I was losing. My eyes fluttered shut and slipped into a state of sleep.

**Sarah's POV**

Memoires of the incident comes flooding through my mind, the mixed emotions, the lies and betrayal of Scott and the Phoenix singing its song. My life on the run, not trusting anyone, my travels to New York City, being captured and tortured by HYDRA and making my escape from their base. Being approached my Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD wanting me to be a part of something extraordinary, Agent Coulson becoming my very first friend who truly cares about me, meeting everyone, Agent Natasha Romanoff master assassin, Dr. Bruce Banner, Thor the God of Thunder, Tony Stark a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Agent Clint Barton a mastery marksman and archer, Kitty Pryde a mutant, can phase through anything, Lockheed a dragon from another universe and Captain Steven Grant Rogers the very first super soldier and the very first Avenger. Meeting my sister for the first time since the very first incident and Clint saving me from Loki's manipulating spell to release the Phoenix, everything started to flood back and it was becoming too much for me at this point. I walked in my room and looked around to find something I desperately want to play. I looked in the closet and I found something I never though would be there. A guitar. The colors were dark blue and black and it was electric. As I picked it up a note fell to the ground. I saw that it had my name on it so I picked it up and unfold the note.

_Sarah,_

_ I may not be here when you wake up, so I'm writing you this note. For 13 years, I have been watching over you more then I can remember. _

It was Agent Coulson's writing.

_When they first assign me this, I knew from there I would be you're handler. I had to know everything about including you're interests and hobbies. I noticed that you loved music, writing songs and playing the guitar. You are musically talented and wanted to peruse in the arts. I'm giving you this guitar as a gift. You made my 13 years of being in SHIELD the happiest person could ever want. I know you will be a great agent and an extraordinary Avenger. Just don't let it get to you're head kiddo. Whatever happens to me, just remember I will always being watching over you, you're not alone. Take good care of the team, make sure Stark doesn't get into trouble or try to blow up anything and get Agent Barton out of the air vents more often. _

_Like I said before, you will be an extraordinary Avenger and I'm happy I got to meet with you and also be you're friend._

_Take care kiddo_

_Agent Phil Coulson_

My tears hit the note that Phil left me and I gripped the guitar. He knew he wouldn't make it out, he knew all a long. I put the note on my bed, the sling the guitar strap over my shoulder and walked out of my room. I went down the hall, turn right, went left, took another left, make another right, another left and I found myself in front of the training room doors. I peaked opened the door a little and scanned the room. No one was in here. Either half of the staff is in the medical ward getting treated for any wounds they got or the other half was on the Bridge locating Loki and the Tesseract. I walked in the training room and looked in the corner. Phil just thought of everything before he died. He knew I would come in here and try to get my mind of everything that has happened. I walked over in the corner of the training room and grabbed the amp. I moved it towards somewhat in the middle of the room, but not by a long shot. It was one of the portable amps and it also had iPod on top of the amp. I turned it on and scrolled through the songs and artists. He put all my favorite songs and artists in this, Phil did know everything, I still find that kind of creepy, but in a good creepy kind of way. I went through it again and found a song that fits really well in this kind of situation were all in. I sent it back down; plugged in my guitar, adjust the volume, bass, and everything else. I made sure it was in perfect tone and strum each string. Perfect tone. I pressed play on the iPod; the best is that you can't hear the guitar part, which means you play the part.

_What if I wanted to break? _

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do? (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

I know in the beginning it's a little slow and only picking at the strings that make the notes into patterns, but soon it will get into a face pace.

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

The heavy drums started coming in and this was my cue in picking up the speed.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

It was only the first chorus and it already went back to the slow and steady pace, but it will get intense after this.

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do? (do, do)_

From that last verse at this point, I couldn't hold back from singing.

_You say you wanted more _

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you (from you)_

From this point on, I didn't hold back from playing me heart out and singing with passion.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you._

_I tried to be someone else _

_But nothing seemed to change _

_I know now, this is who I really am inside_

_I final found myself _

_Fighting for a chance _

_I know now, this is who I really am_

_Oh, oh_

Memories flashed back to when I was happy for the first time in my life before the second incident.

_Oh, oh_

To seeing the people I love, seeing mom and dad's smiles on their faces. The love on their faces said it all.

_Oh, oh_

Seeing everyone from the Bridge who are now my family. Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Thor, Stark, Bruce, Kitty, Jean, Fury, Hill and Steve. With each note I'm playing in seconds of the next note, all of the flashbacks speed up including the song, I let go of everything that was holding me back and I played with everything I got and no one is going to stop me.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you_

_Look into my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_Come break me down _

_Break me down_

_Break me down_

_(You say you wanted more)_

_What if I wanted to break?_

_(What are you waiting for?)_

_What if I wanted to break?_

_(I'm not running from you)_

_What if I, what if I_

_What if I, what if I _

_Bury me, bury me_

As I sang the last note, the song ended with a long pause. I was breathing heavily; my arms were stinging with soreness and my fingers twitched a little to play another song, but I don't know what song though. I thought of a song on random thoughts and went with the flow of it.

_How can you alike you know?_

_When you know is to lie, another truth to expose_

_Freedom will catch up and rise_

_We find this truth, we fight, you lose_

_You're time's up now, that's enough now_

_Shut up, get out, truth called you out_

_I know this language of yours_

_I used to speak it so well_

_A fire meant to be pure is not the fire of hell_

_It is written long before you_

_Your time's up now, that's enough now_

_Shut up, get out, truth called you out_

_I hear your claims they know your name_

_I hear your claims and I know your name_

_Liar! _

As I was playing the guitar part, I imagined a fight with Loki. From Germany and in my mind on how I was fighting for my life. Saving Clint from Loki's mind control spell, fighting Loki and barely making it out alive.

_Liar!_

Everything I've been through, everything I've been fighting for was for something bigger. I'm going to keep fighting for Phil for everyone I left behind.

_Your time's up now, that's enough now_

_Shut up, get out, truth called you out_

_Your time's up now, that's enough now_

_Shut up, get out, truth called you out. _

The notes echoed throughout the training room, I was panting really hard, my throat stung with pain from all the singing I've done in the last five minutes, but it was worth it. Singing the last song made realize that I'm fighting for the truth. If Loki knows about my past and the Phoenix, he must know the truth and how Jean survived and made her way to Asgard. I closed my eyes as my breathing started to calm down and become steady again.

"You know I could never strike you as a singing type." I jumped, pulled out my glock 22 and pointed at,

"Tony?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" I lowered my gun and put it in the back of my belt.

"Sorry, didn't know you were here."

"Well, this wouldn't be the first that I snuck up on people." I rolled my eyes and walked away from him.

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm Stark, so what do you want?"

"I came down here to see if you were okay. You know, the usual stuff."

"Right now, I really don't know what else to think Stark. Losing Phil kind of struck a cord in me."

"He was you're handler, wasn't he?"

"Yeah."

"It's not your fault, you know."

"Cap already beat you to it, so if you have anything else to say better say it now." As I was about to walk out the door, Stark stood in front of me and pulled me into an embracive hug. I was surprised by his actions; he's not the one to hug or making any body contact with anyone, but with everything that has happened, I guess it starts to change people. I couldn't help, but hug him back.

"This isn't your fault, none of this is. Don't forget that." I hugged Stark tighter and he stroke the back of my head. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Thank you Tony." He pulled back to kiss my forehead and smiled at me.

"My pleasure Sarah, now suit up."

"Suit up?"

"We found out where Loki is going to be. Capcicle is gathering everyone else up."

"Where is he?"

"He's in New York City."

"He's gonna open the portal there."

"Yeah, at Stark Tower." I grabbed my guitar and bolted out the door. "So that means you're suiting up!?"

"I don't have a suit, but I'll find something!" I ran back the way I came from and dodging agents walking down the halls and telling them sorry that I knocked them down or something like that. I finally made it to my room, closed the door and locked it so no one could come in. I went through my closet to find something that's like superhero material I guess, but I had nothing. "This is a lot harder than I thought." I murmured myself and I went into deep thought until I heard a knock. "Who is it!?"

"It's Natasha."

"And me!"

"Who's me!?"

"It's Tony!" I shook my head, walked over, unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey."

"Mind if we come in?" I shrugged.

"Sure, come on in." They both dashed through the door and I couldn't help, but be a little suspicious. I closed the door and crossed my arms across my chest.

"So what's up?" Natasha walked towards me and handed me a black box. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"This is for you."

"Who is it from?" She smirked and so did Stark, I didn't like this already. I set the box on my desk and opened it. There was black tissue paper covering something, but there was a note on top of the tissue paper. I took and opened the note.

_ Thought you might need this since you don't have a suit and you're an officially a SHIELD agent. _

_ Give'em hell kid._

_ Agent Phil Coulson_

"Phil is just full of surprises." I murmured to myself. I removed the black tissue paper and it revealed at black somewhat of a cat suit. I ran my fingers on the black leather, it feels so flexible, and there was also a dark purple belt that had the Phoenix insignia in the middle. I looked back at Natasha and Stark who were smirking the entire time I read and opened my gift from Phil. "Did you know about this?" They glanced at each other and nodded their heads. Stark pulled something out from behind his back. It was a black metal mask that kind of looked like Iron Man's, but it was a lot different. It had two pointed bat like ears, you could still see my forehead, but only half of it in like a U shape. It looked like was going to cover the top half of my face, it almost looked like Batman's mask, but this one was slight different from his. I looked at Natasha and Tony and gave the smiles. "Thank you Tony, you didn't have too." He put his hand up before I could say anymore.

"No need thank me princess." He walked up to me and put his hands on both of my shoulders. "You're an Avenger which means, you're a part of this team and part of this family." I smiled up at him. He turned around and looked at the suit more along with the belt.

"Phil put a lot of thought into this didn't he?" Natasha walked up behind me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Like Agent Coulson said, you changed him and you inspired him. After all, he was you're handler."

"He's our handler." Natasha smiled and I smiled back until Stark clapped his hands together to get our attention.

"Alright, now that princess got her new suit and mask that I made myself which fits her perfectly along with her personality, I think, but I think it's time to meet up with everyone else." We both nodded and I took the box along with the mask towards the bathroom.

"I'll meet you in the hanger in a couple of minutes, I need to suit up."

**Steve's POV (It's short, sorry)**

"Why are you pacing again Cap?" I looked over at Clint was leaning against the wall; Thor was talking with Kitty and Lockheed. I'm glad she feels a lot better, she kind of gave us a scare especially Bruce. I looked over on the other side and saw Bruce and Jean talking to each other. They seemed a little close, but they might be getting to know each other. I looked over at the door and saw Tony and Agent Romanoff walking towards us. I had puzzling look because I didn't see Sarah.

"Sorry it took so long, Stark was fixing his suit as much as possible, so that's why we're late." I nodded.

"Where's Sarah?" Agent Romanoff smirked and I can only imagine Tony smirking under his face plate of his Iron Man helmet. I raised an eyebrow at them both. "What's going on?" With that everyone turned their attention towards Tony and Agent Romanoff with curious faces.

"I present you, Sarah Anastasia Grey." They both took huge steps to the side and it revealed Sarah and she looked unbelievably incredible. She was wearing black tight leather suit that exposed her toned stomach, the top half cover her chest and neck quite nicely, she wore a black cape that went down just below her knees, and she wore a dark purple belt, two other belts contact with the belt buckle in the center of her waist and rested on her thighs. She had two guns in both holsters on both thighs, the cat suit made her look incredible, it was tight on her legs like Agent Romanoff's cat suit, but Sarah's look a little more tighter. She was wearing her black combat boots that went up to her shines; she was wearing her black leather fingerless gloves and on her arms were black arm guards. Her mask was well, I have no words to describe it, but I can try. The mask was made out of black metal, it covered the top half of her face only to expose the eyes and the mouth, it made a U shape on her forehead, on the side of her head the straight pointed things looked like bat ears only straighter and it covered the side of her face and under her chin. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she looked beautiful, but it gives the look like don't mess with me or pay the price kind of look.

"Captain, it's not nice to stare at a young woman, you should know that of all people Captain." I shook off my gaze off a Sarah to see that Agent Romanoff is smirking at me.

"Whoa, you look incredible sexy in that outfit Sarah." She smirked at Agent Barton and walked towards us, wait she's not walking towards just us, she's walking towards me. She stood in front of me looking into my eyes. I couldn't help, but grin at her and she just smirked.

"Steve."

"Sarah."

"You look good."

"So do you." There was a brief of silence until Tony clapped his hands together again and our attention turned towards him.

"Sorry to break up you're little moment, but we have the God of Mischief still a foot. Thor and I will fly out to Stark Tower and try to stop Loki from opening the portal, Selvig is probably already there setting it up or going to turn it on." We all nodded in agreement expect for Jean.

"I'm not coming with you, I'll stay her on the Helicarrier and monitor from here."

"Are you sure Jean? We could use all the help we need."

"Thank you Captain Rogers, but my place is here even though Loki is still our brother, I told Thor I wouldn't interfere. " I could understand the situation at hand with Jean, Loki and Thor, but does that mean Sarah is now an Odinson? Are Loki and Thor her stepbrothers? I shook off the questions and came back to reality. Sarah walked over to Jean and hugged her. "Please, please be careful." Sarah pulled away and smiled.

"I will Jean, everything will be okay."

"I know I'm just worry about Loki."

"We'll bring him back, I promise." Jean smiled and hugged Sarah one more time, but this time she pulled away and started walking towards the door of the hanger. She sighed and turned towards me.

"She'll be okay, don't worry."

"I have this feeling that we won't be alone."

"Keep your guard up, we're not sure if the X-Men kept their word." She nodded and was about to head towards the others, but I grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards me and to my surprise, I kissed her. I gave her a firm kiss; she inhaled a breath through her nose, after like maybe five minutes went by, we pulled apart from each other and our forehead touched each other.

"Promise me something."

"Sure."

"Promise me we'll make it out alive, together." I smiled at her and kissed the bridge of her nose.

"I promise." With that we smiled at each other and then pulled apart from each other. We walked back towards the group to find that Tony and Thor are missing. "Where are Tony and Thor?" Agent Romanoff spun around and looked at us and she smirked.

"They got a head start; they didn't want to ruin the moment." She smirked at us and we simply rolled our eyes. We all started walking towards the jet me, Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Bruce Banner, Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat, Lockheed who is sitting on her shoulder and Sarah. This is it and hopefully the last. We walked up the jet and saw a SHIELD agent working on the computer. He looked up and saw us and immediately got up to try and stop us.

"Hey you guys aren't supposed to be back here." I lowered my head and practically glared at him. Sorry pal, but we have a world to save.

"Son, just don't."


	11. The Fire Rises, A Life Taken Away

**Hey guys! So so sorry this is really late I know, but I've been dealing with school and everything else ugh! Anyway, there are a lot of POVs in this chapter and it's also the battle in New York City, I really changed it up a lot of it, but I thought it was better, it also have some of the lines from the movie and everything else, but just different scenes in it as well. **

**Also, I did put in a song from the Dark Knight Rises so that's in there and I got inspired to do a scene while listening to the soundtrack so probably at the end it's going to be a little depressing and sad and probably make you cry. But other then that I think that's everything I hope if not, well leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**I do not own Marvel's The Avengers, X-Men or anything else! I own my character Sarah Anastasia Chandler!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 10: The Fire Rises, A Life Taken Away

**Tony Stark's POV**

Well, that was pointless. Yeah, let's try to blast the reactor when a barrier is protecting the generator and it can't be destroyed. Yeah, great job Tony. Now Selvig is unconscious and the portal will be opening very soon. Great, now there's this guy. I spotted Loki on the balcony of my tower who was smirking at me. I flew over to the other balcony, landed and let the rings take of my armor. Loki then walked in the tower like he waiting for me this entire time, probably was. I walked in and saw him standing in the middle of the room smirking at me, I really want to blast that smirk right off of his face, but I know Sarah wants to kick his ass for manipulating the Phoenix. So, I'll wait for her arrival.

"Please tell me your going to appeal to my humanity." I walked down the stairs and shrugged at his either question or comment, couldn't really understand him.

"Actually I'm here to threaten you"

"You should have left your armor on for that." I continued to walk down the stairs to my personal bar that I got installed for my tower.

"Yeah, seemed like a bit of mileage and you've got the glow stick of destiny, want a drink?" He looked at me which was kind of scary.

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no threatening. No drink you sure? I'm having one." I took a glass and poured myself my favorite scotch, never know when you're gonna have another one. Loki turned on his heels and walked towards the window.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion and I rolled my eyes and poured myself a glass of scotch. "It's what we call ourselves. Were kinda like a team, Earth's mightiest hero's sorta thing." He smirked at it was kind of creeping me out.

"Yes, I've met them." I let out a chuckle and a fake smile.

"Yeah, take us a while to get any traction I'll give you that one, but let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demigod, The super soldier, living the legend who kinda lives up to the legend, a man with breath-taking anger management, a girl who can phase through anything, a small dragon from another universe who's always at her side, couple of assassins and a telepath, telekinesis and a trained mortal combat and you big fella managed to piss off every single one of them." He chuckled at me.

"That was the plan." I took a large drink because I really need it.

"Not a great plan, when they come and they will, they'll come for you." He looked at me straight in my eyes probably looking into my soul which is kind of scary.

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk."

"I thought that beast the beast had wandered off?"

"You're missing the point, there is not throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Cause if we can't protect the Earth, you can damn well sure we'll avenge it." Loki then walked towards me and raised his staff at me, this isn't a good sign.

"How will your friends have time for me, when there so busy fighting you?" The end of his staff hit my chest and with a clink sound it did nothing. Loki furrowed his brow and hit it again, but nothing happened. "This usually works." I looked down, glanced somewhere else and shrugged.

"Well performance issues, not uncommon 1 out of 5," Before I could finish what I was saying, Loki grabbed my throat and tossed me to the floor. "Jarvis anytime now." I tried to get up, but Loki grabbed my throat again.

"Kneel before me!"

"Deploy!" He raised me in the air and I could barely breathe. "Deploy!" Before I knew it, the window glass shattered behind us and he dropped me. I hit the floor hard on my side, but scrambled to my feet to get up and get my armor on. Loki was flown across the room by none other than Sarah. She glanced back at me in the creepiest way, but it's the mask. I looked across the room and saw that my armor was about to be deployed, it flew towards me, but it slowed down once I brought up my hands. The bracelets identify that I am myself and my armor was putting itself on. Once my helmet was on and my face plate intact, I was ready to fight. I turned towards Loki who got up on his feet and glared at us. "And there's one other guy you've pissed off, his name is Phil." Loki was about to attack until I blasted him to the ground, it was a small victory until the portal started to open and released the Chitauri. I looked up and my screen went from blue to red. "Right army." I looked back at Sarah who looked up at me. "You gonna be alright!?"

"Just go! I'll take care of him!" I nodded and took off towards the Chitauri. I blasted away as many as I could and tried to led them away from the city, but that wasn't working out so well.

_"Stark, we're heading north east." _Oh look who decided to show up. Agent Romanoff and the rest of everyone else.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing that part, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." I flew through the park so they could see the situation we are in. Agent Romanoff shot the few of Chitauri down and they headed towards the tower. I flew over towards the tower to see if Sarah was okay, once I got there and the jet, Thor and Sarah were fighting off Loki. I could hear their conversation.

"Loki, end this madness now!"

"I don't think so, they are already here! You're going to have stopped me yourself brother!"

"Then so be it." He looked over at Sarah who we don't have a nickname for was glaring and at smirking at her.

"You have a fight in you young warrior! Who do they call you?" She glared at him and spoke.

"Huntress, of the hunted"

**Sarah's POV**

"Huntress, of the hunted."

"Oh, I like this already. Thor and The Huntress together!"

"Loki, stop this! Do you have any ideas of how many innocent lives are going to be killed!? Thousands, Loki, maybe even millions of innocent lives will be lost in this war! Think about what you're doing Loki! You don't have to prove anything!"

"I should be king of Asgard! I should be at my rightful place on the throne! I should be king!"

"This world isn't for you to rule! This not a world to be ruled! Humanity is not to be ruled by Gods! Once you rule over humanity, they will turn against you and rebel against you!"

"I will not tolerate you any longer!" He jumped off the edge of the other balcony and landed a few feet in front of us. He's glaring at us and pointed his specter at us. "I will end you, Thor and everyone else who stand in my way!"

"Then think about Jean!" He stopped in his tracks and his eyes went wide when I mentioned my sister who is his adopted sister as well.

"What did you say?"

"Jean, who is my older sister."

"Then that means,"

"Yes, I'm your sister too." He dropped his specter and fell to his knees. I think I got to him when I mentioned Jean. I'm gonna go on a limp here that he knows her or the fact is that he may have feelings for her, but that's just a guess. I slowly made my way towards Loki; I kneel in front of him. His face expression was full of fear, but what does he have to be fear of?

"How is this possible?"

"You tell me, I'm still new to all of this."

"Heimdall found her and brought her to us, she said she escaped from a force she could not handle."

"The Phoenix."

"No, no the Phoenix you have, it was different."

"What do you mean different from the Phoenix that I have?"

"She's darker much more evil then I am."

"Is she the one that's making you do this?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because if I don't, she will turn the Chitauri on me, I can't risk that!"

"Even if it means hurting Jean?" He looked at me with wide fearful eyes and his mouth was gaped opened.

"I have no choice."

"Loki, Jean is you're sister and I'm you're sister too, I know we're both adopted, but it doesn't change the fact that you are still my brother. Jean doesn't want you to get hurt and she doesn't want to watch you get hurt."

"She's watching us right now!?"

"Yes, right at this very moment. Jean has seen enough people get hurt and so have I. Please stop this now before any more people get hurt. Please!" We stared at me for a moment then looked at Thor. I cupped his face in my hands and made him look at me. "I'm begging you Loki, don't do this! You have a choice and I can't lose any more people that I care about! I lost so many people I love and I can't lose you!" Just then Loki pulled me into a bear hug as I felt tears streaming down his face. He cares about Thor, he cares about Jean and most importantly he cares about me. I dove into his mind and cut the strings of whoever is controlling his mind. I quickly got out of his mind and he lets out grunt sound. "Loki?" He looks up at me and his eyes were no longer bright blue, they were emerald green eyes. He was free. Free from whoever was controlling him.

"Sarah?" I touched his cheek and smiled in happiness and so did he. I pulled him into a hug and he hugged me back. After a moment goes by, I felt Thor coming towards us; we both get up off the ground. Loki looked at Thor and gives him a shy smile. "Brother, I'm so sorry for what I've done." Thor didn't hesitate to pull him into a hug, a brotherly love hug. Thor thought Loki was dead, but to be honest so did everyone else. They all mourned for the god including the All-Father. At the time, I didn't know them, but I know what it feels like to mourn someone you are close with. I saw Thor who started to cry and I could hear Loki's silent sobs. I was happy that they are reunited again. I pressed a button on my earpiece to let the others know.

"This is the Huntress, Hawkeye do you copy?"

_"Copy you Huntress, what's the situation?"_

"Target is no longer a threat."

_ "What do you mean Loki is no longer a threat? What happened?"_

"Loki was under a mind control spell, the same one you and Dr. Selvig were under. Source of the spell unknown enemy."

_"You sure he's no longer a threat?"_

"Positive. Loki had many chances of killing me, but he didn't. He never wanted to do this, he never meant for this to happen." I heard an explosion coming from the portal, I saw more Chitauri coming out of the portal. A few of them were flying towards us; Loki and Thor pulled away from their brother to brother moment and prepared to attack. I pulled out my glock 22 and started shooting them down. They were fast and started firing at us. I used my telekinesis to make a force shield to cover us. The ground under me started to crumble and I didn't have enough time to catch the edge of the balcony. I started to fall from the balcony as I heard both Loki and Thor yelling my name. Everything around me started to slow down as I started to free fall, I didn't scream or yell, I just watched Loki and Thor yell my name. I closed my eyes and thought everyone I made friends with. For the first time, I felt like I was myself and no one was judging me. I felt the Phoenix inside of me surge through my entire body, I opened my eyes and felt them change from sea blue eyes to fire red. I felt something coming out of my back, it felt like wings, Phoenix's wings. They spread out release their beauty; they were like a hawk's wings, but only bigger and more radiant with beauty. The color of the wings were orange and red like fire, I glided through the air and started shooting down half of the Chitauri. I flew towards Loki and Thor; I landed gracefully on my feet and smiled at both of them. Loki and Thor gave me hugs, Thor kissed the top of my head and Loki kissed my cheek. He cupped my face and looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"I thought I lost you." I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Sorry, but you won't get rid of me that easy." We both shared smiles and Thor put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We need to close the portal, but first we need to make sure everyone else is okay." Loki looked at Thor.

"The civilians are what we should be worrying about, the Chitauri are not going to stop until all lives are gone."

"Loki's right, we need to keep the civilians safe before we shut the portal down." I heard the jet coming towards us. I could see Agent Barton and Romanoff through the windshield of the jet. I waved at them and pressed my finger on my earpiece. "Where you guys when I was free falling?"

_ "We were taking out half of this alien army."_ Sometime I love Natasha, but sometimes she can be a real bitch.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you now, I've sprouted wings or at least the Phoenix's wings. I think she knew I was in trouble and even though I can use my telekinesis to fly."

_"Just be glad that you're not dead."_

"Geez, what crawled up your ass and died!?"

_"That fact is that if you died, I would have to deal with both Barton and Steve from depression." _It was true, both Clint and Steve are important to me. Clint and I are bonded with each other, Steve and I well, I really don't know, but I know he's has a special place inside of my heart. Steve and I still need to talk about what happened in the elevator. Overall, Nat was right, if I did die, who knows what would happen to Clint if the bonded had been broken and poor Steve would be heartbroken. I sighed in defeat and agreed with Nat.

"You're right Nat, I'm sorry, I'll be more careful, but right now we need to get to ground level and protect the civilians. They are in more danger from the Chitauri then trying to figure out how to close the portal. We'll worry about that later."

_"Agree, we'll meet you on ground level." _Just as she finished that, the left engine was shot at and burst into flames. The jet was hit. _"We've been hit! Get ready for a crash landing!"_ I felt my heart skip a beat, I looked at Loki and Thor and they nodded. We all jumped off the balcony, Thor was flying, Loki used his specter to create a force bubble and I spread my wings. We took out as many Chitauri as we could, Thor used his lighting to take out twenty, I took both my glock 22 and started firing only taking out at least ten and Loki used his specter to shoot at fifteen. The jet crashed landed on the streets of New York City, as we landed on a bridge I started firing the Chitauri. Thor whacked the Chitauri with his hammer and Loki was slicing them down. I looked over at the jet and saw Nat, Clint, Steve, Kitty, Lockheed and Bruce coming out of the jet. We all looked around and saw many Chitauri roaming the streets and creating chaos. People were running around in a panic, police are firing at the flying Chitauri, but not knowing what to do. Buildings were being destroyed and the screaming of innocent lives being lost. The group came running towards us, another explosion came towards us, I look up and saw falling debris coming down towards me. I run out of the way and barely made out before the huge debris could smash me. I looked up at the portal and saw a strange snake like airship coming out of the portal and it had teeth.

"What the hell is that?" Everyone gathered and saw what I was seeing.

"Stark, are you seeing this?"

"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Jarvis find me a soft spot." I saw Iron Man aka Tony Stark, flying around the snake thing and scanning it for its weak spot. Another dozen of Chitauri started firing at us, we all took cover, I dove behind a cab with Clint and Nat, Thor and Loki took cover behind a huge wall of debris, Steve, Kitty and Lockheed took cover behind another cab that was across from us and Bruce was with Steve, Kitty and Lockheed. I looked behind me and saw a public bus trapped with civilians trying to get out or calling for help. I looked over at Steve aka Captain America, he got my gaze.

"We need get those civilians out of that bus!" He looked back and saw them banging on the windows crying for help. He then looked back at Nat, Clint and I.

"You think you guys can hold them off?" Clint smirked and so did Nat.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." Clint stood up and shot his arrow at the Chitauri. Steve started running towards the police who were fighting off the Chitauri, I saw him jumping off the bridge headed towards the police. I looked over at Kitty, Lockheed and Bruce and motioned them to help out with the people who are trapped in the bus. Nat was shooting down the Chitauri with Clint.

"Just like Budapest all over again." Clint furrowed his eyebrows at Nat.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." She smirked at him and kept firing. I came out of cover and walked casually and shooting down the Chitauri. They looked at me like I was crazy or insane, but we couldn't stay hidden any longer. I started to walk fast and shooting them down or as everyone else would say it, hunt them down. A Chitauri was running at me, I put my gun back in my holster, dodged its attack and counter attack. I kicked it in the stomach, grabbed its spear, use it against him and stabbed him in the back. Another one came running towards me, I twirled the spear over my head, grabbed the end of the spear and hit in the head. More and more Chitauri came after me and everyone else, Nat and Clint came out from cover and started running towards the Chitauri. Nat grabbed one of the spears that was lying on the floor and started taking down two of the Chitauri; Clint was still shooting his arrows and also hand to hand combat as well. I glanced over at Kitty, Lockheed and Bruce they got everyone else off of the bus and to safety. Lockheed was shooting fireballs to cover Kitty and Bruce. Thor and Loki were working together to take down ten Chitauri.

I looked up at the portal as more of them started coming down towards the city. However, I kept fighting no matter what the odds were, I wasn't going to give up that easy. I looked over at Clint as he stabbed a Chitauri in the back with his arrow; he then took that arrow and shot another one. Nat took down two, Kitty and Lockheed took down seven and I took down six. A Chitauri caught be by surprise and swung his spear at my head, I quickly dodged its attack, swung my spear at him, but caught it with his hand. It yanked it out of my grasp and kicked me in the stomach. I hit the back of the car, I dodged its attack, punched it in the face, kicked his leg and did a roundhouse kick to its side and dropped kick it in his shoulder. I took its spear and stabbed him in the throat. I did a back flip and landed on top of the car and ran towards Nat, Clint, Kitty and Lockheed who were surrounded by Chitauri. I jumped on top of another car, jumped in the air, front flipped in mid air and knocked down the Chitauri. I did a spinning kick to the next one and stabbed him with the spear. I twirled the spear and knocked out another one, Kitty phased through a Chitauri and did a spinning kick to the back of its head, Clint fired three arrow and took out three Chitauri, Lockheed was flying around firing fireballs and Nat twirled the spear taking out two and kneeling to shoot at another one.

I raised my hand to use my telekinesis, the rocks and debris started to levitate in the air, no one noticed until I warned them.

"Everybody get down!" They all looked at me and saw the rocks and debris levitating in the air, they dove to the ground as I one swift move with my other hand the rocks started flying towards the group of Chitauri. I ran towards the remaining Chitauri, dodging their shooting and attacked each and every one of them. I took out my glock 22, firing two Chitauri in the head, did a spinning roundhouse kick to another one, shot it in the head, used my telekinesis to stop another one from charging at me and threw him into the one that was about to shoot me. I saw a flash of lighting taking out the rest of the Chitauri in front of me; I looked up and saw it was Thor. I smiled at him and nodded at him and he smiled at me back. I didn't see the Chitauri running from behind me stabbed me in the chest.

"NOOOOOOO!" I heard the Thor yell and everyone stopped and saw what has happened. Lockheed roared in anger and flew towards the Chitauri who stabbed me through my chest, the Chitauri jerked its spear out of my chest and started shooting at Lockheed. He dodged all of its shots and fired multiple fireballs at it until it was dead. Everything around me started to slow down, my eyesight was getting blurry, I could feel my own blood running down my chest, I saw Thor running towards me in slow motion and Clint ran towards me as well. Before I even hit the ground, I felt a pair of arms catch me. I gently lay down on the cold ground and I saw Bruce Banner who was applying pressure on my wound to stop the bleeding. I could hear everyone's voice ringing in my head; my vision was blurry to see everyone faces clearly. However, there was another voice that I recognized and was hovering over me.

"S-s-steve?" My voice was hoarse, he looked at me with worry and fear in his blue eyes, I reached for his hand. He grabbed it and squeezed it.

"It's going to be okay Sarah, you're going to be okay!"

"She's losing too much blood!" Steve looked at Bruce with a panic look, I know Bruce didn't want to tell him, but he had too. "There's nothing much I can do. I'm sorry." I could feel my breathing was slowing down, was this my time to go? Steve looks around to find Tony.

"Tony! Sarah's been stabbed!"

"What!?"

"She was stabbed through the chest from behind; she's losing too much blood!"

"Hang on! I'll be right there!" Steve looked back at me, I was still breathing slowly and my eyes were tired, but if I close them I know I won't be able to wake up. Steve gently rubs his thumb on my hand and kisses it.

"Steve?"

"Save your energy Sarah, you're going to be okay."

"I don't think I can make it."

"No, don't say that, you're going to make it, you're going to make it." His voice was cracking and I could see the tears streaming down his face even with the mask on.

"Steve, if I don't make it, tell Jean I love her and I understand what she had to do." He squeezed my hand tighter and with no words coming out of his mouth, all he could do is nod. I reached in my belt and pulled out dog tags. "Give these to Clint, I know our bond will break, but this will be our treasure, a treasure that will never be forgotten."

"I'm losing her, where the hell is Tony!?" I heard Bruce yell at Nat who was shooting at the remaining Chitauri.

"He's got Chitauri on his tail! He's trying to get here as fast as he can!"

"There's not enough time! She's slowly slipping away!" Nat growled, inserted another magazine and started shooting again. I felt another presences coming towards me and I knew it was Clint. I didn't even know he left and I don't feel Thor at all, where did he go? He was kneeling next to Bruce and gave him the first aid kit. Bruce looked at him with wide eyes. "Where the hell have you been!?"

"I ran back towards the jet, it was still undamaged. Loki and I went to go and find it until we found some visitors in the jet."

"Who?" Clint looked at Steve.

"You won't believe me if I told you." I thought about what Clint was saying until it hit me. I looked at him and met his blue eyes.

"The X-Men." I whispered and Clint nodded.

"Only a few of them, they left the X-Men."

"Why?"

"It's because what Kitty said. They were inspired by her words and their here to help." I felt their presences coming towards us. Clint looked at me and saw that I was holding the dog tags. He moved around Bruce and was hovering over my head. He strokes my cheek, leaned down and kissed my forehead. "One of them can heal you just by touching you're skin. However, when she touches your skin, she will absorb you're powers, memories, everything else will become a part of her."

"Clint," I swallowed hard and it was getting to the point where it's getting difficult to breathe. Clint rested his hand on my cheek.

"You're going to be okay, remember I said," I slowly nodded. He grabbed my hand with his dog tags and looked straight in my eyes. "These dog tags are a piece of me and they are a piece of you, no matter what happens, I'm never going to leave your side no matter what. You know why?" I slowly shook my head, my body became weak and my skin became cold. I saw one tear streaming down Clint's face. "Because I love you." I swallowed hard at Clint's words as his tear hits my cold skin. Does he really love me? But what about Steve? I still have these lingering feelings for him and I don't know who to choose now. As I kept looking at Clint, I felt someone touching my forehead. I felt flashes of my memories right in front of me; I grunted in pain and felt the wound in my chest heal. I squeezed my eyes shut as more of my memories flashed fast.

The memory of the incident, running from my past, Fury approaching me offering to be a part of something incredible, meeting Steve Rogers, contacting Clint in his mind, fighting off Loki in Germany, learning about the Phoenix and most of all Steve and I's moment in the elevator. The feeling of Steve's lips upon mine, so soft, so warm and so gentle. He was gentle and he caring for me, he always worries about me and will do anything to keep me safe. The flashback ended with everything else, I gasped for air and started to cough. Everyone was shocked as was I that my wound is healed and I'm alive. I looked around and saw Steve, Clint, Bruce, Thor and Loki with wide eyes. Clint gave me a hug first, he was silently crying and he buried his face in the croak of my neck. I rubbed his back gently and took in my surroundings, more Chitauri were destroying New York City and I couldn't bare the fact that this city was being destroyed. I looked at Steve who was still wide eyed at me; he was still holding my hand and taking in the surroundings as well.

"Avengers, we got a nuke heading towards the city, it's going to destroy everything!" Fury's voice rang in my head and I looked up at the portal. It was still open as more Chitauri come out.

"We have to close the portal. There will be nothing left." Clint pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"We can't get near it and we don't know how to close the portal."

"There has to be a way."

"There is one." Clint and I looked at Loki who looking at the portal as well, I didn't understand what he was saying. I scrambled to my feet quickly so did Clint, I grabbed Loki's arm.

"We'll find another way, there has to be!"

"I don't think we have many options at this point."

"Even if you could there is a ninety nine percent chance you won't come back! This isn't our only option!" Loki grabbed me and was right in my face.

"Listen to me! There is no other way! I have to do this!"

"I can't lose you Loki! I can't lose any more people I love! I just can't!"

"You won't lose me, I'll be back! I promise!" With that Loki kissed my forehead and took off running. I watch him fly through the air towards the portal, Tony was already on the roof of the tower and Loki threw him his specter and went through the portal. My hands balled into fists and felt anger inside of me. Everyone else was fighting off the Chitauri. I saw Wolverine and Nightcrawler tag team a group of Chitauri, Rogue and Angel were helping out the police protect the civilians, Bruce already hulked out fighting alongside with Shadowcat and Black Widow and Captain America were fighting a strip of Chitauri along the bridge. Thor was already on the roof with Dr. Selvig and Tony. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked over at Hawkeye who was giving me comfort.

"He did what he had to do Sarah."

"This wasn't supposed to happen." A tear ran down my cheek as I saw my step brother fly towards the Chitauri base along with missile. I raised my hands and glared down at the dozen of Chitauri. Clint stared at me with wide eyes as I use my powers to levitate as much debris as I can. I felt my eyes change from sea blue to fire red, I felt my entire body set on fire, but it wasn't burning my skin and I felt the wings on my come through and spread out. The rocks and the rest of the debris were set on fire; everyone who saw stopped what they were doing and stared with wide eyes. I begin to walk by everyone, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Rogue, Angel. Hulk, Shadowcat, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Captain America stared at me with wide eyes. They couldn't believe what they saw. The Chitauri charged at me and I glared at them all. "Go to Hell!" I threw my hands forward and the rocks and debris flew towards the remaining Chitauri on the bridge.

I could hear the piano playing softly in my head and every sound around me was silent expect he the piano playing in my head. Before we took off, I was listening to my IPhone to my favorite composer Hans Zimmer. I was listening to the Dark Knight Rises soundtrack; this one song I was listening too was "Nothing Out There". It was forever stuck in my head since then and now playing in my head as each Chitauri were killed by the flying rocks and debris that was on fire. I looked up in the sky and saw the missile go towards the portal. My powers subsided and fell to my knees, I heard a faint explosion in the sky, and I watched the scene as the portal started to close. The song replayed in my head and heard the soft piano playing, the portal closed and any remaining Chitauri on Earth were dead instantly.

I was still looking up at the sky, it was clear as day. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks at the thought of Loki being gone. He promised he would come back, he promised, but he didn't. I could hear the faint sighs and laughter coming from everyone else; however I wasn't one of them. Loki wasn't coming back, more tears streaming down my cheeks as I continued to watch the sky. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a head lean against my shoulder. It was Natasha and Steve. Natasha wrapped her arms around my arm and leaned her head against my shoulder and Steve kneeled behind me and hugged me from the back. I heard more footsteps coming towards us, everyone surrounded us and the air was filled with sadness. A whisper said it all that brought almost everyone to tears. "He's gone…Loki. Gone."

**Bruce Banner's POV**

"Gone." That's all I could hear from Sarah, the sadness in her voice and staring up at the sky trying to see if it was real. Loki sacrificed himself to the Chitauri to save everyone here on Earth. Just like Agent Barton, he was under a mind control spell and Sarah broke it. He felt responsible for what happened and thought this is what he had to do. Loki knew this was his time, now Jean, Sarah and Thor lost a brother. No one could have survived the blast not a single soul. At first, I didn't I thought Loki was insane for trying to take over the world, but it wasn't him talking, it was someone else. He never wanted this or at least that's what we know.

_"Bruce, what's going on down there?"_

"The Chitauri are dead, it's over." There was a long silence as we give in the moment of a lost comrade.

_"And Sarah?"_

"She's grieving." I couldn't say anything else because I don't know what to say that will make her feel better or anyone else. Even though the battle is over, the scarring will remain with the city and everyone else including us. We all bowed our heads in silence and Sarah continued to stare up at the sky. I felt sorry for her, she was just reunited with her family and now she loses a brother. She may be adopted, but family is still family. Sarah's eyes started to close slowly and they went from fire red to sea blue color in her eyes. I could feel my own heart break when Sarah finally passes out from exhaustion. Agent Romanoff notices Sarah and tells Steve that Sarah passes out. Steve gently scoops Sarah in his arms and starts to walk toward Stark Tower. We all followed, but we walk in silence.

**Wolverine/Logan's POV**

"Gone." Seeing the kid like that isn't how I imagined. I felt sadness, a lost comrade the feeling of losing a friend. I know the feeling all too well and this kid now feels it, but its worse for her. She lost a brother. It brings me back when I had killed the Dark Phoenix inside of Jean. Even though I killed the Dark Phoenix, I killed Jean as well; I was devastated when I killed her like I lost the other half of me. Now Sarah feels it. She passes out, Agent Romanoff tells Rogers and Rogers scooped her up and headed towards Stark Tower. We all followed in silence, if Jean is watching all of this, then she's probably hurting as well as everyone else.

**Nightcrawler/Kurt's POV**

"Gone." Hearing Sarah's voice breaks my heart, she doesn't deserve to feel all of these emotions. Even though, I don't know Loki personally, but I do know what it feels like to lose family or to feel like you don't belong. Sarah has been through hell and back with her life, since the incident, she's been on the run, I know the feeling. Leaving everyone you love behind, not looking back, I know what that feels. Sarah shouldn't be feeling this, not at this age. I couldn't bring myself to look at her anymore. I turned away from her, closed my eyes and lowered my head in shame. It's like we're from the same world, but different places. I remember my life on the run and hiding my true self from everyone. I was branded a freak and now Sarah was going to be branded a freak, but Kitty did not allowed that. I noticed the Captain Rogers had scooped up Sarah and is now heading towards Stark Tower. I felt a hand on my shoulder and sure enough it was Rogue. I gave her a soft smile and she gave one back. She guided me towards the others and walked in silence.

**Angel/Warren's POV**

"Gone." I may not know Sarah as well as everyone else, but from the looks of it, she's devastated. She just lost her brother and the world has been saved from this alien race called the Chitauri. Her brother sacrificed himself to save everyone else, but also come with the fact is that he's gone. He made a promise to his sister Sarah that he would come back, however, he didn't. Now Sarah grieves for her brother and even though they are not blood related, she's still her brother. I looked around to see everyone's faces and they were full of sadness and sorrow. Kitty probably is having a flashback when she got a call from Ariel just minutes before she died. She understands, I understand, we all understand the feeling of losing someone. Captain Rogers scooped her up and started to walk towards Stark Tower where Iron Man and Thor are waiting for us. We all followed and walked in silence thinking of our own experiences of losing someone we loved and dearly hold till this very day.


	12. A Storm is Coming

**Hey guys! Since I was really late with the last chapter, I would like to make it up to you guys. That's right here is the rest of everyone's POV including a a flashback conversation between Loki, Thor and Tony Stark along with a feud between Director Fury and The Council. **

**Can I just say this has been awesome writing this story and I'm so glad that everyone loves it and getting the support from Cara Tala: You've been supporting me since the day I posted this story and thank you for supporting me and encouraging me to write! **

**Also I will say, there will be a few more chapters and then the story will end. I know I'm sad too, but there will be a sequel, I've been working on it for a while and hopefully it will be up during the winter break. Maybe two or three more chapters until the story ends.**

**While writing this and the previous chapter that was posted yesterday night, I was inspired by listening to the Dark Knight Rises soundtrack especially two songs that I kept replaying over and over to get the sadness and the different emotions for this chapter. I will say this while writing this chapter with everyone's POV, I cried while writing this chapter. Plus I also used a song from the Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles soundtrack "Sleeping Beauty". Now that made me cry when I was writing a POV. Basically what I'm saying this that, you will cry in this chapter because it projects everyone's emotions and what they been through in the past. I know it's really off from the Avengers movie, but again I wanted to put in my own views in my story and I still kept some of the lines from the movie along with the battle scene, but did completely different which turned out to be a totally success. Well, at least that's what I think.**

**Here is the song that you can look up and listen too if you need to listen to get the whole feeling or something**

**Sleeping Beauty, Shusaku Uchiyama**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter, I think this has to be one of the best chapters I've written in a long time. Just saying :)**

**I DO NOT own the Avengers, X-Men and any other Marvel characters! I OWN my character Sarah Anastasia Chandler! **

**Hope you guys love this chapter and sorry for being late for the last chapter so this is like a make up chapter, but an awesome one! The next chapter is in works and will be up in two weeks I promise along with the sequel as well! **

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 11: A Storm is Coming

**Rogue/Anna Marie's POV**

"Gone." I know the feeling of losing someone, someone close to you. Even though Remy is in another state, but still its hard losing someone you care about. Kurt and I were both run aways. We both know the feeling of leaving the people we love behind. Although, my parents never really loved me because of what I became, a mutant. So, if I was a disgrace to my family then I shouldn't be with them so I ran. Ran as far away as possible not even looking back. Kurt understood what I went through so we both know what Sarah is going through. The emotions, the burdens, the death, everything we both understand. I looked at Kurt who turned away and bowed his head in shame. He knows the feeling all too well, I almost thought he might cry. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder telling him that everything will be okay and not to be ashamed. He smiled soft at me and I returned one at him. We both noticed that Steve scooped up Sarah in his arms and started walking towards Stark Tower. Everyone else started to follow, it took us a minute to follow because we had a moment, but I guided Kurt and walked towards the tower with everyone else. Silence has taken over throughout the walk to the tower.

**Shadowcat/Kitty's POV**

"Gone." I immediately thought Ariel when she was killed. The flashback of the last phone call she made, the last time to hear her voice and never seeing her again. I remember when Logan and Laura came back and they had sadness and sorrow in their eyes. I thought it was a dream at first, but when I was them and Ariel wasn't with him, it was never a dream, it was a nightmare. I held back my tears that burn my eyes, feeling the pain all over again wasn't what I wanted to feel. Yes, Loki did save everyone with a price he had to pay. Sarah said this wasn't supposed to happen, so I kept wondering if she had a vision that it was suppose to be here instead of Loki and Loki instantly knew what she was thinking. So he took it instead of Sarah which brings for sadness to her. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks and couldn't hold back my cries. I covered my mouth with my hands and took off so no one would see me. The thoughts of Ariel came flooding back to me, to the time she saved us from being killed in Utopia to the time we fought together side by side before she was killed. Everything kept coming back and I can't take it anymore. I didn't mean to run away like that from everyone and selfish of me, but I don't know I just need to be alone. I didn't follow the group to walk to Stark Tower. Loki wasn't coming back, Ariel wasn't coming back, and they weren't coming back.

"Gone."

**Black Widow/Natasha's POV**

"Gone." She was grieving, like I used to do when my parents were killed in the house fire. I can still hear their screams as they are being burned alive, I screamed for them and they didn't make it out. I hugged Sarah tighter as my own tears started to stream down my cheeks. Loki was her brother, I know what it feels like losing a family member, but she lost more than any of us. She didn't get to know Loki like Thor did. Everything seems to be falling apart for Sarah like the broken pieces of Sarah's heart were shattered when Loki wasn't coming back. She kept looking up at the sky, watching to see if Loki would come through the Bifrost and appears in front of her, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. No one could understand the pain she's going through and neither do I, but I can relate to the pain she has. I noticed Sarah had passed out; I nudged Steve and motioned to Sarah. He nodded and gently scooped her up in his arms and started to walk towards the tower. Kitty ran off in the opposite direction, I figured she was having a flashback when she told us about her friend and fellow teammate Ariel. I glanced at Barton who was about to go after her, but I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head. She needs to be alone, Barton hesitated, but he slumped his shoulders and sighed. He looked back towards the way Kitty ran off too, he wanted to give her comfort, but he knew I was right. He then followed Steve and so did we. It wasn't right to leave Kitty behind, but she has the earpiece on her so I guess she'll be okay. I followed Steve and we all walked in silence, silence is a sign of mourning, mourning for a comrade and a friend.

**Hawkeye/Clint's POV**

"Loki. Gone." Those two words hit me like I was being tackle by a group of Chitauri, my heart broke when Sarah kept staring up at the sky, seeing if Loki was coming back, but in reality he wasn't coming back. He was gone. Loki knew the sacrifice he was making, he wanted to protect Sarah and pay his debt to Thor and by doing it, and he would leave his brother and his two sisters behind. It might be selfish at first, but he was protecting his family from something greater then this army taking over Earth. He knew by destroying the Chitauri would mean we were one step closer to knowing the real enemy behind this attack. I saw Sarah's eyes change from fire red to sea blue and pass out from exhaustion. Tasha nudges Steve and gently scoops her up in his arms and started to walk towards Stark Tower where Dr. Selvig, Thor and Stark are waiting. I heard footsteps running away from the group, it was Kitty. She was running the opposite way, I saw tears running down her cheeks and I knew why she was crying. Ariel. Ever since she told us about her friend, she could never really understand why she had to die, I was about to go after Kitty and give her comfort, but Tasha put a hand on my shoulder and shook her head. Tasha said with her eyes 'she needs to be alone.' I hesitated, but I slumped my shoulders and sighed in defeat. I started walking with Steve and so did everyone else. Today was a day of grieving of sadness. Sarah lost a brother and pain was unbearable. Sarah and I are bonded so I feel every emotion she has, pain, sadness, heartbreak, hurt and grief. I noticed Steve glanced at me at this point on; I didn't care because I know he noticed that the tears were running down my face. All of these emotions Sarah is feeling are breaking my own heart. We walked in silence as in silence of grieving. Grieving of a fallen comrade and friend.

**Captain America/Steve's POV**

"He's gone…Loki. Gone." I hugged Sarah tighter, I could feel her tears against my skin as she looks up at the sky waiting to see if Loki will come back. However, we all know Loki isn't coming back, though he made a promise to her to come back, the promise had broken. Sarah was devastated for losing a brother, he may be adopted, but he was still family. I could only imagine what Jean is seeing right at this moment. Jean knew Loki before any of us and was close to him, watching her little sister look up at the clear blue sky never to see Loki again. He knew what he was doing and by doing that he was protecting everyone including Thor. We all started to grieve for Loki, however we never got to know him as much as we wanted. When Sarah told us that Loki was under the same mind control spell as Agent Barton was under, the new know that he wasn't the true enemy behind all of this. He was just a pawn in another's game. Now we know Loki was doing this against his own will, we never got to apologize to him and that made us more grief to live with. Knowing that he will never come back, we probably will never get to apologize to him. I felt Agent Romanoff nudge me and motioned to Sarah. She passed out of exhaustion, I gently scoop her up in my arms and I started walking towards Stark Tower where Tony, Dr. Selvig and Thor are waiting for us. I heard Kitty running off in the opposite direction; I guess it was the flashback of her friend Ariel. She was close to her friend and she was a fellow teammate when Kitty was an X-Men. Ariel was killed by a missile years ago, before any of us knew each other let alone exist. Agent Barton was about to go after her, but Agent Romanoff put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. He sighed and started walking with me towards the tower. We all walked in silence which was even more depressing for all of us. I glanced at Agent Barton and I noticed something, tears were running down his face. He was feeling all of Sarah's emotions since he is bonded with her. The silence was getting to all of us, but this silence was different, it was silence of grief and heartbreak.

**Jean Grey's POV**

I saw what Loki did and I couldn't help to feel ashamed, I wasn't down there with him, I didn't get to say goodbye. He promised Sarah he would come back, but I knew he wasn't coming back. Once he threw his specter to Tony, he then went through the portal to take on the real enemy which is the Dark Phoenix. I thought she would never survive, but I've been proven wrong. He also guided the missile towards the Chitauri base with him still there. He never made it out in time to come back. The promise is broken. I saw Sarah fall to her knees and watch the portal close in the New York City sky. She defiantly knows that Loki wasn't coming back. The portal finally closes, but Sarah continues to stare up at the blue sky. The group finally notices, Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers went to her sides and give her comfort.

Everyone on the bridge were cheering that the portal is closed and the missile was redirected. New York City was saved. However, some of us did notice the lost we have.

"_He's gone…Loki. Gone."_ Right there I completely lost it. Tears were running down my cheeks and I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle the gasp. Agent Hill noticed my gasp as the tears were running down hard, Director Fury also noticed. Hill looked at the screen and saw Sarah on the ground looking up at the blue sky of New York City, she saw everyone and could see the grief on their faces. The sight of seeing my little sister in devastation like that breaks my heart. Agent Barton probably is feeling all of her emotions, I could imagine what he's feeling right now, wishing to take the pain away and telling her everything will be alright. However, he would know that everything will not be alright. Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers were giving her comfort because she needed it; I saw Kurt turn away from Sarah and bowed his head in shame. He knows the feeling all too well, I could tell he wishes to take the pain away, Rogue puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Seeing what I'm seeing now is making my heart break even more, just not being there makes it worse. Everyone notices the director and Agent Hill looking at the screen, soon everybody looks and sees the scene. More and more tears were running down my cheeks as I continue to watch what was happening right in front of me. Captain Rogers scoops her up in his arm and starts to walk towards Stark Tower. Everyone follows expect for Kitty who runs in the opposite direction. She's having a flashback when Ariel was killed by a missile with Logan and Laura. I never forgot that day because it was the worst way of losing a fellow teammate and a friend. Only Logan and Laura survived the attack, Ariel wasn't the lucky one. Kitty was the only one who talked to her last. So I would understand why she needs to run.

I couldn't bear watching anymore, I shook my head and I started to run. Run away from the screen. Seeing my little sister in pain and there is nothing I can do about it. I tripped over the stairs and I just couldn't get up any more, the scene will never get out of my head. I let out my cries and sobbed my eyes out. Everything that Sarah went through all the pain and suffering is all coming back to her. I cried harder as the thought of Sarah hurting inside of her, the Phoenix sing it's song of pain and the grieving she's feeling. I felt a hand on my back and I glanced up at Director Fury. I also felt another hand on my back and I looked to my other side and saw it was Agent Hill. I heard footsteps coming towards us and saw it was Hogun. He kneeled in front of me and rested his hand on my cheek. I cried even harder seeing the grief on his face of losing a dear friend. He then sat down on the floor and I crawled towards him and cried in his armored chest. He was stroking the back of my head and whispering me comforting words. He was also singing an Asgardian lullaby to calm my cries. Everyone had tears in their eyes seeing my heartbreak down. Knowing that nothing will ever be the same in Asgard and in Midgard, that the balance has been broken.

"He knows." I looked up at Hogun who has sadness in his eyes.

"All-Father?" He nodded. "Frigga?" He nodded. "Everyone?" All he could do was nod. I burst into tears as Hogun hugged me tighter and sings the lullaby.

_Sleep my love, as the trees above protect you from the dark._

_A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn._

_Sleep my love, close your eyes and when you've awaken_

_The new day will bring you a bright new world._

_Sleep my love as the birds above do rest their weary wings_

_Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing._

_Sleep my love close your eyes and when awaken_

_The new day will bring to you a bright new world_

_Ever so gently hear my voice_

_Ever so softly feel my touch_

_Always so gently I walk_

_So go to see my love_

My cries have subsided, but my heart is still broken knowing that Loki will never come home and the All-Father will never see his son again and Thor and Sarah will never see their brother again. All of the agents bowed their heads in respect of a fallen warrior and so did Director Fury and Agent Hill. Hogun said a prayer as all mourn for Loki, the God of Mischief and a fallen warrior.

**Thor's POV**

What I witnessed today brought great sadness to everyone here on Midgard. Loki sacrificed himself to the Chitauri army. I watched Loki go through the portal and redirecting the missile to the Chitauri base. I watched as the base was destroyed and Loki not making it out. The portal closed on the destroyed base and Loki was nowhere to be found. I felt my heart break as sight of Loki not returning. It was just like our fight on the Bifrost Bridge, where Loki fell to his doom and I could not save him. This was the opposite of the fight. He was saving Midgard and protecting Sarah and everyone she loves. All I could feel was Sarah's pain and grief as everyone else. I walked to the edge of the roof and looked down at the destruction of this great city. My hammer fell out of my hands and hit the ground hard getting the Man of Iron and the doctor attention, but on intention. There are no words to explain how I'm feeling at this moment. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was the good doctor. I could not say words or speak at the point, knowing that my brother was truly gone. A lone tear ran down my face as I mourn for my brother.

"The others will be here soon, I fear Sarah is in more devastation then I." I walked away from the good doctor and headed towards the balcony. I didn't even look at the Man of Iron, but he did say something to me.

"I'm sorry about your brother." I stopped and took in the kind of words of the Man of Iron. "I wish there was something I could've done." The Man of Iron gives me words of comfort; I glanced at him and spoke.

"He made a promise to Sarah saying that he would come back, but that promise is now broken. I lost a brother, but father lost a son." With that I left to go meet the others inside of the tower. I was angry, angry with myself that I couldn't do more for Loki. That could've been me or the Man of Iron or Sister Sarah, it could've been anyone, but it was Loki. Silence has taken over the air of Midgard as I mourn for a fallen brother and so does Asgard and Midgard itself.

**Iron Man/ Tony's POV**

What I saw today will change everything. I felt grief and guilt inside of me. I could've guide that missile towards the portal, that could've been me, but Thor's brother Loki took my place. I still remember the conversation we had with Loki before he went through the portal.

_"Loki you can't! It's suicide you won't make it back!"_

_ "I know brother, but this is the only way to protect the mortals and to protect Sarah."_

_ "You made a promise to Sarah that you would come back. I heard every word you said to her! Don't break your promise to her! She's been through enough!"_

_ "There's nothing I can do brother."_

_ "Then let me do!" They both looked at me, I was still holding the specter Loki gave me and I made a stand. "Let me do it. I'll direct the missile towards the Chitauri base." _

_ "No mortal will be able to survive the blast!"_

_ "I'm not just a mortal, I'm Iron Man. I can direct the missile to the portal just enough time for you to close it."_

_ "I'm afraid I can't allow that Man of Iron."_

_ "Loki, you made a promise you would come back to Sarah. You can't break the promise."_

_ "I know, but this is the only way to destroy the Dark Phoenix. I know the Dark Phoenix and she knows that I betrayed her and so I will give myself up to her. Direct the missile towards the portal and I will do the rest. Man of Iron, Thor this is what I have to do, to repay my debt to father and to mother." I was about to step in, but Thor beat me to it._

_ "You don't have to repay father or mother, they already forgive you. Please don't do this brother. I can't lose you again!" Loki pulled Thor into a brotherly hug one last time before he sacrifice himself to the enemy._

_ "Take care of our sisters, keep them safe and tell Sarah, I'm so sorry." With that Loki pushed Thor towards the Selvig and flew up towards the portal._

_ "LOKI!"Thor yelled to his brother, I saw the missile coming towards the tower, I flew towards the missile, I went under the belly of the missile and used the rest of my boasters to guide the missile up towards the portal. Through the middle of the flying process, I let go of the missile and saw the missile head towards the Chitauri base of operations. I saw a glimpse of Loki fighting off some dark figure with purple fire around them and my guess was the Dark Phoenix. I saw Loki smile and mouthed, 'goodbye my friend' and with that the Chitauri base was being destroyed. The portal started to close; I look down and saw Selvig with the specter in the portal. _

_ "Bruce what's going on down there?"_

_ "The Chitauri are dead, it's over."_

_ "And Sarah?"_

_ "She's grieving." The portal was closed and I felt pain in my heart. Sarah was grieving for Loki and I could hear say,_

_ "He's gone…Loki. Gone."_

Her words were ringing in my head non-stop. Thor was feeling worse for wear. I know what it feels like losing someone your close to. It all reminds me of when I was in the cave of Afghanistan. I closed my eyes and a one tear slid down my face. I heard Thor's hammer hit the ground and I turned towards Thor. He was looking down at the city of New York, buildings destroyed, civilians scared and hurt, and a scar that no one will ever forget or heal. Selvig put a comforting hand on Thor's shoulder.

"The others will be here soon, I fear Sarah is in more devastation then I." He started to walk away from Selvig and walk towards the other balcony. I couldn't help, but say something to Thor.

"I'm sorry about your brother." He stopped in his tracks as I was giving him comforting words to him, but I knew it wasn't enough. "I wish there was something I could've done." Even though words couldn't give him comfort, but he glanced at me and spoke to me.

"He made a promise to Sarah saying that he would come back, but that promise is now broken. I lost a brother, but father lost a son." With that he left. I couldn't help, but think of my father, Howard Stark. I know he was a bastard to me and wasn't really there for my childhood, but he was still my father. Silence was in the air of New York City and Asgard was grieving for a fallen warrior.

**Director Fury's POV**

_"Director, you are aware of why you're here?"_

"I am aware council."

_"Then you know why you're actions has brought you here."_

"Yes I am."

_"Then explain why you covered up a file about Sarah Anastasia Chandler, correcting Grey."_

"I was doing it to protect her."

"_Protect her from what? Herself?"_

"From you."

_"Why from us? We need to know every single asset that's joining SHIELD."_

"And that's what I was preventing. Sarah was captured by HYDRA a few years ago. They were going to experiment on her powers and us her as a weapon against humanity. Luckily, she escaped and destroyed all samples of her blood."

_"We would never experiment on a girl with such unique powers."_

"And sending a missile to destroy New York City would solve the problem."

_"That is a different situation."_

"A different situation which involves killing innocent civilians along with the Avengers on the island of Manhattan!? You all crossed the line."

_"Loki was a threat."_

"Not anymore he wasn't."

_"Director, what are you saying?"_

"Loki was under the same mind control spell that Agent Barton was on, Sarah broke the spell that was controlling Loki. He had no idea what he's done and fought side by side with the Avengers until,"

_"Until what Director?"_

"Until he sacrificed himself to destroy the Chitauri base of operation by using the missile you launched."

_"Why weren't we informed that he was under a spell?"_

"Because by the time we got the news from Sarah it was too late. There was no way Loki would survive the blast and the portal was closed."

_"So what are you saying Director?"_

"Loki sacrificed himself to save the lives of Earth including Sarah. There will be no report on this event to the council. Sarah doesn't need any more pain by talking about it to the council."

_"Director, if we don't get a report from the Avengers and Sarah from today's event, you're starting a war with the council."_

"I am fully aware of that, but I will do my best to keep the Avengers and Sarah safe from being in the wrong hands."

_"The council will do an investigation and interrogate the Avengers and Sarah against their own will."_

"If you go near any of my agents, the Avengers and Sarah, you can be sure hell will break lose. Go anywhere near my agents or anyone on this Helicarrier, you can bet your ass war will break lose." I walked out of the council room and back to the bridge where Agent Hill was waiting. She was sitting with Jean and Hogun at the table comforting her. Hill notices and gets up from the table and walked towards me.

"What did the council say?"

"They want to investigate the Avengers and Sarah for today's events. They are pretty pissed for not informing them about Sarah and her file."

"Sir, you can be serious about investigating them especially Sarah."

"I'm aware of that, this isn't my decision, and it's the council. They will interrogate the Avengers and Sarah against their own will."

"They can't do that, can they?"

"They are the council Hill, which means they can do you anything."

"There's something we have to do especially for Sarah. She's been through enough will the incident, the life on the run, captured and escaped from HYDRA, the manipulating of the Phoenix, the X-Men trying to get custody and the list goes on director. There has to be something we can do."

"There is, protect Sarah at all cost, and keep her away from the council. She needs a legal guardian, that's the only way. The council will not touch her even though she's eighteen, they still can't touch her."

"So who will be here legal guardian?"

"I know who." We both turned to see Jean and Hogun. "I know who can be her legal guardian." I glanced at Hill and back at Jean.

"Who?"

"Tony Stark."


	13. Realizations

**Hola! So I decided to do another update since I feel like I owe you guys more for waiting for so long, so here is another treat for you guys since the last chapter was a bit sad and kind of depressing, here is another chapter that full of surprises that you guys won't believe.**

**Review of the last chapter, yes there were more characters POV that I thought were important because I was going for the feel of the sadness, a lot of grief and somewhat of guilt which turned out great I have to say because I kept crying when I was writing the last two chapters. Also I got Director Fury's POV as well which I do have to say was kind of difficult, but at least i got it. And yes Loki is gone and I mean gone, I mean he died in the blast of the Chitauri base or ship. I know I felt bad for killing Loki, but I wanted a twist and have the Avengers mourn him along with Sarah because she's Loki's adopted sister unofficially. I know it's confusing and asking me how is it possible for Sarah to be Loki and Thor's sister and how Jean survived, living in Asgard and adopted sister of Loki and Thor Odinson? **

**All these question will be answer soon...in the sequel.**

**I know your going to hate me for waiting for the explanation, but I did already plan on having the it in the sequel so yeah and again the sequel will be up soon as possible and it is the Christmas break and I am leaving for Arizona in two weeks so it might be a little slow. Just letting you readers know. Now back to this chapter.**

**So basically in this chapter Sarah wakes up, hears yelling from the Avengers and Director Fury and find themselves in a situation that probably can't get out of. No, this doesn't involve another death of a member or anything like that. It's more of the Council demanding an explanation from the Avengers and Sarah herself about what happened about the Battle of the Chitauri. She is also still grieving for Loki's death along with her best friends death as well. (I will get to Allie's story in the sequel as well)**

**I also used the song that always made me cry because it reminds of my friend who had alcoholic parents so the little snippets of it and I used the song that reminds me so much of her so its dedicated to her. **

**Song featured:**

**Whiskey Lullaby, Brad Paisley featuring Alison Krauss**

**Also the next chapter is going to be the last chapter its the epilogue to this stotry. **

**I would like to say thank you to all the readers who have favorite, followed and review this story, I'm so happy that this story got so much buzz and at first I was a little worried, but I'm really happy that you guys love it! **

**Cara Tala: Thank you so much for supporting me and encouraging me to keep writing and not afraid of showing who I am. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't help me! So I thank you! Major huuuuuuuggggggsssss!**

**So without further ado here is chapter 12 and the epilogue will be posted either tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**Thank you so much! The sequel will be up soon! I do not own the Avengers, X-Men or anything from Marvel Entertainment! I own Sarah Anastasia Chandler and Allie!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 12: Realizations

**Sarah's POV**

_ "There has to be another way!"_

_ "Listen to me! There is no other way! I have to do this!"_

_ "I can't lose you Loki!_

_ "You won't lose me, I'll be back! I promise!"_

_ "NO! LOKI!"_

The dream faded away as I started to wake up from being in the illusions and coming back to reality. My eyes slowly opened, my vision was blurry, the sunlight peaked through the windows and I felt warmth around me. I rubbed my tired eyes getting my vision back to normal and I looked around noticing that I'm not on the Helicarrier. I looked around and I was in a room a normal room like it could be my bedroom expect the walls aren't painted light gray and my room isn't this big and I didn't have my own bathroom. There was a dresser next to the window and the bed was against in the middle of the wall. It was kind of empty so that's probably why it has a lot of room. I was about to get out of the bed until I looked down at myself and noticed I'm not in my Huntress outfit. I was wearing my short black shorts and a black tank top. This is weird because I don't remember changing out of my outfit. I surely remember I passed out of exhaustion from using my powers too much when we were battling the Chitauri then it hit me. Loki. He's gone, he wasn't coming back, he sacrificed himself to save us, the civilians and he was protecting me, but he promised. He promised to come back, but he wasn't coming back. I rubbed my forehead and the sound of clinging metal around my neck. I grabbed the chain, ran toward and found two metal dog tags that had Clint's name. Everything came flooding back to me and I wanted to cry, but I'm too tired to shed more tears. I lay back down on the comfy bed and started to fall asleep until I heard loud voices that were close by.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR GOING TO INTERROGATE US!?" Well, it was more like yelling in the tower and that was Stark's voice. I sighed and decided to get up. I felt cold and looked around the room to find something to keep me warm. I got up from the bed, walked towards the closet, opened it and found nothing. There has to be something I could wear over my black tank top. I went to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. Interesting enough, I found a red plaid long sleeve shirt. I picked it up and held up against me and noticed that it was big on me. I put it on and button it up, but not all the way to my neck. You could still see the top of my black tank top and it felt like I was wearing a dress. It was long, the length stopped at my mid thighs, I found some shoes that looked like Ugg boots to me. I put them on, they went up to my mid shines and the inside of the boots were soft. Probably to keep my feet warm, anyway after putting on the boots, I walked towards the door and out into the hallway. I rubbed my tired eyes, wishing to go back to sleep, but I couldn't with all the yelling going on. I stopped at the entrance that looked like the living room area and saw Bruce, Clint, Kitty, Kurt, Logan, Natasha, Rogue, Steve, Stark, Thor and Warren were yelling at which seems like Fury and Hill. How long was I out? "They can't interrogate us against our own will! We have rights too you know!" Yeah, that was defiantly Stark's voice, I leaned against the wall watching and listening.

"Don't you think I know that Stark! The council can do whatever they want and if they want to investigate us then they will with no exceptions!" Interrogate, investigation? How long was I out for?

"Is there anything we can do to avoid being interrogated by the council?" That was Steve; I rubbed my eyes and kept listening on the conversation.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do at this point."

"Are they going interrogate just us?" Natasha's voice so far so good, but still a little confused about what Fury said.

"There going to interrogate Sarah as well." That threw me off as everyone yelled,

"WHAT!?"

"What?" I seriously whispered, but everyone hears me and turned towards me with wide eyes knowing that I'm awake. I was confused so I guess it's time to start asking questions. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and ask how long was I out for?" They kept staring at me and it was starting to get uncomfortable, but Fury broke that silence.

"The council has decided to do an investigation on the events that happened in the city two days ago."

"So that answers my first question, I've been asleep for two days. So here's my second question, what this I hear about an investigation and being interrogated?" They were in silence again that filled the room and now it was getting annoying when no one is answering your questions. Fury broke the silence once again.

"The council has found out about the existence of the Phoenix that resides inside of you and the fact I didn't report you to the council, they didn't like my decision of how I handle things for quite awhile."

"So basically you didn't want anyone to find out about the Phoenix existence."

"However, the first incident you had was at your own house a couple of years ago and we put you and you're parents in our own witness protection program so no one including interesting parties such as the X-Men and HYDRA off your scent and lead them down a different trial."

"You didn't want anyone to find out I had the Phoenix."

"That would be correct."

"That's when Phil Coulson comes in."

"I assigned Agent Coulson to this task because I know he would get the job done and keep the X-Men and HYDRA away from you and your parents. When you moved to Fort Worth TX, Coulson did all the background checks on everyone in the city including the students and the teachers to the school you would be attending too. He would also do weekly check ups with your parents when you were at school, out with your best friend or at your martial arts training. He kept everyone and I mean everyone."

"He was protecting me and my parents."

"Yes."

"So how did he miss Scott?"

"He didn't, he knew Scott Summers were from the X-Men, but wanted to check out for himself with no computers, no agents, nothing. He confronted Scott face to face. It would also explain on how Scott decided to make his move thus creating the incident."

"Phil was protecting me."

"He was protecting for three years."

"That's what he meant when he said 'I'm sorry we couldn't be there to get you out' when HYDRA captured me a two years ago."

"Correct, Coulson felt responsible for the incident that happened and when you ran away, he lost all traces of your existence. For two years, Coulson worked nonstop trying to find you, but every time he had found a trace and the location, he would come up empty."

"Because I kept moving from town to town."

"He would come back and go over everything he found again and analyze everything over and find the key points of the towns you have gone through. There was sometimes he would lock himself in his office so he won't be disturbed."

"And he did all of that just to find me?"

"At times, the agents had thought he gone mad because he was over working himself.I told him to take a break, have some time to himself, but he wouldn't allow it."

"Because he wanted to keep looking for me."

"When a HYRDA agent infiltrated the Helicarrier to find your file, but your file didn't exist. We caught the agent and interrogated him and told us he was looking for a particular kind of file which was yours. Even though, did not exist he was convinced that it did. He said that they have captured a young girl with extreme powers. He even described the young girl by memory."

"And when he described me to you, that's when you finally realized where I was."

"Correct, but by the time Coulson got there,"

"I was already gone."

"We never did find any of your blood samples in the warehouse so we only assumed your destroyed them."

"I wasn't going to let anyone have my powers, they were a gift not a curse or some lab experiment so they can test it on test subjects. I wasn't going to let that happen."

"You did the right thing Sarah; if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have found the base of HYDRA or at least one of them."

"They have more bases somewhere else?"

"More like they have dozens upon dozens of bases around the world, the main base is in the outskirts of Germany."

"Let me guess there in the snowy mountains?"

"Correct."

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me." I rubbed my eyes and sighed. I just absorbed a lot of information about Agent Coulson and HYDRA all in like thirty minutes. I was still leaning against the wall, talking to Fury and everyone else still staring at me. "So what do we do about the investigation?"

"I was hoping to avoid it as long as I can and come up with a plan."

"Well, since I'm eighteen, I ran away from home and I don't need my parent's permission to be interrogated."

"I know,"

"What does the Council need to know?"

"They need to know each and every one of your reports on the day of the Chitauri Army hit Earth, they also want to know everyone about you Sarah so they can put in a file and in the record book." I rubbed my forehead and sighed of exhaustion from all this information being thrown at me. All I want to do is go back to sleep.

"How much time do we have?"

"Three days, it doesn't really give any of you enough time to prepare."

"We'll be fine." He nodded at me and turned towards Stark.

"Stark, I would like to talk to you for a moment." He shrugged.

"Whatever you want one eye." Fury turned towards the other room, Stark quickly walk towards me and gives me a hug, more like a bear hug if you ask me and whispered something in my ear. "There's food in the kitchen if you hungry and a pair of spare clothes in one of the drawers that Pepper and Natasha bought for you. There is also a small black velvet box on top of the clothes that Bruce, Clint, Thor and Steve choose for you while they went out not too long ago." I slightly nodded and we both pulled away and he gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Good to see your okay." I gave a small smile at him as the memories still flooded back to the battle where I almost lost my life and where we lost Loki.

"Thank you Tony." He squeezed my shoulder, he's worrying about me again just like Steve and everyone else.

"Stark!"

"Gotta go, one eye patch needs to talk to about something important." With that he left to the other room where Fury was waiting. Agent Hill was with the others who were finally not staring at me and having a conversation with the others. I was still leaning against the wall, watching everyone talking and listening to their conversation. Logan was talking with Kurt and Warren about joining SHIELD, Kurt, Kitty and Bruce were talking about his research if he could do some mutation experiments and said he would think about it, Natasha, Clint, Steve and Agent Hill were talking about the situation with the investigation and worry about my safety as usual. I smiled to myself as I watch everyone, this feels like a family, a dysfunctional family. I felt something nudging against my leg, I looked down and it was Lockheed. I couldn't help, but let out a chuckle at his way of getting attention. He's a like a cat when he wants to be. I sit down on the cold floor, scooped him up in my arms and started to pet him like a cat. He made his adjustments in my lap and lay comfortable in my lap. I kept petting him and he started to fall asleep. I couldn't help, but keep smiling at Lockheed; he's just like a cat or more like a puppy.

"I see Lockheed found someone to sleep on." I looked up and saw Thor who was standing over me and flashed a smile.

"Well, who else was going to give him the attention he needs." I smiled up at him and looked back down at Lockheed. Thor sat down next to me on the hard cold floor and watches me with care in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I looked at him and saw that his smile has turned into sadness. I also noticed that he's not in his Asgardian armor or cape, he was wearing blue denim jeans, worn out brown boots, a dark blue fitting t-shirt and wearing a brown leather jacket. I looked back at everyone else and noticed that everyone were in their civilian clothes not in their superheroes outfit. They must've changed after the battle. "I see you found my red shirt," I looked at Thor and down his shirt that I was wearing. "I think it fits you well." I let out a chuckle and so did he. Lockheed woke up from our little laughter and yawned groggily and looked at us with his tired eyes. I couldn't help, but laugh even more at Lockheed and Thor joined in.

"I think Lockheed is upset that we woke him up."

"An accident my dear dragon." Our laughter died down and Lockheed jumped out of my lap and started walking towards the living room area where everyone else was. I leaned my head on Thor's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "It's good to see a smile on your face my dear sister."

"It's good to be smiling again brother." It became silent for a brief moment, but instantly broke that silence. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm still mourning for our loss, but I'm still proud of what he did."

"I'm proud too and I understand."

"Understand what?"

"What he had to do. In order to save everyone he sacrificed himself to protect the ones he loves."

"Indeed he did, but I also know he would feel guilt for leaving them behind."

"I know what that feels, sometimes heroes fall despite their strength, but to Loki it didn't matter if he had the strength, what matter to him is protecting the ones he loves from harm's way. He did it because he wanted too." Silence took its toll as we sit and mourn Loki. "Everything is going to change us isn't it?" I felt Thor lightly squeezing my shoulder and leaned his head against mine.

"It will, but we will always have each other." I smiled at Thor's comment; I remember a song that reminded me of Allie and of her parents. They were both drunks and that hurt Allie, I was there for her, but I wasn't there for her enough. Allie started drinking herself.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself _

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath _

I got up from Thor's warmth and started walking towards the balcony, I noticed everyone watching me and their conversation ending when they hear me sing.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get them of her mind_

_Until the night_

I opened the doors to the balcony wide and let the sun rays hit my skin with its warmth as I look out into the distances of the city and sing with my heart.

_She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away their memories_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger _

_Then the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to their picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to them beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

I kept thinking of Allie on her life would be like if she didn't have drunk parents, she would have loved this. The thought of Allie having a better life made me smile; she would have loved it here. With the grieving of Loki I also grieved for Allie as well. After Allie's death, I never showed my emotions anymore, not to mom and dad, not even Scott when he was still my best friend at the time, I started to drift away. Everything changed after her death and I didn't whether it was for a good reason or a bad one. However, I know Allie wouldn't want me to grieve anymore, I know Loki wouldn't want me either. I leaned on the railing of the balcony or what's left of it and looked to my right. I could see white figures that looked like Allie and Loki. They were laughing and smiling at each other like they were a couple. I kind of figured they would get along somehow. I smiled at their white ghosts as they started walking back towards the tower and disappeared from thin air. I know they would be watching over us especially me, but I always knew Allie would be watching me. I looked to my right as saw Phil Coulson's white ghost and smiled at me. I smiled back, he tried to put his ghost hand on my shoulder, but it phased through me. He was saddened not being able to touch someone again; I used my telepathy to talk to him.

_"It's alright Agent Coulson, don't be sad."_

_ "I'm sad because I wasn't able to help you."_

_ "It wasn't your fault none of this was. You didn't know"_

_ "But I should've."_

_ "No one has the power to stop the events that follow, you did everything you could."_

_ "But it wasn't enough, I knew Loki was on some spell and I didn't, I didn't help him."_

_ "We didn't know he was under the spell until the portal started to open."_

_ "I just wish there was something I could've done to help him and you."_

_ "I know Agent Coulson."_

_ "I'm going to guess Fury told you everything."_

_ "He did. Agent Coulson, why didn't you try to contact me?" _

_ "Because I knew HYDRA would be listening and I had to be discreet. When you disappeared, I blamed myself. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find you."_

_ "That's when a HYDRA agent infiltrated the Helicarrier."_

_ "Yeah, he described you like he was watching you along. When he gave us the location of the warehouse they kept you in, it was practically burned to the ground. I thought you were dead."_

_ "But you didn't give up."_

_ "I never did."_

_ "I'm glad you didn't Agent Coulson because of you finding me, I wouldn't be here right now."_

_ "Well, when you go to a bar and see at eighteen year old teenager working as a bartender tends to be out in the open."_

_ "You know I wasn't good being undercover."_

_ "But you were good at hiding so I guess I can give you that one."_I rolled my eyes and looked out the city.

_ "Thanks for the guitar and the suit."_

_ "No problem kiddo, you deserved it. You'll be a great agent and,_

_ "A great Avenger."_

_ "Exactly." _I smiled at him and he smiled too. Phil was a great man.

_ "It's time for me to go."_

_ "Wait," _He turned back at me._ "Do you have any family members? I want to give them my condolence." _

_ "Rachel."_

_ "She she your mother or sister?"_

_ "She's my fiancée." _With that he was gone, I had no idea he had a fiancée. I still looked out the city as I watch the workers rebuild buildings and cleanup crew cleaning the debris. New York City was being rebuild, a memorial was being built near the 9/11 memorial. Lives were lost two days ago and the city was grieving, but with everyone's help we can rebuild a new hope. I heard Lockheed walk over to me and jumped on the railing of the balcony. He watched with me and enjoyed the peace that was being rebuilt.

"Though the city grieves with its loss of lives, it gives a new hope and for what we are fighting for." I knew it was Steve who was watching me from behind.

"It does give us a reason to fight."

"But times like this give us time to think."

"That is true indeed." I heard the birds singing its song and fly across the sky like they were giving us hope.

"What will happen when this is all over?"

"Some of us might go our separate ways and some of us might stay here in Stark Tower or continue to work with SHIELD."

"What about you?"

"To be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm still all new to this and the ways of well everything." I nodded, he walked over and stood next to me and leaning against the railing as well.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, still trying to figure that out."

"Are you going to go back home in Texas?"

"I don't think so even though I have my memories back, there would be nothing for me to go back too. Plus I don't even know if they still live there."

"You could find out from Director Fury."

"Even if I did go back, I would still be putting my parents in danger. I can't do that to them."

"Then tell them you're okay, tell them you're alive and healthy, but don't tell them the part where you were stabbed in the chest and almost died in the midst of battle."

"Yeah I was already going to leave that part out." He chuckled and so did I, it last for about a moment until the silence has taken hold of the air. There was one thought that still bothered me and I knew I had to ask him. "What's going to happen to us?" It took him off guard as he snapped his head towards me and I gazed into his blue eyes that were still gorgeous as ever. A pink blush spread across his cheeks as he leaned closer to me and our lips met. The kiss was soft, warm and gentle with care. The memories of our first encounter was the elevator, as his lips move against mine with passion and his hands touching my skin made me shiver, but in a good way. We pulled away from each other and gazed in each other eyes. Our feelings were strong for each other and I couldn't, but smile. He smiled at me and leaned in again for another kiss. We kissed slowly, but passionately. We've both been through so much that we know what we feel in the end. I didn't need a bond with him do know what he was thinking or feeling, he's just a lot like me only he doesn't have powers or a Phoenix inside of him. He knows what it feels like to lose someone you love because he lost everyone he knew back in the 1940s and wake up in a whole other time. Sometimes I feel like I don't belong here, like I belong to another timeline in history, but if I wasn't here none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be falling in love with Steve Rogers.

**Tony's POV**

"May I ask why you asked me that Fury?"

"It is the only way the Council can't interrogate her. There are not any other options."

"Fury you're asking me to be her guardian, Sarah's legal guardian! Why would ask such a thing when I don't know anything about her!" He raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I may be over reacting, but Fury you can't be serious!"

"I am full of seriousness Stark, the fact is that I don't want Sarah to be interrogate and," He paused for a moment and sighed. I thought I was a dramatic bastard. "Jean trusts you." Now that isn't what prepared to here.

"Why?"

"Because she saw you give Sarah a reason to fight and you told her it wasn't her fault,"

"It wasn't her fault, it was NEVER HER FAULT!"

"And that's why she trusts you. By telling her it wasn't her fault for everything that has happened to her, you were the first one to tell her it was never her fault. It wasn't her fault for the incidents, it's not her fault for letting the Phoenix out and it's defiantly not her fault for her best friend's death. None of it is her fault." For once, I agree with Fury, it was never Sarah's fault. It was the people around her that caused her to be in situations that she couldn't get out were their fault. Her best friend's death I don't know about because she never talked about her best friend so I guess I will gently ask her about it. I rubbed the back of my neck since it was sore from all the beatings I got during the battle two days ago, but the fact is that I'm being asked to be Sarah's legal guardian, that's like asking her to be my daughter.

"Fury's right." I turned around at the door and saw Pepper standing there. Did she listen to every word me and Fury were talking about. "Tony, Sarah is much safer here then being in Texas. If she went back to Texas with her folks, SHIELD wouldn't be able to protect her because of the distances and she's happy here." She walked up to me and rested her hand on my cheek. "Her parents agree for you to be here legal guardian."

"How do you know?"

"Because I went over to Texas and met them. I told them about the situation and they agree that Sarah would be safer here then going back home. They signed the papers and everything; they are sending some of Sarah's stuff from her room like clothes, scarves, books, music, and guitar anything she needs. Tony, they know you can keep her safe and they trust just like Jean, you treat Sarah like she's your own daughter. I know you care about her as much as everyone else does, but you have made a father and daughter relationship with her. She trusts you." I hate to say it, but Pepper is right. So I sighed in defeat and turned towards Fury.

"I'll be Sarah's legal guardian." Fury nodded and I think I saw him smile.

"Excellent, Ms. Potts have the papers, all you need to do is sign it and you will be her official legal guardian."

"There's just one condition I have." I turned towards Pepper and smiled at her. I take her hand; sneakily put something in her hand. She looks down her hand and opens it and reveals a silver ring with a purple diamond laced around the purple gem. She looks at me with her mouth open and wide green and blue eyes. I smiled; kneel down on one knee and holding her hand. "Pepper Pots, will you do me the honors of being my wife?"


	14. Back to NormalSort of

**Okay, so remember I told you guys that this would be the last chapter to this series? Turns out I still have a lot to talk about including some flashbacks about the investigation and other stuff like that including character's POV. So there will be at least two to three more chapters to go. **

**In other news, I did skip the part of the investigations and all of the interrogations along with Loki and Phil Coulson's funerals but they will be in the next chapter I promise, just need to go through it one more time.**

**Also, I did introduce Peter Parker and other things I mention as well including a little scene that i took from the movie Anastasia, but I put my own ideas into it. Let me give you the general idea of this chapter.**

**It does take two months after the alien invasion and the battle along with the funerals and the investigation, if you read that last chapter then you know Tony and Pepper are now engaged and he signed the papers to be a legal guardian to Sarah. So she now lives in Stark Tower in New York City, her parents are still in Texas and thought it would be safer for Sarah to stay in New York where SHIELD can provide protection for her as well as her parents. Tony becomes a father figure to Sarah and Pepper becomes a mother figure to her as well and Sarah starts senior year of high school in two weeks. Yikes, high school.**

**So that's the general idea and everything else, chapter 14 is in the works and hopefully this series will be done and the sequel will be up soon too.**

**I do not own Marvel's Avengers, X-Men or anything related to Marvel! **** I own Sarah Anastasia Chandler! **

**So hope you guys enjoy!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 13: Back to Normal, Sort Of

**August 20****th****, 2012 (Two Months after the battle of the Chitauri)**

**Sarah's POV**

"I swear every time we play a video game, you always kick my ass." I smirked at Tony as we continued to play Call of Duty: Black Ops on PS3 in the living room.

"Just because I'm good at playing video games and kick your ass all the time doesn't mean you have to play."

"Well, I thought I could beat you this time, but I see I've been proven wrong…again." We laughed and I stopped the game so I could put Tony out of his misery. He looked at my neck and saw the necklace she was wearing. "Is this the necklace that the guys got you after the battle?" I looked down my neck and touched the gem that incased with a silver cage around the gem. "It looks good on you, matches your eyes." I chuckled and I felt a hint of pink blush spread across my cheeks.

"It's their way of 'We're glad that you're alive' necklace or something like that."

"Well, we are glad that you're alive and not dead so I would say it's a mission accomplished." I rolled my eyes at him as he chuckled. "You ready for school to start?"

"Really, you're going to ask me that?" He shrugged.

"I thought you would want to talk about since this is you're senior year as in you will be graduating next year in the beginning of summer." I agreed with him on that, it is my last year of high school and I should be thinking about what college I should go too, but we never really had the time to talk about it. "After all, I am you're legal guardian, I ask because I care." Now that I'm still trying to believe. Yes, Tony Stark is my legal guardian, I'm an Avenger, I work with SHIELD and I'm going to be a senior in high school. Fury thought it would be the best idea for me to stay in New York City with the Avengers instead of going back to Forth Worth TX. At first, Tony never thought of himself being my legal guardian until his girlfriend now his fiancé Pepper Potts has convinced him, but he would agree on one condition for Pepper and so now they are engaged.

"I guess I feel kind of nervous. I don't know why, but I feel nervous."

"Well, I'll tell you something, I was nervous on my first of senior year. So nervous that I skipped the first day."

"You skipped your first day of your senior year of high school?"

"Yes, now I'm telling you should skip your first day, I'm not, I'm totally not, but it's normal for teenagers at your age to be nervous and you already made a new friend when we had a tour of the school."

"I never knew Midtown High school would be on the roof or anything like that. I mean it looks fancy and you know I don't do fancy."

"I learned that the hard way. It's a lesson learned kind of thing, but I'm glad I learned that so I know I will be prepared in the future for anything I do fancy like parties, events, balls and sorts like that."

"Well, at least I know one friend and he seems nice."

"I do have to say this; the guy doesn't look bad at all. He's pretty good looking."

"Are you seriously going to give me dating advice?"

"I'm just stating the obvious that's all. Trust me, Pepper and Natasha will give you the dating advice along with 'the talk' and,"

"Okay, we're done with that conversation." We both laughed at the fact that Tony was going to give me 'the talk' and I knew it was going to end up bad.

"What you guys laughing at?" We both look towards the elevators and saw Pepper holding a black leather folder which is a sign that she's been working all morning.

"Oh the fact is that Tony was going to give me 'the talk'." She started to laugh and Tony gave a pout look.

"What almost led to that?"

"He pointed out about the guy that gave us a tour of the high school that I'm attending too in like what in a week."

"Oh you mean that guy that looks like well I don't know how to describe him." Pepper was heading to the kitchen; I got up and threw the wireless controller on the couch. Tony shrugged and continued to play our game determined to beat me and my high score. I sat at the island as Pepper handed me a water bottle.

"He has the mysterious look I guess, I don't know, he knows a lot about science and biology and stuff, but doesn't dress like a geek or anything. He seems pretty chilled."

"Yeah and he's handsome, the right kind of handsome."

"I'll give you that."

"So are you guys going to hang out or sometime soon?"

"I don't know yet, I mean I gave him my cell number and told him he can text me if he wanted to hang out or something, I don't know. I'm still kind of sort of have feelings for Steve and then Clint confessing his love for me. Ugh, everything is all jumbled up I don't know what to do."

"Looks like you're stuck in a situation there my friend."

"You have no idea."

"Let's start with one at a time, number one, Clint."

"He says he doesn't want to push into anything even though he confessed his love for me, he said that he would wait for me as long as it takes, but still wants to stay as friends."

"And has anything suddenly change in your friendship?"

"No, actually it's quite the opposite; we still hang out, train together and talk to each other like its normal. Oh, he also said he wouldn't force me into anything and he doesn't want to ruin our friendship."

"That's good, you never see a guy like Clint doing that sort of thing. He obviously doesn't want to lose your friendship and he said he would be there for you whenever."

"Yeah, he's my best friend."

"You're best guy friend." I laughed at Pepper's comment and she did too, I took a drink of my water. "Next one, Steve." I put my water bottle down on the island table and twisted the cap closed. I haven't really talked to Steve in awhile; he went back to live in Brooklyn says he needs sometime alone. That made me start thinking about my feelings towards him. I thought I was falling in love with him, but now I don't know. I glanced at Pepper who was waiting for me to answer her and sighed.

"I think he's starting to have second thoughts about this whole relationship."

"Is it because of Peggy?"

"I feel like it does have something to do with Peggy and I mean I don't blame him, but I just wished he would've just told me instead of leaving me hanging. However, he's still new the modern world so I can't really blame him."

"Well, I can understand from your point of view along with Steve's point of view, I mean the guy is like 70 years old, but still looks 22. Maybe it's not the best time for you guys to start a relationship. Be in the friend zone for awhile and see where it goes from there." I agree with Pepper because she's probably been in this sort of relationships then I and since I've only been in one relationship, I give her credit on the advice. "Did you start to have second thoughts?"

"I did and I still do, I guess I just wished things would've worked out with us, but I know wishing isn't going to get you anywhere in life."

"That is true, but sometimes a little wishful thinking doesn't hurt." I smiled at Pepper who was getting something out of the fridge. My stomach started to growl and telling me it wants food. "Hungry?" I nodded and leaned my elbow on the table.

"Apparently," My phone started to go off which is a song that I love called "Call You Out" by Flyleaf. I literally ran towards the living room area and ran into the back of the couch. I looked at the caller ID and swiped the answer button.

"Hey Peter! What's up?"

_"Oh nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me?"_

"Yeah, that'd be great, I'm starving haven't really eaten anything this morning." Peter was about to say something, but Tony kind of interrupted our conversation.

"You haven't eaten yet?" I flinched when Tony yelled right in my ear and in my face. I gave him a sheepish smile and started running towards my room and locking my door.

_"Who was that? It sounded like."_

"Tony Stark, yeah I know. Did you forget that he's my legal guardian?"

_"You know for some reason I thought he was just a family friend or an uncle, but I didn't know he was your legal guardian. Then again it would make sense since he is paying for you education."_

"The only problem is the press and kept thinking that I'm his daughter. The only reason they think I'm his daughter is because we have the father and daughter bond and he cares for my safety."

_"Well, it is one of the reason why they think you're his daughter."_

"It's because he treats me like his daughter. Every time I go out by myself, he has the eyes of an over protective father."

_"Again, you don't see Tony Stark caring for anyone, but since the whole battle with the alien race, maybe it changed him."_

"It practically changed everyone since then and I know for a fact people are never going to forget that day."

_"Your right about that one, I'll give you that. _

"Is this conversation turning into a debate Mr. Peter Parker?"

_"Only if you wanted too, Ms. Grey."_

"Your such a flirt."

_"I can only try." _I rolled my eyes as I start to find what I'm going to wear for the day, I look in my closet and found a pair of black Lovesick skinny jeans and started thinking what would go with it. _"So where do you want to go for lunch? My treat."_

"Um, I don't know, I really don't want to go where fancy. Something cheap that still has good food."

_"Okay so basically were going to McDonalds." _I laughed as I found one of my Invader Zim's t-shirts. It was gray with pink sleeves and it had a character named Gir on the front and has a bubble quote saying 'Cupcakes!' I thought about it for a moment and shrugged. I threw it on the bed, put my phone on speaker and continued to talk to Peter. _"So you nervous about the first day of our senior year of high school?"_

"Ugh, don't get me started on that. Tony and I talked about it and it almost led to dating advice."

_"How did it almost lead to dating advice?"_

"Well, I told Tony that I was kind of nervous and he told me a story that I'm not suppose to repeat."

_"What was the story about?"_

"I'll tell you when were at lunch, it's pretty interesting I have to say."

_"It's Tony Stark, anything is interesting about him."_

"Well, you're not wrong about that." I was already in my black skinny jeans and my Gir shirt on, now I was looking for socks and my dark red combat boots. When I officially moved into Stark Tower, both Tony and Pepper insisted I go shopping for some new clothes, shoes, accessories and anything else. Half of it was expensive, but it was all paid on Tony's credit card. He loves to spoil me because he doesn't know what to do with his money at times so I think he's glad that he gets to spend money on me instead of himself. Tony has changed a lot since the battle and I think it was for the better. I heard a knock at my door and I have feeling it's either Tony or Pepper. "Who is it?"

"It's Tony, can I come in?"

"Yeah, hold on for one second." I grabbed my phone and took off speaker. "Hey Peter, I have to go, Tony wants to talk to me. I'll meet you at McDonalds."

_"Okay, take your time, no rush."_

"Thanks Peter, I'll see you soon. Bye"

_"Bye." _ I hung up, locked my phone and put it in my pocket. I opened the door and Tony was leaning against the door frame and smirking at me.

"So is this a lunch date with the mysterious Peter Parker?" I rolled my eyes and walked towards me bed.

"No, it is not a lunch date or anything like that, were just going to have lunch as friends."

"Uh huh, sure it is."

"You're a piece of work you know that?" I grabbed my boots, put them on and tied them individually.

"And how long have you been living here?"

"Oh shut up and tell what you want to talk about?" He smiled, walked towards my bed and sat beside me. I noticed there was something in his hand, it was a small black velvet box, and I raised an eyebrow at him and had a question look.

"I wanted to give you this," He gave me the small black velvet box and I looked at him confused. "I'll explain when you open it." I was still confused at what Tony was doing, I looked at the small black velvet box and I opened it. To my stunning surprise it held a silver ring with a simple black diamond and small little other diamonds embedded around the silver ring. "It used to my mother's; she gave it to me in the will that my parents left. She said give it to someone special that makes you happy, originally I was going to give it to Pepper as an engagement ring, but I decided not to. I thought this would be more special because you're special to me too and you make me happy everyday and change my life." I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Tony gave me his mother's wedding ring.

"Oh Tony, this is beautiful, but do you really think I deserve to have it?" He got up and kneeled in front of on both knees and put rested his hands on mine as I was still holding the small box.

"You are special to me Sarah, just like Pepper, you will always be special to me no matter what. I promised I would take care and protect you from anything and anyone. You will always be special to me Sarah and nothing is going to change that." I felt a tear run down my cheeks and I smiled at Tony, he took the small box, took out the ring and slid it on my left hand on the fourth finger. "Even though putting it on that finger, everyone will be asking if you're engaged and I know the media will have a field day."

"So why put on that finger?"

"Well, because it's my way of telling you that you are special to me and I will always be here for you." I couldn't help, but smile even more. Tony and Pepper have been taking such good care of me especially Tony. Peter's right, he does treat me like I'm his daughter. I looked at the ring and it was beautiful, it fit me perfectly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I call you dad?" He froze for a minute and looked up at me. He was taken by surprise when I asked him and was surprised. Tony has been family; he's taken care of me and took me in. Even though were not blood related, but it doesn't matter, he's still family and he's like a father to me. He squeezed my hands and I could see that his eyes started to form tears.

"Yes," I cut him off and tackled him to the ground with a bear hug. Tears were streaming down my face, but they were happy tears. Tony hugged me back and strokes the back of my head. I could feel my shirt getting wet from the tears that are running down his cheeks as well. He's changed in so many ways and he's starting to care about other people and helping them especially with the victims in the battle over two months ago. We've all been helping those victims because they need it the most.

"I love you dad." I whispered into his ear, he kissed the side of my head and whispered to me in my ear.

"I love you too, my daughter." I smiled when he said daughter to me, I pulled away and we both smiled and laughed a little. Everything has changed for the better and how much we've grown. I couldn't be any happier in my life to be with a family that I love. We wiped away the happy tears and got up from the floor. He fixed my hair as I straighten out my shirt and dusted off my pants with my hands. Tony then cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "You can call me dad if you want and anytime. Just remember I will always be there and love you."

"Thanks dad." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Now, go get ready for your lunch date, I'll be in the kitchen since you mentioned food." He chuckled and quickly left my room.

"It's not a lunch date!"

"Whatever say sweet cheeks!" He yelled back and I rolled my eyes. I walked in my bathroom, straighten my hair a little, applied a little bit of makeup and walked out. I went back to my closet, grabbed my black biker leather jacket, put on my shoulder bag and walked out of my room. I went to the kitchen to tell dad and Pepper that I'm going out to meet with Peter, as I walked in, Natasha and Clint were there and they all have smirks on their faces.

"What? Why are you all smiling about?"

"Oh nothing just excited for you and your lunch date." I rolled my eyes at dad.

"For the last time, it's not a lunch date dad!" He chuckled and continued to eat his sandwich that he made for himself. Both Clint and Natasha raised their eyebrows at me when I called Tony dad.

"Since when did she call you dad, Tony?" Natasha asked to dad and he shrugged.

"She asked if she could call me dad and I said yes."

"But why?" Clint asked in a confusing way, dad looked at me and I smiled.

"Because he's done so much for me and he reminds me of my dad." The way Tony acts around me, he does act like my dad, but since I found out that my dad has been deployed again, he's been acting more like a father to me. Mom is staying with my aunt back in California since she doesn't want to stay home alone. She doesn't know when he's coming back, he said he wouldn't be long, it's only for three months, but still it could be longer. I talked to Tony about visiting mom in California, he thinks it would be a good idea to go and see her again, but since the whole battle two months ago she wants me to stay in New York for a little longer before I make any travel plans yet. I miss her and dad too, but they want me to be safe and by living with Tony and Pepper at Stark Tower in New York City, she thought it would be a lot safer for me. Clint nodded and so did Natasha, they were both smiling at me then at everyone else, Tony, I mean dad came up and gave me one last hug.

"Now go, have some fun, stay safe and if you need me to come and pick you up just call me okay?" I chuckled and nodded, he is so like my dad.

"Got it dad." I pulled away and walked towards the elevator. I pressed the down button and the doors opened. I walked in and pressed the main floor button. Dad waved at me and so did everyone else.

"Have fun on your lunch date!" He yelled at me before the elevator door, I rolled my eyes and chuckled at dad. I waited for the elevator to make it to the main floor, my phone started to ring again, I took it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Peter, sorry I'm running a little late, dad and I were talking and it took longer than I thought."

_"That's okay, wait, dad? You mean Tony?"_

"Yeah, I'll explain that later, but I'm on my way in fifteen minutes."

_"Okay, take your time. I'm in no rush, hey maybe after lunch do you want to go to the mall?"_

"Yeah sure that would be great! I haven't been to the mall in a long time."

_"Great, meet you at McDonalds though since were both hungry and all."_

"I'll be there, bye"

_"Bye."_ I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. The elevator doors opened and to my surprise to see someone I haven't seen in almost a month.

"Hey Sarah."

"Hey Steve." Steve Rogers known as Captain America. Ever since the investigation with the Council, the funerals for Loki and Agent Phil Coulson, no one has seen or heard from him in a month. He said that he needed to be alone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what Tony wanted, he called an hour ago."

"Oh I see." I started stroking my hair nervously and glanced at the floor and smiled nervously. The silence took over in the air and I hate it when it happens between us so I decided to break it. "How are you?"

"I'm doing actually doing okay."

"Still getting used to this time?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm getting the hang of it technology wise."

"Tony's been teaching you haven't he?"

"He's been real patient will me, it's weird."

"He's changed since what happened two months ago. He's been all about helping everyone and Stark Industries is going green and has been doing a lot of fundraising for the victims that have been affected by the battle."

"I guess people can change even Stark can change."

"He changed for the better, but I think it was mostly me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he realizes how many lives have been destroyed and how many lives have been taken away from this world from either the act of terrorism or war including the battle two months ago. We've all have changed for the better or for the worse, but it all depends if you decide to change."

"You sound like Thor when you want to be."

"Well, when you're a sibling with a demi-god, you tend to learn words of wisdom." We both laughed until my phone started to go off, I looked at the caller ID and sighed in annoyance when I answered it. "Yes dad?"

_"You never answer phone when you're out and about?"_

"I ran into Steve as he was heading up,"

_"Great! Tell to come up and the party will start!" _I rolled my eyes at dad as I was about to say something else to dad, I heard another sound, looked at my phone and saw Peter was calling.

"Hey Peter is calling, let me put you on hold." I pressed the hold button and answered Peter. "Hey Peter sorry I'm late."

_"Sarah I'm going to have to rain check on our lunch date."_

"Is everything okay? Did something happened?"

_"No, nothing bad happened, it's just my boss called from the Bugle and he wants to cover this event that's tonight and I can't get out of it and I have to go meet with him right now."_

"Oh,"

_"I'm so sorry Sarah, I'll make this up to you I promise."_

"It's fine Peter, I understand how work can be."

"_I will make it up to you, how about next week on Monday?_

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you then."

_"Bye Sarah."_

"Bye Peter." I hung up and press the unhold button. "Dad you still there?"

_"Yes sweet cheeks, you going on your lunch date or what?"_

"Peter cancelled."

_"What!?What happened!?"_

"His boss called him in at the last minute, so I guess I'll be staying home for the rest of the day and I'm still hungry though."

_"Don't worry sweet cheeks, I'll make you something or Bird boy can make you something."_

_ "Hey, when did I become a cooking service!?" _I heard Clint yelling at dad from a distance until dad yelled at him back.

_"She's hungry and hasn't eaten this morning and her lunch date cancelled on her! The least you could do make something for the girl!"_I pulled the phone away from my ear since they were all yelling.

"I'll be right up, see you in five." By the time I hung up, Clint and dad were still yelling at each other. I don't think they even noticed I hung up on them. I put my phone back in my pocket and sighed in disappointment.

"You had a date?" I looked up at Steve and shrugged.

"It wasn't really a lunch date, it was just friends having lunch together and getting to know each other before school starts. That's all." Steve nodded and I could tell a twinge of jealously in his eyes. I sighed and started heading towards the elevator. Steve followed in and I pressed the 47th floor. When the doors closed, I leaned against the wall and sighed in frustration. I really wanted to see Peter and get to know him and hoping to have at least one friend at the school. I felt anger build up inside of me and I just snapped. I punched the metal wall and I thought I had punched a hole, but I didn't. Everything that has happened has changed everything, going to Loki and Phil Coulson's funeral, the investigation with the Council, but they couldn't interrogate me because Tony Stark became my legal guardian. So they couldn't touch me, but they could touch everyone else. It wasn't fair for them, so I decided to step in. Basically the Council had no authority to question the Avengers unless needed to be questioned. Everyone including me had already put in our reports about what happened on that darkest day. A tear rolled down my cheek as I breathed heavily.

"Sarah?" I opened my eyes from the short memory flashback, removed my fist from the metal wall and sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?" I didn't look at him and my hair was covering my face.

"Not really." I felt his hand on my shoulder and then he pulled me into a hug. I couldn't resist the urge to hug him so I did. I felt familiar in his warmth that I missed for so long even though it was for a month, I was glad to be in his warmth. He was stroking the back of my head another feeling that I missed. Dad was different when he does it; it's a father daughter thing so it was different. We pulled away, gazed into each other's eyes, but our faces grew closer to each other. Our lips met in a familiar passionate dance and a familiar touch. It felt like it was yesterday when we shared our first kiss, the Helicarrier, the elevator to Dr. Banner's lab, everything. We both pulled away breaking the kiss slowly and gazing into our blue eyes. He rests his hand on my cheek and smiled, his other hand was on my waist and both my hands are on his chest. We both smiled at each other, his eyes drifted to my neck and notice the necklace I was wearing. He lightly touches the encased gem, I brushed a piece of hair out of my face and he automatically notices something. His eyes widened and grabs my hand, I realized that he noticed the ring that dad gave me.

"Are you," I shook my head and my eyes widened and I knew he was going to ask me that question.

"No, I'm not engaged, if you wondering."

"Then who gave this to you?"

"Dad did, he gave it to me before I left for I went out with Peter or was about too."

"Dad?"

"Oh, I call Tony dad now, since he's been a father figure to me and he treats me like I'm his own daughter. The ring used to be his mother's. She said to him to give it to someone really special to him and so he gave it to me because I became special to him and told me he will always care and protect me." I looked at the ring and saw its elegant beauty. I smiled at the thoughts of dad's words and a tear rolled down my cheek. Steve brushed the tear away with his thumb and smiled.

"Tony would do anything for you including Pepper. You're like the daughter he never had." My smile grew even more and Steve brought me into another hug. He changed too for the better. The elevator made a ding and the doors started to open to the chaos of yelling of dad and Clint.

"I told you to make something for Sarah!"

"Why can't you make something for her? You are her guardian, you can make something!"

"First off, I can't cook for shit! Pepper will tell you the story! Second, she's upset because her lunch date cancelled on her! You of all people should understand that!" I face palm myself and groaned.

"What has the world come too?" Steve sighed and so did me, we walked into the living room and they still didn't notice us. "Hey dad, hey Clint." They waved at me and still continued to yell, I rolled my eyes. I plopped on the couch and so did Steve. I felt someone sit next to me and put their arms around my shoulders and saw it was Pepper. "How long have they been at this?"

"Since you called telling Tony that Peter cancelled on you."

"Of course." All three of us looked at dad and Clint still arguing until Pepper decides to step in.

"Hey!" They both looked at Pepper and both yelled.

"WHAT!?"

"She's sitting right here." Pepper motions to me and Steve sitting on the couch with her and we waved at them awkwardly. They did too and hung their heads. I sit back down in my seat and sighed.

"Does this feel normal to you?" I glanced at Steve and nodded. "Be glad you don't have an annoying brother or sister."

"You had a brother and sister?"

"Well, Bucky wasn't from the family, but he felt like family when my parents died when I was little. He and I were brothers in arms, he joined the war first and I tried five times, but,"

"But you couldn't because of your appearance."

"Yeah, I had a lot of health problems and they thought I would be able to serve my country."

"But you proved them wrong."

"Only because of Dr. Erskine's serum,"

"It's more than that you know."

"I do, but I still can feel the little guy in me." He looked at me and smiled. I gave him a soft smile and thought myself back in the past. I was a skateboarder back then and I was kind of rebel. I could care less getting to school on time, but my parents told me to embrace my inner self and I did. Even though they weren't happy with me getting detentions all the time, but they still make it fun and go back on the times I got in trouble. It made me smile and laugh to myself as I looked out the windows of the tower. A song was being played in my head and it was my favorite song. A song that I danced too and re in acted the scene from my favorite cartoon movie. I could hear the song play in the room and I looked over and saw dad play my iPod in the wall speakers and I couldn't help myself from singing.

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

I got up from my seat where I was sitting next to Steve and Pepper. Dad, Clint and Nat were watching me with awe as I continued to sing and started walking towards the middle of the room dancing.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm _

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory._

I heard the orchestra and a chorus of people singing and the music started to get louder. I heard a woman singing in high pitch voice singing the high notes. A memory flashed back to me and I saw ghost figures dancing around and saw the living room turn into a fancy dance hall. I watched in awe and I could see everyone in military formal and their dance partners in formal gowns. They bow to me and I bow to them, they continued on dancing on the floor. I start to twirl like I was dancing with someone.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

I twirled around and saw myself transform into a beautiful dark red ball gown with simple beading on the bodice. A simple diamond necklace wearing around my neck, beautiful diamond earrings, red high heels and my hair was pulled into half of up ponytail and curled with a dark red bow. Tony and Pepper were walking towards us from a distance, he was wearing a black tux and Pepper was wearing a dark blue gown with simple beading around the dress and her arms intertwined with Tony's arm. I started dancing with Thor who was wearing his Asgardian formals with his red cape and he was smiling at me as I continued to sing.

_Far away long ago_

Thor handed me off to Bruce who was wearing a black tux and dancing gracefully with me and smiling.

_Glowing dim as an ember _

The dance was short and Bruce handed me off to Steve wearing his military formals from back in WWII and smiling at me.

_Things my heart used to know _

Steve then handed me off to Clint who was wearing a black tux and twirled me around showing off my beauty to everyone in the hall. I pulled towards him and we continued to dance until dad and Pepper got closer us.

_Things it yerns to remember_

Clint twirled me one more time and he saw dad. We both stopped, Clint smiled, let of my hand and bowed in respects of dancing with his daughter. I smiled and dad reached for me and I took his hand and we both danced slowly as the song was about to end.

_And a song someone sings_

As we danced, dad gently kissed my forehead, he smiled at me and I smiled back. We continued to dance as I sing the last verse of the song.

_Once upon a December_

I hold out the note as long as I can, but my voice started to fade away as did the music did. I leaned my head against dad's shoulder as we continued to dance slowly. The song ended and so did the flashback, I felt the dance stop and I felt dad's arms wrap around my shoulders. We were back at Stark Tower, still in our civilian clothes and not in the formal wear. I closed my eyes and let a tear roll down my cheek. Dad strokes the back of my head as I wrap my arms around his torso. Everyone were smiling at us, I opened my eyes and saw Thor standing next to Steve, I don't know when Thor got here, but he's here. Clint was smiling he was standing on the other side of us and Pepper and Nat were standing near the kitchen. My guess they knew I was having a flashback and went along with it when I started singing and dancing in front of them. I pulled away from dad and looked up at him.

"I want to go to one of your events. I miss going to one and I don't remember the last one I went too." He smiled and brush my hair out of my face.

"You are absolutely welcome to come to one of my events. Actually there is one coming up right Pepper?" He turned towards Pepper who was smiling like she already knew he was going to mention it.

"Yes, there is one coming up which is next week the day before you start school Sarah. That will be the highlight of your summer, minus the whole alien race trying to destroy Earth ordeal." I chuckled at Pepper's comment that was defiantly the highlight of my summer, trying to stop an alien race from taking over the world or more likely destroying it.

"That would be a great way to end summer vacation Sarah," Nat spoke with kind of excitement in her voice. She's been to one of dad's event because she had to go undercover as Natalie Rushman as one of his assistance. "Has Tony told you about his birthday party yet?" Dad turned around and glared at her that could burn holes into her soul.

"We are not going to mention that to Sarah, she doesn't need to know that part yet."

"You mean the one where he dying? That one?" They both stared at me like I've heard this story a million times. Dad was the first one to speak before Nat did.

"How did you know I was dying?" I held in my laughter and shrugged.

"JARVIS had a video of your birthday party. I'm surprised you didn't know that Pepper had it recorded." He turned around to look at Pepper with wide eyes as she tries to hold back her laughter.

"You didn't Pepper." She held up her hands innocently and acted like she never knew.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She burst out laughing, dad charged towards her, but she ran for it towards there bedroom. Her laughter echoed throughout the room and down the hallway until Tony yelled at her. "You traitor!" He was laughing as well, the door to their bedroom shut and we all just stood there trying to register what had just happened. Steve broke the silence that filled the room.

"What was that all about?" He looked at me and I just laughed and shook my head.

"I'll tell you later. Since their going to be busy for awhile, why don't we just go out and get something to eat?" They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a plan." Nat draped her arm on my shoulder and looked at the boys and notice one of us is missing. "Hey where is Bruce? I haven't seen him all day."

"He's probably down in his lab working on some of his experiments."

"Should we invite him? I would feel bad leaving Bruce alone with Tony and Pepper getting it on in their bedroom."

"I think we should. Let's go get him." I walked towards the elevator and so did everyone else, Nat was talking with Thor along with Clint about his trip down to New Mexico visiting with his one true love Jane Foster. Steve was standing next to me as I swayed back and forth. "Can I ask you something?" Steve snapped his head towards me looks like I brought him back to reality and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sure." I bit my lip nervous that I was going to offend him, but I swallowed the lump in my throat down and sighed.

"When did you learn to dance like that?" He was taken aback by my question and I was getting nervous. He cleared his throat and sighed.

"My mother taught me how to dance. She used to be a dancer when she was young and she taught me so I can dance with the one woman I love."

"Peggy." He nodded and I could tell the sadness in his eyes, he glanced at the floor and looked away from me. I looked back towards the elevator and closed my eyes. I'm really glad Clint, Nat and Thor weren't paying attention to our conversation. They got sucked into Thor stories about Asgard and his trip to New Mexico. I sighed and opened my eyes and saw my reflection in the metal doors. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought that up."

"Its fine, you didn't know."

"But I should have." Before he could answer, the elevator dinged and the doors opened up only to reveal Bruce who was looking at his notes in his notebook. I put on a smile not letting anyone know I feel bad or sad. "Hey Bruce!" He looked up from his notebook and saw all of us in front of the elevator. He smiled and took off his glasses.

"Hey Sarah, guys what's up?"

"We were all just about to get something to eat, wanna join us?"

"I would, but I need to ask Tony something."

"Uh, you might want to ask him later, he's a little busy at the moment." He was about to ask until he heard moaning and screaming from Tony's room. We all looked towards the hallway as Pepper's voice became louder and louder by the second. I face palm myself and shook my head. "It might be longer then I thought." Bruce nodded and continued to stare down the hallway.

"Yeah, I kind of figured." I glanced at Bruce and he glanced at me as Pepper's voice echoed in the room. "So about that offer?" I laughed and put my arm around Bruce's shoulder and guided him back in the elevator. The rest quickly followed in pursuit as we got in the elevator and the doors shut. The silence filled the small space room as the elevator went down the main floor. It didn't take long to get to the main floor so when the doors opened the main lobby of the tower, we all got out and looked at each other and started laughing at what dad and Pepper were doing. Nat was leaning against me as she laughed her heart out, Bruce was holding his stomach from laughing too much, Clint was already on the floor laughing; Thor and Steve were using each other to keep from falling to the floor. Both me and Nat fell to the floor and continued to laugh. We both had tears in our eyes from laughing so hard and took us a moment to breathe. We all sighed at the same time and looked at each other.

"Well, that was um, interesting to hear for my virgin ears." Nat laughed at my comment and so did Bruce, both Clint and Steve looked at me in shock. Clint was the one to ask me first because I knew Steve would be blushing for asking me such a question.

"You're still a virgin Sarah?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still a virgin. If you're going to ask why I will tell you, I haven't found the right guy yet." Nat nodded and so did everyone else, I saw Steve smiling at me and blushing as well.

"I think waiting is the right thing to do." I couldn't help, but smile and I felt my cheeks get slightly warm. I glanced away and Nat nudged at me and smirked.

"So, wanna go eat and dancing after?" They all glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I would like to go dancing and see the difference styles of dancing you do." Thor was really interested in our different dance styles we do here. I looked at Nat who shrugged and nodded.

"Sure why not. There's a club not far from here, but it's one of the best nightclubs in New York, so it might be hard to get in."

"So what you're saying is that we need to be hot and sexy to get in right?"

"Basically yes." I thought about it for a moment and shrugged.

"Sure why not, I been meaning to by some nightclubbing clothes anyway or at least something to wear to a nightclub." We both laughed and then we all helped each other up since our stomachs were sore from laughing too hard. "First, let's get something to eat. I keep delaying and I think my stomach is starting to eat itself." We all laughed, Nat draped her arm around my shoulder and wrapped her other arm around my waist, and I did the same thing with her. Bruce, Clint and Thor were in a conversation and Steve was just walking behind everyone else with his hands in his pocket and glancing around the area. I glanced behind everyone else and I felt bad that Steve was all the way in the back.

"Don't worry," I looked back at Nat who was giving me a sincere smile. "He's still getting used to our modern times."

"I know, but I just wished he would open up to someone whether then being alone."

"Well, Tony is working on him with the new technology and Clint has been helping him the new clothes that he still hasn't wore. He's still stuck in the 1940s. It takes time."

"He misses everyone, back when he served in WWII."

"He does, now all of his friends are gone expect for the one person he still loves."

"Peggy, I know." At that point, I just wanted to end the conversation. Steve is still stuck in 1940s, missing all of his friends, the Howling Commandos, Bucky and Peggy. He misses them all, I feel bad that I brought up the dancing question that still eating me up inside of me. Nat pulled me closer to her and kissed me cheek.

"How about we forget the conversation we had and just have fun for the rest of the night." I looked at her, she was giving me one of her smiles and I couldn't help but, smile back at her.

"That sounds perfect." Nat nodded in agreement.

"So where do you want to eat?"

"How about McDonalds and then we can go to the mall and buy me some new clothes for tonight."

"Sounds like a plan." Nat and I led the way for food while the boys towed in the back. This is going to be one interesting night.


	15. A Night to Remember

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time, just finished up two quarters for school and I've been working on some other stories as well and working on school work. **

**I was reviewing this story on my phone, I noticed that this story needs to be complete and I've been holding out on it and now since I have the time to do it, so I deleted the two last chapters and decided to change them so that's what I did. I changed the whole ending, I will post chapter 15, 16 and the epilogue today and tonight. **

**I am truly sorry for not updating this sooner, I kept re-reading and decided to change a lot of stuff with it including the last chapter which is really really long and I hope you guys like it and thank you for supporting this story. **

**I do not own Marvel the Avengers and the X-Men! I own Sarah Anastasia Chandler and her best friend Allie!**

**Thank you guys so much and I'll see you guys soon!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 14: A Night to Remember

**Steve's POV**

We finally got something to eat which we went to a fast place called McDonalds and I never thought it would be a hit of all fast foods. We gave them our orders and we waited for them to come out. Sarah, Nat and Bruce got their drinks and were talking about his upcoming science experiments he and Tony have been working on for awhile. Thor, Clint and I well mostly Thor and Clint having a conversation, me on the other hand was still stuck in my own thoughts again. I still kept thinking about dancing with Sarah back up in the tower. She danced so gracefully and her voice sounded so elegant and sung with so much emotion, it's like she was singing that she remembered or something like that. She sings with so much passion and beauty like she's been singing all her life. It's like she was singing from a dream she had. It felt like a dream I've been in.

"Hey Cap!" I snapped myself out of my thoughts and quickly turned towards Clint and Thor who were grinning at me.

"What?" Clint's grin grew wider and Thor was just laughing. I raised an eyebrow at Clint and he shook his head.

"Have you been listening to a word we've been talking about?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, just have a lot on my mind. That's all."

"Well, as I was saying Thor and I were talking about how much happier Sarah is." Thor nodded and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Indeed, I haven't seen Sarah smile in a long time even with losing our brother and an old friend. She still manages to smile." I did too notice that. Sarah had found out Loki was her adopted brother and also finding out that Jean was adopted by the Odinson family. Also finding out that Jean her older sister is alive and well, but she no longer has her powers. I think she tried to explain to Sarah, but she didn't go into depth because everything was getting back to normal and she knew that we were in the middle of an investigation with the Council of SHIELD. I looked over at Sarah she was talking with Bruce and Natasha. She was smiling, laughing and having a good time, she was living a normal life right now. No war, no fighting, no alien race taking over the world, no nothing. Everything was okay for a change. I look back and Clint and Thor waiting for me to answer and to join their conversation.

"Yeah, she is smiling. I don't' remember the last time she smiled like that." I looked back one more time, she was still smiling. It made me smile just to see her that she's happy.

"I don't think anyone has seen Sarah smile this much before, I mean she's been through a lot. She's been betrayed by the one she loved, been on the run for more than three years, joining SHIELD, went on her first undercover mission which is she beautifully awesome by the way, finding out about the Phoenix and everything else. Yet she still smiles and having a good time." Clint was right, she was having a good time and everything. It just made me smile even more.

"Orders up!" We all looked over at the register and everyone came and got their orders and we found a table to sit at. We all sat down and started eating; we told each other stories about everyone and laughed at each other. We were all having a good time and it was becoming a great night. After about an hour of eating and getting to know each other minus Tony and Pepper being here, we finished eating and started heading towards the mall. It was going to be my second time being here and I was still amazed on how this became the hotspot in New York City. Everything has changed, but then again I was frozen for 70 years. Natasha had her arms draped around Sarah's shoulders and laughing at what Natasha told her one of the stories about Clint and his undercover work. Clint then snatched Sarah away from Natasha and led her upstairs of the mall. Natasha then followed them laughing at Clint. Bruce, Thor and I waved at them and continued to walk around the mall and look through the windows of each stores we passed by. Bruce was talking with Thor as he explains to Thor one of his experiments. I was in my own world and lost in my own thoughts. However, every time I was in my world, Sarah was there. I can never get her out of my thoughts no matter how hard I try. She has this unique beauty to her that can't be explained. She just has that beauty that can never get out of your mind or you can't stop thinking about her, like me for example. So, I think what I'm saying is, I might be falling for Sarah Anastasia Grey Stark.

**Sarah's POV**

Clint and Nat took me to Hot Topic since they know I love this place and we started looking through the clothes, shirts, dresses, pants, shoes and everything else. Nat pulled out a dress that was bright red with white tiny poke a dots halter dress and has a black ribbon lining on the rim of the of the dress and three buttons in the middle of the black ribbons. I looked at it and imagined myself in the dress.

"So what do you think? Can you see yourself in this dress?" I started to smile because I don't really own any dresses because I thought I never looked good in one.

"I can actually see myself in that dress." Nat's smile grew wider and she handed me the dress.

"Go try it on, I want to see you in it and I think Clint would like to see you in it as well." I couldn't help, but blush when she I thought of Clint. I grabbed the dress and headed off towards the dressing room. I started to take off my clothes and put on the dress. I was having trouble tying the straps around my neck.

"Hey Nat."

"Yeah,"

"I need help tying these straps around my neck; you think you can help me?"

"Yeah sure, here open the door." I opened the door and Nat was blocking the view to anyone who was trying to take a look. I turned around and pulled my hair up so she could tie the straps. Once it was tied, I turned around and showed Nat. Her smile grew wider and nodded in approval. "I think we have a winner. First choice, you look stunning in the dress." I blushed at Nat's comment and brushed out the dress.

"I look pretty good in a dress."

"You mean this is the first dress you tried on?"

"Well, not the very first one, but the very first one I like." Nat kept smiling and called over the cashier and told her that I want to wear the dress now. She nodded and told me to come over to the register. I packed all my clothes in my shoulder bag, grabbed my leather jacket and walked out of the dressing room.

"Whoa!" I looked over and Clint was looking up and down at me as he was in awe. "Sarah, you look absolutely stunning." I blushed as I was brushing my hair out of my face. I gave a shy smile at Clint and avoided eye contact.

"You think so?"

"Are you kidding? You look prettier than any other girl I met. Besides Tasha, but that's a different story." Nat rolled her eyes and paid in cash for the dress and shoes? I raised an eyebrow at Nat.

"I didn't buy any shoes." She looked at me and smirked.

"I know, I bought them for you."

"Do you have to go crazy on me?"

"No, but I thought with a new dress could come with a new pair of shoes." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"These better not be high heels."

"Oh don't worry, there not." I shook my head; we headed towards the food court and sat down on a bench so I could open these new shoes. I opened the box and they were black high top converse that fits with the dress. I looked at Nat and she was just sitting there smiling at my new gift she bought me.

"Do you think converse are sexy or something?"

"Well, I want you to be comfortable and well, you look sexy in them. Clint picked them out." I looked at Clint and raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged it off.

"I kind of went through your mind and well, you get the idea." I laughed and shook my head. He laughed as well as Nat did. I put the box down and took off my black dark red combat boots and put on my new black high top converse. I finished tying them and look at them. I looked at Nat and smiled.

"They look good." I put my boots in the bag, Nat was looking at me strangely and I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're wearing the necklace the boys got you." I forgot that I was wearing the necklace the boys got me after the battle when I was still sleeping I guess. Still don't know why they would get it. Clint looked over and saw the blue ocean incased gem necklace around my neck. He couldn't help but, smile to the fact I'm wearing the necklace.

"Hey it is the necklace me and the guys got you!" I nodded at him and touched the incased gem necklace. "It matches your blue eyes."

"Is that the only reason you bought me this necklace."

"Among other reasons yes."

"You're going to make me guess on these reasons."

"Yes." I laughed and shook my head at Clint. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"We should probably look for the others. They might get lost pretty soon." Both Clint and Nat nodded in agreement. I looked in the distance and I saw Bruce, Thor and Steve coming towards us. I guess when Thor is hungry, you take him to the food court. We got up from the bench and walked towards them. I was kind of shy for them to see me in a dress, so I hid behind Nat. She notice and smiled at my shyness.

"Hey guys! Did you find anything for anyone in particular?" I groaned silently and shook my head. They all raised their eyebrows at Nat and Clint only could hold in his laughter. I glanced at him and punched him in the arm hard.

"OW! What was that for!?" I thought about it for a moment and shrugged.

"No reason, I thought you had that cat reflexes or something, I guess I was wrong." He raised an eyebrow at me and I gave him an innocent smile.

"Oh really?" I smirked at him and he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I l shrieked in surprise and he started tickling my sides. Nat and everyone else watched us that we started to act like teenagers would act, but then again Clint never really had much of a teenager hood so I guess this is kind of like making it up for it. He picked me up and twirled me around and we laughed. Nat and everyone else were smiling at us including Steve. We were all happy that there was no more fighting, no more interrogations, no more investigations, no more wars, no more nothing. We were all at peace and were going to enjoy it while it last. Clint put me down and he pecked my lips. It was quick, my eyes were wide and I was smiling. He smiled and turned towards everyone else and showed me off to Bruce, Thor and Steve. "Doesn't she look absolutely stunning in the dress boys?" I started to blush when they all started to stare at me. Clint then put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a side hug. Bruce was the first one to make a comment.

"Clint is right, you do look stunning Sarah."

"Yes, indeed the hawk and Bruce are right. You look stunning; you have the beauty of the Enchantress herself." I raised an eyebrow and so did everyone else but, I asked the question.

"Who is the Enchantress?"

"Her name is Amora the Enchantress, she is of Asgard. Ever since Loki is gone, she has been helping out our family grieving and help with magic with the All-Father. She has become a great help to our family and to me as well."

"What does she look like?"

"She has the most gracefully beauty in all of Asgard, but you my dear have natural beauty and that is really rare." I blushed and smiled at Thor's comment. He was being honest with me, he walked over to me and gave me a bear hug. I returned the gesture and felt the warmth of my big brother. I pulled away and asked him something.

"When will I meet Amora?" He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Soon my sister, but now we go and dance!" Everyone cheered and started walking towards the exit of the mall. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around and it was Steve.

"Everyone is right, you do look stunning." I smiled and blushed. I rested my hand on my cheek and my cheeks were really warm. I've been blushing too much.

"Thanks, I've never really had this much attention for being stunning and everything." We were walking down through central park, I've never been down here at night before, it was felt nice. It was full of peace and quiet, no kids running around, you can see the stars up in the night sky and moon shines its ray of light on us. I started humming the song I danced to earlier; I skipped down the sidewalk and twirled around like a little kid would do when they are excited to play in the park. I heard Steve laughing and smiling as he enjoy my dancing that felt like child like, but laughing and smiling. I started humming another song from my favorite band Owl City, they were a different kind of band and there music is so random, but fits a perfect dance to it.

_I saw the autumn leaves_

_Peel up off the street_

_Take wing on the balmy breeze _

_And sweep you off your feet_

_And you blushed as they scooped you up_

_On sugar maple wings_

_To gaze down on the city below_

_Ablaze with wondrous things_

_Down feathers kiss you face _

_And flutter everywhere_

_Reality is a lovely place _

_But I wouldn't wanna live there_

_I wouldn't wanna live there_

As I dance around the sidewalk, I felt Steve's hand on my waist, his hand in mine and we both started to dance. He pulled me close to him and smiled, I could tell he was a little nervous because he was starting to stutter a little.

"M-may I h-have this dance?" I smiled ant put my hand on his shoulder and I lightly squeezed his hand that's holding mine.

"Yes, you may have this dance." He smiled and so did I and started dancing to the song that's actually playing throughout the park. I smiled and shook my head because I had a feeling that Clint, Bruce, Nat and Thor had this planned. Steve and I started dancing the waltz to the song by Owl City and I was glad to be dancing with Steve under the moonlight in Central Park. I could thank them later.

_Weighed down by heavy lids_

_And lunar lullabies_

_I knew you were wide awake_

'_Cause you smile with your eyes_

_Downy feathers kiss your face_

_And flutter everywhere_

_Reality is a lovely place_

_But I wouldn't wanna live there_

_From the green belt balcony_

_The wildfires look so pretty_

_Ponderosa canopy_

_I'd never leave if it were up to me _

_To the ruby redwood tree_

_And to the velvet climbing ivy_

_Painted all mahogany_

_I'd never leave if it were up to me_

_If it were up to me_

Steve and I continued to dance and enjoying each other, we smiled and laughed. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head against mine. We started to dance slowly and enjoy each other. Remembering when we first met even though at the time we had our differences, but that brought us together. The kiss we shared, him caring and worrying about me every second of the day and never giving up on me. My feelings for him have started to bloom again, they started to resurface and I truly care about him and he cares about me.

_With a starry bush_

_Paint the dusk venetian blue_

'_Cause in the evening hush_

_You'll never believe the view_

_And when the leaves return_

_And their whisperings fill the night_

_They'll freeze and burn _

_Where fire and ice collide_

I looked up at Steve's eyes and he looked into mine, we gazed into each other's eyes and we saw each other's emotions for each other. It felt like time has stopped and we're the only ones still in reality. Steve leaned closer to my face and I followed and our lips met once again.

_Where fire and ice collide_

The touch of his soft lips made me shiver, but in a good kind of shiver, the touch of his lips against mine was pure bliss. He gently pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled as we continued to kiss. He picked me up and twirled in circles and laughing. Clint, Bruce, Nat and Thor owe me, but at this point I'm just lost in my own world with the guy I'm falling for.

_Can you feel a silk embrace_

_In the satin air?_

_If we dissolve without a trace_

_Will the real world even care?_

_Down feathers kiss your face_

_And flutter everywhere _

_Reality is a lovely place_

_But I wouldn't wanna live there_

_I wouldn't wanna live there_

Steve stopped twirling and gently lightly places me down on my feet and kissed my lips once again. I smiled and both were lost in our own reality. Steve knows how to sweep a woman off her feet.

_I saw the autumn leaves_

_Peel up off the street_

_Take wing on the balmy breeze_

_And sweep you off your feet_

The song faded away and Steve and I gazed into each other eyes, we smiled and had no idea what to say to each other. We both smiled, we laughed, and we kissed and hold onto each other like we were met to be with each other. Our foreheads touched each other and all you could hear was our breathing in the air. My heart fluttered with excitement that I haven't felt in a long time and I couldn't be any happier. My night felt perfect as it can be.

"Thank you for the dance Steve." He smiled and grinned.

"It was my pleasure Sarah." I was tempted to ask him something, a serious question, but I didn't want to ruin the moment so I won't. We just stared into each other's eyes and share this precious moment with each other. We were wrapped around each other tightly never wanting to let go until we were interrupted by someone I thought I never wanted to see.

"Sarah?" We both turned around and saw Scott Summers standing right in the middle of the sidewalk of Central Park. I felt Steve tighten around my waist and my hands clenched on his shirt. I didn't whether to be scared or angry.

"What are you doing here Scott?"

"I just want to talk,"

"There's nothing to talk about Scott, not after what you did to me and all of the lies you told me." I let go of my death grip of Steve's shirt and slowly walk towards Scott. He was wearing a black trench coat and wearing his ruby red sunglasses that he has to wear all the time because of his powers. His hands were in his pockets and staring me down. How long has he been watching and when did he get here? "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you."

"Really now? Scott, all you've done is try to force me to do something that I don't want to do and then I hear that you yelled at Clint my best friend who I made a bond with that he doesn't deserve to be bonded with me!?"

"Because he doesn't know you like I do. That's why he doesn't deserve you Sarah; he doesn't know how to handle all of the emotions you have!"

"Then you obviously don't know who my friends are." I was walking over to Steve until Scott grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I could feel his eyes glaring at me through his glasses in which terrified me.

"They don't know who you really are Sarah. Only I do and you know that." His voice was filled with darkness and it was scaring me. I tried to get loss of his grip, but it wasn't good enough until I heard a click of someone's gun behind Scott. I gazed behind him and saw it was Clint. He felt my emotions of fear through our bond I accidently created.

"Then you don't know us like we know you," Scott slowly glanced back at Clint who gave an emotionless expression on his face that scared me too. "You're going to let go of Sarah and you're going to walk away like nothing ever happened or we can try another way where we get SHIELD involved that you try to force Sarah to come with you once again." I felt Scott's grip loosen up and I jerked my wrist away from him, but I held my urge to slap him. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder and turned around only to see Steve to pull me towards him and wrap his arm around my shoulder protectively. Scott was still glaring at us, I buried my face in the croak of Steve's neck and he whispered comforting words in my ear. It calmed me down and I sighed. "Now, you're going to leave and never bother Sarah again or come anywhere near her, I won't hesitate to shoot." Scott scowled and attacked Clint with his laser eyes. Clint managed to dodge before he got hit, Thor came out of hiding and swung his hammer at Scott, and however he dodged his swing and used his laser eyes.

"Thor! Clint!" They were both on the ground groaning in pain, Scott then turned towards me and Steve and ready to fire at us. I pushed Steve out of the way and used my telekinesis to make a force field to block Scott's laser beam. The laser beam hit the force field hard and it stumbled backwards a little but, regain my balance. Scott was forcing me again I just know it; he won't stop until I come with him and he won't stop trying. I used my telekinesis to stop his attacks, but my attacks won't stop him. He walks towards me, I punched him in the face, but he grabs my wrist and fiercely pulled me towards him. "You don't own me!"

"You don't belong with them!"

"Says you! I belong with them! I belong with the Avengers! I'm an Avenger and you can control me!" I used my telekinesis and forced him away. He fell to the ground hard because I used so much of my energy that I fell to my knees. I try to get up, but my strength was gone.

"You're coming with me." His voice was dark; it reminded me of Allie's father's voice. The flashback came to my view as I see Allie on the floor and her father over her as she begs him to stop. I squeezed my eyes shut as I grab my head with my hands and I screamed. I was breathing heavy as the flashback of Allie is being beaten in front of my eyes as I was hiding in her closet. Everything I've done to block that memory is now gone, all of the mental walls I built are now gone. Everything is coming back to me that I don't want to remember. I felt the Phoenix wanting to burst out; I use every bit of energy left to tell the Phoenix not burst out into song.

_"Sarah,"_ I heard a voice, it wasn't Steve, Nat, Clint, Bruce or Thor, and it was someone else. It was a calm voice that I recognized, someone I believe to be gone. _"Sarah, can you hear me."_

_ "Loki? Is that you?"_

_ "Yes it's me."_

_ "How can I hear you? It's impossible."_

_ "Even though I am gone, my spirit still remains in this world."_

_ "So that means you can be alive."_

_ "I'm afraid not Sarah, only my spirit is here. My body is long gone."_

_ "I saw you're ghost figure with Allie on the balcony of the tower."_

_ "Yes, that was me and I do have to say your friend Allie is quite a unique personality."_

_ "She is that's why she kept life full of colors._

_ "Expect the fact she kept coming to school with fresh bruises on her body."_

_ "I didn't know what it means until one day I went to her home and found out where the bruises came."_

_ "You mean her father?"_

_ "Yes, her father was a drunk and started beating her when her mother died which was too long ago."_

_ "Did you witness anything else?"_

_ "I did. I witnessed Allie being beaten and raped by her father with my own eyes while I was hiding her closet. I couldn't just stand there and keeping hiding from him even though she wasn't allowed to have people in their home."_

_ "So you decided to do something about it."_

_ "I burst out of her closet and tackled her father with as much force as I can and the result, he almost killed me."_

_ "But you've tried to save your best friend even though you would be putting your own life at risk."_

_ "I know, but someone else had attacked him as well," _

_ "Do you know who?"_

_ "I think it was Phil, he was watching me so I wouldn't be discovered by the X-Men or anyone else."_

_ "You are correct; it was Agent Coulson who saved you,"_

_ "But Allie wasn't saved in time wasn't she?"_

_ "I'm afraid so."_

_ "Was it my fault she didn't make?"_

_ "Absolutely not Sarah, it wasn't you're fault. You did what you had to do, you did everything you could to save Allie."_

_ "But it wasn't good enough,"_

_ "Sarah, everything that has happened is not your fault, the Phoenix will grieve and suffer if you keep blaming yourself and she will feel the pain you feel."_

_ "Then how can I stop all of this pain?"_

_ "By being yourself and not blaming yourself as well."_

_ "Loki, I want you here, with me, Thor and everyone else, I want you to come home."_

_ "I know Sarah, but I will always be here, in your heart." _

_ "Thank you Loki, I miss you so much."_

_ "I miss you too Sarah. Be good with Stark and try to stay out of trouble, I'll be watching." _

_ "I'll try. I love you brother." _

_ "I love you too sister and I will always be there for you." _Loki's voice faded and the Phoenix started to calm down inside of me and all of the flashbacks of Allie and her father started to fade away. Everything came flooding back to where Scott was trying to force me to go with him; I felt his hand on my wrist and I snapped my eyes open. I grabbed Scott's hand and got up quickly and round house kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled back, but he gained his balance, I delivered another round house kick to his stomach and a spinning round house kick to his head. He was taken by surprise to my reaction and he knew something snapped inside of me and that something did. Loki tells me it's not my fault for everything that has happened to me and I understand. It was never my fault, none of it was. I glared at Scott was in a defensive stance since I'm starting to fight back so I went into my defensive stance as well. He charged at me first, I dodged his attack and counter attack his. He tried to punch me in the face, but I grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm, swung my legs over his neck and threw him to the ground. He was surprised I could do any of that, but then again he forgets that I was training in martial arts for about two years before the incident happened. I looked down at him as he struggles to get up, he groans in pain as he looks up at me.

"Like Clint said, you're going to leave and never come near me ever again and we won't hesitate to shoot." He groaned as he got up to his feet clutching the back of his neck and glared at me.

"Who's we?"

"Me," Nat walked up to my side and pointed her gun at Scott's head. "Get up," Scott got up to his feet and glared at Nat and then me. "Like Sarah said you're going to walk away and never come near her. Do I make myself clear?" He growled at us, but he wouldn't win this fight.

"Crystal clear."

"Good, now get out of here." Scott didn't need to be told twice, so he started to walk away from us. He glanced back at me and I glared him down. He continued to walk away until he was in the cloak of darkness. I sighed in relief and dusted off my dress. Nat put her hand on my shoulder and lightly squeezed it. "Are you alright?" I looked at Nat and nodded.

"I'm okay, just a little shell shock that I actually took down the guy who has been stalking me since I disappeared. It felt good." Nat smiled and gave me hug tightly; she was generally worried about me because Scott wasn't going to give up, not just yet.

"I'm just glad you're alright, I was a little worried."

"Because you could see fear inside of me?"

"Yeah and you weren't moving and I figured you had a flashback."

"I did and I heard Loki." Nat slowly pulled away from the hug and her face was full of concern when I mentioned Loki.

"You heard Loki?"

"I heard his voice when the Phoenix was going to burst out."

"What did he say?"

"He was talking about the flashback and then something else that made me snap out of it and then finding myself fighting off Scott." I glanced at the ground and started thinking about what Loki told me. The words he told me still linger in my head and my thoughts are rattling everywhere. I looked up at Nat who still had that face of concern. "Nat I'm not crazy,"

"I'm not implying your crazy Sarah, I'm not honestly, how about we go back to the tower and we can talk more about there."

"Nat, I don't know what I'm going to say; I mean I don't know maybe I need to sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to Tony about it first?"

"No I want to sleep on it please?" Nat hesitated, she never hesitate at all. She's a professional assassin she never hesitates. However, this is different, but she sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Okay, we'll wait until tomorrow."

"Thank you Nat." She pulled me into another hug before letting me go to Steve. I pulled away and smiled at Nat and she smiled back. I then jogged towards Steve who was helping Thor and Bruce was helping Clint get up to his feet. "Are you guys okay?" They all looked towards me; Thor put his hand up telling me he was okay.

"I am fine Lady Sarah; no laser beam can hurt the mighty Thor." I rolled my eyes and went towards Clint and Bruce.

"Are you okay Clint." He looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I didn't know he could actually shoot laser beams out of his eyes."

"That's why he has those ruby red sunglasses on; it keeps them contained from being out of control. No one has no idea what is eye color are unless they want to get blown to bits."

"Well, I'm never fighting him again."

"You won't have to I took care of him and both me and Nat threaten him to never come near me." He looked at me and sighed in relief.

"You know he won't give just yet."

"I know, but hopefully he'll get the message soon."

"We can only hope."

"Isn't that what I just said?" He rolled his eyes as Bruce put on of his arms around Clint's shoulders and guided him back to the tower. I looked back at Steve and Thor and Thor was just fine he was talking with Nat and started following Bruce and Clint. I walked towards Steve who had his hands in his pocket waiting for me. "Hey, I'm sorry I pushed you, I didn't want Scott hurting anyone else."

"No it's fine, I understand, I was more worried about you, but I think you handled it quite well."

"I did have a flashback when I was down on the ground and then something just snapped inside of me. I don't know what it was, but it was just this urge to fight back." Steve pulled me into a firm kiss full of passion and compassion. He slowly pulled away and our foreheads touched each other.

"You did it because you were standing up for yourself and I couldn't be any more prouder and Sarah, I don't know what's happening to me, but I need to tell you this," He paused and he gazed into my eyes as I gazed into his eyes as well. He rested his hand on my cheek and smiled. "I think I'm falling in love with you." I felt my heart skip a beat and my smile grew wider and kissed him again. He was surprised at first, but he quickly returned the kiss. The world had stopped around us and time has stop. My stomach did back flips and my heart skipped another beat. Everything we've been through, all the challenges we went through, the loses everything, it all faded away. We broke the kiss and our foreheads touched each other. We were both breathing heavily and smiling at each other.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." His smile grew wider and we both were just happy that we feel something for each other, but didn't know how to say it or show it, but the dance and the kiss, it became a dance to remember well one of them at least, but it was something special to us. We gazed into each other's eyes and got lost in them. "For everything we've been through, this is one of the best moments just being here with you makes me happy and I just want to be with you."

"I feel the same way; you're smart, caring, beautiful and everything above. You're every guy's dream girl; I'm surprised you choose me who is old fashioned from the 1940s." I chuckled a little and just kept smiling at Steve's handsome face. I rested my hand on his cheek and kissed him again. The kiss was gentle and care like he was, I slowly broke the kiss and smiled at him. He smiled back and put his arm around my shoulders and we started walking towards the others who are already half way to the tower. Just walking with Steve and being in his warmth made me happy and living in Stark Tower has also made me happy. Tony is becoming a father figure to me, Pepper is becoming a mother figure to me and getting married to Tony, Nat is like a sister to me, Clint is my best friend, Thor is my adopted brother, Bruce is like an uncle to me or another brother and Fury is an overprotective uncle. Everyone has a special place and Steve well; he's the man that I'm falling in love with. This is one of the best ways to end the summer, well besides that charity ball that we're all going to. I can see that is another way to end summer vacation.


	16. Fury's Will

**Hey guys! I'm resubmitting this chapter, I went over it and I got all the dates wrong for when Sarah starts school, so I'm very sorry about that, I just noticed when I was writing the epilogue. So sorry guys!**

**Here is a re-edit of chapter 15**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 15: Fury's Will

**August 30, 2012**

**Sarah's POV**

The weeks have past by fast and school starts in two days and then I get the weekend off, but I have school Monday. So basically, we only have one school day then go to the weekend. They really need to plan their school days better or at least when we come back for the school year. I was already starting to get nervous about the whole thing, I might take up on dad's advice I might skip the first day of school. However, if he found out that I skipped school, I'm a dead man when he I come home. Anyway, I talk to dad about what happened when Scott decided to try and abduct me and hearing Loki's voice. I even had Thor join in on the conversation and he said it's normal in Asgard, but here on Earth everyone will think you are crazy. However, Thor explained pretty well, He says when one is close with one another have a close connection with one another they automatically have a bond and can be visited in their dreams or when a flashback happens. Confusing I know, but I think I understand, I hope. So that we had the cleared up yeah dad is a little worried, but other than that I think he's okay with everything. Steve and I are taking it slow, but we did admit to each other we have feelings for each other and we've been spending so much time with each other to get to know each other more. He finally moved into Stark Tower because dad finally convinced him and plus he was getting annoyed by dad's banter about us. So, we've been spending most of our time with each other until today. Today, we are last minute dress shopping with Pepper and Nat and surprisingly Clint. I don't know why he agreed to come, but then again I think I know why, he hasn't spent that much time with me so he thought going dress shopping would be a perfect idea.

"So what do you think about this dress?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when Pepper came out of the dressing room wearing a light green strapless dress that had gems on top of dress and a few gems near the hip. Some of the fabric was gathered up on the gems. At first, it looked good on her until the many gem designs are a little too much for her. I was about to speak until Clint spoke first.

"There's too much gems on the top of the dress I mean they color works great, but there's too much gems." I was surprised at Clint's observation and he went on. "I mean the strapless look really looks great with your body type. It shows off your broad shoulders and your flawless skin. Now you don't want to go overboard with the gems because it's just going to flush you out and it's going to be distracting, you want to be classy not trashy." My mouth dropped to the floor and shocked at Clint. I shook out of it and finally said words.

"How did you,"

"You learn on the job." I raised an eyebrow because I know there was something else to this story and his knowledge of dresses. "And I had to work as a stylist undercover to get to a drug lord."

"I knew there something more and I'm guessing Nat taught you." He rolled his eyes and went to go find another green dress for Pepper. She walked over with a surprised face as well.

"Whoa, who knew huh?"

"I know I can't believe he knew all of that. Do you think that's why he came?"

"I think there were other reasons why he came dress shopping."

"What are you thinking mom?"

"Well, since you've been spending so much time with Steve even in the gym, maybe just maybe, he felt lonely without his best friend and wants to spend time with you." Now that I believe, I know me an Clint are best friends and he's always there for me, but I haven't been there for him or be a great best friend to him. This thought made me feel guilt inside and I know it's not my fault, but I feel like I should've known better. I felt the tears come and I got up and left quickly as I could. I needed to be alone. I was out of the dress shop and walked down the street to find somewhere to get food since I'm hungry and to think over this and how I can make this up to Clint. I found a Wendy's, ordered my food which contained two bacconators, large fries and a large Dr. Pepper drink. Obviously I was really hungry; I grabbed my order and went to Central Park. I found a bench that a view of the children playing with each other and families were having picnics. I smiled to myself and started thinking about me and Steve having a picnic in the park, having a fun time and just happy to be with each other. I snapped out of the thought and came back to reality and started eating my lunch. My stomach was growling at me as I took a bite of my burger thinking about what I'm going to say to Clint. I ate in silence and continued to watch the kids play around and parents smiling at their children, it made me start thinking about myself having kids. I would be a great mom, but I think I'm too young to think about that stuff just a little bit. I felt Clint's emotions and I knew he was near. Just as I was about to take another bite of my burger, Clint stood in front of me and I gave him the sheepish look. He raised an eyebrow at me and sighed in defeat.

"I was hungry and I need to get something to eat," He still wasn't convinced because he kept giving me that 'you're going to have to think better than that to get off the hook' look. "And I need some fresh air." I glanced up and he was still giving me the look, I can't really escape that look. I sighed in defeat. "I need to get away because…because,"

"Because of what Pepper said about me trying to hang out with my best friend while she dress shops for the ball tonight?" I nodded and took another bite of my burger. I continued to eat; Clint sighed and sat next to me on the bench. We sat in silence which was making me uncomfortable. "Is that why you left?" I nodded. "Because I just wanted to hang out with you?" I froze before I took another bite, I glanced at Clint and he was just staring ahead as he asked that question to me. I looked at my burger and it was almost gone. I took the last bite, grabbed my drink, took a sip and put it down.

"It wasn't about that,"

"Then what is it then?"

"Because I'm not being a best friend to you." It became silent after that because I said that a little too loud. There were some passer bys staring at us and I felt tears running down my cheeks. I looked away from Clint and pushed my other burger in his chest. He caught it and stared at it for a moment. "I got you lunch, I thought you were hungry so I got you a burger." He looked inside the bag and pulled out the burger and stared at it again. I also gave him my drink so he can at least have something to drink as well. "You can have the rest of my drink if you want," He sighed in frustration.

"Sarah,"

"Pepper only told me because I know she's right. I've been spending so much time with Steve that I realized I haven't spend much time with you, my best friend and I feel horrible that I didn't know until Pepper pointed it out and I don't know I just needed to get out of there because I didn't want to see anyone to see me crying and I feel like I messed up and I," Clint then cut me off with a small kiss on the lips. He's done this before so I'm not surprised. It never deepened because he knows that me and Steve are taking it slow and Steve wants me to explore some things with Clint since Clint told me he loved me when I was on a verge of death. The kiss last for about thirty seconds and Clint pulled away. I opened my eyes and stared at him for a minute and sighed. "This is going to be the only way for me to stop talking while I'm around you?" He shrugged.

"It's probably going to be the only way for you to stop talking when you're around me." He smirked at me and I simply rolled my eyes at him. "I came along because I do want to hang out with you and I wanted to help you to pick a dress for tonight. I mean it is your last day and the school year starts in two days."

"Don't remind me."

"Also Tony wants me to go with you guys because,"

"How many reasons are there?"

"There's only one more I promise."

"Okay,"

"Tony wanted me to go with you guys because he wanted me to help you pick out a dress." I looked at him with some sort of expression that cannot be described. Dad had asked Clint to come with me, mom and Nat, what's next? "And I wanted to be the first one to see you in a beautiful dress before Steve does. I kind know what you had in mind so I didn't have to go with your mind to figure it out." He smiled at me and I didn't really say anything to him since I'm still in full shock of what he just told me a few minutes ago. I finally shook it off and actually spoke some words.

"Are you mad at me?" His face was surprised and shocked at what I just said; he grabbed my hand and lightly squeezed it.

"I could never be mad at you Sarah; it would break my heart to be mad at you. No one is perfect in this world; the only thing you could do is be yourself. No one can't take that away from you." He was right; no one is perfect in this world. I sighed in defeat and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for spending all my time with Steve." He leaned his head against mine and sighed.

"It's okay you don't need to be sorry I get it. Trust me I get it. Your just savoring every moment before the school years starts."

"It's not just that though,"

"You're afraid you're going to lose him."

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose him to somebody else, somebody who understands him and amongst other things that I don't want to name off."

"Ah, it's the feelings of doubt."

"Yeah those feelings." We sat in silence while he was eating his lunch, I handed him my soda and he took it a sip of it. The sound of laughter of children filled the silence and made both of us smile. "Do you ever think about your future?"

"Sometimes I do, but I stop."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I'll still be working for SHIELD when the world doesn't the need the Avengers anymore. If I did get into a relationship with someone, I would be putting them at risk because of my job, I would be putting them in danger because of what I do every day."

"Yeah, Steve was actually thinking the same thing; he doesn't want either of us being put in danger. Ever since Scott's unexpected visit he's been worried about me every day, he's worried for me to put myself in danger. He's afraid I won't make it back alive."

"He has a right to be worried, I mean he's from the 1940s it's usually the men who go into war not the women. However, since everything has changed since then and now women are allowed to join the Army, Navy, Marines, Air Force anything that involves the government women can join. He's not used to having women going into war and laying their lives for their country, he's not used to it."

"I guess your right about that, but he knows I can take care of myself. I'm not a girl who needs saving from an evil king or something."

"That's one way of looking at it." I sighed in frustration and he knew that he should stop being a smart ass. "Okay, I didn't mean it like that. Let's just go back to where you don't need to be sorry for not hanging out with me as much as you used to okay? I'm really happy for you and Steve and personally I can see a future for you guys. I really do." I looked at Clint and kissed his cheek. He then gave me a kiss on my cheek and pulled me into a hug.

"I am going to make up for all the sparring I missed." He laughed and so did I. Clint and I would spar together since Steve thought he was going to hurt me when he tried to spar with me. Clint was a great partner to spar with and he thought the same thing though he does spar with his partner Nat, but he spars with me when Nat is not here or when she's on a solo mission. It drives him nuts when she's out on her own; he always goes to conclusions that she won't make it back. I think I'm the only one who can keep him sane until she gets back. I pulled away from him and smiled at him. "Wanna come help me pick out a dress?"

"Actually, I already picked one out for you."

"You did?"

"Yeah and I already knew what kind of dress you would pick out and I instantly thought of you when I saw the dress. I gave it to Pepper when I realized you were gone."

"You sneaky bastard." He laughed and I did too because I knew he was observing me when we got to the dress shop. "Also does Pepper know it's a medieval theme?"

"She does, but she wants to wear a modern day dress. She doesn't want to wear those medieval dresses."

"You know she can rent a really nice medieval dress from the costume department."

"Try telling her that."

"I already sent a dress back at the tower and it should be in her and dad's room right about now."

"So what about the dress she bought today?"

"She could save it for another event." We laughed together, he finished his burger and the rest of the drink and we both sat together in silent watching children playing and couples being in love and families enjoying their picnics. I smiled to myself and I leaned my head against Clint's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the side of my head.

"How about we go back the tower and you can see the dress that I found for you?" I smiled and nodded. He grabbed the paper bag, the drink we were both sharing and threw them away. He then came back to the bench and stuck his arm out and I took his hand and he led me back to Stark Tower. We held hands all the way there and talked about the good times we had and laughed at each other's stories. Clint was a great friend to have, after I accidently made a bond with him, we've become close with each other. He's my best friend. We walked in the tower and was greeted by a SHIELD agent named Barbara Morse aka Mockingbird.

"Last time I saw you Barton, you didn't look so good, but look at you now handsome as ever." Clint was surprised to see Agent Morse, last I heard they haven't spoken in five years and now she shows up here of all places. This should be good.

"What are you doing here Bobbi?"

**Clint's POV**

"What are you doing here Bobbi?" She smirked at me and walked towards us. I slightly took a step back and I squeezed Sarah's hand. I became nervous when Bobbi is around after all, she did brutally dumped me in front of everyone in SHIELD before Tasha joined.

"I have a message to deliver to the Avengers." She then shifted her eyes to Sarah which was starting to scare me a little. "You must be Sarah or by another name, Huntress of the Hunted, am I right?" Sarah nodded and Bobbi stuck her hand out and Sarah shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you Sarah, I've heard a lot about you from Fury. He speaks highly of you."

"Um thanks I guess."

"Trust me when Fury speaks highly one of his agents, people will by far treat you will respect especially when Fury speaks of that agent and in this case which is you." I felt Sarah squeezing my hand and I slightly pulled her closer to me. Bobbi was still smirking and this time it wasn't going away. I sighed in frustration.

"Bobbi what are you really doing here?"

"Like I said Barton, I am here to deliver a message to the Avengers and the elevator won't let me access the 47th floor." I sighed.

"Follow us since Sarah and I are part of the Avengers, JARVIS will let us through." I started walking towards the elevator with Sarah and Bobbi, I pressed the up button and the doors opened. We all walked in the cramped elevator room and I pressed the 47th floor button. The doors closed and the elevator started going up. The silence was killing the both of us because Bobbi was my ex, an ex that cheated on me with another guy and left me for him. It was brutal and I never forgave her. I heard Sarah's phone go off, she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. I glanced at her phone to see the caller ID and it was Steve so she answered it.

"I'm in the elevator coming up now with Clint, you okay?"

_"Not in particularly." _

"Is dad giving you a hard time again?"

_"You have no idea."_

"What's it about this time?"

_"He talking about upgrading my clothing situation and I keep telling him no, but he won't listen to me and then he keeps on talking about other things that I don't understand."_

"It's dad ways of trying to get to know you trust me I know, he gave me advice about being nervous."

_"What were you nervous about?"_

"I'll tell you when I get up there and gather everyone up; Agent Morse is here and has a message to deliver us."

_"I thought she was on an undercover mission? When did she get back?"_

"I don't know just get everyone in the living room; I'll try to pry Bruce out of his lab since he's been in there since last week."

_"Got it, you okay? You sound a little tense,"_

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all with the event tonight, my last night of summer and the school year starts tomorrow. I guess the days flew by that I haven't even thought about any of it until now amongst other things I haven't realized."

_"Did you and Clint have a fight?"_

"Not really, I don't know how to explain it, but we're almost here."

"_Okay I'll get everyone in the living room."_

"Thanks be there in two." She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. She was still holding my hand and she rubbed her eyes.

"You going to be okay?" She glanced at me and nodded.

"Yeah I'll be okay, just a lot of things on my mind that's all." I knew there was something else, but I didn't want to push her to the limit. I've done that before and it's not pretty. I just simply nodded and the awkward silence filled the air until the ding of the elevator says were here. I sighed in relief; I glanced at Sarah and saw her smile slightly. The doors opened and we all walked out of the elevator and made our way to the living room. Nat, Steve, Tony and Thor were in the living room waiting for us, but Bruce was not here which means he's still in his lab.

"Where's Bruce?" Tony shrugged.

"Still in his lab, he said he's been working with Kitty on some mutant experiment for Kurt."

"Is it something that's going to explode?"

"How should I know?"

"Because the last time you said that and then all of sudden one of your experiments exploded."

"At least I warned you guys about it."

"Yeah like at the last minute you did!"

"I still warned you!" I threw my hands in the air but, realized I was still holding Sarah's hand. I quickly put my hands down and rubbed the back of my neck. I also forgot that Bobbi was here as well. I sighed in defeat and introduce her to the team.

"Guys this is Agent Barbara Morse aka Mockingbird, she is here to deliver a message to us." Bobbi then walked up and showed herself to everyone. She was the same height as Tasha, toned body as her as well, her blonde hair was in a neat bun and she was wearing SHIELD's uniforms which are like Agent Hill's but, hers is a little tighter. She smiled at them and waved. "Bobbi, remember Natasha," Tasha nodded and then walked away from the others and towards the window. She was pissed I know, but it's not like I invited Bobbi to come up here. I sighed and went back to introductions. "That's Tony who is Iron Man and doesn't give warnings when he accidently explodes one of his experiments,"

"Hey I did give out a warning!"

"Moving on," He huffed and walked over to where Tasha was. "Over here we have Thor the prince of Asgard and next in line to be king and over here we have Steven Grant Rogers who is really well known as Captain America." Steve nodded at Bobbi.

"It's nice to meet you Agent Morse." Bobbi smirked at Steve and I knew where this was going.

"You can call me Bobbi." Steve had no idea what Bobbi would try to do, but Sarah on the other hand knows exactly what's Bobbi's game is. I could feel Sarah's emotions about Bobbi, jealousy. Although Sarah wasn't showing her emotions about Bobbi, but I can sure feel them and I know she's great at hiding her emotions. I think she learned that from Tasha, anyway since Steve doesn't know a thing about women, he obviously doesn't know what Bobbi can do. Steve nodded and went back to his sketch pad and continued to draw. I felt Sarah release my hand and walked over to the kitchen. I was going over there until Bobbi decided to start talking. "I have message to deliver to all of you, it's from Director Fury himself. You all need to hear this." She glanced over at Sarah who was sitting at the bar drinking look like one of Tony's old but best scotch he's ever owned. Bobbi was about to say something else, but I stopped her.

"Bobbi give her some time, she has a lot on her mind." Tony spoke up before Bobbi could say anything else.

"Agent Morse, I wouldn't try to get go over the limit with Sarah, trust me you'll regret it later on." I rubbed the back of my head and sighed.

"Just give her some time alone." Bobbi was going to argue some more, but sighs and lets it go. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Bruce, Kitty and Kurt. Kitty and Kurt became part of SHIELD almost about a month ago. SHIELD had made a division for them and they are now both of them are now in charge of Mutant Affairs for SHIELD which gives them access to any of the archive files in SHIELD's database. So far from what we all know, they have brought peace in New York City and the people finally understands, but it was thanks to the president of the United States who helped out a lot during the times where mutants were posed as freaks and not being treated right and being used for experiments on high level research faculties. They managed to keep with peace and mutants were now finally being accepted into the community. They walked into the living area and shrugged their shoulders. Bruce was the first one to speak.

"Sorry for being late, Kitty, Kurt and I were working on some experiments with Kurt's teleportation." Kurt waved at us and I waved at him, he also noticed that Sarah was over at the bar.

"Drinking one of Tony's best scotch again?" I sighed and nodded.

"She has a lot on her mind."

"Is she still thinking about school tomorrow?"

"It's one of them, but there's something else on her mind as well." Kurt nodded and walked over to sit with Steve and Kitty and Bruce walked over and sat on the other couch across from Steve and Kurt. Bobbi sighed and spoke.

"Now that everyone is here, but I don't think this involves Kitty and Kurt, there not part of the Avengers, are they?" I glanced at Bobbi and nodded.

"They are, they both have the knowledge of mutations that we don't certainly have and they have been able to keep the peace with the mutant community along with our community so Fury accounted them to the team. Along with Logan, Rogue and Warren, but all three of them are on a mission somewhere in Eastern Europe; they won't be back probably until next week."

"Well, that covers that, but this message is important and it's from Director Fury, he would want all of you to see this." With that Bobbi walked over to the small tablet in the middle of the living area, set down a tablet and a hologram of Director Fury appeared in the middle of the room.

"_Greetings Avengers, instead of coming in person and telling you about this, I have decided to tell you something that has come to my attention. Personally, I didn't mean for this to happen to me at which point has put me in a decision I never thought I would be agreeing too."_ He paused for a moment and sighed. What's with Fury's deal? Is he dying or something? _"In a few months from now, I will be retiring as Director of SHIELD."_ Well, that's something never to be expected. _"I never thought I would be retiring from the job that I have dedicated my life too, however that is not the case. The reason why I'm retiring from SHIELD is because I only have three months to live."_ Wait, Fury has three months to live? He's dying? I take back my comment back. Everyone's attention turned towards the hologram of Fury, Tasha and Tony spun around with wide eyes and stared at the hologram. Thor's fist clenched as he thought of Loki and the thought of losing another friend, Bruce took of his glasses who was stunned as well, Kurt put his arm around Kitty's shoulders as she leaned into him, Steve quickly stood up with wide eyes like Tasha and Tony. We heard glass shatter and looked over at the bar where Sarah was sitting. There in her hands was nothing, but broken glass in her hand that has made cuts that started to bleed. All eyes were on her as I felt the anger and the sadness build up inside of her as the hologram of Fury began to speak some more.

"_I never thought the day would come for my retirement along with my life, therefore I have made some new regulations to each and every one of you. Agent Maria Hill be appointed as Director of SHIELD, I have taught her well as well as Agent Phil Coulson, she will follow in my footsteps and continue the legacy of SHIELD and be same expect I will not be here to witness her success."_ We all knew that Maria would be director someday; we just didn't know that it would be this soon. _"Next for Agent Kitty Pryde and Agent Kurt Wagner will be head of the Mutant Affairs Division along with any training of mutants who wishes to join SHIELD and has all access to SHIELD's Archive files in SHIELD databases to keep the peace and any missing information in their division. I have faith in Agent Pryde and Agent Wagner along with Rogue, Logan and Warren who are also in your division as well. Every SHIELD agent as respected you Agent Pryde, you have brought peace the both communities and both political parties in the government. Agent Wagner will be your second in command Agent Pryde; I wish you luck in keeping the peace." _Kitty started to cry silently in Kurt's arms and buried her face in Kurt's neck. Kurt then kissed the top of Kitty's head and held onto her.

"_Agent Barbara Morse has been appointed to be the Avenger's handler; she is going to be a part of the team as well. She's highly remarkable in hand to hand combat and has mastered stealth combat; she makes a great addition to the team." _Bobbi put her head down because she probably got the news before everyone else knew. She probably feels horrible right about now. However, having the job of the handler wasn't going to be the same for her. Agent Phil Coulson was supposed to be our handler, but ever since his death we were not given a mission. However, no one would be as good as Coulson was. _"Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff will be appointed not as agents anymore, they will be appointed as SHIELD's Special Ops Agents. Congratulations Barton and Romanoff, you've both been promoted." _Huh, never see the day of being a special ops agent. _"Also Natasha Romanoff's red ledger has been terminated, seeing how far she's come and proved to us and the council that she has become a loyal agent. Congratulation Romanoff, you're records are clean for good." _To never think Tasha's red ledger would be wiped clean. I looked at Tasha and her eyes were wide and she was speechless. I saw the glistening of tears stream down her cheeks as Tony gave her hug and silently cried in his chest. I was happy for Tasha; she was free from her red ledger.

"_Dr. Bruce Banner, I have known quite well about what happened with the Hulk Buster Project and how you are a wanted man by General Ross. I have taken the liberty of talking with the president of the United States and he has terminated the Hulk Buster Project and striped of General Ross's status in the Marine Corp. Also the president has dismissed all charges that were brought upon you for the destruction of Harlem. You are a free man Dr. Banner; I don't think General Ross will be threatening you any time soon." _Bruce's face was priceless, not only Fury managed to get General Ross off of his tail, but Bruce is not a wanted man anymore. Thor was the first one to give Bruce a hug, then was hugged by Tony and patted him on the back. Tasha was last, they both hugged each other tightly and Bruce let the tears fall in happiness. Both Bruce and Tasha were wanted for something they've done in the past, but now both of them are free, for good.

"_Thor, I've heard that you've been trying to find your brother and it lead me to believe that Loki may still be alive, with the fact still hanging from a thread I decided to take action into this task which lead to believe all of us that Loki is indeed alive. He was saved by the Frost Giants; his own species has saved him and is now resting on his homeland in a coma. They told us they have no idea when he wakes up and they agreed for us take Loki back to Earth and put him one of our high security medical wards. When Thor explained to us about Sarah hearing Loki's voice, it hit us. Loki never broke his promise to Sarah who led us to believe it kept him alive and realizing the Frost Giants would lose one of their own like they lost their king. The Frost Giants agreed for us to take Loki on one term."_ That didn't sound good to any of us. I looked over at Sarah who was still sitting at the bar was completely silent they entire time, but listened carefully as well. _"As soon as Loki is awake from his coma and fully recover to travel to different worlds, they want Loki to their king. _Well, that was also unexpected for any of us. Loki as king, I could see that. He could bring peace with them and form an alliance with us and with Asgard since Thor told us about the feud they had a couple of months before. Yeah, I could see Loki has king, but most of all Thor and Sarah have their brother back as well. _"Thor will take care of Loki and watch him to see that he has a fully recovering and is now an honorable SHIELD member as well as Loki is. Thor you are also allowed to bring in as many Asgardian warriors as you need, but keep them under control, we don't want to repeat in New Mexico." _Now that I remember, Thor laughed a little as everyone was else were confused about the New Mexico thing. Tasha looked at me and mouthed 'what happened in New Mexico?' All I could do is mouth back and said. 'You don't want to know.' And that ended the conversation, for now.

"_Captain Steve Rogers, my father would tell me stories about you when I was a little boy, hearing those stories is what made me who I am today along. You've done great wonders back then and I know you can do great things in today's era. I'm appointed you as leader of the Avengers since you are the very first Avengers in the 1940s and not the last. Dr. Erskine believe in you, Howard Stark believed in you and Agent Peggy Carter believed in you from the very beginning. I know you'll be a great leader and from seeing what I saw during the events of the alien invasion, I believe in you and don't worry Agent Romanoff will handle Stark if he gives you a hard time." _I couldn't help, but smirk at what he just said. Tasha would give Stark the run for his money. Now that Stark can't give Steve anymore insulting about his age, the lack of knowledge of technology and the fact is that he's still a virgin, Stark can't touch him. Not while Tasha is still breathing. _"Stark, since you're father was the co-founder of SHIELD it is only fair that you take some responsibility, so I'm giving you this position which I think you'll find it quite fond of this. I have appointed Tony Stark as co-director of SHIELD." _Wait, hold up for a minute. Did Fury just appointed Stark as co-director!? I look over at Stark who was shocked at what Fury just said and Tasha was the same as him. That means she would be working for Stark, again. I could just tell what was going through Tasha's head right about now; actually I could only imagine what everyone else is thinking about right now. This should be interesting to watch.

"_Stark, you would be still with the Avengers, but you will be at Agent Hill side when she is becomes director and go over any plans, new ones as well along with recruitment of new agents as well as new members for the Avengers and they will be looked over by Hill and will give you the green light or the red light. I know you can do this Stark; I don't have a doubt in the world. You're father would be proud for what you have accomplished over the years. You deserve this." _For some reason I almost cried when Fury said that and I think Stark almost cried too, he's been in his father's shadow for a long time and now, he's co-director of SHIELD. Fury's right, his father would be damn proud for what he's accomplished over the years and more accomplishment will come over the next years to come. I think Fury got everyone and I think the message is almost done.

"_Don't think I'm done yet, I have one more message and this one is for Sarah," _We all tensed up when he mentioned Sarah. We all looked towards Sarah still sitting at the bar and her hand still balled up in a fist and still bleeding from the cuts of the broken glass. I walked over towards Sarah, rested my hand on top of her fist and put my arm around her shoulders. When she felt my hand, here hand started to relax and we both continued to hear what Fury has to say. _"There's really nothing I can give you of what I gave the rest of the Avengers, but there is one thing I can give." _There's nothing he can give? What the hell is he doing!? Is he trying to make her feel bad!? There has to be something! _"Even though I may not have anything to give you, but I do have one something for you. Since Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff have been promoted, you have as well. Sarah Anastasia Grey you've been promoted to SHIELD's Special Ops Agent as well. You've have been to all of us and you've been through hell and back, you've dealt with two incidents, you've been on the run for three years, you've been captured and escape by HYDRA, taken care of yourself all this time, bonded with the Phoenix and joined The Avengers Initiative. You are a true warrior and have many tough battles along your journey, scars that can never be healed, but a scar shows on how you survived the Chitauri attack and shows that you have never given up on the fight for freedom. You have dedication, courage and determination to protect the ones you love and to protect those in need. You are very much like your father, always protecting the ones he love along with your mother's survival skills, your masters of K'un L'un martial arts will be proud. I know you have more training to master one of the legendary dragons in from another universe minus the Phoenix." _Sarah's head snapped towards the hologram of Fury and literally jumped out of her chair. Everyone was confused on how she react everyone expect Stark. He knew what Fury meant and so does Sarah. I was around to ask, but Sarah whispered one word that everyone heard and a word that would change forever.

"Night Fury."

**Sarah's POV**

_"May I ask you something master?"_

_ "Of course young one, what is your question?"_

_ "When will I get my chances to defeat a dragon?"_

_ "Hopefully soon, your training is almost complete. I would say, maybe in about three months or so."_

_ "That gives me enough time to focus on my training and defeat Night Fury."_

_ "Ah, the Night Fury is one of the legendary dragons you learned about. Is that why you asked the question?"_

_ "Yes master, I do want to face the Night Fury, but also know it's one of the undefeated dragons and one of the most wanted dragons in bounty hunting history."_

_ "Ah yes it is, but what makes a unique dragon is its pure heart of protecting whoever it bonds with."_

_ "Like the Phoenix bonding with me."_

_ "Right you are young one, but it didn't just bond with you because it needed a host, it bonded with you because of your heart. Your heart showed the Phoenix the courage to fight and the protection you show to the loved ones you love and the determination to fight for what you believe in. I feel once the Night Fury sees your heart, it will surely make a bond with you."_

_ "I hope your right Master Kung, I hope your right."_

_ "Trust and believe in yourself young one and you will achieve great things in your future."_

"Night Fury." I stared at the hologram of Fury and just stood there in shock. How does he know about the Night Fury? Does he know Master Kung? Does he know about my training? What else does he know? More and more questions raddled in my head as I'm not able to think straight anymore and also not knowing about the eyes are staring at me. My knees buckled up and almost fell to the floor, but Clint caught me before I went down. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders and his other hand was holding my hand. I haven't been able to fight the Night Fury because of the incident. I had lost my chances. _"Yes that's right Sarah, the Night Fury. Master Kung came to me when he tried to find you at the school, but there was so much chaos he couldn't find you. He even had one of his old students come out and help finding you, but so far they haven't when they both decided to come to SHIELD for help. At first, we had thought we lost you for good until Daniel Rand-K'ai aka Iron Fist, he is one of Master Kung's first students to have trained and the first to defeat one of the legendary dragons, he had felt the Phoenix's rage along with the Night Fury's as well. With that they sent out on a journey to finding the Night Fury's location on Earth, seeing they could find and bring you to the Night Fury instead of the Night Fury finding you. As they found the Night Fury they have found something interesting about the dragon as well. _

_The Night Fury has similar traits to Sarah and its determination to find Sarah and it choose Sarah to bond with and doesn't want to fight Sarah as well. With that the Night Fury was flew above and beyond to find Sarah and with that the Night Fury has found you when Sarah was captured by HYDRA." _I remember something about that day; I remember that my powers were full of something it wasn't rage, but full of determination. I also remember another roar and it was different from the Phoenix and something felt off that day too. _"I have recorded a private message just for Sarah and Sarah's ears only. Agent Morse has the message and will give it to you when this current one is over." _Fury paused for moment and I think I saw a lone tear running down his face. He never shows any emotions or at least that's what everyone else tells me, but then again he is dying so I would wonder why he would be emotional about it. He's done this most this life, I would see why he would be sad about it and now only has a few months to live. However, he trusts us to keep SHIELD alive and gave each and every one of us our own task to have until we can pass it down onto another.

_I know I can trust all of you to do your jobs and I know you all will do a damn good a lot of good in this world. You've all been through hell and back, proven to others that you're not just humans, but heroic icons. People are starting to look up to you The Avengers and to SHIELD and I know you will all be great. Heroes never die, they become legends. I wish you all the best of luck and bring peace to this world. Avengers," _I felt tears streaming down my face as did everyone else. _"Assemble." _With that the hologram of Fury was gone; silence has filled the room as Fury said his last words to us. We didn't have any words to say at all because we just couldn't wrap our minds around the fact that Fury is dying. It made a lot of us sad because most of us have worked with Fury for a long time and recruited us for a reason. To create a remarkable team full of extraordinary people with unique gifts, that was his job and now he's losing everything he loved. The silence that was in the air was killing me so I let go of Clint and started quickly walked towards my room. I didn't stop to talk to Agent Morse because I was too wrapped up in my mind with Fury dying, the few months he has and giving us new opportunities in SHIELD. I got to my room and shut the door; the tears finally came and sobbed silently so no one could hear me. I was right when the battle was over; everything is going to change us, for good.

**Tony's POV**

Seeing Sarah quickly walking towards her room, threatening tears behind her eyes and knowing that Fury will never be here forever. We all know that Fury will die soon, but we didn't know it was this soon. We just won the Chitauri invasion about two months ago, now Fury tells us he only has a few months to live. This brings down everyone mood and its Sarah's last day of summer. What a way to bring down the house Fury. This could not get any worse.

"I need to give this to Sarah." I turned my head towards our new handler Agent Barbara Morse and also new Avenger Mockingbird. She held up a folder that has 'classified' in red lettering on the front. Looks like Fury only wants Sarah to see it and no one else, good old Fury, always classified especially if it involved Sarah, but I know why though. I couldn't blame him for all of this and I feel bad that this has to happen to him and Sarah. They both been through enough, they need a break. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'll give it to her when she's ready to read in that matter," I walked over and reached for the folder, but Agent Morse snatched it away. She looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"This is for Sarah and her eyes only Mr. Stark."

"I'm her guardian and I'm not going to look at I was just going to slip it under her door and put a stick note saying 'read it when you're ready' on the folder. She's upset about this whole thing and this is her last day of summer vacation and she starts school in two days!"

"I don't care Stark! She needs to read this as soon as possible which is now!"

"I'm her guardian Agent Morse, which means if she wants to read it she'll read it when the time is right. I want her to be happy and so does everyone else, so either give me the file or get out!" It became silent since I yelled at Agent Morse, I could tell Barton was smirking behind her and doesn't really give a damn about his ex getting yelled out. He was enjoying the moment. She glared at me and I smirked at her.

"What's so funny Stark!?"

"Looks like someone already did it for me." I smirked at her again and she looked down at her hand only to realize that the folder was gone. Her eyes went wide and turned around to see Barton with the folder in his hand with a sticky note that has my name on it. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll go slip this under her door." Barton smiled and walked towards Sarah's room. I smirked at Agent Morse and looked towards Rogers and smiled.

"Cap, after bird boy comes back why don't you go out with me, Barton, Bruce and Thor to and get us tux for tonight's event," I walked over to him and clapped his back and whispered into Roger's ear. "You should get something for Sarah while we were out." He glanced at me and nodded. He knows he wants to get Sarah something special and they are taking things slow so that's a good sign and getting her something special is also another good sign. He cares about Sarah, he wants her to be happy not sad or depressed and for some reason I know this, but it breaks his heart to see Sarah unhappy and sad. How do I know, because Pepper saw that in me, she always tells me that it breaks her heart and I don't like seeing Pepper unhappy. It breaks my heart. I know Rogers doesn't want to see Sarah unhappy so this is the opportunity to get her something dazzling, like I am. "So who's ready?" I heard bird boy groan and I glared at him when he came out of the hallway of our rooms. He leaned against the wall and rubbed the back of his head.

"Look I've been through the picking out the dress process with the girls, I have a tux so trust me, and I'm good. You guys have fun, good luck with Thor though." With that he left to go to his room, he looked tired though. Then again he just got back from his solo mission so I would understand if the guy's tired. He looked like he was about to pass out any minute. I feel bad leaving bird boy out, but if says he has a tux then he has a tux. I looked at Thor, Bruce and Rogers and clapped my hands. "Alright boys, let's go I have the best tailor in all of New York." With that we all filled in the elevator and the adventure begins, starting with Thor since he might be the hardest out all of them.

**Natasha's POV**

I put the dress that I bought today with the girls and hung it up on my door. It was a simple long black dress with a v-neck and little glittery stones around the neck. It is sexy, but I'm glad that it's not slutty with no slits on the side. I decided to be classy for tonight though the event is still on and I don't think Stark would want to cancel it at the last minute. Apparently this event is huge to Stark Industries or something like that so The Avengers are going to be attending along with a few SHIELD agents including Fury and Hill. I heard a faint of music coming from Sarah's room and that got me curious until I heard a faint voice as well

_There's a million reasons lives get shaken_

_Each one hurts the same_

_It's getting hard to tell what's breaking_

_The picture or the frame_

It was Sarah's voice; I didn't know she could see at all which shocked me a little. I like the song she was singing with, it has the metal, electric of some sort and it sounded pretty good.

"Tasha you hear that?" I spun around and saw Clint standing there rubbing his eyes. I guess he was sleeping when the music started.

"It's music, it's coming from Sarah's room and she's singing." Clint's ears perked up and he was wide awake now.

"Really? Sarah? The one that's going steady with Cap?" I nodded. "I didn't know she could sing."

"Neither did I, now do you want to listen or keep talking?" He didn't hesitate and quickly came towards where I was standing and leaned his ear on the wall as did I and continued to listen to Sarah sing.

_Writing letters to my mind_

_Writing out what's kept inside_

_Scribbled down and set aside _

_Can't see past today_

_Whispers from the other side _

_Whispers from the terrified _

_Holding out for satisfied _

_I hear the voices say_

_I am the strange, the disarranged_

_I am possessed, the second guessed_

_I am indecent, I am the treatment_

_The secrets have spoken_

_We are the broke_

_The secrets have spoken_

This sounds familiar to me, was she singing about her? Is this about her? What is the meaning of this song? I got me thinking about it and I think it got Clint thinking too.

_Every second wasted worried_

_Falls away unsaved_

_Try to empty out the madness_

_Tomorrow do the same_

"Is this song about her?" I looked towards Clint and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I think she might, but I'm not sure though."

"You don't think it has something to do with her past, right?"

"I don't know Clint, I don't know."

_Writing letters to my mind_

_Writing out what's kept inside_

_Scribbled down and set aside_

_Can't see past today_

_Whispers from the other side_

_Whispers from the terrified_

_Holding out for satisfied_

_I hear the voices say_

_I am the strange, the disarranged _

_I am possessed, the second guessed_

_I am indecent, I am the treatment_

_The secrets have spoken_

_We are the broken_

_The secrets have spoken_

_We are the broken_

Just hearing her sing this song gives me concern for Clint and me. It's possible it could be about her. There were a few lines that stuck with me, but I don't know which ones though.

_There's a million reasons lives get shaken_

_Each one hurts the same _

_It's getting hard to tell what's breaking_

_The picture of the frame_

"Clint," He glanced at me and I became worried for Sarah and Steve. "I'm worried."

"I know, I am too."

_I am the strange, the disarranged _

_I am possessed, the second guessed_

_I am indecent, I am the treatment_

_The secrets have spoken_

_We are the broken_

_The secrets have spoken_

_We are the broken_

_The secrets have spoken_

_We are the broken_

The song faded out and there was silence in her room. I think I heard sniffles and then heard more music playing this time it was more of a rock band. I glanced at Clint and he had the same expression on his face.

"What do you think this song is going to be about?" Clint thought about it for a moment, maybe this one is going to be about her friendship with her. Anything is possible; I'm still shocked that she can sing. She has a beautiful voice I will say. I think Clint is memorized by her voice. "What you thinking about Clint?"

"This song is defiantly about her and her only."

"This doesn't make any sense Tasha, what does this mean?"

"It means she still feels broken, but won't say anything to anyone not even Steve knows or Tony." He glanced at the floor and pressed his ear against the wall again to see if there is any more music playing. After about few minutes of listening, we didn't hear any more music playing. "Maybe we should go see if she's alright." Clint nodded and we both step out of my room and went next door to Sarah's room. She lives next to door to me only because Stark wanted me to keep an eye on her, but there were other reasons and Stark wouldn't tell me a thing about it. I got over it pretty quickly, but I know I will find out sooner or later. I knocked on Sarah's door and we heard her curse under her breath.

"Who is it?"

"It's Nat and Clint, can we come in?"

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute." We heard Sarah running around in her room and heard something close, which I think it, was her closet or something like that. "You okay you can come in." We opened the door and saw Sarah dust off her clothes; she was wearing black shorts, a plain black short sleeve shirt and long back dark maroon wrist warmers. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "What?"

"Nothing, we were just seeing if you were okay after the whole Fury giving us his last words,"

"More like a thousand last words." I heard Clint muttered, I elbowed him in his abs and he groaned in pain. Sarah sighed and walked towards her bed. She sat on her bed and hugged her legs in her chest. I walked over, sat on her bed and put an arm around her shoulders. Clint walked over, kneeled in front of Sarah and pulled her legs so he can lay his head on her lap. She hugged herself and avoided looking at Clint. I saw that she was blushing a little when Clint laid his head on her lap. We sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying each other's company until I heard Sarah sing softly.

_Can I tell you a story as we dance while_

_The sun starts to bleed_

I glanced at her and Clint glanced up at her, but he propped his head up on her lap. We both listened to her softly singing.

_Song of songs love is calling daughter_

_Wake up from your sleep._

_Refined I'll become the most dazzling_

_Precious treasure_

_I'll be treasured over all the earth_

We both just listened to Sarah sing, I glanced down at Clint and I could tell that he was feeling her emotions. How do I know because I saw a lone tear running down his face.

_Bearing the gift of a new heart_

_Patience ablaze I'm slowly burning_

She's probably been through a lot, not trusting anyone and not being able to expression herself so she wrote poems and songs. It was probably the only way to express her emotions. It just made us think, what would have she become if we didn't find her.

_Refined I'll become the most dazzling precious treasure_

_I'll be treasured over all the earth _

_Refined I'll become the most dazzling precious treasure_

_I'll be treasured over all the earth_

What would she become if we never found her? Would she become a rouge assassin? She would turn up on our radar and one of us would be ordered to kill her. I glanced at Clint and I could see more tears running down his face. He knows the meaning of this song, he knows what Sarah been through. He knows the pain she's been through, the on the run by themselves, not trusting anyone, always by themselves and most importantly they've been lonely. She and Clint are a lot alike.

_I am in awe and in shock _

_I'm in love and given away_

They've been through so much that they could be brother and sister, they have a lot in common. Sometimes I wonder they should be together, like they were meant to be with each other, but where does that leave Steve?

_I'm reserved with these words:_

_Can I tell you a story as we dance while the sun starts to_

_Bleed_

_Trees rejoice with the wind here_

_Hallelujah, Yeshua_

_Tonight I've become the most dazzling precious_

_I am treasure over all the earth_

Should they be together? Should Clint and Sarah be together?

_Just look at what he's done_

_How he's laying down his life_

_Take this life_

_Oh most dazzling precious treasure _

The last few lyrics caught my ears; I looked at Clint who was awing Sarah and her flawless and natural beauty. I know Clint loves here, but does Sarah love Clint?

_Tonight I've become the most dazzling precious treasure _

_I am treasure over all the earth_

"You have lovely voice."

"Thanks Nat."

"Where did you learn to sing?"

"My mom, she taught me and she's a singer too."

"Did she inspire you?"

"She did, she also inspired me to write."

"When did you write the song you were just singing?"

"I wrote it when I was a freshman at my last high school I went too. It was for my creative writing class. I think it was at the time when I met Scott." I felt her shudder a little when she mentioned his name. Scott has given her trouble and wouldn't stop harassing her since Fury recruited her to be part of the Avengers Initiative ever since then he's been after her to come back with him. Like to be his girlfriend again, but he was the one who started the second incident when she was a junior at her last high school. He told her that he loves her whit all his life and then he tells her it was all a lie. She was devastated and along with that she had no memory of how the incident happened. All the pain Scott gave her it was unbearable for her, she felt betrayed. Clint knows what that feels like, betrayed by the one you love, telling them lies over and over again. All three of us know what that feels like the feeling of betrayal, he never leaves you. I was going to say something, but Clint beat me to it.

"Hey you think I can talk to Sarah alone for few minutes?" I raised an eyebrow at him, but I knew what he was going to talk to her about. His past, he was going to open up to her and he's going to see if she can up open to him. They really are alike I think. However, he really does need to talk to her and I respected that.

"Sure, I better go make sure Pepper got her dress for the even tonight. It's a good thing the event starts at 8:30 pm and it's only like what three in the afternoon." I gave Sarah another squeeze and kissed the side of her head. I patted Clint's shoulder and winked at him telling him I know what he wanted to talk about. I opened the door, but I didn't leave without saying another word. 'I just hope Barton knows what he's doing.' The last I want for Clint is having his heart broken again.


	17. Nothing Will Ever Be the Same

**Did the exact same thing with this chapter and I added some more stuff to Natasha's POV at the end. This one wasn't as hard as I thought it would, but seeing how much I've changed everything I had to go over the chapter one more time, just in case.**

**Here's a re-edit of chapter 16**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 16: Nothing Will Ever Be the Same

**Thor's POV**

"What's his status Director Hill?"

"He's stable, he does remember everything that has happened including the promise he made to Sarah."

"How was he when he woke up?"

"He was confused about his surroundings, but I think that was it. He didn't lash out at anyone; I think he knew he was safe and not in danger."

"Did someone inform him where he is?"

"I did, he didn't remember me at first, but when I mentioned Fury he automatically knew who I was talking about. We never really met so I introduce myself to him just as Agent Hill and not Director Hill. I think we should take things slow for right now, I don't want to overwhelm him with so much information."

"I think that is wise for now Director Hill, I don't want Loki to strain his energy trying to remember what has happened two months ago."

"He did say he remembers you and called you brother; he also remembers fighting alongside with the Avengers."

"It's progress that he remembers; he wasn't in the Odin sleep for long though which still puzzles me a little."

"Maybe it didn't take long because he's probably not at the right age of being in the Odin sleep too long. It probably didn't take that long for him to heal either. Either way anything is possible." I nodded at our new director and looked back at Loki who was still lying down on the white bed in the medical bay of the Helicarrier. He looked so calm and at peace, he does not having that menacing look in his eyes of world domination or anything like that, they just showed peace which made me happy. Director Hill leads me to the room where Loki was staying at. She knocked on the door; before we entered we heard a small voice coming from the other side of the room.

"Come in." She opened the door and revealed a calm yet confused brother sitting on the bed in one of those hospital gowns; I looked over on the other side of the room and saw Loki's clothes neatly placed on the chair along with his specter sitting on top of the table. Loki looked up to see us and my heart was filled with joy that he's alive. I couldn't help, but smile.

"Loki,"

"Brother."

**Clint's POV**

"That sneaky bitch," I heard Sarah chuckle a little and looked back towards her and smiled at her. I sat up and sat on her bed next her and pulled her into a hug. The song she sang moments ago was of pain and sadness. As I sat on her bed, my whole body started to ache because of my solo mission so I lay down on the bed and I pulled Sarah down with me. Her head was lying on my chest; I had my warm around her and pulled her close to me. My arm was wrapped around her waist and my other warm was wrapped around her to keep her warm. We stayed like this for about a couple of minutes in silence until Sarah broke it the silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"You don't think Steve is going to leave me right?"

"You know we already talked about this in the park you know."

"I know, but I'm getting this feeling inside of me that,"

"That what?"

"That we're supposed to be together." I scrunched up my eyebrows together at what Sarah just said. I unwrapped my arms and propped myself with my elbows with Sarah still close to me. She propped herself up as well so she can look at me, but her face was full of either concern or curious at what she said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm bringing this up now, but I just have this feeling that we are supposed to be together because we know each other's emotions not just because of the bond."

"Because we know what it feels like to be in pain, to feel the sadness of leaving someone behind and the feeling of betrayal that never goes away."

"Exactly I don't know why, but I feel like we would work together because we know what it feels like and we both have been on the run for a long time and both have been recruited by Fury,"

"Well, technically Coulson found and recruited me, but I see your point."

"But you know what I mean right?"

"I do." I looked at her closely, she was serious about this who are we suppose to be together. Are we? Are we supposed to be together? I mean I know I love her, but does she love me back? We both gazed into each other's eyes and I swear every time I look into her eyes, I see the ocean. She always had beautiful eyes and she has natural beauty. She has a beautiful voice as well and a really good dancer. I didn't realize that I started leaned down towards Sarah's face, but she didn't pull away. Our lips brushed against each other, her lips are soft against my rough lips, it was gentle and slow, but I also could feel some kind of spark in the kiss. I laid my hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around my neck. The kiss deepened, but it was still slow. I laid her down on her bed still deep within the kiss and I slowly got on top of her. My hands were still on her waist, but they slowly made their ways to her thigh. Her hand was slowly running down my chest and reaches to the hem of my pants. My eyes snapped open when she started tugging on my belt, I was going to stop her, but someone already beat me to it. The door slammed opened and both Sarah and I separated from each other and I fell of the bed with a loud thump. Even though it was carpet in Sarah's room, it still hurts when you fall down, I rubbed the back of my head and looked at the door, and it was Tasha.

"Sorry didn't mean to barge in, I didn't know you guys were doing anything, I, uh, um," I just stared at Tasha for a good couple of minutes, I glanced at Sarah who was covering her mouth and tears were streaming down her face. She then quickly got off her bed and quickly walked towards the bathroom. I scramble to my feet and walked towards the bathroom, but Sarah shut the door before I could enter. She then locked it so no one could get in, not even by air vent. I leaned my head against the door and sighed. "Clint?"

"What do you want Tasha?"

"I was just going to tell you that Tony wants to talk to you,"

"Tell him I'll talk to him later on, I need to patch up a few things with Sarah."

"Clint,"

"What Tasha!? What do you want me to say!? I screwed up! I screwed up my friendship with her! I know she loves Steve and I just screwed up!" I banged on the door and my breathing was heavy and I sighed in frustration. I didn't mean for any of that to happen, but I don't want to say it was a mistake either. The warmth of her lips still lingers on mine, how the kiss became sparks between us and how soft her lips are was unbearable. I felt myself wanting to cry, but I couldn't bring myself too. The pain I felt when I was with Bobbi, how she hurt me and how much betrayal I felt because of her, it felt like I did that to Sarah, but as of right now, I need to get away for awhile. Clear my head from everything that has happened, but I don't want to leave Sarah behind then I would hurt her more and she would feel that I have betrayed her. We would still be together through the bond we have, but it still wouldn't make much of a difference "Tasha, I'm going on another mission and I have to leave tonight."

"Tonight? Clint, Sarah's only has two days left until she starts school."

"I know, but I can't back out on this mission."

"Why are you doing this Clint? Is it because I caught you guys?"

"It's not that Tasha, it's something else, and I need to do this to clear my head. It's going to be my last mission, I promise."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know Tasha, I don't know." I heard the door opened and a pair of arms wrapped around my torso and silent sobs could be heard.

"Don't leave, please." My heart started to break as Sarah begged me not to leave; her emotions hit me like a wave of a tsunami. "I don't want you to leave, please, don't go." I couldn't help myself anymore, I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly and never let go. I kissed her the top of her head as my tears streamed down my face. I didn't care if Tasha was watching us, all that matter was that I was in Sarah's warmth. I could hear more footsteps and voices that belonged to Stark, Bobbi, Bruce and Steve.

"Hey Red, are you ready for," He was cut off when Tasha shushed him; I could see the situation in the back of my head and Tasha pointing at us. I could also feel the curious eyes on us and probably a death glare from Bobbi. I slowly pulled away so I could see Sarah's face which had dried up tears and red eyes. It breaks my heart that I have to see her like this. I stroke the sides of her head and cupped her face.

"I know you don't want me to leave, but there's something I have to do and I don't want you to get hurt. I won't be gone long I promise."

"Is it because of me?"

"No, no of course not, it's not because of you, it has nothing to do with you I promise."

"Then why are you leaving?" It's a good question; I don't even know why I'm leaving. However, Fury told me that he wants me to take on one last solo mission and he's joining the ride. Actually, it's more like HIS last mission he'll ever take on and he wanted me to accompany him. I honestly thought he would ask Agent Hill, but he asked me instead which is weird to me, but I said I would think about it and now I'm going to tell him yes. My eyes were still on Sarah as fresh tears streaming down her face. I could feel my own heart breaking, I know she can feel my emotions through our bond and I know it's killing her as well. I brushed the tears with my thumb and our foreheads touched.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, but I promise, I promise I will be home soon, I will always be with you and you have my dog tags. You will always have a piece of me no matter what, it's what brought us together and it's what's going to keep us together. I will be back as soon as I can I promise." I pulled her into another hug as fresh new tears of my own stream down my face. I hate to leave her like this, but hopefully this mission won't take long. I pulled away from her slowly and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips one more time, I savored the moment because I don't know how long it will take for this mission with Fury. I slowly ended the kiss and gazed into her eyes and kissed her cheek. "There are no goodbyes, where I am you'll always be in my heart." I kissed her forehead and I started to walk away, I could still feel her hand in mine until my hand fell to my side. I didn't bother to look at everyone else at Sarah's door; I just brushed past them and walked towards the living room where I saw Thor holding my bag. I thought he was called away by SHIELD, I thought he would be awhile, but I guess he got out of whatever they need him for. I took it and slung my back over my shoulder. "Thanks Thor,"

"You won't be long right Clint?"

"Hopefully I won't be," I started walking towards the balcony, but I stopped and glanced back at Thor. "Can you do me a favor Thor?"

"Anything."

"Can you watch over Sarah for me? I know I can feel her through the bond, but it would make me feel a lot better if someone was watching over her." Thor nodded in agreement and bowed.

"I will watch over Lady Sarah after all she is my adopted sister." I smiled at that, I started walking again and as I walked outside, I saw the jet waiting for me. I walked on the ramp only to be met by Fury himself.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded.

"I'm sure."

"Hopefully this mission won't take long I promise and if it does then I'll have someone else come out and take your place." I nodded in agreement and looked back towards the tower. I saw Thor with his arms wrapped around Sarah giving her comfort and I felt sadness. I waved at her and she waved back and gave a sad smile. The ramp to the jet was closing and I smiled back at her just in time before the ramp closed. I turned around to look back at Fury and sighed. "Where are we going sir?"

"We are going to meet up with someone, someone I haven't seen in a long time."

**Tony's POV**

Everyone watched Clint and Fury take off to their mission, everyone had went there ways. As I watched Sarah walks out of Thor's comfort and towards her room and to be honest I was a little sad. She was looking forward to having a dance with Clint, but maybe the mission won't be that long and be able to make it to the event. Oh, who am I kidding, this is Fury were talking about, it's going to be a long mission for Clint. "Uh Tony," I turned towards Rogers who was sitting here at the bar and pointing towards the counter top near the sink. "Your uh, phone is going off." I turned around and saw my phone lighting up. I walked over, grabbed it and saw Agent Hill's picture appear on the screen. I tapped the green button and Agent Hill or Director Hill appeared.

"Stark"

"Director Hill,"

"Stark you don't have to call me that just yet, Fury is still alive you know." I shrugged at her.

"Well I might as well get used to it now then later." She rolled her eyes and smirked at her. "What can I do for you on this fine day Director Hill?" Her expression went from playful to serious business kind of look which I already don't like.

"He's awake." I froze and my expression was blank. Steve looked at me with a confused look, but he took the hint that I need to Director Hill alone. He grabbed his water and got up out of his seat.

"I'm going to go get ready for tonight, I'll see you there."

"Yeah you too." He gave a small smile and started walking towards the hallway to his room. Once he was down the hallway, I went back to my conversation with Director Hill.

"When did he wake?"

**Sarah's POV**

I was lying on my bed as the tears still stream down my cheeks as I think of Clint. The bond we share, the kiss we shared moments ago and I could still feel his warmth on the bed. I could still feel the warmth of Clint's lips on my own, the tears kept coming and coming and there was no way of stopping them. I didn't want Clint to leave tonight was the night of the event and I'm not sure if I want to go anymore. I mean everyone is going and Steve would probably want a dance, but I don't know if I can. I love Steve, but I can't help that there's something between me and Clint. When Clint kissed me, I felt a spark like time has stopped around us and I couldn't get the fact that Clint and I are supposed to be together. However, where does that leave Steve? I can't leave him out in the cold and I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt either of them. Why does this have to be so god damn confusing? Before I could find something to throw against the wall JARVIS had interrupted me train of thoughts.

_"I'm sorry to disturb you Sarah, but there is someone here to see you." _I sighed and sat up on my bed. I wiped away my wet tears and wiped my snot on my maroon wrist warmers.

"Tell them I'll be right there, thank you JARVIS."

_"You're very welcome Sarah."_ I walked to my dresser, went through my drawers to find a black long sleeve shirt since it was getting cold in the building. I finally found one, took of my black t-shirt and quickly put on my black long sleeve shirt. I opened the door and walked down the hallway. My head was killing me with a splitting headache from all the crying since Clint left. I'm so happy that I wasn't listening to music, that would just be over kill for me and I would past out from dehydration. As I walked into the living room, I saw Thor sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his face buried into his hands. I quietly walked closer to him and put my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Thor?" I whispered, he looked up at me, tears were glistening in his eyes and they were also red as well. Thor was crying. "Is everything okay?" He wiped the threatening tears from his eyes and rested his hand on mine.

"Everything is okay now, I have wonderful news."

"What is it Thor?" A smile broke on his face before I could answer I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hello there dear one." My eyes widened and quickly spun around to meet Loki. He standing here right before me, his black hair was slick back and it was a little longer, his pale skin was still the same, those green eyes have life in them again, he was wearing his Asgardian armor from the day we defeated the alien race that was two months ago. I was in shock to see Loki who looked good as new. He smiled at me, started walking towards me, but I ran towards him and crushed my body into his chest. Loki wrapped his arms around my waist, I cried into his chest happy that he was here and not dead or in a coma. He's here, I mean actually here like I'm hugging him and he's not an illusion, he's real and he's alive. I cried even harder in Loki's chest, he stoked that back of my head and laid his head against mine.

"You're awake." I croaked, I felt him kissing the top of my head and whispers comforting words in my ear.

"It's alright love, I'm here, I never broke our promise and if I did, I would be feeling the wrath of our mother back in Asgard." I couldn't help, but chuckle at his comment plus I could see that happening with Frigga. It wouldn't be pretty to witness. I hugged Loki even tighter not wanting to let go of him.

"Can someone pinch me so I know I'm not dreaming?" Loki let out a small laugh and started tickling my sides. I squeaked with laughter as we both started laughing. Loki then lifts me up over his shoulders and walked towards the couch. He plopped me on the couch and kept tickling my sides. My stomach started to hurt as I kept laughing my ass off. I heard Thor laughing as well. Loki finally stopped as I try to catch my breath, I took in a deep breath and sighed out and wiped away the tears of laughter. It wasn't a dream, it was very real and Loki wasn't going to disappear. I lay back down on the couch as I continue to stare at Loki in awe, Loki my brother is finally home. He's home. "I missed you." Loki interlaces his fingers with mine and lightly squeezed.

"I missed you too." I could feel tears of happiness run down my cheeks, he uses his other hand and brush away the tears. He then gently pulled me into a hug where I'm basically on his lap. I give him a bear hug and he returns one too. Another pair of arms wrapped around me and Loki, we both looked up and saw Thor giving us a hug from behind us. I was glad that my two adopted brothers are here. I couldn't wish a better family moment. Thor then let us go and jumped onto the couch. We all laughed at our like childish behavior, but hey it's not every day you get to see you brothers from Asgard.

"I almost forgot, Lady Sarah you need to get ready for tonight's event!" I silently cursed under my breath, everyone probably was getting ready and I had changed my mind at the last minute. I looked up at Loki who looked very confused on what's going on.

"What event?" Thor looked at me with a smile and I gave him a small smile.

"Actually Thor I don't think I'm going to go tonight." Thor's smile went into a frown and Loki just looked plain confused.

"Why not? You were so excited of going. What made you change your mind?" I gave him a sad expression and he automatically knew why I changed my mind. "It's Clint isn't it?" I nodded as the tears of joy turned into the tears of sadness came back. I let go of Loki as he watched me from going to happy to sad.

"I'm so confused Thor, I don't know what to do. Ever since the investigation with The Council and Steve being gone for a month, it just got me thinking a lot about our relationship and I feel like there's nothing there. Like I don't feel anything between us and ever since Clint told me he loves me, it got me thinking again that we should be together, but I don't want to hurt Steve. I don't want to hurt both of them." I didn't hold back the tears this time, I just let them out and I didn't care who was listening. I felt Loki's arm wrapped around my shoulders, Thor's arms wrapped around my waist and his head leaned against my shoulder. I felt Loki's head leaned against mine and started humming a lullaby. I don't know how long I've been crying or how exhausted I was, I just know that I really wanted to sleep and I did.

**Loki's POV**

After two hours of Sarah's cries, she finally falls asleep of exhaustion; I look at Thor with my eyes full of concern for our little sister.

"Thor," He looked at me and ran his hand over his face and sighed. "What happened? I've never seen Sarah like this before."

"A lot has happened brother, to Sarah, to all of us."

"Can you start from the beginning, after I went through the portal." He nodded and sighed.

"After you went through the portal sacrificing your life to save all of us and human kind, we all rejoiced, but Sarah only grieved and so did the rest of us. A few days after the battle, Fury came by to see us and tell us that we are all under investigation including Sarah."

"Why were you guys under investigation?"

"Because we refused."

"Why?"

"Because they were using us to get to Sarah." I raised my eyebrows at him, but he started to explain why they were being used.

"The Council wanted to know what we saw when Sarah was using the Phoenix. We later found out that Fury never wanted the Council to find out about the Phoenix residing in Sarah." I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Why does Fury not want the Council to know about Sarah and the Phoenix?"

"Because they were going to use her powers and make a weapon out of her, they were going to do experiments on Sarah and see how she brought out the Phoenix and what emotion triggers the Phoenix's powers. Fury didn't want that for Sarah, he was protecting her and so was Son of Coul."

"Is that why Fury got all defensive when I mention her when I was in the cage on the Helicarrier?" Thor nodded and ran his hand over his face. He looks exhausted; I hope he hasn't been travelling to Asgard and back. It would exhaust him if he keeps doing that. However, I do understand why he and the rest of the Avengers did what they thought were right. They were only protecting their teammate, their friend, their family. I bowed my head and asked Thor about the agent that I had stabbed. "Thor what happened to agent that confronted me when you were in that cage I trapped you in?"

"You mean Son of Coul?" I nodded. He looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Loki, there's no easy way of telling you this, but," Thor paused and looked at me. His face was full of great sadness and his eyes started glistening threatening to fall from his eyes. "He died, he didn't make it Loki." I looked up at Thor and saw the tears fall from his eyes. My face expression was full of sadness and regret. "He's been a part of everyone's life especially Sarah, he's been watching over since the first incident with the Phoenix. He's been keeping off any interesting parties off of her scent of existence. He's been in Sarah's life for a long time and it broke her heart when we were told the news he had of died."

"I'm so sorry brother, is there anything I can do?"

"Protect Sarah; protect her with your life. She may not be too happy about it, but I know you will protect her from our worst enemies." Thor face expression was serious; he doesn't want anything to happen to our little sister.

"Has Heimdall or Jean seen it?" He nodded knowing that it is in the upcoming events that will discuss Sarah's fate with the Phoenix. Sarah would have to face the Dark Phoenix soon, but hopefully that time won't come just yet. Sarah is still a teenager, still in high school and now she may not be able to finish it. "I will protect Sarah with my life. If Agent Barton fails his mission in protecting Sarah then I will step up and finish his mission." Thor nodded and I gave him a small smile.

"Do you know about Fury?" I looked at Thor, my smile had disappeared and I sadly frown about the news of the director.

"Agent Hill has filled me in about Director Fury; I am greatly saddened that he only has three months to live."

"Tis is brother, tis is."

"I am truly sorry for the loss of Agent Coulson; if I had taken back in control then he would still be alive." I bowed my head in shame and in regret; I felt Thor's hand on my shoulder and gave me a stern look.

"It was not your fault brother, we know that you didn't mean to kill Son of Coul, but he would not want you to dwell on the past. He would want you to focus on what lies ahead and protect Sarah from the Dark Phoenix."

"He knew?" Thor nodded.

"Yes Son of Coul knew it was the Dark Phoenix controlling you, she was using you to get to Sarah to poison her mind and kill her."

"She didn't succeed; Agent Barton was able to break the spell."

"Aye, we had recently found out that she accidently created a bond with Agent Barton while freeing his mind from you."

"Well I'm glad she did because if she didn't, Agent Barton may have been alive for very much longer. Such dark power she possesses and how dark she is."

"We'll fight against her and together we'll make sure she never touches our family again." I nodded in agreement and gave him a small smile. He patted me on the shoulder and smiled as well.

"It's good to have you back brother." I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it's good to be back." With that we both sat in silence watching our little sister as she sleeps and dreams what her life could have been without this chaos around her.

**Natasha's POV**

Pepper, Tony and I watched the scene in front of us; Loki is awake from his coma and Thor and Sarah have their brother back. It was happy family reunion to witness, I was happy for Sarah. I'm also happy that Loki is back as well, deep down I knew he was a good guy or god or something. I'm just happy that Sarah has her brother back, Thor as well. We watched in silence as they talk amongst each other also hoping that we wouldn't be seen as we watched them. We laughed silently as Loki started tickling her sides knowing it wasn't a dream and that he was most certainly real. Loki then tells Sarah that he missed her as much as she missed him and pulled her into a hug. Thor joined that family reunion hug and then he jumped on the couch and they laughed as they know they are acting like kids. As Thor asked Sarah if she was still going to the event tonight, she said she wasn't going to go. Thor then realized why she changed her mind. Clint. Sarah told Thor that she's in so much confusion between Steve and Clint she has no idea what to do. She was right though about Steve. Since the investigation about two months ago, no one had seen Steve in almost a month, hasn't contact anyone not even Sarah. Clint has been there for Sarah and they become real close ever since Sarah accidently made a bond.

However, through that bond, they both have become stronger. She feels that Clint may understand her more than Steve and feels like they should be together because they have the same similar traits of betrayal and hurt. However, she doesn't want to hurt Steve, she doesn't want to have to chose between them and then lose them both. She doesn't want that and it will kill her if she loses both Steve and Clint. Her heart would break and there would be no chances of her recovery. It breaks all of our hearts seeing Sarah being put in this situation and hurts even more because we don't know how to help her. Poor Loki, he has no idea what he's missed in the last two months, you could see how heart broken his expression is. Not knowing what to do, will to do anything for his little sister, try to take the pain away, help fix a broken heart and make the numbness go away. Although, he may have been confused about the entire situation, Thor was able to tell him what had happened in the last two months.

Thor had told him about Agent Coulson and how much his death hit us all mostly Sarah because Coulson was her handler from the very beginning. He also told him about Fury, he feels horrible about killing Agent Coulson and for putting Sarah in danger. You could see it in his face that he feels ashamed for all the wrong that he has done. Thor doesn't blame him at all because he was under the control of the Dark Phoenix and from what we have read in the archives that Dark Phoenix holds unlimited dark powers. There was no way Loki couldn't escape her without Sarah's help. So, he shouldn't be blaming himself for Agent Coulson's death and hurting Sarah because they both know it wasn't really him. So they don't blame him and we don't blame him either, we blame the Dark Phoenix.

"Just hearing it from him it all makes sense." I looked at Pepper who had tears streaming down her face. "He blames himself for everything he has done. It's not right, he should have too, and we know what really happened." More tears started to stream down her face, Tony pulled her into a hug as she cried in her fiancé's shoulder. He rubs her back to try and calm her down so far the tears have subsided. Tony sighs and looks at me.

"Does he really blame himself for everything that he has done?" I nodded. "Reindeer Games shouldn't have too, we know the truth, and we know it wasn't really him and we now know who the Dark Phoenix is, he doesn't need to feel ashamed." I nodded in agreement and I sighed.

"I know even if we tell him that it wasn't his fault, he still will blame himself no matter how much we tell him. It won't change no matter how much we try. It won't change." Suddenly I felt a hint of sadness. I'm never one to show emotions, but lately my emotions have been everywhere, everything is happening so fast; I can't keep up with it. Watching Sarah cry herself to sleep is breaking my heart and I don't know if I can't take it anymore. Seeing her cry is breaking everyone's hearts. She's so confused about Steve and Clint and I feel like Steve is making it harder. I do feel like Sarah should be with Clint, they both have the similar past, both have been abandon, both have been on the road alone, both have been betrayed and most of all heartbroken by the people they thought they loved. They both are perfect for each other and the song describes what they both been through and whatever she decides, I'll be supportive of her decision. No matter what she decides, I'll be there to back her up and I will be there for her. She's always wanted a big sister and she sees me as a big sister figure to her. I looked back at Tony who was still hugging Pepper as she cries in his shoulder. "I hate seeing Sarah likes this." He nodded in agreement.

"I know, I hate it too, but there's nothing that we can do, but just be there for her."

"We should keep an eye on her just in case. It's what Clint would want."

"He's probably feeling Sarah's emotions, probably blames himself for leaving on such short notice." I nodded agreeing with him for the first time.

"We all know Clint didn't want to leave, but Fury picked him for a reason."

"It has something to do with Coulson, doesn't it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Coulson did recruit him; he gave Clint a second chance at life."

"And Fury gave Sarah a second chance as well." I nodded.

"We were all given a second chance for a reason; we just need to find it."

"There's something else isn't there?" I nodded and looked back at Loki, Sarah and Thor. Yes, Fury did recruit Sarah for a reason and involves Sarah and the Phoenix. I don't want to put Sarah in danger, but it's the only way to find the Dark Phoenix. There are unanswered questions about her survival and the Avengers are going to find out. No matter how much the stakes are, but in the end there's always an unexpected turn of events that will change everyone. For better or worse.


	18. Epilogue: New Horizon

**Hello everybody! Well, this is the end of Becoming a Part of Something New! I'm so happy that it's been getting positive views, reviews, favorites and follows! It made me want to continue on with the story and I'm happy to announce that there will be a sequel! I started working on it, but I have to go through it and change some stuff to it since I changed this story so, need to do that. Thank you guys so much for the great positive reviews and telling your friends about it and the prologue for the sequel will be up on Friday night! Also check out my other stories that contact The Walking Dead, The Boondock Saints, Rise of the Guardians, NCIS and Resident Evil stories! Check them out! Thank you all!**

**I do not own Marvel's The Avengers and X-Men! I own Sarah Anastasia Chandler! **

Epilogue: New Horizons

**October 16, 2012**

**Tony's POV**

"Hey dad!" I looked up from my work and saw Sarah coming down the stairs to my workshop. She was wearing a black short skit, black combat boots and wearing a black t-shirt that has a photo of a main character from a TV show called The Walking Dead. Ugh, I should have never gotten her into that show. She punched in her code, the door unlocked and she opened the door. She skipped across the room and plopped into a seat across from me. I chuckled a little and shook my head.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school today?" She sighed in frustration and I raised my eyebrows at her. "I'm guessing it didn't go all as well you had hoped." She nodded and rested her head on the table. "What happened?"

"To be honest, I have no clue."

"So what seems the problem?"

"I don't know, I thought he would be back by now, but he's not." I knew who she was talking about. Clint. It's been almost two months since he left, we're now in the middle of October and homecoming week was coming up soon. However, if it's been almost two months for Fury then he only has a month to live. Since we got the news of Fury, we've been counting down the days and been celebrating his life each day. It was Sarah's idea. So, we celebrated his life. However, Clint went with him on one last mission, he said that he would be back soon, but so far we haven't heard from anything. Well, expect from Sarah and Natasha, but he hasn't contact anyone else. I remember when her first day, let's just say it wasn't her best day.

**Flashback**

**September 2, 2012**

_Today was the day for Sarah's first day of high school, but as a senior. It's her last year of high school. I woke up early just for her and I never wake up early unless I have to go to an important meeting with Pepper or I just can't fall asleep and I would be in my workshop. However, I woke up early for Sarah and Sarah only. As I walked into the living room, I saw a shadowy figure sitting on the couch. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck knowing I know who that shadowy figure is. "Come to see Sarah off Barton?" It was still dark outside, the sun hasn't come up yet, and the shadow figure stood up from the couch and slowly walked towards me. The dim lights only showed Barton's icy blue eyes and the rest of him still in the shadows. "It's good to see you Clint."_

_ "How is she?" I looked at Barton and sighed._

_ "Honestly, I don't even know where to begin." I rubbed my eyes from the sleep that I woke up from. I motioned him to follow me to the kitchen since I needed coffee to wake me up. As we got to the kitchen, Clint sat down on of the stools and I went to stand behind the counter. "Jarvis, would mind making a pot of coffee for us and anyone else who wakes up?"_

"Certainly sir, I will make enough for anyone who wakes up."

_ "Thank you Jarvis." I heard Clint snicker and I just grinned at him. I rested my hands on top of the counter and sighed. "When did you come back?" The air became thicker when it became serious. Clint looked up from looking at his hands and rested his arms on the counter top. _

_ "Technically, I'm not here." I raised my eyebrows at him and he sighed._

_ "Technically?" He nodded._

_ "Yeah." I ran my hand over my tired face and shook my head._

_ "Why are you here then?"_

_ "I need to see her."_

_ "Clint,"_

_ "I have been feeling everything that she feels Stark, do you know what's that feels like?"_

_ "And whose fault is that?"_

_ "I couldn't back down from this mission; Fury was the one who requested me."_

_ "There's a word that always comes in handy once in a while, it's called um 'no'. You could've said no."_

_ "Well, apparently I didn't have the heart to say no."_

_ "May I ask why not?"_

_ "Because I'm the only one who was trained under Agent Coulson's wings." I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes. God I need to coffee, but Clint does have a point. He probably didn't have a choice to back down; maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him. I mean it's not his fault he had to leave at the last minute. I know he mean to leave Sarah at such a bad state I know that, but feeling those emotions every day was probably breaking his heart. Looking at Clint now, he looks very tired and worn out, probably been keeping himself busy and not getting much sleep. Sarah would be heartbroken if she saw Clint like this, all tired and worn out. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she saw him now._

_ "Dad why are you awake at this hour?" Sarah's voice broke my thoughts and I look towards the entrance of the living room and saw Sarah coming towards the kitchen. She was rubbing her tired eyes, she was still wearing her short dark blue nightgown and her hair was a mess, but she brushed it out with her fingers. It looks like she had another rough night of nightmares plaguing her mind again. I sighed, walked over and gave her a gently hug. She returned the gesture and buried her face in my chest. _

_ "Another nightmare huh?" I felt her nod into my chest as I held her tighter and tucked my chin under the top of her head. The nightmares have started during the weekend and she has no idea what they are or what the meaning is. All she hears is screams of agonizing pain and seeing all of us being murdered by the one enemy the Dark Phoenix and it's always a different. The scenes aren't the same, but the nightmares will never go away. Even though the nightmares have started, but still we're all a little concerned with Sarah's nightmares._

_ "You didn't answer my question." I chuckled a little and pulled away so I could see Sarah's beautiful face._

_ "The reason why I'm awake at this hour is because I wanted to see you before you go off to your first day of your senior year of high school." She groaned and I rolled my eyes. "Ah come on now, don't be like that. It's your last year of high school, you should be happy!" She raised her eyebrows at me and I shrugged. "Fair enough, come on I'll make you some breakfast." I grabbed Sarah's hand and guided her towards the kitchen, I looked over at the counter top table and noticed Clint is not there. He wants to see Sarah, but he goes and hides like a little bird. I sighed and walked over to the other side of the table and Sarah sat where Clint was sitting at. She sat in the seat and laid her head on the table. Still tired as ever, maybe she shouldn't go to school today, she's too exhausted and I highly doubt she would even pay attention in classes. I sighed and looked towards the counter top and saw a pot full of coffee. "Thank you Jarvis." _

"You're welcome sir." _I went to the shelf, grabbed a mug, and came back over where Sarah was, grabbed the pot of coffee and poured myself a cup. I walked over on the other side of the table, grabbed a seat and sat next to Sarah. _

_ "Come on Sarah what's wrong?" She lifts her head up and wiped the silent tears with the back of her hand. I saw that her eyes were red from the tears she has shed because of the nightmares. They only started when Clint left, hopefully Clint got the message. I just hope he did and come back soon. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. _

_ "It was someone I haven't met before." _

_ "What?"_

_ "The nightmare, it was about someone I haven't met before and I don't know who he was. He was being murdered by the Dark Phoenix; she had his blood on her hands and his expression was horrible to see." She let out a shaky breath and closed here eyes as she continued telling me what she saw in her nightmare. "He was lying in a pool of his own blood and so many voices surround me, but I don't know who they belong too." More tears started running down her face and I squeezed her shoulder gently. "I heard a name, a name that I've never heard of before." I glanced down at Sarah and rubbed her shoulders gently trying to calm her down before she hyperventilates. "Murphy." I looked down at Sarah and she opened her eyes and looked up at me. "I think his name was Murphy."_

_ "Do you know his last name?" She glanced down at the floor and thought about it for a moment then she shook her head. _

_ "I didn't hear a last name or anything like that, but I still remember what he looks like. I can draw a sketch for you if you want to identify him." I nodded._

_ "That might not be a bad idea. You can do that when you get home from school." She sighed and nodded in agreement. Just before she got out of my grasp, I gently pulled her back and whispered in her ear. "You don't have to go to school if you don't want too," She looked at me and shook her head._

_ "That's alright, I just need to get it out of my system. I wanted to talk to you about it anyone before I left for school."_

_ "I know, but if I miss the first day of school mom won't be happy and you know how she is when she gets pissed." I chuckled and shook my head and sighed._

_ "Yeah, never mind, don't miss school." She chuckled and shook her head. She got up from her seat and started walking back towards her room. "You still want something to eat before you head out?" I yelled towards her and she glanced over her shoulders. _

_ "Can you make some pancakes with scrambled eggs?" I nodded and smiled at her._

_ "Sure thing sweetheart." She smiled and started walking again. I took a sip of my coffee and sighed. "Why did you hide?" I heard muffled footsteps coming from behind me and he sighed._

_ "Because I didn't want her to see me like this, but I saw what I've been doing for to her." Clint took Sarah's seat again and leaned his arms on the table. "I'm gonna go back see what I can do and come back home."_

_ "How's Fury doing?" He glanced up at me and looked away avoiding eye contact with me. _

_ "Still breathing as ever, but the sickness is taking its toll on him though."_

_ "Did we ever find out what his sickness is?"_

_ "It's some sort of cancer, I think, but I can't remember what it was." I nodded and took another sip of my coffee. I put my coffee down and rested my hand on Clint's shoulder._

_ "You need to come home Clint, I don't know how much longer Sarah can handle it." He sighed and nodded in agreement._

_ "I know Tony, I know."_

**End of flashback**

Since then, Clint was still not back and Sarah was still having nightmares. I looked at Sarah, her arms are leaning against the table and her head rested on her arms. I chuckled a little and hoping she didn't hear me, but I look at her again and noticed she was sleeping. She must've dozed off when I was in thought. I put my tools down, walked over on the other side of the table and lightly shook Sarah. "Sarah, Sarah wake up." She groaned and lifted her head up.

"What?" She whispered and yawned. I couldn't help, but smile. She's adorable when she wakes up from her sleep and always has this thing when she opens up her arms at me and wants me to carry her. Which she is doing right now, her eyes are closed and she gives me a tired smile.

"Carry me?" I chuckled and shook my head, but I couldn't say no to her. Not to Sarah. I leaned down tucked my arms under her knees and she wrapped her arms around my neck. My other arm wrapped around her back to keep her supported and she laid her head on my shoulder. She wasn't heavy at all actually I'm starting to get concerned about Sarah's weight, she is a little lighter than usual, but I won't bring it up just yet. I carried her back up stairs where everyone else was. As I was carrying her up the stairs, I started thinking again which never really happens at all, but I started thinking, did Clint stop contacting Sarah? Did something happen to Clint? Did she hear from Clint today or did something happen to Fury? I just pray nothing bad happened to any of those two because if one of them is hurt or dead, then we have a serious problem.

**Steve's POV**

"What do you mean the press wants a conference!?" I winced at Ms. Potts yelling on her cellphone. I've never seen Ms. Potts this made before then again who hasn't seen her mad expect for Stark of course. "I don't care what the board says; we have made it clear that we are not going to release a statement until another month! I will not allow the reporters stalk around the tower trying to get the information about the new project Mr. Stark is currently working on!" I don't know how Stark can handle with all this yelling. Well, he's been yelled by Fury before so I guess he's just used to it. "You get those reporters away from Stark Tower before I hunt you down or I will do it myself!" She clicked the end call button and slammed her phone on the table. She sighed in frustration, leaned her elbows on the table and leaned against the palms of her hands. I couldn't help, but noticed how stress she is, mostly everyone is stressed now. It's almost been two months since Fury left SHIELD and Clint hasn't come home yet. I haven't been at Stark Tower enough because I'm always on the Helicarrier working with Natasha and Agent 13 on missions. I haven't even seen Sarah in a long time, wonder how she's doing?

"Oh Peppeeerrrr!" I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes. "I have a little surprise for you!" Speaking of the devil, I heard Ms. Potts sigh and walked towards the living room. She looked over at me and gave me a tired smile. I was sitting on the couch with my sketch book and gave her a small smile. I looked towards the stairs and saw Stark coming out and saw that he wasn't alone. Stark was carrying Sarah bridal style in his arms, her head was laid on his shoulder and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Ms. Potts face expression went from being frustrated to a calm and awe look.

"Oh my god," She was smiling and walked over towards Stark and Sarah; she got closer to them and started to stroke Sarah's hair. Her smile got wider and watched Sarah sleep in awe.

"Poor thing had a pretty rough day at school." Ms. Potts looked at Stark with concern.

"Is everything alright?" Stark nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"She's fine, just the amount of work she's been doing lately is getting to her now. You know, with the band, song selection, getting the equipment all set, practicing everyday and a bunch of other stuff she has to do on her own." She furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Like what?" Stark shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know she won't tell me about it, says she needs to do this on her own."

"Does it have to do something with SHIELD?" Stark shook his head.

"I don't think so, but the last couple of weeks, she's been with Loki maybe there just catching up or something. You know, doing some pranks, teleporting to different countries or something along those lines."

"You don't think they've been going to Asgard do you?" Stark shook his head,

"He wouldn't dare take her to Asgard just yet, he knows the rules and so does Thor. I had to beg Thor not take Sarah to Asgard. Finally cave in when I offered him Pop-Tarts."

"Really?" Stark nodded his head and smiled. The first for everything Tony Stark is actually smiling. This is getting weird for me, not used to seeing Stark all smiles and sunshine. He looks over at me, but I didn't bother to look up since I was into my sketch that I was drawing. Takes him awhile to notice me. "Cap! Haven't seen you in awhile, where you've been?" I glanced up and shrugged my shoulders as I continued with my sketch.

"Been working with Agent Romanoff and Agent 13 on the Helicarrier, helping out with the new recruits and I've went undercover for awhile." Stark nodded, sighed and looked back at Ms. Potts.

"I'm gonna go and put her to bed, she hasn't woken up when I yelled Cap which means the nightmares haven't been taking over her sleep." I snapped my head towards Stark and Ms. Potts listening to their conversation.

"Is it that bad?" Ms. Potts asked and Stark nodded.

"Unfortunately yes, god Barton better be coming home soon cause if not, I'm going to bring his ass back here."

"I know Tony, but his mission is not done yet, just a couple more weeks and then he'll be home." Stark sighed and nodded. "Besides, he knows you would do that and if Natasha finds out that Sarah has been having nightmares and not getting enough sleep, she'll kick his ass back all the way to kingdom kong." Stark chuckled and I couldn't help, but crack a smile and joined in.

"She would do that would she?" Ms. Potts nodded.

"There's no doubt in my mind she would do that to Clint. They've been partners for a really long time. They practically know each other inside and out." I nodded, seeing them together; they practically can talk with each other just by using eye contact and know what they are saying. Amazing those two are. "Tony you better take her to bed, I'll go and make her something to eat and put it in the fridge just in case she wakes up." Stark nodded and headed towards the hallway to Sarah's room. She's changed; she lost a lot of weight that's the first thing I've noticed. Her hair is a little longer, but other than that she still looks the same. "Steve would like something to eat?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Ms. Potts voice. I heard her heels clicking on the floor as she makes her way towards the living room where I was. As she walked into the living room, she was wearing a white suit with a white skirt and black heels. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, she was wearing red lipstick and a light shade of white eyeshadow. Stark is lucky to have her as his fiancé and soon to be wife. I glanced at her as she stood next to the couch waiting for my answer. I shook my head and continued with my sketch.

"No thank you Ms. Potts," She chuckled a little.

"Please call me Pepper, we're practically family." I gave her a small smile, but her smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong Steve?" I stopped in mid sketch and glanced up at Pepper. She has a worried expression and it made me feel guilty. I sighed, put my sketchbook on the ground and looked up at Ms. Potts.

"How has she been having nightmares?" Ms. Potts leaned against the couch and sighed.

"Since Clint's departure with Fury, she has no contact with him whatsoever besides the bond, it's still not the same for her."

"It's probably not the same with Barton either, probably feels worse than she does." Ms. Potts nodded and looked back towards the hallway where Stark was carrying Sarah to her room. I did notice that Sarah has changed a little, but to be honest I haven't seen her since I left for the Helicarrier. I haven't visited as much as I want and I know she's been going through a tough time with Barton being gone, going to school and everything else. This is all still new to her. I don't think she hasn't had time to adjust yet, but she seems to be doing okay. At least I think she is. "You know she asks about you." Ms. Potts voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at her an eager expression. "She always asks how you're doing and when you are coming to visit. She said she misses when you and Tony get into a fight like little children, it amused her, kept her laughing and smiling." The corners of my mouth twitched into a smile, she did like how me and Tony always get into an argument. It did make her laugh and smile. "But now, she barely smiles and laughs, she's so busy with school, the band, SHIELD and everything else she doesn't have time to relax or release any of the stress on her shoulders."

"Did you try talking to her about it?" Ms. Potts shook her head.

"Tony has tried, I have tried, Natasha has tried, Bruce has tried, basically everyone has tried talking to her about it, but she just brushes everyone off. I think she's trying to prove to everyone that she's okay and she doesn't want to be a burden anyone." I raised my eyebrows at Ms. Potts. This does not sound like Sarah, it doesn't sound like her at all.

"Do you know why she thinks like that?" Ms. Potts shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know Steve, I don't know." She whispers and looks back down at the hallway where Tony was coming from. He appeared at the entrance of the living room, he saw the look Ms. Potts was giving him and he sadly sighed. He walked over towards Ms. Potts and as he got closer to Ms. Potts, he opened his arms and Ms. Potts pushed herself off the couch and wrapped her arms around Stark's neck. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. I could see how much Stark is confused about Sarah's odd behavior as well, you can see it on his face, but his eyes tells the truth. He's afraid, afraid that he's going to lose Sarah, afraid he's going to lose everyone close to him even Ms. Potts. He's afraid.

**Sarah's POV**

_ "Who are you?" I saw the guy again; he was wearing blue jeans, black boots, black pea coat and black sunglasses. He's the guy from my dream I had two months ago, but he's alive and not covered in his own blood. Something isn't right about this. He took two steps towards me; I pulled out my glock 22 and pointed at him. He immediately stopped and held his hands up in the air. I glared at him as I took the safety off my gun. "What do you want?" He lowered his hands and spoke._

_ "I'm only here to help." I raised my eyebrows at him._

_ "Help with what?" _

_ "To defeat the Dark Phoenix." My eyes went wide as I slightly lower my gun._

_ "Who the hell are you?" _

_ "In time you will know who I am, but for now you need to know what you're up against."_

_ "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_ "The true power of the Dark Phoenix and your future." I lowered my gun and watched the scenery around me change into a New York City, only it wasn't New York City it was almost in ruins. The tall buildings were on fire, people screaming and running around the streets, little children crying in the arms of their mothers desperate in getting away from the chaos, policemen trying to get everyone away from the chaos in the city, firefighters are trying to put out the fires in the buildings trying to get the people out who are trapped inside and everyone else helping out the wounded. I look around and see this great city burn to the ground, this cannot be happening, it just can't. I heard an explosion that was close by, I ran towards it and what I saw was unbearable to watch. _

_ The Avengers and the X-Men were fighting the Dark Phoenix._

_ Steve and Natasha were aiming their guns at the Dark Phoenix, Clint was behind a wall ducking away from the Dark Phoenix inferno fireballs, Tony was flying around dodging the Dark Phoenix's attack, Bruce, Kitty and Loki were helping out the wounded soldiers, a woman with a short green dress with green tights on, long blonde hair and wearing a green crown was covering them by shooting green orbs from her hands, a bug buff guy with an axe and wearing Asgardian armor was axing down incoming fireballs, Wolverine, Cyclops, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Iceman and Colossus were fighting on the ground with some soldiers, Angel and Storm were circling around the Dark Phoenix, a few others I don't remember meeting them, a girl in a white cat suit, a white mask, her eyes were bright yellow and a long black ponytail coming out of the mask as she climbs up the wall and takes down a fireball, a guy wearing golden yellow t-shirt, black pants, wearing black shoes and black sunglasses grabbed a wall and threw it at the Dark Phoenix, but she destroys it before it even hit her. A guy who was flying around wearing a dark blue suit with silver circles on his chest, wearing yellow boots, wearing yellow gloves and a yellow helmet with a red some sort of star in the middle of the helmet shooting blue beams from his fist on incoming fireballs, I hear more gunshots being fired, I look over on the other side of the street and saw a man wearing a tight dark green shirt, wearing light tan pants with dark green knee guards and wearing green faded out shoes, he has a right thigh belt with a gun in its holster, a belt with different compartments on the belt and with a gun holster, but he was holding his gun in his hand, the person next to him was a girl with long red hair, she was wearing a tight black t-shirt with a pink vest over the black t-shirt, she's wearing short black leggings under her short blue jean shorts and brown boots. She's also wearing a belt for her gun holster, wearing black fingerless gloves and she was holding her gun aiming at the Dark Phoenix. I look around and see everyone fighting against the Dark Phoenix, risking their lives to protect others and to protect each other. Everyone were fighting the Dark Phoenix with every last strength they had, the question was left for me, where was I? I looked back at the guy with the black pea coat and sunglasses who was staring at the fight scene._

_ "How come I'm not fighting with everyone else?" He glanced at me and started to walk away, but he motioned me to follow him so I did. As we walked away from the fighting, I noticed we were just outside the city; we walked through the city graveyard for the people that have fallen through the years that have past. As we continue to walk through the graveyard and stopped in front of a gravestone that was blocking my view. "Why are we here?" He glanced back at me._

_ "There's something you need to see." He moved away from the gravestone, I raised my eyebrows at him, but I looked away from him and looked at the gravestone. My eyes widened at the name on the gravestone. _

Sarah Anastasia Stark

Born 1995 – Died 2015

A loving friend, sister and daughter

_ "You did everything you could, but in the end it wasn't enough." I couldn't believe it, this is what's going to happen in my future. I die by protecting the people I love, the bond with Clint will be broken, but it will never be forgotten. I closed my eyes and looked away from my own gravestone. _

_ "What will happen if I try to prevent this from happening?"_

_ "If you do end up defeating the Dark Phoenix from existence another war will rage on. An even more powerful enemy will destroy you."_

_ "So basically there's nothing I can do to prevent this."_

_ "That's not what I'm saying."_

_ "Then what are you saying?"_

_ "Prepare yourself before any of this happens; prepare your family, friends, teammates."_

_ "How much time do I have?" _

_ "Not much."_

_ "So she's coming soon."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "When?"_

_ "I can't give you everything; you have to find out on your own. I'm only here to give you the message. I was sent here to be your guide. I'm here to help you along your journey in defeating the Dark Phoenix and prepare for the upcoming of war. Even though we haven't met in person, but we will soon."_

_ "Sooner than I expected."_

_ "Yes, but for now, you must rest. I will get rid of the nightmares, it's the least I can do since you now know the truth." I nodded and I felt my eyes closed as I saw a white light flash before closing my eyes. "We'll meet again Sarah, until next time." With that I fell back into a deep slumber of sleep._

**Clint's POV**

_"Time of death?" _I rubbed my tired eyes and sighed as I as on the phone with Agent Hill.

"5:30 pm California time." I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone knowing the news hit her hard.

_"The date?" _

"October 16, 2012."

_"Cause of death?"_

"Heart attack, natural cause."

_"Well, at least it wasn't by a master assassin."_ I chuckled a little at Hill's humor, but it was lacking. We were afraid that Fury would be attack by a known enemy we have, but we got lucky and lucky they didn't know about Fury's condition. _"The gang isn't going to like this."_

"I know Hill, but we have to tell them you know that right? It's part of the job now."

_"I know Barton, but I didn't know it would be this hard. Fury was important to everyone, it's going to hit them hard especially Sarah."_

"How is she?"

_"Last time I checked, it's getting worse. She's been busying herself so she won't sleep, but she finally crashed. Stark had to carry her to bed, she finally fell asleep."_

"Do the others know about her nightmares?"

_"Only Pepper, Tony and I know. No one else knows."_

"Nat is not going to like this especially when it comes to Sarah. She won't admit it, but she hates it when Sarah is not doing well."

_"I know Clint, I know."_

"Well, the mission is over, I can finally come back home."

_"Everyone misses you Clint and you already know Sarah will be thrilled to see you again."_

"I know, I can't wait to see her too. I missed her the most, well and Nat, but Sarah was the one I miss more."

_"It's not the same isn't it?"_

"To be honest, it felt like I a part of me had died."

_"Must be tough, but your coming home and when you see Sarah, you'll fill whole again."_

"Yeah, hey I gotta go, I need to say goodbye to Maria."

_"See you soon Clint."_

"You too Director Hill." I pressed the end call button and put my phone back in my pocket. I walked up the ramp of the jet and was happily greeted by a Norse God. He smiled at me and I couldn't help, but smile back. We both hugged each other and he patted me on the back.

"Good to see you again my friend."

"It's good to see you too Thor." He pulled away and his smile grew wider, I noticed his blonde hair was in a ponytail, probably got sick of it being it in his face. He was also wearing regular clothes and not in his Asgardian armor. Hmm, I wonder why.

"A great sadness of a fallen comrade, Fury will be missed greatly." I nodded and sighed.

"He will be missed; it's going to hit everyone hard."

"Especially Sarah." I nodded again knowing he was right about that.

"There not going to like it I know that." Thor nodded.

"Come on, let's go sit and speak of Fury's last words before he passed." I nodded and sitting sounded like a great idea. Before I went to sit down, I looked back at the white country house Fury was staying. I saw Maria Fury. A small petite Latin woman who loved Nick Fury and is now a widow. They've been together for what 20 years maybe, Fury never really talked about his life before SHIELD. Actually he never did want to talk about his life, none of us never really knew he was married since he didn't wear a ring while working at SHIELD. Maybe he didn't want anyone to know about his life so he wouldn't put Maria in danger or be in enemy's hands. He was keeping her safe and keeping her away of his work with SHIELD. It is understandable keeping his personal life away from his work, but he hasn't seen his wife since he joined SHIELD. It must have been hard for her, not knowing when your husband is coming home or knowing the fact he may never come home. I know that would kill me, no wonder Fury told us to never get attached to someone because he didn't want any of us to go through what he went through. "Clint!" I snapped my head towards Thor who smiled at me. "Time to go." I nodded and looked back at Maria who was standing on the porch waving goodbye at me. I waved goodbye and then walked towards the back of the jet to the seats. The ramp was closing and I sat down and put on my belt and rested my head against the head rest. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Ready to come home?" I opened my eyes and glanced over at him and nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready to be home."


End file.
